Világom, világod
by Assa-h
Summary: Harry Bellatrixszel megy a karácsonyi bálra, Sirius ajándékot vesz Pitonnak, Lucius Malfoy jóslástanra jár, Tom Denem nem érti, miért kéne világuralomra törnie... Hogyan lehetséges mindez? A kérdés inkább, hogy mikor?
1. Az igazgató nagy problémája

Az igazgató nagy problémája

Tom Denem mérgesen vágott keresztül a diákokkal zsúfolt előcsarnokon. Miért ő? Miért mindig neki kell közbelépni? Mintha nem volna tele az épület tanárokkal, akiknek az egyik feladata épp a megvadult tanulók fékentartása lenne. Persze, ilyenkor mindannyiukat mintha a föld nyelte volna el. Később meg majd jönnek siránkozva: „Igazgató Úr, én igazán csak egy percre néztem félre!" vagy „Igazgató Úr, az egyik tanítványom zsugorító-főzetet borított magára", és a kedvence, „Igazgató Úr, hiszem, hogy a Roxfort diákjai felelősségteljes, komoly…" Nagyjából idáig volt hajlandó meghallgatni, aztán elzavarta Rittert. Most komolyan! Ugyanarról az iskoláról, és ugyanazokról a kölykökről beszélnek?

Nagy nehezen utat tört magának a tolongó, lökdösődő gyerekek között, és közben az elveszített tekintélyét siratta.

A bejárati csarnok közepén a diáksereg szabadon hagyott egy kisebb, körre emlékeztető területet, és tátott szájjal bámulták a - sajnos teljesen mindennapinak nevezhető, ugyanakkor a jelek szerint megunhatatlan - látványosságot.

Tom elnyomott egy kiábrándult sóhajt – meg a szintén kikívánkozó dühös ordítást -, hiszen csak úgy volt, ahogy Szószátyár Samuel mondta, úgy ahogy mindig történni szokott.

Négy griffendéles az egyik oldalon, velük szemben két mardekáros. A hetedik fiú próbálta lecsillapítani őket, ami jobbára abból állt, hogy pajzsot vont fel, ha valamelyik fél megunva a pusztán szóbeli inzultust, kilőtt egy átkot.

- Álljatok már le! – kiabálta, miközben hátrasimította a szemébe lógó, csapzott, szőke tincseket.

- Ne avatkozz bele! – ordította vissza a legalacsonyabb griffendéles.

- Úgy van! – helyeselt az egyik mardekáros, mire Tom keze ökölbe szorult. (A mellette – és mögötte – állókat leszámítva, senkinek nem tűnt fel a jelenléte. Túlságosan lekötötte őket a „párbaj".) – Nem a te dolgod.

- Prefektus vagyok! _Protego_! – Az utolsó pillanatban kapcsolt, mikor a szemüveges griffendéles alattomban útjára indított egy rontást.

Tom kedvetlenül felsóhajtott. Ő a fiúk helyében már rég megátkozta volna Luciust. De azok hatan direkt élvezték, hogy megizzaszthatják egy idősebb társukat. Elérkezettnek látta az időt a cselekvésre. Mivel a pálcák eleve védve voltak a lefegyverző bűbáj ellen, az Invito pedig – ha nem sikerül kellőképp kontrollálnia - előbb repíti hozzá a körülötte ácsorgó több száz tanuló pálcáját, mint a bajkeverőkét, a legegyszerűbb megoldáshoz folyamodott. Belépett a küzdőknek hagyott térbe.

- ABBAHAGYNI! – Mikor a hat delikvens – és a prefektus - eléggé lehiggadt, visszavett a hangerőből. – Meg se kérdezem, mi történt.

- Mi csak… - lépett közelebb a szemüveges fiú, rosszul alakítva a megszeppentet.

- Mintha azt mondtam volna, nem érdekel, Potter – vágta rá Tom hűvösen. Nem tehetett róla – igazán -, de a fiú ereiben csörgedező Griffendél-vér miatt (tekintve, hogy ő maga Mardekár-leszármazott volt) irritálta a jelenléte. Jamesnél jobban csak a saját unokaöccse volt képes felhergelni, aki történetesen épp a balján állt, Piton mellett. Ezen okokból kifolyólag Tom igyekezett rövidre fogni a beszélgetést. – Mivel úgy tudom, büntetőmunkák terén karácsonyig be vagytok táblázva… Száz pont a Griffendéltől, és ugyanennyi a Mardekártól.

A számlálók ezidáig – mivel mindössze a tanév harmadik hetében jártak – megközelítőleg azonos pontszámot mutattak, de Tom szavait követően a zöld és vörös ékkövek mennyisége drasztikusan megfogyatkozott.

- Ez így igazságtalan! – csattant fel az egyik mardekáros.

Tom felvont szemöldökkel fordult hozzá.

- Ők négyen vannak, ami fejenként huszonöt pontot jelent, míg mi csak ketten, ami…

Tom feltartott kézzel hallgatatta el. – Nem számít, mivel bőven okoztok annyi gondot, mint ők. Nem vitatkozom, Yan – szögezte le, mikor az unokaöccse levegőt vett a válaszhoz. – Hihetetlen, hogy mindenki tétlenül nézte, amit művelnek. Sőt, asszisztáltatok a rendbontáshoz. Még a prefektusok is. Kénytelen leszek megkérni a házvezető tanáraitokat, magyarázzák el, miért kaptátok azt a jelvényt, és tegyenek róla, hogy ezúttal tényleg az eszetekbe vésődjön, mert ez…

- Malfoy megpróbálta leállítani őket – jegyezte meg az egyik szapult diák bátortalanul, csak hogy mentse a maga és társai becsületét.

- Igaz, húsz pont a Mardekárnak. – Tom vágyakozó pillantást küldött a szabadba vezető, míves ajtó felé. – Rendben vagyunk?

Legalább hat szájból hangzott fel a tiltakozó mormogás, de ő nagylelkűen figyelmen kívül hagyta. Lucius a pincébe vezető lépcső felé tülekedett a nyomában egy lelkesen csacsogó, szőke kislánnyal.

- Nagy voltál!

- Szállj le rólam! – förmedt a fiú az elsőévesre, de annak nem szegte kedvét az elutasító magatartás.

A csarnokban maradtak is szükségét érezték, hogy reagáljanak a történtekre.

- Szép volt!

- Mestermunka! Idén megint lenullázzátok a házatok pontjait, minket segítve győzelemhez – szónokolt vidáman egy hugrabugos.

- Csak szeretnéd! – vigyorgott rá hollóhátas évfolyamtársa.

A hat fiú mogorván ácsorgott a gratulálók gyűrűjében. Tom még hallotta néhány foszlányát a rájuk zúduló heccelődésnek, aztán kilépett a Roxfort esőszagú parkjába. Az ajtó döndülve csapódott be mögötte, és ő végre élvezhette a csendet, a friss, skóciai levegőt… Három szippantás erejéig. Pár méternyire a lépcső aljától idegen, mugli ruhát viselő fiú hevert. „Lélegzik, hála Merlinnek!" Tom gondolkodás nélkül rohant a különös – és szerencsére eleven - vendéghez, hogy alaposabban szemügyre vegye.

„Potter" – volt az első gondolata, aztán „Griffendél-vér", végül arra jutott, hogy akárki is a fiú, jobb helyen lenne a gyengélkedőn, mint a pocsolyában.


	2. Jó reggelt, Harry!

2. fejezet: Jó reggelt, Harry!

Piton és Hermione egymást kerülgetve masíroztak fel-alá a Roxfort igazgatói irodájában.

- Próbáljuk rekonstruálni a történteket! – javasolta Dumbledore megnyugtatónak szánt hangon.

- Ahogy kívánja, igazgató úr – pördült Piton a portré felé. – Potter, szokásához híven, ki akarta nyíratni magát a Nagyúrral…

- Dehogy akarta – vágott közbe Hermione indulatosan.

- Akkor mivel magyarázza, Miss Granger, hogy figyelmen kívül hagyva többszöri felszólításainkat – nemcsak az enyémet, az Önét is – a csatatéren maradt?

Hermione dacosan fonta össze a karjait. – A végén hoppanált.

- A kérdés csak az, hova.

- Áh! – csapta össze a tenyerét Dumbledore. – El is érkeztünk a legfontosabb részhez. Tehát, Harry hoppanált. Ezalatt?

- Mivel egészen addig semmiféle hajlandóságot nem mutatott a távozásra, ráküldtem egy varázslatot. Eldöntöttem, ha kell, akarata ellenére helyezem biztonsága – foglalta össze a saját részét Piton higgadtan.

- Hányszor ismételjem… - fakadt ki Hermione.

- Milyen természetű bűbáj volt? – szakította félbe Dumbledore békítő hangon.

- Kellően erős, és mivel az a lusta kölyök egy sort se olvasott el a hetedéves bűbájtankönyvből, részéről kivédhetetlen – felelte Piton, a hangjában nem kevés, kárörömmel viaskodó megvetéssel. – A _Dorencus_ - fűzte hozzá csendesebben.

Dumbledore helyeslően bólintott. - Miss Granger? – Hermione búsan emelte fel a fejét. - Ön is varázsolt?

- Védőburkot hoztam létre Harry körül – mesélte a lány könnyezve. – Az ifjabb Lestrange sóbálványátkot küldött rá, és… HARRY IGENIS TANULT – ordította Pitonnak. – Segítettem őt és Ront a felkészülésben. Maga is tudja!

- Miss Granger! Úgy vélem, akadnak ennél fontosabb, tisztázásra váró kérdések is – feddte meg Dumbledore.

- Rájött, mi történt Potterrel – morogta Piton, miközben összefont karokkal az esti fényben fürdő parkot bámulta. – Engedje, hadd villogtassa a _zsenialitását_!

- Két utaztató, és egy az időt manipuláló bűbáj – fogott bele az igazgató büszke mosollyal. – Mindez összeolvadva, hála Miss Granger pajzsának. Harry kétségtelenül biztonságban van, hisz ez volt a szándékod, igaz, Perselus? Az eltűnésének mikéntje azonban… Azt kell mondjam, szinte egyedülálló esemény a történelmünkben…

- Hol van az a féleszű? – mordult rá Piton.

- Sejtelmem sincs – közölte Dumbledore kedélyesen.

* * *

Tom az idegen fiú – „az újabb nyavalyás Potter" – ágyának szélén ült, és tűnődve figyelte a nyugtalan álomról árulkodó vonásokat. James Potter vonásait, hogy egész pontosak legyünk. A jövevény ugyanis a pokolravaló kis griffendéles kiköpött mása volt, bár néhány évvel idősebb kiadásban.

Miután a gyengélkedőre lebegtette az udvaron talált fiút, Tom első gondolata az volt – persze szigorúan csak a hasonló, lehetetlen helyzetekben kötelező „Miért mindig én?" után -, hogy hívatja azt a megátalkodott bajkeverőt, és megkérdezi ismeri-e a betegüket. Mivel azonban okosabbnak tartotta egyelőre eltitkolni a „beteg" létezését, lemondott James bevonásáról. „Annak a merlincsapásának úgyis első teendője lett volna telekürtölnie a hírrel az iskolát. Vagy csak szólni a drágalátos barátainak – pontosított Tom engedékenyen -, de az is épp elég."

A fiú homlokára tette a tenyerét, hogy ősi mugli módszerrel ellenőrizze, a titokzatos vendég lázas-e. A művelet eredménye azonban élesen elütött a várttól. Tom, ha a kölyök testhőmérsékletéről nem is, arról megbizonyosodhatott, hogy az ügy rejtélyesebb, mint legmerészebb képzelgéseiben feltételezte. (Márpedig az elmúlt másfél napban bőven volt ideje ezen töprengeni.)

A fiú megvonaglott, az arca kínba torzult, és öntudatlanul is menekülni próbált az érintés elől. A férfi visszarántotta a kezét. A nyöszörgés abbamaradt, a szoba túlsó végében felhangzó csörömpölés pedig jelezte, hogy Madam Pomfrey folytatja a munkáját, és nem tulajdonít különösebb jelentőséget a közjátékban.

Nem úgy az igazgató. Az az irreális érzése támadt, hogy akaratlanul, és megmagyarázhatatlan módon, de ő okozott fájdalmat a fiúnak. Könnyedén tesztelhette volna az elméletet, de úgy ítélte meg, az effajta „játszadozás" teljességgel méltatlan egy felnőtt, köztiszteletben álló varázslóhoz. Poppynak legalábbis biztos lett volna néhány keresetlen szava hozzá, ha észreveszi, mit művel a „szegény gyerekkel".

* * *

Próbaképpen megmozdította az ujjait. „Siker!" – ujjongott. Némi küszködés árán kényelmesebb pozíciót vett fel.

- Csakhogy végre felébredtél – üdvözölte egy vidám hang. Furcsán ismerősnek tűnt, de Harry képtelen volt beazonosítani. „Biztos egy rendtag" – könyvelte el. Hunyorogva, óvatosan kinyitotta a szemét, hogy üdvözölje a látogatót, de a beáradó napfényben, szemüveg nélkül, nem tudott kivenni többet egy homályos, barna-fekete foltnál.

- Ki maga? – mormolta.

- Tom Rowle Denem, a Roxfort igazgatója, szolgálatodra.

Harry reakciója azonnali volt, és még a korábbi, sajnálatos „incidensnél" is szélsőségesebb. Felüvöltött, és lerúgva magáról a takarót, az ágy végébe húzódott.

Tom felvont szemöldökkel figyelte a rémülten ziháló fiút. „Mi üthetett belé?"

„Mi üthetett belé? – töprengett Harry is. – Miért nem átkoz meg? Ha ők hoztak el a csatatérről… Meggyógyítottak, de miért? Kínozni akarnak? Őrületbe kergetni?" - Miért játszadozik velem? – fakadt ki végül. „Hisz Voldemort szeret kérkedni. Miért szalasztaná el a lehetőséget, hogy személyesen mondja el?" - Gyerünk, ölessen meg, vagy tegye meg saját maga! – Úgy nézett körül, mintha arra számítana, a lepedő a következő pillanatban rátekeredik, és megfojtja, vagy a vizes kancsó életre kel, hogy mérget erőszakoljon le a torkán. Persze, egyik tárgy sem dédelgetett gyilkos terveket, így a gyengélkedő továbbra is békés és abszolút biztonságos maradt. De nem Harry szemében. – Mire vár?

- Talán, hogy lehiggadj, és elbeszélgessünk – felelte a másik. – Biztosíthatlak, bármit híresztelnek is egyesek, itt senkit nem szokás bántalmazni.

A fiú a jelek szerint nem volt vevő a humorára, ezért Tom eltüntette a mosolyt az arcáról, és immár teljes komolysággal tanulmányozta a reszkető „gyereket".

Harry igyekezett végiggondolni a dolgot, még ha Piton több ízben kinyilvánított véleménye alapján, a nevezett tevékenység minden formája mérhetetlenül távol is állt tőle. A tekintete az éjjeliszekrényre siklott: víz, pohár, bájitalos fiolák… - Hol a pálcám?

- Nálam, természetesen.

„Hogyne. És mázlim van, ha még egy darabban. Nem mintha lenne esélyem visszaszerezni." - Mennyit aludtam? – „Szóval tartom, aztán… Majdcsak lesz valami. Az én legendás szerencsém. Bár még utoljára kihúzna a csávából!"

- Majdnem két napot.

Harry ugyan nem volt jártas a „Hódítsuk meg a világot!" – típusú akciók kivitelezésében, de azt azért sejtette, hogy ennyi idő nem elegendő hozzá. Mindenestre rákérdezett: - Ki van hatalmon?

- Hatalmon? Hogy érted?

- Ki a mágiaügyi miniszter?

- Dumbledore.

- Albus? – Tudta, hogy képtelenség, hisz a varázsló réges-rég meghalt, mégis kicsúszott a száján.

- Nem. Aberforth.

Harry a szemöldökét ráncolta. – Az hogy lehet?

Tom könnyedén vállat vont. - Indult a választásokon, és a többség rá voksolt. Sima ügy.

Harry elengedte az ágy támláját, és óvatosan, ugrásra készen, közelebb merészkedett a férfihoz. - Hogy szokták nevezni? Mármint magát.

Tom meglepődött ugyan a kérdésen, de erre is készségesen válaszolt: - Szólítanak uramnak, professzornak, egyszerűen Tomnak, elvétve Rowle-nak, a diákokról inkább nem nyilatkoznék…

- Na és… - Harry szemei megvillantak. - Voldemortnak?

- Voldemort? – ismételte Tom, a nevet ízlelgetve. - Vagyis haláltalan? Miért akarnám, hogy így hívjanak?

- Mert maga az évszázad legaljasabb feketemágusa – tört ki a fiú -, megölte a szüleimet, hadsereget szervezett a többi aranyvér-mániás hülyéből, és csecsemőkoromtól próbál végezni velem is.

Tom megrándult. – Nem is vagyok aranyvérű… Milyen évet írunk?- érdeklődött nyugodtan.

- Én… Mi? – hökkent meg Harry. (Épp belemerült volna a férfi egyéb bűneinek taglalásába.) - 1998-at.

Tom a tenyerébe temette az arcát. – Ajaj! – Felpillantott a fiúra. – Ez nem fog tetszeni, kedves…

- Harry James Potter.

- A pokolba! – Megköszörülte a torkát. – Szóval, kedves Harry, azt hiszem, ahonnan te érkeztél, az egy, az enyémmel párhuzamos világ…

- De…

- Még nem fejeztem be. Nálunk most 1972 van, ami azt jelenti, hogy te…

- Nem is létezem – motyogta Harry megsemmisülten.


	3. Kérdezz felelek

3. fejezet: Kérdezz-felelek

- Igen – vont vállat Tom. – De ez tulajdonképpen mellékes… - Harry mereven bámulta a bántóan fehér takarót. – Harry! – Nem érkezett reakció. – HARRY!

A fiú összerezzent, és álmatagon ráemelte a pillantását. – Miért csinálja ezt? – suttogta kétségbeesetten. – Azt hittem, a halálfalók pszichológiai hadviselése kimerül „a raboljuk el a szeretteit, aztán zsaroljuk" – ban. Miért vesződik velem? Csak egy Adava, és…

Tom idegesen túrt a hajába. – Harry, itt nem létezik olyan csoport, hogy halálfalók – kezdte lassan, tagoltan -, főleg nem az én vezetésemmel.

A fiú kitartóan rázta a fejét. – Dimenzióutazás? Időugrás? Ennyire ostobának néz? Valami rémesen bugyuta mugli filmből vehette az ötletet. – A gondolat kedvére való lehetett, mert ennél a pontnál felkuncogott. – Ilyesmi nem létezik.

- Hány éves is vagy? – érdeklődött Tom. - Tizenhat-tizenhét? Hogyan állíthatnád, hogy a mágia minden jelenségét ismered? Én se merészelnék ilyet, pedig – ne vedd szerénytelenségnek – sokkal több tudással és tapasztalattal rendelkezem.

- 1972, mi? – grimaszolt Harry. – Szimbolikus dátum? Akkor készítette az egyik horcruxot?

Tomot kicsi választotta el attól, hogy megátkozza az akadékoskodó kölyköt. Párhuzamos világ, hetvenes évek, tébolyult gyilkos helyett egy – most még - segítőkész varázsló… Mit olyan nehéz elfogadni ezen?

- A lelkem épségéhez jobban ragaszkodom, mint az élethez – jelentette ki méltóságteljesen.

- Igazán? – horkant fel a másik gúnyosan.

- Különben is, bízom benne, hogy még van hátra úgy száz évem. – Felsóhajtott. - Az előbb úgy tűnt, hiszel nekem.

Harry felhúzta a mellkasához, majd átkulcsolta a lábait. – Értse meg, ez elég… agyament történet.

- Hogyan győzzelek meg?

- Nem tudom.

Tom intett a pálcájával, mire a fiú előtt roskadásig megpakolt tálca jelent meg. Harry szájában összefutott a nyál, ahogy a házimanók mesterműveire nézett.

- Egyik se mérgezett, becsületszavamra. – Színpadisan a szívéhez kapott. – Elnézést, te nyilván úgy gondolod, nekem olyan nem lehet. Előkóstoljam? – ajánlotta vigyorogva.

Harry mégiscsak griffendéles volt, plusz a Kis Túlélő, a varázslóvilág reménysége… Röviden: nem engedhette, hogy Voldemort – vagy bármely világbeli változata – gúnyt űzzön belőle. Felkapta az első keze ügyébe kerülő tálat, és mohón falatozni kezdett.

* * *

- Tehát… - Harry megtörölte a száját, és kíváncsian pillantott a férfira. Teli hassal – és annak megnyugtató tudatában, hogy ha étkezés közben nem érte támadás, valószínűleg ezután sem fogja – kicsit bizakodóbban szemlélte a dolgokat. – Maga a Roxfort igazgatója.

- Úgy rémlik, ezt már tisztáztuk.

- Mi történt Albus Dumbledore-ral?

- Kitűnő kérdés – bólintott Tom elismerően. – Nyoma veszett nem sokkal a Grindelwalddal vívott harca után. Minerva McGalagony vette át a posztját, majd miután ő úgy döntött, a gyömbéres gyíkokat meg az írást részesíti előnyben a munkával szemben, és nyugdíjba vonult, én következtem.

- Előtte mit tanított? Átváltoztatástant?

- Dehogy – mosolyodott el a férfi nosztalgikusan. – Sötét varázslatok kivédését.

- Persze… - lehelte a fiú. – A… mi világunkban maga kérte Dippet professzortól, hogy alkalmazza arra az állásra, de ő elutasította a korára hivatkozva.

- Óh! Armando igazgatóhelyettes volt Dumbledore idejében, de abbahagyta a tanítást még a Grindelwald elleni háború előtt.

Harry a villájával játszadozott. (Úgy gondolta, ha már a pálcája nincs a közelben, szükség esetén ezzel védi meg magát.) – Nem akarja kiirtani a _sárvérűeket_?

- Szentséges Merlin, Harry! – meredt rá Tom eltúlzott megbotránkozással. – Miféle szavakat használsz? Sárvérű, horcrux… Arról én is csak azért tudom, mit jelent, mert a sötét varázslatok és kivédésük a szakterületem.

- _És_? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Harry.

- Természetes, hogy aki a fekete mágia elleni harcot oktatja, az igyekszik elméleti szinten minél mélyebb ismeretre szert tenni a sötét tanokkal kapcsolatban. Gondolj bele! Hogyan győzhetnél meg bárkit is arról, hogy valami helytelen és tiltott, ha képtelen vagy elmagyarázni, miért az? A muglik is birtokolnak és kutatnak olyan tudást, amit a kockázatok miatt nem alkalmaznak.

Harry fintora arról tanúskodott, hogy az előadás nem érte el a kívánt hatást.

Tom sóhajtott. – Szóval… hogyan viszonyulok a mugliszármazású varázslókhoz? – Harry mintákat rajzolt a lepedőre a villa nyelével, és még véletlenül se nézett rá. – Én is az vagyok, legalábbis félig. Akárcsak a húgom, az unokaöcsém, és több száz diákom, akiknek ezidáig egy haja szála se görbült. Azaz… nem miattam – fűzte hozzá.

Harryt megdöbbentette ugyan a testvérre és az unokaöcsre való hivatkozás, de egyelőre nem szentelt különösebb figyelmet a dolognak. – Mardekár eszméi?

- Feledésbe merültek. Néhány generációval Malazár után az egyik ősöm elavult ostobaságnak nyilvánította az egészet.

- Rájött, hogy Mardekár tévedett?

- És nyűgnek érezte a bélyeget, amit egy rég halott varázsló tettei sütöttek a családunkra. Ő, a szülei, a nagyszülei nap, mint nap érintkeztek muglikkal, tisztában voltak a varázstalanoktól származó mágusok képességeivel, és úgy határoztak, nem ápolnak tovább olyan hagyományt, amiben nem hisznek.

Harry kimerülten dőlt hátra az ágyon. – Hol nőtt fel?

- Little Hangletonban.

- A szülei?

- Köszönik, jól vannak.

- A nagybátyja?

- Mióta a csapata az előző idényben veszített, a szokottnál is ingerlékenyebb.

- Csapata?

- A Greenwichi Griffek.

- Kviddics?

- Mi más?

- A nagybátyja utálja az apját?

- Mióta az eszemet tudom, erre próbálok rájönni.

- Rendes választ! – követelte Harry.

- Gyerekkoruktól fogva ismeri, bőven volt ideje, hogy hozzászokjon a jelenlétéhez, bár tény hogy zokon vette a házasságát anyámmal.

- A nagyapja beletörődött?

- Anyámat úgyse bírta volna megállítani.

- Az anyja boszorkány?

- Nem is akármilyen.

- A…

Tom feltartott kézzel jelezte, hogy vége a „kihallgatásnak". – Ha már előhozakodtál a családdal, váltsunk pár szót a tiédről – indítványozta.

- Nem érdemes – szontyolodott el Harry, akit egészen feldobott, hogy faggathatja a kevésbé vérszomjas – vagyis iszonyatosan furcsa – Tom Denemet. - A szüleimre alig emlékszem. Egy éves múltam, mikor maga… azaz Voldemort meggyilkolta őket. Ezt akkor szereztem – érintette az ujjait a villám alakú heghez.

- Tőlem? Vagyis tőle? – Tom fáradtan dörzsölgette a halántékát.

- Egy rohadt jóslat miatt, megszállottan hitte, hogy ha felnövök és leszek az egyetlen méltó ellenfele. Minden követ megmozgatott, hogy végezzen velem, és miután anyám és apám se akadályozhatta többé, rám küldte a Halálos Átkot – mesélte tovább a fiú -, de az „visszapattant" rólam, és…

A férfi szája tátva maradt a meglepetéstől. - Egyedülálló – suttogta.

- … én lettem a Kis Túlélő – fejezte be Harry lelombozódva.

- Nem tűnsz valami lelkesnek.

- Nem hát! – csattant fel. - Fogalma sincs róla, milyen, ha a neve hallatán mindenki a nyakát nyújtogatva bámul magára…

- Történetesen…

- … hogy azt várják magától, nagyszerű, bátor, zseniális legyen…

- Ami azt illeti…

- … és győzze le a kor leghatalmasabb fekete mágusát.

- Jó, ezt valóban nem tudom – adta fel Tom. – Kiderült, hogyan élhetted túl az átkot?

Harry egyre jobban belemelegedett a csevejbe. – Dumbledore szerint édesanyám áldozata olyan védelemmel ruházott fel, ami elegendő…

- Szeretetmágia – szakította félbe az igazgató. – Csak felületesen kutattam a témában – Harrynek volt elképzelése arról, az itteni Tom szótárában mit takar ez a jelző (kábé azt, mint Hermionénál, a hangsúlyból ítélve) -, mivel századokkal ezelőtt kiment a gyakorlatból a használata… Hiába képes óriási erőket mozgósítani, túl kiszámíthatatlan és esetleges.

- Voldemort lenézte a mágiának ezt az ágát – folytatta az összehasonlítást Harry. – Az életemet köszönhetem a hanyagságának.

- Fennhéjázásának – morogta Tom.

Harryt felvidította a megjegyzés. - Neki nem volt önkritikája.

- Ez sem az. Őt kritizálom nem magamat – javította ki Tom. – Pontosan hogyan óvott meg édesanyád áldozata?

- Voldemort nem érinthetett meg, ahogy azt sem viselte el, ha én hozzáértem.

- Különös – töprengett a férfi homlokráncolva. - Mikor a lázadat ellenőriztem, úgy rándultál össze, mint akit megégettek…

Harry lefeküdt, és eligazgatta magán a takarót. – Maga mondta – kezdte ásítva -, hogy olyan jelenséggel van dolgunk, ami a mágia felderítetlen területéhez tartozik. Ez az apróság se szokatlanabb a többinél.

Tom tétován bólintott, de úgy tűnt, valójában nem elégszik meg ilyen „magyarázattal".

- Szóval – Harry mély levegőt, hogy feltegye a kérdést, ami leginkább foglalkoztatta, mióta úgy-ahogy beletörődött, hogy egy párhuzamos univerzum múltjában rekedt -, a szüleim… a kastélyban vannak?

- Az apád, mély sajnálatomra, igen, és nem mulasztja el, hogy erre naponta emlékeztessen. – Harry igyekezett elfojtani a nevetést. – Az anyád kilétét pedig még nem árultad el.

- Lily Evans.

Tom a tenyerébe ütött az öklével. - Le mertem volna fogadni, hogy egy griffendéles.

- Örülök, hogy elégedett – motyogta Harry csukott szemmel.

Hallotta, ahogy a férfi feláll, és a mozdulat közben véletlenül arrébb löki a széket.

- Sajnálom, hogy kifárasztottalak. Poppy figyelmeztetett, hogy még túlságosan gyenge vagy…

- Én egyáltalán nem… - fogott bele Harry ingerülten, és felkönyökölt.

- De igen. Feküdj vissza! – parancsolt rá Tom. - Ha kipihented magad, keress fel az irodámban, hogy megbeszéljük, hogyan tovább.

A fiú kábán pislogott. - Mi?

- Feltételezem – szólt vissza az igazgató az ajtóból -, nincs szándékodban végleg itt maradni. Fél órája még idegenkedtél a világomtól, bár… elhiszem, hogy az elmondottak alapján vonzóbbnak tűnik a tiédnél. Ebben egyetértünk… Akárhogy is, kénytelen leszel visszatérni a saját idődbe és dimenziódba.

- Hogyan?

- Egyelőre sejtelmem sincs, de előbb-utóbb találok megoldást – ígérte a férfi. – Lehetőleg minél hamarabb – fűzte hozzá.

- Ez kedves… hogy így igyekszik elküldeni… - mormolta Harry félálomban. - Maga is hiányozni fog nekem…


	4. James dán unokatestvére

4. fejezet: James dán unokatestvére

Harry kényelmetlenül fészkelődött az aszta elé állított fotelben. Nem mintha nem lett volna pont olyan kényelmes, mint amihez „otthon" hozzászokott, csak épp az ismerős, mégis idegen iroda – és beszélgetőpartner -, az egész nyavalyás, nyakatekert helyzet rettenetesen feszélyezte.

- Befejeznéd? – Tom felpillantott az aznapi levéltermés böngészéséből. – Rosszabb vagy, mint egy… - Bevillant neki egy kép két szemtelenül vigyorgó, és még véletlenül se megilletődött vagy ideges kölyökről. – Mint _némely_ elsős.

Harry lejjebb csúszott ültében, és dacosan fonta össze a karját, de összességében azért eleget tett a kérésnek. Tom végül félretolta a rá várakozó, tekintélyes paksamétát. - Ha jól értettem, az utolsó évedet ellógtad.

- Ha így fogalmaz, nem értette jól – vágott vissza Harry. – Nem teljesítettem maradéktalanul, de megtanultam, amit fontosnak tartottam.

- Az iskolai oktatás lényege éppen az, hogy a nálad felkészültebbek és megfontoltabbak által összeállított tananyagot sajátítsd el. Hogy tudnád eldönteni tizennyolc éves fejjel, mire lehet szükséged – akár egy háborúban is -, és mire nem…

- Leszállna végre a koromról? – szakította félbe Harry. – Különben is, mihez kezdhettem volna például akkor, ha azok a „felkészültebb és megfontoltabb" személyek, teszem azt, _A defenzív mágia elméletéből_ akarnak SVK-t tanítani?

Tom gúnyosan felhorkant. – Azt a szemetet nálatok is rég ki kellett volna vonni a forgalomból.

Harry felindultan fújt egyet. – Amúgy se fért a programomba, hogy órákon ücsörögjek.

- Hát most belefér – felelte Tom diadalittasan.

- Tessék? – kapott a fiú levegő után.

Tom felállt, és a mahagóni-szekrényhez sétált. – Ne is próbálj vitatkozni! – figyelmeztette Harryt. – Ezt már az első eszmecserénk után eldöntöttem. Időbe fog telni, hogy rájöjjek, hogyan juttathatunk vissza a saját világodba. Addig pótolhatod a lemaradásod. Vagy más terveid voltak? Láblógatás? – tippelt vigyorogva.

- Jól van, jól van – morogta Harry. – Elfogadom az „ajánlatát".

- Kedves gesztus, de úgysincs választásod.

- Akkor most?

- Kell egy fedőtörténet. Aztán beosztunk. Itt az irodámban. De, persze, ha ragaszkodsz a nagyközönséghez…

Harry megadóan emelte fel a kezét. – Kösz, inkább nem kérek belőle. – Rövid hallgatás után - Tom időközben ledobott valamit (a szekrényből elővett tárgyat) az asztal mellé tornyozott pergamenekre – rákérdezett: - Halljuk ki vagyok, és honnan érkeztem!

Az igazgató egy üres képkerethez lépett, és rákoppintott a pálcájával. – Rögtön megtudjuk. – Közelebb hajolt a fekete vászonhoz, majd mintha az mikrofon lenne, beszélni kezdett.

* * *

- Pofátlanság, ahogy Yan színészkedik – ingatta a fejét Peter Pettigrew fülig érő vigyorral.

Mióta a harmadévesek gyógynövénytani szereplésének „köszönhetően" a Griffendél negyvenpontnyi előnyt szerzett a Mardekárral szemben, megint a hét eleji eset volt terítéken.

James ragadozó madár tekintettel leste, mikor ér a fiú a méteres pergamen végére, hogy amint ez az örvendetes esemény bekövetkezik, késlekedés nélkül lecsaphasson a kész dolgozatra. – nem hiszem, hogy végiggondolta, mit mond – motyogta. – Tulajdonképpen, burkoltan arra szólította fel Denemet, hogy nekünk kedvezzen.

- Vagy arra célzott – vetette fel Sirius -, hogy még hátrányból indulva is könnyedén legyőznek minket.

- Vagy – Remus tűnődve simogatta az állát a pennája végével – megint túlzásba estek, és hülye elméleteket gyártotok semmiségek magyarázatára.

- Lebecsülöd a mardekárosokat? – ciccegett James, továbbra is a sebesen gyarapodó esszére tapadva.

- Nem is kell általánosítani – javította ki Sirius. – Nem akárkit vádolsz „egyszerűséggel", Remus. Több tiszteletet Mardekár utódjának! – rótta meg a barátját álkomolyan.

A fiú – tökéletesen figyelmen kívül hagyva a másik intelmét – elnevette magát. – A vén Malazár kitagadná, ha a fülébe jutna, mit művel.

- Szerintetek Denem még nem árulkodott? – tűnődött James. (Peter időközben elfordult tőle, így most a fiú válla felett próbált kisilabizálni valamit az irományból.)

A „préda" igyekezett arrébb lökdösni őt, és miután kis híján orrba vágta a vállával, James végre visszavonulót fújt, hogy aztán csalódott sóhajjal kotorja elő a saját bűbájtankönyvét.

- Éppúgy élvezi, hogy bosszankodhat Yan miatt, mint ő, hogy hergelheti – érvelt Peter.

James már rászánta volna magát, hogy a pennáját a tintába mártsa, de ismét elodázta a pillanatot, mivel ezt muszáj volt kommentálnia.

- Ezért is értek mélységesen egyet az ősömmel, Sir Herolddal…

- De… - döbbent meg Sirius – ő azt mondta, Mardekár leszármazottai undorító, élhetetlen kígyók, akik a mérgükkel egymást pusztítják el.

- Hogy? – bámult rá a másik. – Ja – csapott a homlokára, mikor felfogta a mondat értelmét -, igen, de fiatalabb korában nem volt ennyire radikális. Később is csak azért, mert Rosemary, a menyasszonya, elhagyta egy Mardekár vérvonalából származó férfiért… Tehát, ő mondta, hogy az összes Mardekár-ivadék lobbanékony, kiismerhetetlen, nyakas és teljesen lökött…

- JAMES POTTER!

Behúzta a nyakát, és ijedten pislogott körbe, a többiek őszinte derültségére.

- AZONNAL GYERE AZ IRODÁMBA!

Kifújta a bennrekedt levegőt, és visszadobálta a holmiját a táskájába. – Vajon mit akarhat?

- Gőzöm sincs, de ha teheted, vonass le pár pontot – javasolta Sirius. – Rémes, milyen stréber harmadéveseink vannak.

* * *

Harry a fotelbe süppedve, félénken sandított a tizenkét éves fiúra. James előzőleg nagy lendülettel nyitott be az irodába, de a harmadik fél jelenléte váratlanul érte, és jócskán el is bizonytalanította. Nem nézett se Tomra, se Harryre, helyette a régi igazgatók és igazgatónők portréival szemezett.

Harry szíve őrülten dübörgött, ugyanakkor furcsa bágyadtság telepedett rá. Ormótlannak, nevetségesnek és ostobának érezte magát. Az apja karnyújtásnyira volt tőle. „Annyira, de annyira közel…" Elhessegette a furcsa, szúró-égető gondolatfoszlányt. Nem, nem az apja. Csak egy gyerek, aki esetleg az apja lehet egy - vélhetően - boldogabb életre születő Harrynek.

- Bizonyára rengeteg kérdésed van. – Tom az asztalon nyugtatva a kezeit, közelebb hajolt a megszeppent fiúcskához.

James, most hogy végre szóltak hozzá, sőt, beszédre ösztökélték, visszanyert valamennyit a magabiztosságából. – Nem szeretnék udvariatlan lenni, uram – vágott bele, amit Tom szkeptikus, amolyan „Nocsak, mi ütött beléd?" – pillantással honorált. – De ki ő? – mutatott Harryre. – És miért hasonlít rám ennyire?

- Remek, James – dicsérte az igazgató. – Harry?

A fiú köhintett, és kihúzta magát. – Finoman közöljem vele vagy…

- A mondandód ismeretében, nem hiszem, hogy lenne értelme kímélni.

James haragosan méregette Harryt. Nyilván nem volt ínyére, hogy ilyen stílusban emlegetik, és a titokzatos varázslót hibáztatta érte.

- A fiad vagyok – a gyerek eltátotta a száját –, egy másik világban.

James arcán a zavart és töprengést reprezentálni hivatott gesztusok sora vonult át, gyors egymásutánban. – Hűha! – nyögte végül, és életében először, segélykérően meredt az igazgatóra.

- Ő Harry James Potter – erősítette meg Tom. – Egy, a miénkkel párhuzamos dimenzióból, 1998-ból. Ne ragadj le ennél! – tanácsolta. – Ismételgetheted akármeddig, akkor is ostobán fog hangzani. Rejtély, hogyan került ide, és az még inkább, mi módon juthat haza. A téged érintő rész…

- A Roxfortba fogok járni – vette át a szót Harry. – De valamivel meg kell magyaráznunk a felbukkanásomat, ezért… - Itt megakadt, mivel az igazgató elmulasztotta a részletekbe menő terv-ismertetést.

- Hol élnek rokonaid? – szegezte Tom Jamesnek a kérdést.

A fiú egyik ujjával az ajkán dobolva gondolkodott. – Mindenfelé… Franciaország, Izland, Dánia, Japán, a Fülöp-szigetek…

- Elég! – Tom Harryhez fordult, hogy ünnepélyes főhajtással „üdvözölje". – Isten hozta a Roxfort Boszorkány és Varázslóképző Szakiskolában, Mr. Potter, Dániából. Hogy tetszik? – érdeklődött.

A fiú megrántotta a vállát. - Megteszi. Bár, előre szólok, semmit nem tudok arról az országról.

- Nem számít – legyintett Tom. – James, hajlandó vagy elhitetni a többiekkel, hogy Harry egy távoli unokatestvéred?

Harry magában konstatálta, hogy a barátságos szavak lefordítva nagyjából azt jelenthetik: „Potter, mától köteles vagy mindenki előtt a kuzinodként kezelni Harryt. Megértetted?"

A gyerek lassan bólintott. - Rendben, de… úgyis le fog bukni. Az aranyvérű diákok utánanéznek van-e Harry Potter nevű rokonuk. A mardekárosok ösztönből, a hugrabugosok „testvéri" lelkesedéstől fűtve, a hollóhátasok tudásmániából, a griffendélesek meg…

-… hogy nehogy valamiből kimaradjanak – fejezte be Tom jóindulatúan. – Ráadásul te se bírsz sokáig lakatot tenni a szádra.

- Úgy van – helyeselt James. – Néhány napon belül kikotyogom.

Tom elismerően csapta össze párszor a tenyerét. - Tanúi lehettünk a legkisebb Griffendél egy őszinte megnyilatkozásának – jegyezte meg.

James szája pimasz vigyorra húzódott. - Bóknak vegyem vagy sértésnek?

- Szerinted melyiknek szántam?

- Nem tudom, de legyen inkább bók, és akkor tárgyalhatunk.

- Ugyan miről?

James kissé előredőlt, mintha bizalmas információt készülne megosztani a férfival. – Maga is említette a múltkor, professzor, mennyi büntetőmunkát gyűjtöttünk össze. Cserébe a segítségemért elintézhetné, hogy ez a hétvégénk szabad legyen. Tudja…

- Potter – sóhajtott Tom fáradtan. – Tisztázzuk! Nem nekem teszel szívességet, hanem Harrynek…

- Igen, de a maga kérésére – szúrta közbe James.

- Akkor felejtsd el az egészet! De figyelmeztetlek: csak az ő gondjait szaporítod vele.

A gyerek fancsali képpel dobta hátra magát a fotelben.

- A büntetés pedig nem váltható ki ilyesmivel – oktatta ki Tom. - A lényege különben is a nevelés, és az jócskán rád fér.

Harry enyhe részvéttel nézte a duzzogó kisfiút. Sajnálta a tönkretett hétvége miatt, ugyanakkor belátta, hogy ha az itteni James Potter, magatartását tekintve, kicsit is hasonlít az ő apjára – úgy tűnt, így van -, akkor kénytelen az igazgatónak igazat adni.

- Az utolsó simítás. - Tom kopott fejfedőt tolt elé. – Csak a formalitás kedvéért, hisz úgyis griffendéles leszel.

- Vagy mardekáros – nyúlt a fiú a Teszlek Süveg után.

- Kizárt – bukott ki Tomból.

- Az én világomban oda akart küldeni – bizonygatta Harry.

- Nevetséges! – A férfi hessegető mozdulatot tett a kezével. - Egy Griffendél-leszármazott – vagy bármely másik – csakis az őse házába kerülhet.

- Én nem vagyok Griffendél-leszármazott – jelentette ki Harry.

- Az itteni Potterek azok, és kétlem, hogy a történelmünk ezen a ponton eltérne.

- Dumbledore mondta volna – makacskodott Harry, miközben próbálta kevésbé nyíltan és megrökönyödve bámulni a meglepően közönyös Jameset. „Persze, neki ez természetes."

- Kivéve, ha nem volt tudomása róla – mutatott rá Tom. – Végül is mellékes. Essük túl ezen, aztán James mesélhet neked a _tündöklő_ Griffendél-klánról.

Harry a fejébe nyomta a Süveget. A fülét vékonyka, még az emlékezetében élőnél is idegborzolóbb hang ütötte meg.

_- Nahát, nahát! Ilyennel se volt dolgom idáig. Te aztán furcsa szerzet vagy, fiacskám._

_- Szerzet?_

_- Griffendél vére… És az ő lelke is ez kétségtelen, de összefonódva Mardekáréval. Viszont egyéb tekintetben nem vagy Malazár. Hm, hm… Bonyolultabb, mint ha ő is az ősöd volna. Ej, de nagyszerű fejtörő!_ - kiáltotta boldogan, Harry pedig megrázkódott a kellemetlen ingertől.

_- Igazán örülök, hogy elnyerte a tetszésed, de az igazgató kissé türelmetlen, és…_

_  
- Á, Tom!_ - sipította a Süveg. _- Mindig furdalt a kíváncsiság, mit lépne egy ilyen döntésre… De mind Yannál, mind Jamesnél túl egyértelmű volt, túl egyértelmű…_ - mondta szomorúan. Harry esküdni mert volna rá, hogy ha képes lenne ilyesmire, a fejét csóválná.

_- Elnézést, de ha lehet…_

_- Üzenem neki…_

A fiú képzeletében élesen rajzolódott ki egy gonosz fénnyel ragyogó szempár.

_-… hogy csakazértis._

Majd mintha az ítélet egyetlen célja valóban az igazgató állításának megcáfolása volna, felkiáltott: - MARDEKÁR!


	5. Üdv a Mardekárban!

5. fejezet: Üdv a Mardekárban!

Harry félve húzta le a Süveget a fejéről, hogy szembenézzen egy nyilvánvalóan „gyilkos" kedvében lévő Mardekár meg egy gyönyörtől olvadozó Griffendél-leszármazottal. Tom megkövülten bámult rá – „Mint akit pofon vágtak." -, míg James az öklét a szájába gyömöszölve próbálta visszafojtani a vihogást, ami vajmi keveset ért, mivel hevesen rázkódott, és az arca látványosan elvörösödött.

Harry nagyot nyelt. – Nos… Sajnálom, de én figyelmeztettem.

- Túlélem – felelte a férfi „összetörve".

A fiú a fülét vakargatta. - Öhm… A Süveg üzeni, hogy… „csakazértis".

James feladta: kacagva a fotel karfájára borult.

Tom felállt, és a korábban is használt képkerethez lépett. - Kerítek valakit, hogy lekísérjen a klubhelyiségbe – morogta.

Harry a körülményekre való tekintettel inkább nem említette meg, hogy „ismeri a járást".

- A LEGKÖZELEBB TARTÓZKODÓ MARDEKÁROS PREFEKTUS TÍZ PERCEN BELÜL JELENTKEZZEN NÁLAM! - Visszahuppant a székébe, és a lassan vánszorgó perceket azzal töltötte, hogy úgy-ahogy megeméssze a - „Vérlázító, ostoba, aljas!" - döntést.

James összeszedte magát, és szipogva, a könnyeit törölgetve egyenesedett fel.

Halk, udvarias kopogtatás után, nyílt az ajtó, és… Harryvel forogni kezdett a szoba. Az ösztönei azt sikították, rántson pálcát, és haladéktalanul szórjon valami kivételesen csúnya rontást az érkezőre.

- Áh, Lucius! – Tom intett a fiúnak, hogy kerüljön beljebb. – Abban a megtiszteltetésben részesülsz, hogy te üdvözölheted elsőként a Roxfort új diákját.

Lucius gyanakodva szűkítette össze a szemeit.

- Mr. Potter rokona, ahogy az gondolom, látszik is.

A fiú apró bólintással kommentálta Tom megjegyzését, aztán Harryhez lépett. – Örülök, hogy találkoztunk. A nevem Lucius Malfoy.

Harry kábán rázta meg a másik jobbját. A tizenéves Lucius, ha nem is sokkal, de alacsonyabb volt nála, és bár tagadhatatlanul kissé gőgösnek tűnt, másban nem emlékeztetett az „otthoni" önmagára.

- Miért hívatott, igazgató úr? – pillantott kíváncsian Tomra.

- Harrynek szüksége lenne egy kalauzra.

- És a kisebb Potterben nem bízik eléggé? Mélységesen egyetértek. - James nyelvet öltött rá, és durcásan elfordult. – Csakhogy én nem vagyok bejáratos a Griffendél klubhelyiségébe.

- Na, ne mondja, Mr. Malfoy! – grimaszolt Tom. – Hogy is véthettem ekkora hibát? – ráncolta a homlokát, majd a megjátszott jókedv eltűnt az arcáról. – A Süveg a Mardekárba osztotta Harryt.

- De…

James megpördült és elnagyolt karmozdulatokkal igyekezett Lucius tudtára adni… valamit. A fiúnak viszont nem sikerült kihámozni a gesztusok értelmét.

- Erre… - mondta Tom fogcsikorgatva - nem szándékozom több szót vesztegetni.

„Ó, szóval fogjam be" – csapott a homlokára Lucius gondolatban. - Persze, uram – vágta rá gyorsan. – Akkor, ha megengedi… - Bizonytalanul intett az ajtó felé.

- Sőt, hálás lennék – felelte az igazgató fanyar mosollyal.

* * *

A hangok egyszerre robbantak a tudatában. Elbódította a klubhelyiség nyüzsgése, az ezernyi, „Griffendélt" idéző zaj, nevetés, beszédfoszlány…

-… de biztos nincs nálam.

- Csak nézd meg, Cissy, kééérlek! Kell az a sál.

- Add már ide a könyvet, Evans! Más is házit akar írni…

- Akkor talán tápászkodj fel, és gyere ide,_Black_!

A mardekárosoknak nem szúrt szemet Harry érkezése, így Lucius gond nélkül elnavigálta őt a kanapéig, ahol Harry lerogyott egy dohogva távozó fiúcska helyére. A gyerek emlékeztette valakire, de jelenleg nem volt olyan hangulatban, hogy szívesen leragadt volna egy ilyen típusú problémánál. „Ez túl sok. Túl sok" – ismételte kábán. Lucius letelepedett a szomszédos fotelbe, és figyelte, ki kapcsol elsőként.

Mellettük két alsóbb éves merült – a viselkedésükből ítélve – meglehetősen unalmas sakkpartiba.

- Huszár az E ötre. – A fiú a szőnyegen feküdt, úgy hogy a kandalló lángjai a hátát melegítsék. Mikor észrevette, hogy a szólított bábu nem moccan, lustán felkönyökölt, és ráripakodott: – Azt mondtam, MENJ ODA!

A huszár meghunyászkodva teljesítette a parancsot, a „hadvezére" pedig elégedetten dőlt vissza a párnájára, hogy aztán oldalra billentve a fejét Harryre meredjen.

- Ott a pont – mormolta Lucius, miközben „elmélyülten" lapozgatta a Reggeli Prófétát.

- Nővesztő-főzetet ittál? – bukott ki Pitonból.

Az ellenfele erre olyan hirtelenséggel fordult hátra, hogy beleroppant a nyaka az igyekezetbe. (Harry megjegyezhette volna, hogy ebben az esetben Piton sakkpartnere zsugorító bájitalt kapott, de túlságosan lefoglalta, hogy az undok professzor vonásait keresse a fiún.)

- James? – kérdezte szemöldökráncolva a – Harry nem talált rá megfelelőbb jellemzést – mini Tom Denem.

- Nem egészen – közölte Lucius fontoskodva, és az asztalra hajította az újságot. – Az unokatestvére. Dániából. – Minden egyes szót gondosan kihangsúlyozott. – Egy Potter. Itt, nálunk. Remélem, átérzitek a dolog fonákságát.

Nyilvánvalóan így volt, mivel mind a kis „Tom", mind Piton tátott szájjal, meghökkenve bámult Harryre.

Utóbbi végül pislogott, és mintha álomból próbálna kiszakadni, megrázta a fejét.

- Öhm… Ez így elég kínos. - Feltérdelt, és a kezét sebtében a nadrágjába törölte, hogy aztán Harrynek nyújthassa. – Perselus Tobias Piton.

- Harry Potter.

Erre a másik fiú is felélénkült, és odamászott hozzájuk.

- Yan Walter Bynes. Ja, és Denem is, de azt nem reklámozom.

Harry rádöbbent, hogy a normálisnál régebb óta szorongatja Piton ujjait, és sietve a korrigálta a hibát. – Tehát te vagy…

- Áldom érte Merlint, hogy csak az unokaöccse – fejezte be helyette a fiú, aztán a barátjára sandított, és a szemeiben – Harry nem tudta mire vélni – alattomos fény villant. – Botrányos ez az érdektelenség, nem? – mutatott körbe.

Harry, személy szerint nem bánta, hogy nem egyszerre zúdult rá minden sokk, amivel a Mardekár kecsegtetett, de nem kapott esélyt, hogy ez Yannak is elmagyarázza.

- Hé, emberek! – füttyentett Piton. – Tudjátok, kit fújt közénk a szél? – A megnyugtató zúgás lassan elhalt, és az összes szempár rájuk szegeződött. – Harry Potter – jelentette be a fiú egy bokszmérkőzés-kommentátor stílusában. – Griffendél ivadéka leereszkedett Mardekár diákjai közé. A Teszlek Süveg végre meghallgatta évszázados fohászunk, és megkönyörült… Nos, így látjuk mi, az egyszerű, arctalan tömeg. De vajon mi a véleménye alapítónk utódának?

- Szentségtörés – prüszkölte a kérdezett undorodva.

- Ugyan, uram! A mai nap dicsőséges győzelmünk ünnepe a mocskos, álnok, hitszegő Griffendél háza felett.

- Ne akard megszabni, mit gondoljak, nyavalyás köpönyegforgató! – Meglökte Pitont, aki teátrális hasraesést produkált, aztán magához húzta a korábban használt párnát, és vigyorogva figyelte Yant. – Engem nem irányíthatnak senkiházi tanácsadók, bármilyen ravaszak legyenek is.

- Micsoda kegy ilyen dicséretet a te szádból hallani – hízelgett a másik.

- Elég! Elhallgass! – Yan egy pillanatra ütésre emelte a kezét, aztán Harryhez fordult. – Mit jelöljek ki sorsodul, vakmerő betolakodó? – Szigorúan hordozta körbe a tekintetét. - Halállal lakoljon a pimaszságáért, vagy inkább… - a fennhéjázó maszk szétfoszlott - térdre borulva rebegjünk hálát, amiért eljöhetett e perc? Jaj – lehuppant a nevetéstől fuldokló Piton mellé -, bárcsak láthattam volna a nagybátyám arcát! Micsoda élmény!

- Micsoda veszteség! – igazította ki a barátja a legcsekélyebb együttérzés nélkül.

A mardekárosok eddig bírták türtőztetni magukat. Székeket felborítva, könyveket elsodorva rohamozták meg a kanapét. Nem is annyira a Piton által felvázolt diadal lelkesedésétől, mint az újdonság izgalmától fűtve. Harry azon kapta magát, hogy kezek erdeje veszi körül, és nevek meg kérdések tucatját kiáltják neki.

- Rudolph Parkinson.

- Arnold Clearwater.

- Anna Weawer.

- A nagynéném Odensében él. Te melyik városban laktál?

„Még véletlenül se ott."

- Kviddicseztél az előző sulidban?

- Fogó voltam – felelte Harry bódultan.

Mintha órákba telt volna – talán úgy is volt -, mire a mardekárosok (továbbra is felfokozott hangulatban) a könyvtárba vagy a parkba indultak terjeszteni az újságot, a lelkiismeretesebbek pedig visszatértek a tanulmányaikhoz.

Harry fellélegezve dőlt a kanapéra.

A közeli asztalkánál körmölő szőke kislány ekkor becsapta az előtte nyugvó mázsás kódexet – a társa köhécselni kezdett a felé szálló portól, és haragosan bámult rá -, majd lecsusszant a székről, és méltóságteljesen odasétált hozzá.

- Petunia Evans. Örvendek – mondta komolyan.

Harry csak lassan mozdult, hogy megszorítsa a felkínált, kicsi kezet.

- Petunia né… - Elharapta a végét.

- Baj van? – mustrálta a lány elfelhősödő tekintettel.

- Csak… csak hasonlítasz valakire. Otthon… a szomszédunk volt – vágta ki magát.

- Varázstudó?

- Mugli.

- Óh. Én hatalmas boszorkány leszek. Versengeni fognak értem. – Harry ugyan elképzelni se tudta, ez hogy jön ide, de a többiek reakciója azt sugallta, Petuniától nem szokatlan az efféle megnyilvánulás. - Bárki megtiszteltetésnek veheti, ha őt választom. – Ennél a pontnál jelentőségteljes pillantást vetett Lucius Malfoyra.

A háta mögött toporgó fiú megunta a várakozást, és félretolta Petuniát.

- Regulus Black – nyújtotta a jobbját hanyagul. – A bátyámról talán már hallottál.

„Naná, és rólad is, bár az információim eléggé ellentmondásosak."

- Az én testvérem is griffendéles – mesélte Petunia. – De nem hiszem, hogy James sokat emlegeti.

„Itt és most még legalábbis nem. De várj néhány évet!" Harry már korábban is tapasztalta, hogy drukkol az itteni önmaga megszületéséért. Ez valamiképp… neki is elégtételt jelentett volna.

- Ja, Lily Evans – fintorgott Regulus. – Az_éltanuló_. Sirius milliószor okosabb nála.

- Csak jól titkolja – feleselt Petunia, ökölbe szorított kézzel.

- Végül is lényegtelen – kacsintott rá a fiú. – Mi majd lekörözzük mindkettőt.

* * *

A lány zavartan pislogott, Harry pedig lázasan töprengett, hogyan álcázhatná az ordítást – ami alig néhány másodperce hagyta el a száját – az alvajárás egyik tünetének, a gyenge idegzetűség megnyilvánulásának, csuklásnak, köhögésnek vagy… akármi másnak.

- Sirius mindig azzal cukkol, hogy reggelente ijesztően ronda vagyok, de eddig álltathattam magam azzal, hogy csak tréfál – jegyezte meg Bellatrix savanyúan. – Megtiportad az önbecsülésem.

- Sajnálom – szabadkozott Harry -, én csak… nem számítottam rá, hogy összefutok valakivel.

- Segítek – mosolyodott el a lány. – A valaki ezúttal Bellatrix Black, és te… Nem lehetsz más, mint Harry Potter.

- Pedig néha épp arra vágyom – motyogta a fiú a cipője orrának.

Bellatrix ahelyett, hogy faggatni kezdte volna, kuncogott, és kijelentette, hogy olykor – különös tekintettel azokra a szerencsére ritka alkalmakra, mikor az ő nyakába sózzák az unokaöccsei felügyeletét – pont így van ezzel. Egész reggel szóval tartotta Harryt, később pedig együtt indultak a Nagyterembe.

* * *

Harry kedvetlenül turkálta a tányérjára pakolt ételt. Bellatrix Black és Lucius Malfoy között elkölteni a reggelit: ez bőven több volt annál, mint amit ilyen korai órán, az első igazi roxforti napján, és a „főattrakció" szerepébe kényszerülve el bírt viselni.

Petunia furakodott be mellé, természetesen Lucius oldalán. – Nézd! – bökött a griffendéles asztal felé. – Ott a nővérem.

Harry elejtette a villáját, mikor meglátta a vörös fürtök tulajdonosát. Lily két másik lánnyal csevegett, az arca ragyogott, és – a fiú legszívesebben fejbe verte volna magát a bugyuta gondolatért – szívfájdítóan_valódi_ volt. „Ez egy másik világ… Gyerek még… Tizenkettő… - kántálta elkeseredetten. - Nem állhatok elé azzal, hogy „Szia, anya!" Bár, ha az igazgatónak igaza van, néhány nap múlva…" Petunia közben tovább fecsegett, felsorolva az évfolyamtársait.

- Hé, áruló!

Harry hátrafordult ültében. James közeledett felé széles vigyorral. Sirius és Remus mellette lépdelt, Pettigrew pedig ásítozva kullogott utánuk.

- Kellemes éjszakád volt, te családunk szégyene, ősi ellenségünk oltalma alatt?

Harry a szemeit forgatta. Úgy tűnt, ez valamiféle divat a másodévesek, vagy legalábbis az Alapító-leszármazottak és barátaik körében. Ő azonban túl kába volt ahhoz, hogy James előadását értékelni tudja.

- Most nem alkalmas…

- Máris megtagadod atyáid vérét? – kapott levegő után Sirius megbotránkozva.

- Nem, csak nincs hangulatom…

- Hallod ezt, James? A gaz párbajt provokál.

Lucius félrenyelt, és heves köhögő-roham tört rá. – Senki-nem-fog-párbajozni – hörögte a mellkasát csapkodva.

- Paranoiás vagy, Malfoy. Különben se az orrod előtt tesszük.

- Melegen ajánlom, hogy máshol se. A pontok fogyatkozásából úgyis rájönnék, hogy mit műveltetek, és akkor…

- Tönkrevágod Harry estéjét az egyik hegyi beszédeddel? – találgatott Sirius.

- Melyik lenne műsoron? – érdeklődött Remus. – „A csapatszellem teljes hiánya", esetleg az „Éretlen és erkölcstelen huligánok" vagy…

- Mert talán kedvünk támad benézni – magyarázta James.

- Élvezd ki, Harry! A kedvedért csinálják. – Lucius felkászálódott az asztaltól, fogta a könyveit, és elindult a kijárat felé, egy pillanatra azonban lefékezett a kis csoport mellett. – Szörnyűek vagytok.

- És még bele se lendültünk – vigyorgott rá Sirius. – Megvárod?

- Kösz, megtisztelő ajánlat, de ma enélkül is hosszú napom lesz. – Azzal továbbment.

Petunia egy darabon a nyomában szökdécselt, aztán visszaült Regulus Black mellé, hogy elvégezzék az utolsó simításokat a dolgozataikon.

- Válaszra se méltatsz, feketebárány? – James immár közvetlenül Harry előtt állva, csípőre tett kézzel, szigorúan mérte végig a fiút.

- Túl közel merészkedtetek, Potter – figyelmeztette Yan Jameset hidegen, miközben félretolta a tányérját.

- Nocsak! – Harry sóhajtva kortyolt a töklevébe. – Mardekár örököse is megörvendeztet minket becses jelenlétével.

-_Én_ otthon vagyok. _Te_ idepofátlankodtál.

- Mit mondtál? – kiabálta James felpaprikázva. – Már rendesen fogalmazni se tudsz? Elsatnyult a…

- Hitvány csirkefogó! – szólt közbe Piton is, aki eddig rendíthetetlen nyugalommal fogyasztotta a reggelijét. Ledobta a szalvétáját, aztán lustán feltápászkodott. (Yan észbekapott, és felpattant.)

- Nyomorult talpnyaló! – replikázott James.

- Ne sértegesd a szövetségeseimet! Ahhoz kizárólag nekem van jogom.

- És mily gyakran él vele – csóválta a fejét Piton szomorúan.

- Pártolj át hozzánk! – ajánlotta Remus kedves mosollyal.

- Ne csábítsd! – torkolta le James. – Kinek kéne egy ilyen visszataszító kígyókölyök? Nincs szükségünk rá.

- Mosd ki a szád, haszontalan bitang! – kelt Yan Piton védelmére.

- Inkább a tiéd.

Yan felhorkant. – Hol és mikor szeretnéd megpróbálni? – érdeklődött vontatottan, gonosz élvezettel.

- A segédem majd egyeztet a tiéddel…

- Gyógynövénytanon – vágta rá Sirius, aki úgy látszott, magára vállalta a szerepet.

Piton helyeslően bólintott, majd összeszedelőzködött, és Yannal együtt kimasírozott a teremből.

- S a két család viszálya új napra virradt – jelentette be Peter, miközben elvett egy süteményt a Harry előtti tálról.

A fiú nem viszonozta a rá villantott mosolyt. Nem Pettigrew-val volt problémája. (Ha _Tom Denem_ itt igazgató, Lucius Malfoy meg az ő elsőszámú istápolója, miért Peter lett volna velejéig romlott?) De az egész helyzet… „Itt is utálják egymást." Érthetetlen hiányérzete támadt, mintha átsiklott volna valami fontos részlet felett. Az összefüggések egyértelműnek, mégis valahogy hazugnak tűntek. „Hermione tudná… Mit nem vettem észre? Mit?" De túlontúl kimerült volt ahhoz, hogy ilyen munkára kényszerítse az agyát.


	6. Az Alapítók Terme

6. fejezet: Az Alapítók Terme

- Tényleg elég durva volt – bólogatott Harry, és szórakozottan a Tom asztaláról zsákmányolt pennával játszadozott. – Aztán másodikban jött a Titkok Kamrája…

Tom épp javasolni akarta, hogy másnap folytassák a beszélgetést – idő kellett, hogy megeméssze a Bölcsek Köve történetét, nem utolsósorban a „saját" hálátlan szerepe miatt -, de úgy tűnt, Harry hátborzongató sztorik kifogyhatatlan repertoárjával büszkélkedhet.

- Bocsánat, de a mi?

A fiú felkapta a fejét. – Titkok Kamrája – ismételte jól artikuláltan, hátha Tom nem értette tisztán, amit mondott.

- Ami nem más, mint… - noszogatta a férfi.

Harry zavartan ráncolta össze a homlokát. – Nem tudja?

- Dehogynem, csak remek mulatság elhitetni veled az ellenkezőjét – vágott vissza a másik kissé türelmetlenül. – Tengernyi papírmunka vár rám, holnap kora reggel pedig egy rendkívül fárasztónak ígérkező találkozó a Nemzetközi Máguskapcsolatok Főosztályának vezetőjével, de képtelen vagyok ellenállni a kísértésnek, hogy szükségtelen kérdezősködéssel húzzam az időt.

- És most vegyen levegőt! – tanácsolta Harry vigyorogva, aztán eszébe ötlött, miről volt szó korábban, és elkomorodott. – Tehát, a Kamra. Mardekár Malazár építette, a többi Alapító tudta nélkül, és elrejtett benne egy szörnyeteget, hogy az majd méltó utódja hívására és irányításával, megtisztítsa az iskolát a sárvérűektől – mesélte grimaszolva.

Tom belekortyolt a teájába. – Miféle szörnyeteg?

- Egy baziliszkusz.

- Stílusos. – Harry megrökönyödve bámult rá. Tom hátradőlt a fotelben, és megrántotta a vállát. – Ha egyszer az – mondta mentegetőzve. – Egy varázslattal emelt terem, ami még Hollóháti előtt is rejtve maradt, a Kígyók Királya…

-… a bejárat egy női mosdóban – szúrta közbe a fiú gonoszkodva.

Tom nem reagált azonnal a megjegyzésre, mivel túlságosan is belemelegedett a szónoklatba. -… aminek kizárólag Malazár leszármazottja parancsolhat… - Elkerekedtek a szemei. – Én…

Harry lerakta a pennát, aztán bólintott. – De az voltaképpen nem maga.

- _Tudom_. Állandóan ezt hallom tőled. Ha gyakran mondogatod, attól könnyebb?

Harry sóhajtott, lejjebb csúszott ültében, és a fejét a háttámlára döntötte. – Még nem, de alakul. – A kandalló lángjainak játékát bámulta a plafonon. - Kezdetben csak ez az egy volt. De azóta bővült. Tom Denem nem Voldemort. James Potter nem az apám. Legalábbis még. Piton nem a kibírhatatlan bájitaltan tanár. És így tovább, és így tovább – fejezte be unottan.

- Az előbb mintha valami női mosdót említettél volna.

- Igen – élénkült fel Harry. – A második emeleten lévő, ahol Hisztis Myrtle… Itt nincs is ilyen nevű kísértet, igaz?

Tom kedvetlenül szemezett egy minisztériumi pecséttel ellátott borítékkal. – Nincs, áldom érte Merlint. Diákkorom óta hallgatom a Pufók Fráter hencegését arról, hogy Robin Hood közeli barátja volt, részt kellett vennem Nick Kimúlásnapi Partiján, amit a halála négyszázötvenedik évfordulója tiszteletére tartott 1942-ben, kívülről fújom a Véres Báró „dicsőséggel övezett" élettörténetét a normandiai csatától, 1112-ig, mikor egy seregnyi fellázadt kobold betört a várába, és megölte, a Szürke Hölgy jóvoltából pedig vaskos könyvet írhatnék a _Varázslótársadalom legszaftosabb pletykái 1531 és 1598 között_ címmel… Más se hiányozna melléjük, mint egy sértődékeny, nyafka szellem, aki ráadásul a vécében tanyázik.

- Hű! – nyögte Harry. „Így megy ez, hol az ő nyakába zúdul tömény információhalmaz, hol fordítva." Végül feltette a legkézenfekvőbbnek tűnő kérdést: – Mit keresett Nick ünnepségén? Ő griffendéles, maga meg…

- Az egyik Alapító vére. Ez azért presztízst jelent. Amellett Nick így akart borsot törni a Báró orra alá, és ez a lehetőség nekem is imponált. – Elfintorodott. – El tudod képzelni, milyen egy efféle összejövetel? Az emlékétől is kiráz a hideg… - Hogy nyomatékosítsa a kijelentést, színpadiasan megborzongott.

- Ne is mondja! – Harry undorodva húzta el a száját. – Egy jeges pinceteremben lődörögni órákon át, étlen-szomjan… Az ötszázadik – fűzte hozzá magyarázatul.

- Szolgáltak fel vacsorát – vitatkozott Tom.

- Csupa romlott kaját, penészes…

-… sajtot például – egészítette ki a férfi. - A franciák – köztük az apám egyik unokanővérének a családja - amúgyis úgy szeretik. Én nem rajongok érte, de gyerekként elégszer kóstoltam ahhoz, hogy meg bírjam enni, ha muszáj.

Harry elvett egy pergament az asztal sarkára helyezett stószból, és a Griffendél-címert kezdte rajzolgatni. A műve ugyan messze elmaradt Dean Thomas munkáitól, de ő elégedett volt. - Akkor a Pufók Fráter is ugyanazért traktálja magát a történeteivel – jegyezte meg fel se pillantva.

- Mikor még itt tanultam, azért csinálta. Újabban meggyőződése, hogy hivatali kötelességem vele társalogni. Szóval… Ki ez a Myrtle?

- Hollóhátas volt, magánál fiatalabb, a negyvenes években. Az én világomban meghalt, mikor Tom Denem kinyitotta a Titkok Kamráját. Ő volt a baziliszkusz egyetlen áldozata.

Az igazgató a fejét csóválta. – Nos, én nem emlékszem rá, de az mindenesetre teljesen biztos, hogy _nem öltem meg_.

Harry elmosolyodott.

- És Isten ments, hogy a korlátozzalak a művészi hajlamaid kibontakoztatásában, de nem ajánlom, hogy bármit is összekenj a tintával, mert…

Harry összehajtogatta a pergament, és a zsebébe gyömöszölte, aztán felállt. – Jó, jó. Megyek. Úgyis be kell érnem magam a tanulással. Szörnyű, mennyi feladatot adnak a tanárok. Megterhelőbb, mint az ötödik év volt.

- Ne csodálkozz! Az ő szemükben egy végzős vagy a sok közül. És ne legyenek illúzióid! Gondoskodom róla, hogy ez a bánásmód akkor se változzon, ha a titkod kitudódik. – Maga elé húzott egy kupac levelet, és kedvetlenül bontotta fel a legfelsőt. – Ami, úgy saccolom, még hétvége előtt bekövetkezik.

- Rendes magától, hogy erre is odafigyel, de otthon se kivételeztek velem. – Lepergett előtte a varázslóvilágba kerülése óta eltelt nyolc év, és gyorsan – kelletlenül - kijavította: - Nem mindenki – motyogta megszégyenülten. – Tehát, nincs Titkok Kamrája – tette hozzá vidámabban.

- Ellenőrizhetem, hogy megnyugodj, de valószínűleg nincs. Malazár úgyis elkotyogta volna. Évszázadok sora is kevés volt neki, hogy kigyógyuljon a nagyzási hóbortból.

Harryről lerítt, hogy szívesen kérdezne, csak épp a nyelve és szókincse egyaránt cserbenhagyta.

- Ülj le! – sóhajtott Tom, miközben félresöpörte a küldeményeket. – Vissza az elejére! Nálunk nem hozták létre a Kamrát. Helyette viszont ott az Alapítók Terme.

* * *

Tom gratulált magának, és áldotta Harry intelligenciáját. „Bár megeshet, hogy csak azért helyeselt, és állította, hogy érti, mert minél hamarabb szabadulni akart." Ez kevésbé szimpatikus alternatíva volt, nem utolsó sorban azért, mert ő egész tűrhető tanárnak tartotta magát, és remélte, hogy képes száraz témáról is viszonylag élvezhetően beszélni.

„Az Alapítók Terméről diskurálni ráadásul nagyon is izgalmas." Más szempontból ugyan, de mind azzal, aki tisztában van a működésével, mind olyasvalakivel, aki misztikus, fenséges helyként gondolt rá. (Harryről, aki számára ez abszolút újdonság volt, már nem is szólva.) Az előbbi jelző tulajdonképpen stimmelt, a másik megítélés kérdése volt…

Tom belépett a szűkös szobába, ahová kizárólag a négy Alapító leszármazottai tehették be a lábukat – a jelenleg a Roxfortban tartózkodók közül tehát az igazgató, Yan valamint James és Harry Potter -, aki rajtuk kívül ezt a kiváltságot óhajtotta, annak speciális bűbájok tömegére volt szüksége, meg egy örökösre, aki hajlandó – és képes - ezeket elvégezni.

A helyiség végében egy emelvényen két férfi és két nő elmosódott alakja vibrált. Tizenegyedik századi módi szerint öltöztek, ruháikon egy-egy roxforti ház színei domináltak. Tom voltaképpen Harry érkezése óta tervezte, hogy felkeresi őket, és tanácsot kér. (Nem igazán bízott a sikerben, de az illem ezt diktálta.) Eddig azonban mindig sikerült kifogást találnia, hogy elodázhassa a kimerítő csevejt.

- Egy pillanatra megijedtem, hogy a kis Griffendél tévedt erre – jegyezte meg a kezét a mellkasára szorítva Mardekár Malazár.

- Ne játszd meg magad! – torkolta le Godrik. – Hogy rémülhetne meg az, akinek egész létezése szüntelen rettegésben telt. Gyáva, szűkölő féreg…

Helga a két varázsló közé libegett. - Tom, mi járatban?

- Mit tehetünk érted, szívem? – érdeklődött Hedvig anyáskodva.

Tom és Malazár egyszerre húzta el a száját a titulus hallatán.

- Egy Mardekárt senki ne becézgessen! – szegezte le az Alapító vérig sértve.

- És az anyja, az apja, a nagyszülei, a felesége, majd ha lesz… - feleselt Hedvig. – Különben is, a varázslóvilágnak tett szolgálatom…

- Vajon melyik krónikás ferdítette el annyira a tényeket, hogy róla azt hiszik, nem kérkedik a tudásával? – mélázott Malazár.

-… és egy évezrednyi létezés már csak feljogosít arra – folytatta a boszorkány rendületlenül -, hogy azt és úgy szólítsak, ahogy…

- Valójában – szakította félbe Tom (más nem úszott volna meg leckéztetés nélkül egy ilyen cselekedetet, ő viszont kitüntetett státusznak örvendett) – mindössze néhány percem van. Tavaly meséltem, mire készülünk…

- Ó! – Helga boldogan csapta össze a tenyerét. – Hát sikerült tető alá hozni?

- Kételkedtél a hozzáértésében? – förmedt rá Malazár.

Helga arrébb hessegette. - Ez csodálatos, Tom, és mond csak…

- Úgy volt, hogy siet – vágott közbe Godrik ridegen. – És a kötelesség az első. Fecsegés helyett térjünk a lényegre!

Tom megköszörülte a torkát. – Van egy fiú…

- Hah, mérget vennék rá, hogy egy Griffendél. Nem hordott hátán a föld náluk megátalkodottabb bajkeverőket. – Malazár izgatottan nézett Tomra, várva, hogy a férfi megerősítse a szavait.

- Igen és nem. – Azzal röviden összefoglalta, kicsoda Harry, és az eddigi tanácskozásaik során mire jutottak.

- Hűha! – füttyentett Mardekár.

- Példátlan.

- Egyedülálló.

- Te, mint kegyetlen, hataloméhes feketemágus? – vonta össze a szemöldökét Godrik. – Nevetséges!

- Sajnos, tényleg az – sóhajtott Malazár. – Hadd tegyem hozzá, nem építettem Rejtett Kamrát.

- Titkok Kamrája – pontosított Tom fáradtan.

- Azt se – morogta az őse. - Nem mintha, nem volna pazar ötlet… Végül is tőlem ered, de az én _imádott barátaim_ - sanda pillantást vetett a másik háromra – túl gyanakvóak és szemfülesek voltak.

- Természetes, hisz kész voltál romba dönteni, amit évtizedek keserves munkájával teremtettünk – jegyezte meg Godrik méltatlankodva.

- Elveim voltak.

- „Tiporjuk el a mugliszülötteket" – idézte a másik. – Ez aztán a követendő hitvallás.

- Nem – tiltakozott Malazár. – Megelégedtem volna annyival, ha távol tartjuk őket az igazi, a tudást valóban megérdemlő mágusok világától.

- Mindig is ostoba és korlátolt voltál – fújtatott Godrik.

- Te viszont a becsület bajnoka.

- Ez böki a csőröd? Hogy én nyertem azt a tornát?

- Ugyan, kérlek! Számít is nekem egy bugyuta, mugli játék. Csak apám parancsára vettem részt benne.

- És élvezted míg a földbe nem döngöltelek.

- Tévképzet, amibe egy csoportnyi buta csitri segítségével ringattad magad.

- Féltékenységet vélek kivenni a szavaidból.

- És szokásodhoz híven tévedsz…

Tom a kezébe temette az arcát. Minden átkozott alkalommal ugyanaz. A csipkelődés hamar ifjúkori emlékek felemlegetésébe és eltorzításába fordult, aztán következtek az egyszavas sértések, végül Malazár pokolba kívánva a társaságot, duzzogva hátat fordított a többieknek.

- Majd' kilenc évszázada halott – legyintett Hedvig vidáman. – Nézd el neki, ha kicsit antiszociális.

* * *

Bellatrix kipirult arccal, térdig sárosan csörtetett be a klubhelyiségbe. – Elfelejtettem volna említeni, hogy ma négykor edzés? – A hangneme elárulta, hogy tökéletesen tisztában van azzal, hogy nem esett efféle hibába. (Ezt mellesleg tanúsíthatta mindenki, aki találkozott a lány beszélő hirdetményével, ami a bejárat mellé volt függesztve, és rikácsoló hangon adta az arra haladó mardekárosok tudtára az információt.)

Harry becsukta a hetedéves bűbájtankönyvet (elsőként ezen akarta átrágni magát), és kíváncsian pillantott körbe. Könnyedén beazonosította a kviddicscsapat tagjait. Egy lány és négy fiú, akik mivel az azonnali láthatatlanná válás megoldhatatlannak bizonyult, más módon igyekeztek beleolvadni a – rossz idő miatt elég tekintélyes – tömegbe. Cipőkötés, elfordulás, újság mögé rejtőzés… Szerencsétlenségükre épp ezzel hívták fel magukra a tajtékzó Bellatrix figyelmét.

- Képzeljétek! _Én_ jártam a pályán. – Ennek ékes bizonyítéka volt az összekoszolódott kviddicstalár. – De milyen fura: a csapatomat nem találtam ott.

- Bella! – szólította meg a Prófétás fiú tétován. (A társainak nem volt merszük ellenkezni, csüggedten vánszorogtak a kijárat felé.) – Egész délelőtt szakadt, és…

- És a körülmények épp ideálisak, hogy gyakoroljuk a játékot mostoha időben. – Türelmetlenül csettintett. – Gyerünk! Mozgás!

A fiú morgolódva követte a többieket. Bellatrix továbbra is keselyűt kenterbe verő tekintettel pásztázta a klubhelyiséget. Harry szintén észrevette, hogy még a lánnyal együtt is, hiányos a létszám. Bellatrix keresztülmasírozott a szobán, majd csípőre tett kézzel állt meg a kanapé előtt, amin Perselus terpeszkedett.

- Piton!

A fiú felugrott, és éppolyan ingerülten meredt a lányra, mint az őrá.

- Eszemben sincs kitenni innen a lábam – közölte, megelőzve a letolást, amiben Bellatrix szándékozott részesíteni. - Millió jobb dolgom van, mint a seprűn fagyoskodni. Nézz magadra! Csak elsétáltál a kviddicspályáig meg vissza, egy percet sem repültél, de máris…

- Mit kell csinálnod? – szakította félbe a lány. – Állítólag rémesen elfoglalt vagy. Az előbbi viselkedésed azonban nem épp ezt sugallta. – Legyintett. - Mindegy. Mi az a halaszthatatlan elintéznivaló? Miért nem jöhetsz? – szegezte neki a kérdést szigorúan.

Perselus zavarba jött. - Nos…

Bellatrix sürgetően topogott a lábával.

- Nem lehet, meeert…nekem…

- Rendben, lejárt az idő. Nyomás kifelé! – Sarkon fordult, és otthagyta a némán szitkozódó fiút, hogy a csapat kevésbé problémás tagjait terelgesse a kijárat felé.

Yan feltápászkodott a szőnyegről, ahol épp egy csillagtérképet szerkesztett, és biztatóan megszorította a barátja vállát. – Ne izgulj, majd írunk egy kifogás-listát, hasonló esetekre.

Piton hálásan biccentett, majd beletörődő sóhajjal a hálótermekhez vezető átjáró felé intett a pálcájával. - _Invito_ köpeny és kesztyű!

Harry a fotelra dobta a könyvet, és odalépett hozzájuk. – Nem negyedikben tanítják ezt a bűbájt? – kérdezte döbbenten. – Nálunk… Dániában úgy volt.

- Hivatalosan akkori anyag. – A feléjük lebegő ruha engedelmesen simult Perselus karjára. – Nekem viszont szükségem van rá. – Felrángatta a kesztyűket. Ezzel a tevékenységgel, úgy látszott, sikerült levezetnie a dühe töredékét. – Az apám olyan tudósféle… Feltaláló. A házunk tele van félig kész ketyerékkel meg alkatrészekkel, kacatokkal, amiket fel akar vagy akart használni. Egyszerűbb mágiával megkeresni a dolgaimat, mint mindent felforgatni utánuk.

- Elég vicces, mikor vendég érkezik hozzájuk – vigyorodott el Yan. – Eileen néni kivarázsol mindent a kert egy eldugott részébe, aztán ha a vizitnek vége, az egész megy vissza, ugyanúgy. Látnod kéne.

Perselus a köpeny csatjával bíbelődött, közben pedig életveszélyes gurkókról meg ostoba, vérre szomjazó tömegről dohogott valamit.

- Nem gondolod, hogy hangyányit túldramatizálod? – érdeklődött Yan finoman. – Ez csak a Roxfort, nem az ókori Róma.

- Ha nem szeretsz kviddicsezni, minek jelentkeztél a csapatba? – faggatta Harry. A hasonlaton nem akadt fenn, elvégre Piton félig mugli volt, és Yan családfáján is szép számmal sorakoztak varázstalan hozzátartozók. De Piton, amint a cikesz után kutat, gurkókat hajszol vagy… „Akármi mást, ami egy játékos feladata lehet…"

-_Szeretek_ kvidiccsezni – felelte Perselus. – De stadion meg nézők nélkül. Szórakozásból. – Intett Harrynek, hogy hajoljon közelebb, és suttogva folytatta: - Bella kényszerített. Tudod, véletlenül látta az első repülésóránkat. Gyógynövénytanra ment, azt hiszem… Nem fontos. Ebből még nem lett volna baj, de aztán decemberben volt az a hülye baleset, mikor… - Hirtelen elhallgatott.

Harry felemelte a fejét, csak hogy egyenesen farkasszemet nézzen az őt méregető Bellatrixszal.

- Potter – kezdte a lány, minden csapatkapitányi tekintélyét belesűrítve a szavaiba -, mintha említettél volna valamit arról, hogy odahaza fogó voltál.

Harry óvatosan bólintott.

- Remek – mosolyodott el a lány boldogan. – Akkor jössz te is. Eddig úgyse volt kivel edzenem. Indulás! – Megérezhette, hogy Harry nem moccan, mert néhány lépés után visszafordult. - _Légy szíves_! A házunk - a _házad_ - érdeke, hogy jó formában legyek.


	7. Tudod ott, a másik világban

7. fejezet: Tudod ott, a másik világban…

Harry a reggelije fölé görnyedve, fásultan hallgatta Bellatrix lelkes beszámolóját az előző délutáni edzésről. Odahaza lassan két éve nem volt alkalma kviddicsezni – leszámítva néhány lopott órát, mikor Ronnal és Ginnyvel „kilopóztak" a roxforti pályára -, így kissé elszokott a cikesz utáni száguldozástól. A teljesítményén ugyan nem látszott a hosszú kihagyás (kitett magáért, mivel nem akart szégyenben maradni, és egyébként is fűtötte a vágy, hogy valamilyen formában legyőzze a lányt, még ha az nem is volt azonos a keresztapja gyilkosával), de az izmai megsínylették a váratlan erőpróbát, és nem mulasztották el erre minden apró mozdulatnál emlékezteti őt.

- Öregem, készülj fel rá, hogy többé nem tudod lerázni – javasolta Yan együttérzően. – Perselus is hiába kísérletezett. Bella elkapta, és megfenyegette, hogy ha nem megy el a válogatóra, az egész kastélyt felforgatja utána, és fejjel lefelé lebegteti ki az udvarra. Egy mardekáros nem engedhet meg magának ekkora megaláztatást – tette hozzá kioktatóan.

- Nincs szükségem „Hogyan legyünk jó tagjai Malazár házának?" kurzusra – jelentette ki Harry türelmetlenül. – Ismertem elég… - Elhallgatott, és zavarában gyorsan belekortyolt a sütőtöklevébe.

Yan kérdőn vonta fel a szemöldökét. – Elég mit?

- Nem fontos – rázta meg a fejét Harry. – Egy griffendéles talán eltűrhetné azt a bánásmódot? – Igyekezett elterelni a fiú figyelmét az elszólásról.

- Az indítékon múlik – magyarázta Yan komolyan. – Ha csak poén, akkor szerintem minden további nélkül. Tudod, „ki ha nem én". Tipikus hozzáállás tőlük. De bennünk ennél több a méltóság, a… - Elcsípte Harry pillantását. – Rendben, befejeztem.

Baglyok egész serege csapott le az asztaloknál ücsörgő diákokra, csomagokat, borítékokat hajigálva a kancsók és tálak közé. Nem messze Harrytől súlyos pergamentekercs landolt puffanva Narcissa Black előtt. A lány csak annyira tekerte szét, hogy elolvashassa a lap tetejére írt feliratot.

- Andromeda elküldte végre – fordult a barátaihoz ragyogó mosollyal. – Számmisztika után a klubhelyiségben? Ellenőrizzük, hogy tényleg rajta van-e…

A mondat végét nem hallotta, mivel Yan zajosan pakolászni kezdett mellette, miközben egy bagoly huhogva „táncolt" az asztalon, és a szárnyait lengette felé.

- Jól van, Kirké, elviszem neki – sóhajtott a fiú, és leoldozta a madár lábáról a levelet. – Perselusék baglya – kommentálta a dolgot Harrynek. - Rendkívül lelkiismeretes, ha a feladata teljesítéséről van szó. Követne is, ha nem akadályozná bűbáj, hogy az ajtón keresztül jusson ki innen.

Elbúcsúzott, aztán indult sötét varázslatok kivédésére. Félúton összefutott Jamesszel és a barátaival – Harry titkon hálát rebegett, hogy a négy griffendéles az asztal ellenkező oldalán közelített felé -, de mind beérték egy utálkozó fintorral.

- Harry. – Sirius feltérdelt az egyik székre, és elbűvölő mosollyal hajolt a fiúhoz.

Harry lerakta a villát, és eltolta maga elől a tányért. – Igen?

- Tegnap éjjel nem volt kedvünk aludni, ezért…

- Ahelyett, hogy mágiatörténetet tanultunk volna, ahogy eredetileg terveztük – morogta Remus.

- … James megosztott velünk egy _roppant_ érdekes újságot.

Az említett bocsánatkérően rántotta meg a vállát. – Fűzd hozzá azt is, hogy mind az öt… illetve hárman napok óta nyaggattok, hogy meséljek az unokabátyámról!

- Na, ki vele! – suttogta Sirius izgatottan. – Milyen vagyok a te világodban?

- Pont ilyen izgága, feltételezem – jegyezte meg Peter rosszmájúan. Lehuppant a másik mellé, és felütötte a _Koboldháborúk krónikája_ című összefoglaló kötetet.

Sirius hessegető mozdulatot tett a kezével. – Ki vagyok? Híres? Házas? Nekem is vannak gyerekeim? Ki a feleségem? – Körülpillantott a teremben, mintha azt latolgatná, kit fogadna el jövendőbelijeként.

Harryt szíven ütötték a kérdések. „Nem. Sirius tizenkét nyomorúságos évet töltött az Azkabanban, aztán megölték – miattam -, és a varázslóvilág végig gyilkosnak, Voldemort talpnyalójának tartotta… Persze a te sorsod más lesz."

- Nem beszélgethetnénk erről máskor?

- Úgy van! – vágta hátba James Siriust. – Hagyd békén a fiam! Vegyél példát Peterről vagy Remusról! Ők higgadtan kezelik a helyzetet.

Peter elszakította a tekintetét a végtelennek tűnő szövegről. – Szenzációs, hogy megtudhatjuk, hogyan alakult az életünk egy másik világban, de tartsd észben, hogy az _nem_ a te jövőd. Ha ez a téma foglalkoztat, iratkozz majd fel jóslástanra!

- Hogy is ne! – grimaszolt Sirius. – Minek vállaljak plusz terheket?

- Mondjuk, mert muszáj? – érdeklődött Remus, és dobott egyet a nehéz táskán, ami kis híján lecsúszott a válláról.

- Be nem teszem a lábam _hozzá_ – bökött a fejével egy a tanári asztalnál üldögélő, barnahajú férfi felé. – Könnyebb tárgyat választok…

- Hétvégén ráérsz? – vágott közbe James, Harryhez intézve a szavait. – Ami azt illeti, én is kíváncsi lennék erre-arra.

Harry fanyalogva bár, de bólintott. Úgy döntött, érdemes neki is az emlékezetébe vésnie Peter intelmét: „Nem az ő jövőjük."

* * *

Harry utálta, mikor ilyen hatást keltett a belépőjével. A mardekárosok némán nézték őt, ahogy tanácstalanul, riadtan ácsorog a klubhelyiség bejáratában.

- Gyere, így bejön a hideg! – hívta egy kislány vékony hangon, és maga köré csavarta a köpenyét.

Harry engedelmeskedett. A táskáját a padlóra dobta, és odasétált az alacsony asztalkához, ami mögött, a szőnyegen Narcissa kuporgott. Előtte kiterítve hevert a reggeli postával érkezett pergamen, rajta terjedelmes családfával.

- Beszélnünk kell… Potter?

Harry leroskadt a legközelebbi fotelba, és a plafonra meredve felsóhajtott. – Igen, az.

- Törvénytelen gyerek? – tippelt Arnold Clearwater.

- Az is fel lenne tüntetve – közölte vele Narcissa sértődötten. – Precízek vagyunk.

Harry a fejét ingatta. – Ez annál jóval durvább. Hogy megelőzzem a „Most szórakozol?" – típusú reakciókat, tisztában vagyok vele, milyen idiótán hangzik, és tapasztaltam, mennyire nehéz megemészteni… - Megköszörülte a torkát, és a térdeire támaszkodva előrehajolt. – Nos, én egy párhuzamos dimenzióból, mellesleg pedig 1998-ból „pottyantam ide".

- Neee! – nyögte egy fiú széles vigyorral, abban a hiszemben, hogy Harry a következő pillanatban megcáfolja a saját állítását, és bejelenti, hogy csak tréfált.

Perselus is mondani készült valamit, de az első szótag után meggondolta magát, lesütötte a szemét, és a kezeit kezdte bámulni.

Anna Weawer félénken pislogott Harryre. – Komolyan?

- Természetesen – torkolta le Narcissa. – Merlin szerelmére! Nem-szerepel-a-neve-a-családfán – mondta, gondosan artikulálva minden szót.

- És?

Narcissa gyilkos pillantást lövellt a lány felé.

- Ez lehetséges? – kérdezte Regulus, miközben letérdelt az unokanővére mellé. – Mármint az utazás… - Petunia ciccegését hallva inkább nem folytatta. - Bocs, nyilván az, ha itt vagy.

- Hogyan? – Lucius szinte csak lehelte a szót, de a súlyos, tejfölös csendben így is megértette mindenki.

- Nem tudom – vallotta be Harry. – Az igazgatóval is erre szeretnénk rájönni. Megígérte, hogy segít hazajutnom.

- Nincs is miért aggódnod – mosolyodott el Yan, az egész társaságot meghökkentve a nagybátyjára vonatkozó, kedveskedő kijelentéssel. – Úgyse nyugszik, míg meg nem oldja. Kiváló és nagy tudású varázsló, és… - Harryre kacsintott – szerencsére hiába árulnád el neki, hogy ezt mondtam, nem hinné el.

- Ismersz bennünket? Ott, a saját világodban? – Bellatrix bizonytalan volt, és kicsit mintha megrettent volna.

„Gyanakszik. Valószínűleg az első találkozásunk miatt."

- Engem igen – húzta ki magát Petunia fontoskodva. – Első nap nem mással kevertél össze, igaz? De… ahonnan származol én tényleg mugli vagyok?

Harry megigazította a szemüvegét. – Induljunk az alapoktól! – ajánlotta.

* * *

A mardekárosok sokkoltan meredtek maguk elé.

- Halálfaló – ismételte Perselus már vagy ezredszerre az elbeszélés kezdete óta. – És ki nem állhatnak. Megöltem Albus Dumbledore-t. – Örömtelenül felnevetett. - Családom meg nincs és nem is volt. Szuper.

- Én nem is létezem – suttogta Yan megsemmisülten. Perselus foteljének a karfáján ült, és szórakozottan lógázta a lábát. – Se anya. Tulajdonképpen mázli, ha azt vesszük, hogy a bácsikám…

- Egy pszichopata? – vágott közbe Bellatrix. – Akkor mit szóljak én? Gyilkosság? Kínzások? AZKABAN?! – kiabálta hisztérikusan. – Majdnem tizenöt évig?

- Siriusnak tizenkettő – kotyogott bele Regulus. – Ráadásul utána kinyírod. Tényleg, tudja már?

Harry nemet intett.

- Én… - hüppögte Petunia sírásra görbült szájjal. – Én nem vagyok gooonooosz! – Azzal zokogva Lucius nyakába vetette magát.

A fiú először megpróbálta lefejteni a válláról a kislány kezeit, de végül belátta, hogy hasztalan erőlködik. – A Draco elképesztően hülye név – morogta savanyú arccal. – Biztos te választottad – mutatott vádlón Narcissára.

- Lesheted, hogy ezek után hozzád megyek – húzta fel az orrát durcásan a lány. Így kísértetiesen hasonlított arra a Narcissa Malfoyra, akivel Harry annak idején a King's Crosson majd Madam Malkin szabászatában találkozott.

- Hogy visszautasíts, ahhoz meg kéne kérjelek, ami viszont…. – Köhécselni kezdett. – Hé, megfojtasz!

(Petunia arcocskája vöröslött a haragtól, miközben eleresztette Luciust, és visszamászott a szőnyegre Regulus mellé.)

- Halálfaló? Hogy én hajlongjak valaki előtt, meg tűrjem, hogy fenyítésül sötét átkokat szór rám? Teljesen ki van zárva.

- Én mindössze azt mondtam el, nálunk hogy történt. De ez semmit nem jelent.

Ő is tisztában volt vele, hogy ez hazugság, és a mardekárosok is hasonlóan vélekedhettek. Néhányuk elszontyolodva tért vissza az szerte-szét hagyott könyvekhez és jegyzetekhez.

- Megyek aludni – közölte Arnold.

- Még vacsoraidő sincs – emlékeztette az egyik barátja.

- Nem gond – felelte a fiú bágyadtan.

„Pedig ő csak azzal az információval gazdagodott, hogy lesz egy Penelope nevű lánya."

- Megyek kviddicsezni – pattant fel Bellatrix.

- Megyek és körülnézek az Északi Toronyban, hogy ismerős legyen a terep – vigyorgott reszketegen Perselus.

* * *

- Milyen volt?

- Hogy _milyen volt_? – hápogta Harry. Személyes sértésnek vette, hogy miután ő olyan feldúltan rontott be az irodába, és újságolta el a történteket, Tomnak van képe ilyen higgadtan, sőt, közönyösen feltenni ezt a kérdést.

- Igen, ezt kérdeztem. – A férfi lerakta a pennát, és félretolta a lassan készülő levelet, amin már órák óta dolgozott. Utált Barty Kupornak írni. A Máguskapcsolatok Főosztályának vezetője rendkívül szőrszálhasogató volt. Egyetlen rosszul használt szó, vagy elvétett _sellőnyelvű_ kifejezés, és az igazgató azt hallotta vissza Dumbedore-tól, hogy ő hanyag és felületes, teljességgel alkalmatlan arra, hogy továbbra is a Roxfort élén maradjon… - Foglalj helyet! – intett az egyik fotel felé.

- Kösz, nem – vágta rá Harry, dühödten fel-alá masírozva az irodában.

- Elárulod, mi a probléma? – érdeklődött Tom türelmesen.

- Narcissa Black megkérte a nővérét, hogy küldje el neki a családfát, amin az összes aranyvérű família szerepel. Mikor ma este visszamentem a klubhelyiségbe, úgy bámulták rám, mint… mint másodikban, miután kiderült, hogy párszaszájú vagyok. Rémes volt!

Tom az állát a tenyerébe támasztva figyelte a toporzékoló fiút. – És később? Elzavartak? Nem szólnak hozzád? Készülhetek a delegáció fogadására, ami követeli majd, hogy tegyelek egy másik házba?

Harry lefékezett. – Hát… nem.

- Akkor vegyük át újra! Mi a gond? – Tom felsóhajtott, és kinézett az éjjeli feketeségbe hajló égre. – Többé legalább nem kell hazugságokat fabrikálnod, ha netán különösen reagálsz valamire.

- Aha – bólintott Harry fáradtan. – Ez jól is hangzik, ugyanakkor tudni fogják, hogy azért van, mert ők a szememben valahol még mindig halálfalók, árulók, áldozatok… Ha látta volna – folytatta csendesen -, mennyire megijedtek attól, amit elmondtam. Hogy kivé válhatnának egy másik valóságban, hogy az a világ elérhető, hisz én is itt vagyok.

- Meg kell tanulniuk elvonatkoztatni, ahogy te is…

- Próbálom? – fejezte be Harry keserűen. – Van, akinél működik – fűzte hozzá felvidulva. – Maga, például.

Tom elmosolyodott. – Ha a „Sötét Nagyúrral" kijössz, nem hiszem, hogy lenne miért aggódnod. Most pedig – mondta komolyabban – beavatsz engem is abba, mit árultál el nekik?

Harry megrántotta a vállát. – Nagyvonalakban mindent. Meg pár lényegesebb részletet személyre szólóan.

Tom kedvetlenül húzta el a száját. – Képzelem, mit takar ez a meghatározás: válogatás a legmocskosabb gaztettekből.

- Ha már vallanom kellett, alaposan csináltam. – Néhány pillanatnyi némaság után Tom felé fordult. - A legfurcsább az, hogy ők igazán fel se bírják fogni, ami nálunk történt – tűnődött. – Nem értik az ottani énjük indítékait. Persze _megérteni_ én se tudom, de… Külön el kellett magyaráznom nekik, mit jelent az, hogy sárvérű! – fakadt ki, majd lezuttyant a korábban felkínált ülőalkalmatosságra.

- Persze, mert az egész lusta banda átalussza a mágiatörténet órákat – dohogott Tom. – Amúgy te se hallottad azt a szót másodéves korodig.

- Pont erről beszélek – bólogatott a fiú felindultan. – Maguknál ez a múlt, egy unalmas fejezet a történelemkönyvben.

- Álljunk csak meg! – tartotta fel a kezét az igazgató. - Nem is…

- És itt senki nem fog azzal támadni a másikra, hogy „koszos kis sárvérű". Mikor megkérdeztem Luciustól, hogy mi a véleménye a mugliszülöttekről, a nagynénémre… azaz Petuniára nézett, és kijelentette, hogy „olykor rendkívül idegesítőek". De azt kizárólag neki szánta, és nem a vére, hanem a viselkedése miatt. Én utoljára tizenkét évesen gondoltam úgy, hogy mindenki szerint ennyi a különbség varázsló és varázsló között.

Tom a halántékát masszírozta. – Nyugodj meg, Harry! Rendben? Hamarosan lecseng ez a dolog, és…

- Ó! Hogyne – gúnyolódott Harry. – A magamfajta csodabogár hosszútávon nem is olyan érdekes… Én örülnék a legjobban, ha így lenne…

- Így lesz – szakította félbe Tom. – Aztán járj órákra, meccsekre, barátkozz, élvezd ki, hogy - bizonyos mértékben – normális diák lehetsz… Az előbbihez hasonló fejtegetéseket pedig tartogasd az irodám falain belülre!

- Nem unja még? – mosolygott Harry szomorúan.

- Azt észrevetted volna. – Hátradőlt a fotelban. – Amúgy is szeretem túlterhelni magam, hogy aztán lépten-nyomon panaszolhassam, milyen sanyarú egy igazgató élete, és mekkora önfeláldozás tőlem, hogy mégsem mondok le a posztról…

* * *

- Pszt!

Peter megtorpant, és zavartan pillantott fel a könyvből, amit előző reggel óta bújt. Körbenézett, azt latolgatva tényleg hallotta-e a hangot, és ha nem a képzelete játszott vele, a suttogás vajon neki szólt-e.

- Pszt, Peter!

„Ezek szerint, igen."

Sirius feje kandikált ki az egyik lovagi páncél mögül. – Peter, tiszta a levegő?

- Attól függ – vont vállat a fiú. – Kinek nem szabad a közelben lenni?

- Regulus, Bellatrix, Narcissa – sorolta a másik, továbbra is fojtott hangon. – Egész nap üldöztek. Odajöttek hozzám, ölelgettek, _puszilgattak_ - mesélte undorodva. – Na jó, Reg nem, de akkor is… Meg biztosítottak, hogy szeretnek, és ha néha veszekszünk is, soha de soha nem lennének képesek bántani.

- Igazad van. Fura – helyeselt Peter nagylelkűen. – Mit gondolsz, mi az oka?

Sirius összeszedte magát, és előmerészkedett. – Szerinted? – mosolyodott el sötéten. - James fiacskája. Amondó vagyok, csevegjünk el vele mi is!


	8. Kapcsolatok

Minden jog Rowlingé. A helyszínek, szereplők stb. az ő tulajdonai. (Kivéve Yan. Ő egyedül az enyém. :-))

* * *

8. fejezet: Kapcsolatok

Harryt meglehetősen kínosan érintette, hogy ami Voldemortnak meg a halálfalók „falkájának" minden erőfeszítésük ellenére sem sikerült, azt négy felbőszült griffendéles gond nélkül véghezvitte. Nevezetesen: sarokba szorították őt. Persze gyakorlottabb és képzettebb volt náluk, de nem szívesen küldött volna átkot egyikükre se. Így pedig nem tehetett mást, leengedett kézzel állt a fiúk gyűrűjében, és várta, hogy benyújtsák a számlát… Miért is?

- Mi a francot mondtál a mardekárosoknak? – bökte mellkason Sirius. A művelet hatását rontotta, hogy több fejjel alacsonyabb volt Harrynél.

- Már Pitonékkal se lehet egy jót balhézni – morogta Peter. Meglepő panasz volt a részéről, mivel Harry valahányszor látta – étkezéseknél, a folyosón sétálva – alig dugta elő az orrát az aktuális olvasmányából.

James hevesen bólogatott. (A szemüvege kis híján lerepült az orráról.) – Az előbb összefutottunk velük, de ahelyett, hogy belénk kötöttek volna, egy hajszálon múlt, hogy Piton a nyakamba ne ugorjon.

- Azt hinnéd, van bennük tartás, erre… - csóválta a fejét Sirius.

- Vagy legalább körültekintőek – folytatta Peter. – Ha az önérzet cserben is hagy, még mindig ott lenne a józanész, ami meggátolja, hogy teszem azt, egy mardekáros griffendéleseket babusgasson a bejárati csarnok közepén.

- Piton visszasüllyedt egy amatőr szintjére – ciccegett James. – Szomorú.

- És itt vissza is kanyarodhatunk az eredeti témánkhoz – jegyezte meg Sirius szigorúan.

Harry kikerülte a gyanakodva figyelő, ugrásra kész Remust, és leült a lépcsőre. – Gyertek közelebb!

Miután a fiúk tejesítették a kérését, elmormolt egy Disaudiót, és suttogva belevágott. (Hiába volt biztos benne, hogy az otthoni Piton bűbája megakadályozza, hogy a mondandója illetéktelen fülekbe jusson, erről - éppen velük - nem volt képes máshogy beszélni.)

* * *

- Ez… iszonyú – összegezte Remus a véleményét borzongva. 

- Rémisztő – bólintott James savanyú arccal.

- Undorító – kontrázott Sirius.

- Szívás – tette hozzá Peter rezignáltan.

Harrynek ötlete se volt, mit felelhetne erre, a négy gyerek azonban megkímélte attól, hogy ezen kelljen töprengenie.

- Rosszul vagyok.

- Szétrobban a fejem.

- Megkeresem az unokatesóimat.

- Hánynom kell.

Sirius pánikszerűen húzódott arrébb.

- Úgy értettem – magyarázta Peter fáradtan -, magamtól, tőle… Mindegy, a lényeg, hogy csak képletesen.

Harry - kissé esetlenül - megszorította a fiú vállát. – Ne rágódj ezen! – Lázasan kutatott olyasvalami után, amivel ha csak csekély mértékben is, de javíthat a négy fiúcska hangulatán. – Ti nyafogtatok amiatt, milyen elviselhetetlenül furcsák a mardekárosok. A nyomdokaikba akartak lépni?

- Azt talán inkább mégse – ingatta a fejét Remus. – De azt hiszem, mindannyiunk nevében szólok, mikor azt mondom, mélységesen együttérzünk velük.

James a padló köveit rugdosta a cipője orrával. - Pláne, hogy mi vagyunk – illetve _voltunk_ - a szenvedő alanyai annak, amit ők műveltek.

- Ez elég morbid – szidta le Remus, aztán felsóhajtott. – Én például élek. Kitaszítva, megbélyegezve, totál egyedül. De jó nekem.

- Már megbocsáss – feleselt Peter -, de ott a feleséged. Sirius unokahúga… Voltaképpen rokonok vagytok.

- Aha – motyogta Sirius. – Nem igazán adódott alkalmunk kiélvezni. Árulónak kiáltottak ki, tizenkét évet húztam le az Azkabanban, bujkáltam, ami csak a börtön újabb formája… aztán Bella megölt. És ki ne felejtsem: utáltam a családomat, ők meg megvetettek. – A falnak döntötte a fejét. – Írok anyunak. Ünnepélyesen megígérem, hogy egy rivallót se kell küldenie, minimum… három hétig.

James csüggedten babrálta a talárja ujját. - Meghaltam nem sokkal azután, hogy megnősültem és megszületett a fiam. Ráadásul meggyilkolták a feleségemet is, rád pedig – pillantott Harryre – tizenhét évnyi szenvedés várt. Jaj, Merlin! – Nyöszörögve a felhúzott térdeire borult. – Házasság? Gyerekvállalás? Ennyi idősen még eszembe se kéne, hogy jusson.

- Én küldtelek a halálba – motyogta Peter keserűen -, miattam került Sirius a dementorok közé, én viseltem kígyós-koponyás tetoválást, én vágtam le a kezem, és vettem el Harry vérét, hogy az a szörnyeteg újra testet ölthessen… Szívesen cserélnék akármelyikőtökkel.

Remus közelebb csúszott hozzá, és megpaskolta a hátát. - Nem érdemes emiatt gyötörni magad.

- Te más vagy. Az ottani Petert nem érdekelte, milyen következményekkel jár, amit művel – mondta Sirius, megnyugtatónak szánt hangon.

- Szeretném azt hinni, hogy kicsit mégis. Az azt jelentené, hogy gyenge volt, nem a velejéig romlott.

James megérezte, mire van szüksége a barátjának. – Tudjuk, hogy itt nem tennéd meg – suttogta Peterhöz hajolva, szokatlanul meleg és komoly hangon. – Az egész történelmet kéne átformálni, hogy egyáltalán esély legyen rá.

Sirius buzgón helyeselt. – Épp így, Bella se bántana engem. Mármint nem rossz szándékkal – pontosított, mikor bevillant neki egy emlék arról, hogy a lány végigkergeti a Grimmauld téri házon valami buta nyaklánc miatt. – És nem is tagadnának ki. Azt meg nem hagynám, hogy Regulus bármi hülyeséget csináljon. Vigyázok rá, még ha foggal-körömmel tiltakozik is ellene, hogy elfogadja. – A végére elhalt a hangja.

- Mesélnél valami vidámabbat? – fordult Remus Harryhez félénken.

* * *

Harry gondolatban hálát rebegett annak a segítő kedvében lévő hatalomnak, aminek a jóvoltából végre nyitott ajtóra bukkant. Bemenekült a terembe, majd a homlokát a hűvös tölgyfalapnak támasztva, kimerülten fújta ki magát, miközben a távolodó léptek dobogását hallgatta. A „Srác a másik világbeli jövőnkből" – újság futótüzet megszégyenítő sebességgel terjedt el a Roxfortban. Aznap délután épp Barty Kupor üldözte végig a fél kastélyon, az „életrajzát" követelve, de ugyanezt megtette már Philippe Yaxley, Frank Longbottom és Emmeline Vance is, sőt, Binns professzor – aki odahaza tudomást se vett róla, hogy Harry (vagy bármelyik diák) a világon van - kilátásba helyezett egy amolyan „történelmi eszmecserét". Harry már bánta, hogy nem kérdezte meg Tomtól, pontosan milyen eseménytől várja, hogy eltereli róla a figyelmet. 

Úgy tervezte, marad egy-két órát, és átolvassa az átváltoztatástan-könyv első fejezeteit. Megfordult, hogy keressen egy széket, és megvalósítsa a szándékát – Tom, Hermione meg még jónéhány tanulás-imádó ismerőse büszke lett volna rá -, de amivel szembetalálta magát egycsapásra eltörölte minden szorgalomról és kötelezettségtudatról szóló gondolatát.

Áldotta a szerencséjét, hogy még mindig az ajtóba kapaszkodik. Remélte – kívánta -, hogy ez a világ ne tartogasson számára több, nagy horderejű – következésképp mindent felborító – meglepetést, de mint általában, a kérése nem talált meghallgatásra.

A terem nem hogy üres nem volt, már-már túlzsúfoltnak tűnt a benn tartózkodók személye miatt. „Vagyis annak kéne lennie. De… Mi ütött beléjük?" Piton és James egy-egy padon ülve robbantós snapszlit játszott, Sirius az egyik ablakmélyedésbe telepedve egy magazint forgatott, míg Yan, Peter és Remus óriási pergamen fölé görnyedtek, azon a feladaton dolgozva, ami felett Yan előző éjjel gubbasztott…

„Lehetetlen. Se egy ingerült szó, se egy átok." Harry ellökte magát az ajtótól, és feléjük indult. – Ti meg…

- Ez nem az, aminek látszik – sietett leszögezni Sirius, amint észrevette a fiút.

Perselus lustán elvigyorodott. - Miért, Sirius, mit gondolsz, szerinte minek látszik?

A griffendéles homlokráncolva tátogta el újra a mondatot, igyekezve kibogozni az értelmét.

- Nyilvánvaló, nem? - kérdezte végül, majd fontoskodó arcot vágva folytatta: - _Úgy gondolom, szerinte_ ez egy a szereplőkhöz képest túlságosan idilli jelenet.

Perselus mérlegelte a magyarázatot. – Harry – sóhajtott lemondóan -, meg tudunk győzni, hogy csak képzelődsz, és nem valójában nem is azt látod, amit látsz? – A megszólított elkerekedett szemekkel meredt rá. – Sejtettem.

James kihúzta a lapokat a mardekáros kezéből – füstölögve konstatálta, hogy csúnyán kikapott volna -, és elrakta a paklit. – Furcsa… Nem is, inkább sértő, hogy senki nem szólt neked.

Yan a pergamen összecsavarásával bajlódott, de erre felkapta a fejét, és a küzdelmet szüneteltetve megjegyezte: - Bárhogy is fáj, nem te… - mikor Remus az oldalába könyökölt, vigyorogva korrigálta - _mi_ vagyunk az egyetlen beszédtéma.

- Ah, dicső múlt! – érintette a kezét a homlokához James színpadiasan. – Tavaly még heves gyűlölködésünk hírétől zengett a kastély, levont ékkövek pergése kísérte minden léptünket, de mára levetett cipő lettünk, elhajított játék, megunt kedvenc… - Áthajolt a padok közti rés felett, és Piton vállára borult. – Ölelj át! – „zokogta".

A fiú azonban vigasztalás helyett lefejtette James ujjait a talárjáról. – Ripacs.

- Szívtelen dög – szipogta a másik a szemeit törölgetve.

- Javasoltam már, hogy lépjetek fel ezzel? – „tűnődött" Remus.

- Alig milliószor.

- Sajnos a kreativitás morzsája sincs meg benned – közölte a diagnózist Perselus.

Harry diszkréten köhintett. (Egyéb hangadásra – vagy akár intenzívebbre – úgyse volt képes.)

- Óh, Harry! – csapott a homlokára Peter. – Rólad teljesen…

- Feltűnt neki – fojtotta belé a szót Remus. – Percek óta arra vár, hogy egyikünk kimondja, amit már amúgy is tud. Rémesen fárasztó lehet helyette „hat taknyos komolytalan vitáját" hallgatni.

- Ezt kikérem magamnak – fortyant fel James. – Akkor is, ha Harry _feltételezhető_ véleménye.

- Miért? – érdeklődött Remus ártatlanul. – Kicsi vagy – élvezettel figyelte, ahogy a másik kezei ökölbe szorulnak -, és egyértelmű, hogy egyetlen megnyilatkozásodat se lehet másként felfogni, mint pocsék viccnek.

- Szeretnéd, ha olyan…

- Jó – vágott közbe Harry bosszúsan. Mindannyian feléje fordultak, és mintha újfent meglepődtek volna azon, hogy még mindig ott van. – Hacsak ez nem valami bizarr kísérlet…

Yan és Sirius alig észrevehetően megrázta a fejét.

-… akkor ti…

- Barátok vagyunk – bólogatott Yan büszke mosollyal.

Harry magához rángatta a legközelebbi széket – a másik hat megborzongott az éles, csikorduló hangra -, és lerogyott rá.

„Nem, nem, nem! Szerezni fogok egy útmutatót, valami „ki kicsoda" – gyűjteményt ehhez a világhoz. Elegem van."

A fiúk elhelyezkedtek körülötte a padokon.

- Amilyen meghökkentő neked, hogy ők nem az ellenségeim, ugyanolyan fura nekünk, hogy a te világodban gyűlöltük egymást – magyarázta Perselus kedvesen. (Ha szükségesnek érezte, viszonylag könnyedén előrángatta a szolidáris és megértő énjét.)

- Elhiszed, hogy feleennyire se lett volna megrázó, ha az első pillanatban szembesülök vele? - Harry megsemmisülten bámulta az ablakon át az ég szürke szeletét. - Illetve, az lett volna, de akkor a többi élmény legalább elnyomja a hatást. Különben is, folyamatosan szapultátok és támadtátok egymást. _Én_ nem szoktam megátkozni a barátaimat.

- _Te_ egészen más közegből érkeztél – vetette ellen Yan. – Más múlttal és más kötöttségekkel.

- És mi a helyzet a DS-sel? – kérdezte Remus.

- Az gyakorlás volt – hangsúlyozta Harry.

- Ez is az – jelentette ki Sirius.

Az idősebb fiú összeráncolta a homlokát. – Már hogy volna…

- Nem akarok ártani neki – kezdte sorolni Peter, példaként Yan felé intve, és az ujján számolva a jellemzőket -, ezzel ő is tisztában van, és lehetőséget kap mind kivédeni, mind viszonozni. Nem használunk órán még nem tanult varázslatokat… Mindössze annyi az eltérés, hogy nem zárkózunk a Szükség Szobájába.

- És megfűszerezzük egy kis szócsatával – fűzte hozzá Remus.

Harry kábán nézte őket. „Tulajdonképpen voltak jelek" – ismerte el kelletlenül. Örülnie kellett volna, hogy Piton és a griffendélesek itt nem marják egymást valami rég feledésbe merült sérelemért, de ő már azzal is elégedett volt, hogy a dolog ebben a világban valószínűsíthetően egyik félnek sem okoz visszafordíthatatlan károkat. Most viszont ismét úgy érezte, hogy ami körülveszi az az igazi élete megcsúfolása. „Vagy paródia az én nézőpontomból, vagy ez a minta, és a mi sorsunk rémdráma."

- Miért? – nyögte ki elkeseredetten.

Yan felhorkant, ahogy a tekintete összevillant Perseluséval. Gyorsan a szája elé kapta még mindig tintától maszatos kezét.

James hozott magának egy széket, és vigyorogva lehuppant Harry mellé. – A te eseted bizonyítja, hogy egy Alapító-leszármazott kerülhet máshová is, nem kizárólag az őse házába. Mi is tervezgettük, „mi lenne, ha", de valószínűnek tűnt, hogy hiába rimánkodunk a Süvegnek a Mardekárért vagy a Griffendélért, a nekünk _járó_ helyet foglaljuk majd el.

- Nem vagyok róla meggyőződve – mormolta Harry, aki már ismerte valamennyire az említett fejfedő humorérzékét.

Yan megrántotta a vállát. – Mindegy. A beosztáskor nem voltunk olyan állapotban, hogy egyezkedni kezdjünk. Bármennyit tud is az ember a varázslóvilágról, ott, azon az estén nem tehet mást, mint megilletődve tűri, hogy történjen vele, aminek kell – mesélte ábrándosan, az állát az öklére támasztva.

- Nos – vette át a szót James -, úgy döntöttünk, ha már adott ez a Mardekár-Griffendél dolog, rájátszunk egy picit, ahelyett hogy kimutatnánk, milyen nagyszerűen kijövünk egymással.

- A második héten Denem az irodájába hívatta Yant és engem – kuncogott Perselus. – Ugyanazt kérdezte, mint te az előbb.

- Nem fért a fejébe, miért küldene valaki rontást a barátaira – tette hozzá Yan.

- Nála is az edzésre hivatkoztatok?

- Dehogy. Az egyébként is csak máz. Az igazi indok…

-… az elméletünk – folytatta Perselus -, miszerint…

-… ezer éve azért gürcöl mindenki, hogy pontokat gyűjtsön…

-… ami már unalmas.

- Ellenben elveszíteni őket…

-… poén.

Érdekes elgondolás volt, de Harry eddigi tapasztalatai alapján a többi diák nem osztotta Pitonék nézetét. - Azzal szórakoztok, hogy lenullázzátok a házatok pontjait? – pillantott körbe megrökönyödve.

- Hé, ne ilyen fitymálóan! – pirított rá Sirius. - Ez kérlek, nemes versengés.

- Népszerűek lehettek – mosolyodott el Harry fanyarul. – Tehát… - Magában végigfutott a beszélgetésükön. - A Roxfort előttről ismertétek egymást – következetett.

- James, Perselus, Remus meg én, igen. - Yan az arcbőrét dörgölte, hogy legalább elhalványítsa a tintafoltokat. Remus megszánta, és néhány irányított Suvickusszal megoldotta a problémáját.

- Siriust is, látásból – egészítette ki James.

Remus a munkájával elégedetten mászott vissza a padra, amin korábban ücsörgött. - Én pedig Petert – jegyezte meg.

- Ki jött még rá, az igazgatón kívül, hogy csak játszotok? – vallatta őket tovább Harry.

- A rokonaim – vont vállat Sirius. – Elég árulkodó jel volt, mikor az állítólagos ellenségeim felbukkantak a küszöbünkön azzal, hogy töltsem velük a nyári szünet következő két hetét.

- Ne becsüld le őket! – tanácsolta Perselus. – Szerintem az se kerülte a figyelmüket, hogy karácsonykor egyik este mi is nálatok vacsoráztunk.

Harry igyekezett előhívni a fantáziájából a képet, ahogy Piton, Sirius és James együtt ülnek az ünnepi asztal körül, jókedvűen, békében, de nem ment. A gyerekeké helyett felnőtt másuk arca jelent meg, a feldíszített, fényárban úszó étkezőt pedig kiszorította a homályos, puritán pincekonyha emléke.

- Kíváncsi vagy rá, hogyan alakult ki. – James inkább kijelentette, mint kérdezte.

- A nagybátyámnak van merengője – kapott az ötleten Yan. – Neked, azt hiszem, meg is engedné, hogy használd. – Belegyömöszölte a pergament a táskájába, és mellé dobálta a tintásüveget meg a pennákat.

Harry döbbenten figyelte, hogy a másik öt is szedelőzködni kezd. - Most?

- Nincs más dolgunk – tápászkodott fel James izgatottan.

- Illetve nekem lenne, de ráér – legyintett Yan nagylelkűen. – Látogassuk meg a bácsikámat! Odáig lesz a gyönyörűségtől…


	9. Griffendél és Mardekár

Minden jog Rowlingé. :-)

* * *

9. fejezet: Griffendél és Mardekár

Yan furcsállkodva, összeszűkített szemmel méregette a nagybátyját, aki nem elég, hogy szinte már szívélyesen fogadta az irodájába bemasírozó hat gyereket - és Harryt -, a merengőjét is készségesen a rendelkezésükre bocsátotta.

- Minden rendben, Tom bácsi? – kérdezte végül.

- Úgy tűnik talán, hogy nem? – vonta fel a szemöldökét a férfi megjátszott értetlenséggel.

Harry mostanra jól ismerte ezt az arckifejezést, így tudta, hogy az igazgató remekül mulat. Yan is hasonló következtetésre juthatott, mert ingerült fújással hajtotta le a fejét.

- Csak észrevettük, hogy magához képest ijesztően kedves, Mr. Denem – magyarázta Perselus szemtelen vigyorral.

Tom az asztalra támaszkodva közelebb hajolt a gyerekhez. – Vigyázz a szádra, fiacskám! – javasolta csendesen. – Akárhogy szólítasz is, ez változatlanul egy iskola, az _én_ iskolám, te pedig diák vagy.

Perselus jókedve jottányit se csökkent. Összefonta a karját, és derűs mosollyal dőlt hátra a széken.

Ha akarta, Tom tudott fenyegető lenni – Harry esetében nem is volt szüksége hozzá különösebb erőfeszítésre -, de lerítt róla, hogy pillanatnyilag nem fűtik ilyen ambíciók. Hiába figyelmeztette Pitont, a fiúk ugyanis világosan érezték, hogy a látogatásuk okát nem tekinti „roxforti ügynek", tehát nagyvonalúan ők is megfeledkeztek arról, hogy az igazgatóval beszélnek. „Nem mintha egyébként befolyásolná őket."

- Estefelé be kell mennem a Minisztériumba – jelentette be Tom immár a normális hangján. – Veletek csevegni kitűnő gyakorlás. Ha ti nem hoztok ki a sodromból, akkor senki.

- Óóó, ez hízelgő, professzor.

- Különös értékrendje van, Mr. Lupin – válaszolta Tom feleannyira se hűvösen, mint más szituációban tette volna. - Emellett – tért vissza az előző témához – tudom, miket mesélt nektek Harry, és nem szeretnék…

- Cinikus, rideg és fennhéjázó lenni? – vágott közbe Yan élénken.

- Olyasmi – morogta a férfi. Az íróasztalról magához lebegtetett néhány pergament, és összecsavarta őket.

- Tom bácsi… – kezdte Yan suttogva. – Én csak… El akartam mondani… hogy én nem…

Harry érdeklődve várta, az igazgató mikor kegyelmez meg a kisfiúnak.

- Mi se – jelentette ki James eltökélten, amihez a mellette ülők vadul bólogattak.

Tom, aki már épp leállította volna az unokaöccsét feléje fordult. – Mit nem, Potter?

James nagyot nyelt, mikor rájött, hogy a férfi rajta nem könyörül. – Hát, uram… - A fülét vakargatta zavarában. – Nem tartjuk magát elvetemült gyilkosnak.

- Megható – felelte Tom szárazon.

- Illetve… Ott, Harry világában rengeteg borzalmat követett el, undorító bűnöket, de… itt sose ártana a mugliknak meg a mugliszármazásúaknak. És egymásra se haragszunk – pillantott körbe. - Egyáltalán… Maga igazán jó igazgató és…

- Elég lesz, Potter – emelte fel a kezét Tom. - Még a végén valami kompromittálót találnál mondani.

James megkönnyebbülten elmosolyodott. Vallja be, hogy a nyilvánvaló és kiküszöbölhetetlen ellentétek dacára, valahol mélyen, egészen kicsit, jobb napokon, kedveli az igazgatót? „A Gringotts minden aranyáért se, még ha hozzá is csapják Merlin legtitkosabb varázslatainak gyűjteményét."

- Kezdődhet az első kör? Ezekkel – felmutatta a pergamentekercset – le kell ugranom Flitwick professzorhoz. Mire visszaérek…

Harry a pálcáját a levegőbe emelve szórakozottan követte a merengő oldalába vésett rúnák vonalait. - Én is ismerem a szükséges varázslatokat – mondta mintegy magának. Azok a „mozizások", amelyek során odahaza elsajátította őket, korántsem voltak olyan kellemesek, mint amilyennek ez a mostani ígérkezett.

Tom fanyar mosollyal bólintott. – Képes vagy használni egy merengőt, de nem bírsz egy merőkanalat tisztességesen egérré változtatni. Szép.

- Hetek óta gürcölök azért, hogy behozzam a lemaradásom… - vágott bele Harry indulatosan.

Tom csendre intette. - Tudom. Veled és a kollégáimmal is eleget beszélgettünk róla. De néha nem árt a plusz motiváció.

Harry villámló szemekkel meredt a férfira. - Miféle motiváció a piszkálódás? – Elhatározta, hogy ha törik, ha szakad, következő este példaértékű „kanálból egér"-transzformációt mutat be az igazgatónak.

- Hatékony – jelentette ki Tom, válaszul Harry iménti fogadalmára. (A fiú szitkozódva kapta el róla a tekintetét.) – Tilos két méternél távolabb menni az asztaltól! – mondta, ezúttal a gyerekekhez intézve a szavait.

Peter játékosan szalutált, Sirius pedig máris csillogó keselyű-tekintettel fürkészte az iroda berendezését.

- Szerintetek mi történik, hogyha… - vetette fel, mikor az ajtó becsukódott Tom mögött.

- Ne kísérletezz! – szakította félbe Yan komolyan. – Egyszer meg akartam keresni a szülinapi ajándékomat. Ő persze rájött, amint aznap reggel először meglátott, és szólt, hogy még véletlenül se ólálkodjak a szobája közelében. - Úgy pillantott körbe, ahogy a rémtörténet-mesélők szoktak a tábortűznél. – Természetesen első dolgom volt odamenni – folytatta vigyorogva, aztán leolvadt az arcáról a mosoly. – Utána egész hétvégén szappanbuborékokat böfögtem…

- Vállalom! – pattant fel Sirius lelkesen.

Yan elkapta a karját, és visszanyomta a barátját a székre. - De ez a munkahelye, nem az otthona. Én vigyáznék…

Sirius megszívelte a tanácsot, és a továbbiakban - nem kis csalódottsággal - igyekezett minden, tettre sarkalló kíváncsiságát ismét a merengőre korlátozni.

* * *

A hely, ahová az aktuális kísérőjével, azaz Pitonnal együtt érkezett, egyszerre volt ismerős és dühítően megragadhatatlan. „Esetleg ha lennének érzetek, illatok…"

Perselus – talán két-három évvel fiatalabb kiadásban – magas támlájú, kényelmetlennek tűnő széken ücsörgött, fejét az asztalon nyugtatott karjára hajtva, és unottan játszadozott egy névtáblával, aminek Harry így nem tudta kibetűzni a feliratát.

Nekik háttal, a szoba másik végébe állított szekrényeknél magas, feketehajú nő sürgölődött. Mozdulatait üvegek csörömpölése-koppanása kísérte. A kifakult szőnyegre bágyadt, kora tavaszi napsugarak rajzoltak folyton változó mintát.

Harry álmélkodva fordult körbe. - Ez…

- A Szent Mungó – közölte az „útitársa". – Egész pontosan anyám irodája.

- Miért nem maradhattam otthon? – nyafogta épp a másik Piton.

- Jaj, szívecském! – nyögött fel – Harry így már könnyedén azonosította – Eileen. A padlón térdelt, derékig eltűnve egy alacsony szekrénykében. „Biztos tértágító-bűbáj." – Apád nem tudna odafigyelni rád. Te is jól ismered. Rettenetes milyen szétszórt, ha valamelyik új ötletén dolgozik. – Feltápászkodott, és a kezét a homlokára szorítva szemügyre vette a keletkezett rumlit.

- Tíz éves vagyok. – Egyenesedett fel az emlék-Perselus sértődötten. – Nem kell pesztrálni.

- Csak _leszel_ tíz éves – javította ki az anyja. – Egyébként, az addig rendben is van, hogy találnál olyasmit, amivel lefoglalhatod magad, de ha szükséged volna valamire? Enned mindenképpen kéne…

- Csinálnék szendvicset.

- Az aztán a szakácsművészet csúcsa! – csúfolódott Eileen.

- Van olyan jó, mint amit az itteni konyhán tukmálnak az emberre. – A tenyerébe támasztotta a homlokát. – Ebben már valódi szakértőnek számítok – morogta.

- Ugyan, kincsem. – A nő odasétált hozzá, és vigasztalóan megsimogatta a hátát. - Nem hurcoltalak ide olyan gyakran.

Perselus szkeptikusan felhorkant.

- Elhiszem, hogy szívesebben lennél például Yanéknál – folytatta az anyja -, de mit tegyünk, ha egyszer el kellett utazniuk… Merope nem rajong Franciaországért, de egy ilyen meghívást mégsem lehet visszautasítani…

Perselusnak történetesen megvolt a maga baja, így nem kívánt osztozni a Merope Denem feletti szánakozásban. – Egész nap itt kell kuksolnom? – Elgyötört pillantást vetett a sakktáblára, amit az ő áldásos tevékenysége folytán fekete és fehér bábuk szilánkjai borítottak. (Ugyanis a szabályszerű, de magányos játék helyett inkább egymásra uszította a figurákat.)

Eileen az ajtóhoz lépett. - Gyere velem vizitelni!

Perselus mérsékelt lelkesedéssel csusszant le a székről, hogy csatlakozzon az anyjához.

- Láthatsz egy csomó érdekes esetet.

- Hurrá… - Hagyta, hogy az asszony kiterelgesse a folyosóra. – Mondd csak, a betegeid mit szólnának, ha a fülükbe jutna, hogy látványosságként emlegeted őket?

A tér megkavarodott körülöttük, és az elmosódott massza lassan – hogy Harrynek legyen ideje egy kiadós rosszullétre – új helyszínt formázott.

A kórteremben mindössze egyetlen foglalt ágy volt. A kócos fiúcska a takarója csücskét markolászta, és beharapta az ajkát, hogy ne nyüszítsen a kíntól. Mellette két nő meg egy férfi toporgott.

- Jó reggelt mindannyiuknak! – köszönt Eilien vidáman, miközben sietősen keresztülvágott a helyiségen. – Ki a kis betegünk?

Perselus kaján vigyorral figyelte Jameset. - Ezen nagyon felháborodott volna, ha nem köti le annyira a nyavalygás.

Harry megütközve bámult rá. - Nem hiszed, hogy tényleg fájt neki?

- Dehogynem. Csak közönség előtt mindig rátesz egy lapáttal. Ez valami kényszer nála. – Megrántotta a vállát. - Anyám biztos ajánlhatna olyat, aki kikezeli belőle.

- Te se vagy különb – jelentette ki a másik dorgálóan.

- Ragályos. – Perselusról sütött, hogy ez a tény nem aggasztja túlzottan.

James apja – „A nagyapám!" – kapott észbe Harry, és a továbbiakban nagyobb figyelmet szentelt a fiú kísérőinek – épp kezet fogott Eileennel. – Örvendek. Leonard Potter.

A mellette álló nő követte a példáját. - Dana Potter. Hogy elkerüljük a kínos félreértéseket, a nagynéni.

Az asszony Harryt – bár nem tudta volna megfogalmazni, pontosan milyen tekintetben – Ginnyre emlékeztette. „Milyen régen gondoltam rá… És Ronra meg Hermionéra is" – eszmélt rá bűnbánóan.

James anyja az ujjait tördelve lépett Eileenhez. – Patricia Potter. - Félrevonta a gyógyítót, és suttogva folytatta. – Leesett a seprűről. Nagyon ronda a sérülése. Nem is mertük kandallón át idehozni.

Eileen felemelte a takarót, majd – Perselusszal együtt – belesett alá.

A kisfiú arcából kifutott a vér. – Basszus! – A tenyerét villámgyorsan a szájára tapasztotta, és riadtan nézett a három idegen felnőttre. – Bocsánat.

- Végre egy őszinte ember – jegyezte meg az ágyban fekvő savanyúan. – Tényleg olyan szörnyű? Eddig azzal hitegettek – éles pillantást vetett a szüleire és a nagynénjére -, hogy nem vészes.

Perselus arca aggasztóan zöldes árnyalatot öltött. - Ezt hogy hoztad össze? - mutatott felelet helyett James sebesült lába felé.

- Kviddics-baleset. – Úgy tűnt, a játék emléke átmenetileg kiveri a másik fejéből a fájdalom gondolatát. – Kergettem a cikeszt, sajnos csak egyedül, mert tudod… Á! – Felnyögött, mikor Eileen megkocogtatta a térdét.

- Szilánkos törés. – A nő az állát ütögette a pennájával. – A legegyszerűbb megoldás az volna – kezdte tűnődve -, ha eltüntetném a csontjaidat. – James riadtan meresztette rá a szemeit. – Iszonyúan fájna, ha így forrasztanám össze – magyarázta a nő együttérzően. – Aztán begyógyítom a vágásokat, beveszed a Pótcsont Rapidot, és este már haza is mehetsz. – Igyekezett lelkesen előadni, de a kisfiú továbbra is fancsali képet vágott.

- Anya? Apa? – pillantott kérdőn a szüleire.

- Tényleg így lesz a legjobb, drágám – bólintott Mrs. Potter.

James ingerülten fújt egyet. – Remek. Ücsöröghetek itt egész délután, irtózatos kínok közt fetrengve…

- Akkor fekszel vagy ülsz? – vágott közbe a nagynénje gonoszkodva.

- Perselus itt marad veled – jelentette ki Eileen a másik nővel egyidőben. Megragadta a fia vállát, és maga elé tuszkolta. – Ő majd szórakoztat.

Az emlék-Piton nagy kegyesen kierőszakolt magából egy futó, „persze, naná!"-típusú vigyort, Harry pedig elszégyellte magát, mert kis híján felröhögött Eileen szavait hallva.

- Azt hittem, unatkoztál egyedül – jegyezte meg, elhessegetve az otthoni Piton képét.

- Igen – helyeselt a fiú buzgón -, és tulajdonképpen örültem, hogy lesz társaságom… Tudom, nem látszik - legyintett, mikor Harry válaszra nyitotta a száját. – De volt már szerencsém ahhoz a bájitalhoz…

- Nekem is – mormolta a másik.

- … és semmi kedvem nem volt órákig a vinnyogását meg visítozását hallgatni.

James undorodva hörpintette fel a Pótcsont Rapidot, majd búcsút intett a szüleinek és a nagynénjének, akik Eileennel együtt távoztak. Perselus félrehajtotta a takaró egyik sarkát, aztán letelepedett az ágyra. – Tehát… Potter. Griffendél-ivadékkal még nem találkoztam.

James a homlokát ráncolva, lázasan törte a fejét, hogy valami hasonló feleletet adhasson. - Piton, Piton… - A vállai megereszkedtek csalódottságában. - Nem hallottam rólatok.

- Apa mugli – közölte Perselus. – Amúgy, ha varázslóősöket akarsz: Prince.

- Á! – James fellelkesült, hogy mégiscsak tud valamit. – A családod Griffendél Godrik vazallusa volt, az egyik ük-ük… szóval üknagyapád testvére pedig Hollóháti Hedvig unokáját vette feleségül.

- Aha – bólintott Perselus jóval csekélyebb beleéléssel -, de azért kösz a törileckét. Hé! – vidult fel hirtelen. – Az egyik barátom Mardekár leszármazottja.

James persze azonnal rájött, mire akar utalni a másik. – Bár találkozhatnánk! – sóhajtott elragadtatva. – Szívesen kipróbálnám, hogy működik ez a Mardekár-Griffendél-ellenszenv. Mostanáig úgy tűnt, kénytelen leszek várni a Roxfortig, hogy majd az igazgatón teszteljem.

Perselus komoly arccal hajolt oda hozzá. - Vele légy óvatos! – suttogta, aztán James izgatottan ragyogó tekintetét és ádáz vigyorát látva mind ő, mind jövőbeli mása csak lemondóan legyintett.

- Persze, én beszélhetek – fonta össze a karját az idősebb Piton dohogva. – James, James! – zendített rá elváltoztatott hangon. – Egy óriás kószál a Tiltott Rengetegben! Már rohan is, hogy bemutatkozzon neki. Ne egyél abból a sütiből, mert Frank Rabastannak szánta, és tudod, hogy ő minden mágikus vacak elsőszámú megrendelője… Naná, hogy duplán vesz belőle. Ne húzz újat Tom Denemmel! Erre… Nézd meg!

Harry szíve szerint újra előhozakodott volna Piton ilyen szempontból szintén elítélendő viselkedésével, de az immár régi ismerősként köszöntött hányinger meggátolta benne.

Néhány órával később járhattak. „Valószínűleg átugrottuk a vinnyogós-visítós részt, amit Perselus emlegetett." A szoba egyetlen fényforrása a James ágya felett lustán lebegő gömböcske volt. A fiú az anyja és az álmossággal hősies küzdelmet vívó Perselus közt szorongott.

- Legközelebb helyszínt is váltunk – jelentette be Piton, vidáman oldalba bökve Harryt.

Patricia James nedves, zilált haját igyekezett rendbe tenni. A kisfiú arca még mindig verítékben fürdött, hiába jutott túl a „kezelés" legkellemetlenebb szakaszán.

- És arra gondoltam… - Az egész teste megfeszült, mikor rátört az utolsó fájdalomhullámok egyike. – Anya, figyelsz?

Patricia ledobta a törölközőt, amivel addig bajlódott, hogy a feladat további részét varázspálcával végezze el. - Ne kímélj! Mi az a nagyszerű ötlet?

- Hétvégén partit adtok, ugye? – vágott bele James óvatosan.

- Mintha nem is te nyaggatnál hetek óta azért, hogy az orrodat se kelljen kidugni a szobádból.

- Könnyebben viselném, ha nem volnék egyedül – pendítette meg James ravasz mosollyal. – Perselus esetleg eljöhetne…

- Semmi akadálya. Úgyis szeretném jobban megismerni Eileent és persze a férjét. Perselus, szerinted…

- Naaa! – James durcásan fonta össze a karját. - Most arról van szó, hogy _én_ barátkozom. (Patricia intésére a frizurája ismét száraz és reménytelenül torzonborz lett.)

- Bocsáss meg! – kérte az anyja nevetéssel küszködve. - Ott tartottál, hogy Perselus esetleg eljöhetne…

- … és talán magával hozhatna… még valakit.

- Amennyiben a „még valaki" nem egy sárkányt, akromantulát vagy kimérát takar, őt is szívesen látjuk.

James és Perselus győzedelmesen vigyorogtak egymásra. Harry pedig elkönyvelte, hogy ő a „nagyanyja" helyében alaposabban utánanézett volna, kit akarnak a házába vinni.

- Így utólag különös, hogy a koboldot nem tette hozzá – morfondírozott Piton.

- Egy kínos kimenetelű középkori lázadás? – tippelt Harry szórakozottan.

A fiú megrázta a fejét. - Neeem. Bár lehet, hogy olyan is volt. Kérdezd „Ismerem a Griffendél-dinasztia történetét Godrik dédszüleitől magamig, és bármilyen helyzetben képes vagyok idézni egyet a temérdek utánozhatatlan bölcsesség közül, ami elhagyta nemes őseim ajkát" Pottert!

- Hogy?

- A tömör verzió, hogy kizárólag az „esti mesék" jóvoltából konyít egy kicsit a mágiatörténethez, mégis állandóan a „fene nagy szakértelmével" kérkedik.

Perselus fejtegetése elterelte Harry figyelmét az utazás áldatlan hatásairól.

- Ami a koboldokat illeti… Patricia néni egyszer, még gyerekkorában, bennragadt a családja széfjében. – Harry tátott szájjal bámult rá. – Nem vették észre, hogy bemászott az egyik csillébe. – Perselus megvonta a vállát. – Ki akarta deríteni, tényleg sárkányok őrzik-e a kincseket. Egyszóval… ha a bajkeverő-gének eredete érdekel, nála keresd.

- Nem hittem volna… - fogott bele Harry, továbbra is sokkoltan.

- James átka, hogy a természete mellé nehezen fegyelmezhető vonásokat kapott – jelentette ki Piton kárörvendve. – Szőke fürtökkel és ártatlan tekintettel könnyebb lenne kisangyalnak látszania… Mint az egyik _igazi_ unokatestvére. Ő valódi profi. Amúgy meg alamuszi dög…

- Másra számítottál? – Az emlék-Yan végigsimított a ruháján, mintha attól tartana, azzal nem stimmel valami. Ragyogó fekete, zölddel hímzett dísztalárt viselt, és – mint azt Harry első pillantásra megállapította – nagyon utálta.

James nem igazán tudta eldönteni, vigyorogjon vagy komoly maradjon, a szája azonban, a hezitálás ellenére makacsul felfelé görbült. – Nem. Vagyis… Ez irtó fura. Annyit hallottam a családodról, de azok mind évszázados történetek voltak, és persze… most is léteztek, de mindig úgy képzeltem el a Denemeket, mint Mardekár hasonmásait. Te viszont gyerek vagy, mint én.

- Oh! – Yan ajka megkönnyebbült, féloldalas mosolyra rándult. – Örülök, hogy nem nekem kellett összefoglalni, Griffendél. Nos, van egy szabad, rém egyhangú délutánunk. – A ház sarka felé sandított, ahol a felnőttek nevetgéltek, cseverésztek. - Mivel töltsük el?

- Tekintettel a vadonatúj, méregdrága és pokolian kényelmetlen talárjainkra… Semmi olyan nem jut eszembe, amivel feldobhatnánk – huppant le James a cseresznyefa tövébe elszontyolodva.

Perselus és Yan összenéztek, majd csatlakoztak hozzá.

* * *

James, Perselus és Yan továbbra is a fűben ücsörögtek, de a jövőbeli Piton elmondása szerint túl voltak már egy bősz, kviddics-központú dispután, fejenként három szelet túró- és csokoládétortán, egy kis családtörténeten, Tom kitárgyalásán, valamint a Roxforthoz fűződő reményeik megbeszélésén.

James a tenyerébe támasztott állal figyelte az árvacsalánok közt zümmögő, apró méheket. - Utálsz? – kérdezte váratlanul Yantól.

A fiú végiggondolta a dolgot, alaposan kielemezve az érzéseit. - Nem.

- Meg akarsz átkozni?

- Nem tudnálak.

- Megverni?

- Nem lehet. Dísztalár…

- Ütni?

- Elemében van – kommentálta az idősebb Perselus Harrynek.

- Nem.

- Rúgni?

- Nem.

- Csípni? Harapni?

- Minek nézel?! Nem.

- Legalább idegesítelek?

- Most már igen – vágta rá Yan, aztán elvigyorodott. – Nem.

- Ne búsulj! – tanácsolta Perselus Jamesnek. – Alig néhány óra telt el. Egyébként is… Nem csoda, hogy egy érzelem ezer év alatt veszít az erejéből.

- Te ezt nem értheted – húzta ki magát James fontoskodva. – Amiről szó van, az örökség, a… lényünk része, ahogy nagyapa mondja.

Yan a fűszálakat tépkedte. - Habár, néhány esetben elég furcsa megnyilvánulásai vannak – mondta tűnődve. – Az 1500-as években Sarah Gomold és Henry Griffendél össze is házasodtak…

- Legendásan pocsék és botrányos kapcsolat volt – bólogatott James.

- Amikor épp elegük lett egymásból – fejezte be a másik. – Tudod – kezdte sóhajtva, rövid hallgatás után – engem nem is zavar, hogy nincs kedvem rád támadni, meg hogy te sem üvöltözöl velem… Talán… - elmosolyodott, Jamesre pillantva – jobb is különcnek lenni.

* * *

Perselus boldogan „üdvözölte" a visszaszolgáltatott emlékeit. – Innentől már történelem, ahogy a muglik mondanák – jelentette ki.

- Mehet tovább? – érdeklődött James csillogó szemekkel. – Mert akkor – dobpergés – bemutatom neked…

- Előbb – szakította félbe Harry halkan – láthatnám az apádat?

Perselus először meghökkent a kérésen, aztán felidézte, mit hallott a fiútól a szülő-témát illetően, és bólintott. – De aztán tényleg ugorjunk Jamesre, mert rémes ez a bűbáj. Olyan… üresnek és butának érzed magad, mikor hirtelen kiszippantják a fejedből azt, amire egy perccel korábban még mindenáron emlékezni akartál – magyarázta a többieknek.

Úgy tűnt, a jellemzés egyáltalán nem riasztja el a hátralévőket.

- Áldását adta – mutatott James Perselusra sürgetően. – Sietnél, Harry?

* * *

A szoba tágas lehetett – Harry erre az elsötétített ablakok távolságából következtetett -, de telepakolták mindenféle kacattal. (Ennyit sikerült megállapítania a kanapé mellett zümmögő, narancsszínben fel-felvillanó holminak hála.)

- Ha szilárd tested lenne, már beszereztél volna valami sérülést – jegyezte meg Perselus. – Csak figyelj! Van, aki nem ússza meg…

Nem messze tőlük, hangtalanul kinyílt a magas ajtó, és a gyér fényben két pöttöm alak jelent meg a küszöbön, aztán az egyik el is tűnt, tompa csattanás kíséretében.

- Áú!

A narancsos derengésű tárgynál ügyködő férfi a dühös-méltatlankodó kiáltásra feltápászkodott, és bukdácsolva a „vendégekhez" sietett. Felkapcsolta a lámpát, majd leguggolt a földön térdelő fiúcska mellé, aki valószínűleg okosabbnak ítélte nem mocorogni, míg nem javulnak a látási viszonyok.

Tobias megszorította a fia vállát. – Perselus, jól vagy?

Az emlék-Piton bólintott, és arrébb rugdosta az üres szerszámos dobozt, amiben elbotlott.

- Ő, Yan – intette a társa felé, miután az apja segítségével talpra állt.

- Nahát, a híres Denem úrfi. – Tobias az orrára biggyesztette az addig a homlokára tolva viselt szemüveget, és vizslatóan mérte végig a látogatót.

Yan kedvetlenül húzta el a száját. – Valami rendkívülit kell majd tennem, hogy dicsőséget szerezzek a Bynes-névnek. – Töprengve ráncolta a homlokát. – Nekem is kell egy suli. Vagy inkább egy ország. Azzal lekörözhetem Tom bácsit.

- Cirka negyven év múlva – csapott a hátára Perselus vidáman.

- Teljesen lelomboztad – csóválta a fejét Harry megjátszott rosszallással.

- Min dolgozol, apa? – Az emlék-Piton az akadályukat kerülgetve keresztülvágott a szobán, hogy szemügyre vegye Tobias legújabb masináját.

- Igazán izgalmas kísérlet. - A férfi Yannal a nyomában szlalomozva visszasétált a találmányához, és lázas hévvel kezdte ecsetelni, milyen jelenségnek is szeretne a végére járni, és azt pontosan hogyan tervezi.

Perselus megállt az emlékbeli énje mögött, és éppolyan érdeklődve hallgatta a magyarázatot, mint a fiatalabb mása meg Yan, aki – akkor még – alig konyított a mugli technológiához.

Harry nem az előadást, hanem Tobiast figyelte. Eddig meggyőződése volt, hogy az olyan típusú haj, ami a Piton-család tagjainak jutott, képtelen összekócolódni, a mellette térdeplő férfi azonban gond nélkül elhitethette volna bárkivel, hogy rokoni kapcsolat fűzi James Potterhez.

A ruhája kopott volt és kinyúlt, mégis inkább otthonias, mint ápolatlan benyomást keltett. Nehezére esett ezt a Tobiast ahhoz az emberhez kapcsolni, akit egyszer régen, véletlenül, Piton elméjébe hatolva látott.

Perselus megérintette Harry karját. – Nagyon más? – kérdezte szinte suttogva.

Harry csak bólintott.

- Örülök, hogy itt élek. Nem tudom, mi lenne velem nélküle, meg anya és James és Yan és… a többiek nélkül. Illetve… - Nagyot nyelt. – Tudom, de _azt_ nem akarom.

* * *

- Nos? – Harry is érezte, hogy egy kissé művire sikeredett, de görcsösen igyekezett elűzni a merengőben rátört borús hangulatot. – Kivel is akarsz megismertetni? – fordult Jameshez.

- Ó, hát… - a kisfiú alattomos vigyorral sandított körbe – Őfőundokságával.

Harry érdeklődve nézett végig Siriuson, Peterön és Remuson, azt latolgatva, vajon kié lehet a „megtisztelő" cím.


	10. Az undok, a nyafka és az elhivatott

Minden jog Rowlingé. Továbbra is. :-)

* * *

10. fejezet: Az undok, a nyafka és az elhivatott

James Yannal, Perselusszal – valamint a számukra láthatatlan, idősebb önmagával és Harryvel – a nyomában vonult be a Potter-ház konyhájába, ahol az anyja épp süteményt készített. Felmászott az egyik magas székre, hogy íz-mintát vegyen az eperkrémből.

- Viszed onnan a kezed! – Patricia mosolyogva legyintett felé egy edényfogóval. – Rémes, milyen torkos vagy.

- Ha egyszer az egyik kedvencemet sütötte – rántotta meg a vállát Harry kalauza széles vigyorral.

Közben fiatalabb mása rákezdte: - Aaanya! – Megvárta, míg a nő rá figyel. – Arra gondoltam, lemehetnénk a faluba körülnézni egy kicsit.

- Kétlem, hogy sokat változott volna az elmúlt pár napban.

- De Perselus és Yan még egyáltalán nem látták.

- Nocsak! – Patricia csípőre tett kézzel közelebb lépett a fiához. – Szörnyen unatkozhattok, ha nincs jobb program, amivel elüthetnétek az időt.

- Két mérföld séta, csak oda, és tényleg nincs benne semmi extra – kommentálta James Harrynek. – Vannak persze érdekes helyek is a környéken. Történelmi jelentőségűek. A szikla, ahol Lord Verex küzdött az Éjláng Boszorkány-klánnal, az erdő, amit felégettek az ott tanyázó vérfarkas falka miatt, és amit aztán Hollóháti Hilda varázslattal teremtette újjá, a fennsík, ahol Ulrick Griffendél megszelídítette azt a walesi zöldsárkányt, Dranbart…Bár oda elég nyaktörő mutatvány felmászni… A szurdok, ahol Morgen Mardekár az elemi mágia és a bájitalok ötvözésével kísérletezett – James homlokráncolása arra utalt (Harry mindenesetre remélte, hogy arra utal), hogy a kisfiú kezd kifogyni a látványosságokból -, meg a barlang, ahol Derlo Griffendél, a Háborodott Remete élt…

Az anyja is épp ezt magyarázta a két vendégüknek. - … de azokat nehéz megközelíteni. Jamesnek is megtiltottuk, hogy egyedül odamerészkedjen… Maga Godric's Hollow azonban – a fejét csóválta – hétköznapi, poros falvacska.

- Akár be is vásárolhatnánk helyetted.

- Akár – tűnődött Patricia, miközben spekulatívan méregette a gyerekeket. – De tartsd szem előtt, hogy a legtöbb dologra még estefelé, vacsorafőzésnél szükségem lenne.

- Persze, de hol itt a probléma? – James lelkesen leugrott a székről. – Nem akartunk össze-vissza csatangolni. Te is mondtad, hogy úgysem érdemes. Csak megmozgatjuk az izmainkat. Sorold, mi kell, és…

James buzgó ajánlkozását elvágta a Perselus emlékeiben is jelentkező örvény. Az egybemosódó foltokból végül dombos, napfényes vidék képe rajzolódott ki.

Ha James és a barátai nem is bóklásztak el erre-arra feleslegesen, meglehetősen ráérős tempóban haladtak. A keskeny földutat pocsolyák szabdalták; a három gyereknek nemcsak a cipője ragadt a sártól, hanem a nadrágja alja is.

- A nagynéném nem eresztett volna be a házba, ha így állítok haza – jegyezte meg Harry, miközben a két Jamesszel és Perselusszal együtt arra vártak, hogy Yan befejezze a nézelődést.

A fiú az út mellett árválkodó szilvafa alá gördített, nagyobbacska sziklán álldogált, és onnan kémlelte a völgyben elterülő falut.

- A lépcsőnkön tisztítóbűbáj van – vont vállat James. – Szavatolt a tartóssága, mert a köveket kezelték egy speciális bájitallal, ami…

Perselus, ha nem is tudatosan, de a szavába vágott. – Nem hiszem, hogy – főleg ebből a szögből – sokban különbözne Little Hangletontól.

Yan vigyorogva szökkent le az „őrhelyéről". (Egyenesen egy tócsába, lefröcskölve a másik kettőt. A koszos vízből Harryéknek is bőségesen jutott volna, ha fizikailag is jelen vannak.) – Aha, piros tetők, fehér falak, templomtorony: tipikus. Csak Godric's Hollow kisebb.

- Nem az számít, hanem a múlt – közölte James önérzetesen.

- Tudom, tudom – intette le Yan, és csúszkálva tett pár lépést az ösvényen. – Anyukád már elmondta. De hadd világosítsalak fel, Little Hangletonban is megérné túrát szervezni.

- Ott nem is éltek varázslók, mielőtt a dédnagyapád oda nem költözött.

- A mi hírnevünk talán nem elég? – kérdezte Yan kihívóan, sunyi mosollyal.

- Hát, ha már így felvetetted… - A harang kongása rádöbbentette Jameset, hogy még dolguk van „odalenn", és ez elejét vette a csipkelődésnek.

Harry tudta ugyan, hogy nem ő mozog, hanem a tér alakul át körülötte, lélegzetvételnyi ideig mégis úgy érezte, elveszti az egyensúlyát.

- Bocs – vigyorgott fel rá az útitársa. – Csak eltartott volna még egy darabig, hogy ideérjünk.

- Képzelem – morogta Harry.

A helyi vegyesbolt előtt álltak. Pontosabban ő, James és Perselus ott, míg az emlék-James és Yan azzal büszkélkedhettek, hogy „meghódították" a szúette falépcső első fokát.

- Fantasztikusan festünk – jelentette ki Perselus – a nyomaték kedvéért – széttárt a karokkal a ruháját tanulmányozva.

- Jaj, de finnyás az uraság! – kapta a kezét az arcához James. – Kölykök vagyunk, nekünk elnézik a piszkos öltözéket.

Perselus egyáltalán nem látszott meggyőzöttnek, de mielőtt ezt a barátjával is közölhette volna, hívogató csilingelés kíséretében kinyílt a kereskedés ajtaja.

Alacsony, barnahajú fiú hátrált ki az üzletből két hatalmas csomagot szorítva a mellkasához. A kint ácsorgók nem láthatták az arcát, de az összeráncolt szemöldök arra engedett következtetni, hogy a gyerek nincs túl jó hangulatban. Araszolva haladt előre, a lábával tapogatva, elérte-e már a lépcsőt. James és Yan félrehúzódtak, de az előzékenységük hiábavalónak bizonyult, az egyik papírtáska alja ugyanis kiszakadt, a másikat pedig a fiú tépte el, mikor ösztönösen a földre hulló holmik után kapott.

- Ó, hogy az a Merlin jó, édes… - Letérdelt, hogy összeszedegesse a szétszóródott holmikat.

James és Yan meglepetten néztek egymásra.

- Merlin?! – kérdezett vissza Perselus.

A fiú riadtan pillantott fel, és három óriási narancsot ölelve sietve talpra állt.

- Öhm… Én… - Látva a másik három nyugalmát, az ijedtsége elmúlt, de a tekintete továbbra is szúrós és barátságtalan maradt. – Nem bámultok furán – állapította meg. – Akkor nem kell arra vesztegetnem az időt, hogy megpróbáljam beadni nektek, ez csak az új londoni szleng. – Mikor nem érkezett válasz, türelmetlenül rájuk mordult: - Varázslók vagytok, nem?

- De – bólintott gyorsan James, és lehajolt, hogy felvegye a lábaihoz gurult lekvárosüveget. – Eddig úgy tudtam, nem él más máguscsalád errefelé.

A fiú kikapta James kezéből a felé nyújtott üveget. – Csak nyaralni jöttünk Apa kibérelt egy házat augusztusra.

- A nevem James Potter – folytatta James az ismerkedést töretlen buzgalommal.

- Ah! – fújtatott a másik ingerülten, mikor belátta, hogy nem térhet ki a bemutatkozás elől. – Oké. – Megszorította James jobbját, és kézrázás gyanánt rántott rajta egyet. – Remus Lupin. – Megint leguggolt, aztán csak tanácstalanul – és dühösen – bámult a szétszakadt zacskókra.

- Yan Bynes – jelentette be Yan széles vigyorral. Úgy tűnt, szórakoztatja vadonatúj ismerősük hebrencs viselkedése.

- Perselus Piton – jegyezte meg a negyedik fiú, az unott hangsúllyal egyértelművé téve, hogy tisztában van vele, Remus Lupin erre cseppet se kíváncsi.

- Marha klassz – motyogta Remus. – Mehetek vissza, hogy másik zacskókat kérjek, de amilyen zsugori az a fickó, úgyis kifizetteti velem, és az újak meddig bírják majd?

Merőben költői kérdés volt, de James valamiért úgy gondolta, a fiú hozzájuk intézi a keserű szavakat. – Segítünk hazacipelni – ajánlotta.

Remus kis híján keresztüldöfte a tekintetével.

- Egyedül nem fog sikerülni – szállt be Yan is a győzködésbe.

- És így olcsóbban megúszod – mondta ki a döntő érvet Perselus, aki beletörődött, hogy a barátai új „játékot" találtak. – Még a borravalóhoz se ragaszkodunk, de csak mert ilyen _szívélyes_ vagy.

Remus nem foglakozott a gúnyos mellékzöngével. Elosztotta a holmikat négyük között, majd mogorván magyarázni kezdte, merre kell menniük.

Az idősebb James és az enyhés sokkos állapotban lévő Harry pedig elindult utánuk.

- Szörnyű, igaz? – érdeklődött a gyerek kuncogva. – Hálátlan, bunkó, kibírhatatlan.

Harry minden jellemzőre rábólintott. – Letaglózott az biztos – vallotta be aztán.

- Szép kis nyaralás – dohogott közben Remus. Valószínűleg akkor se zavartatta volna magát, ha egyedül van, így viszont akaratlanul is azt a benyomást keltette a kísérőiben, különösen a szolgálat- és társalgáskész Jamesben, hogy hozzájuk beszél. – Utaztunk volna inkább a tengerhez.

- Van itt egy tó. – Megszaporázta a lépteit, és felzárkózott a szinte rohanó Remus mellé. –Stranddal meg minden. Nem ugyanaz, de azért…

- Sok hasznát venni, ha napok óta minden éjjel zuhog az eső.

- Mi kviddicseztünk – mesélte James átszellemült arccal. – A levegőben nem számít mekkora a sár… Tényleg, te szeretsz…

- Nem.

- Kár – sóhajtott Yan őszinte csalódottsággal. – Kettő-kettő ellen jobb móka lenne. Így csak a cikeszt tudjuk hajkurászni, meg „ki tud több gólt lőni?"-t jászani.

- Megszakad a szívem – motyogta Remus fintorogva. – Megérkeztünk.

Az ideiglenes „Lupin-rezidencia" kétszintes, takaros házacska volt, ápolt, virágszőnyeg borította kerttel és borostyánnal futatott falakkal.

- Mintha egy képeslapról varázsolták volna ide – jegyezte meg Harry áhítattal.

James büszkén húzta ki magát, mintha a fiú ezzel az ő keze munkáját dicsérte volna. – Ügyelünk a falu imázsára.

- Te gyakorlatilag nem itt laksz.

A fiú leforrázva kapaszkodott fel a nyomában a teraszra. – De Godric's Hollow-inak vallom magam. _Ízig-vérig az vagyok_ – motyogta a cipője orrának.

A nappaliban egy barnahajú, kék kötényes asszony azzal foglalatoskodott, hogy belülről is impozánssá tegye a házat. Intett a pálcájával, mire a függöny szófogadóan felcsipeszelte magát; aztán hozzálátott, hogy megszabaduljon a sarkokba szőtt pókhálóktól. Mikor a padló nyikordulására a bejárat felé fordult, elkerekedtek a szemei, és rémülten kapott levegő után.

- Nyugi, anya! – Remus elsétált mellette, vélhetően a konyha felé irányítva a többieket. – Varázslók – magyarázta olyan hangsúllyal, mintha ez valami közönséges, bosszantó dolog lenne.

- Nézz csak rám! – bökött James vigyorogva a fiatalabb önmaga felé. – Azt fontolgatom, nem lenne-e okosabb fejvesztve menekülni.

A kisfiú valóban kissé bizonytalanul méregette a Lupin-család tagjait, de mivel még mindig zsemléket és egy gabonapelyhes dobozt szorongatott a kezében, sietős visszavonulás helyett inkább követte Remust, aki épp akkor távozott a szoba túlsó végében nyíló ajtón át.

- Jó napot kívánok, asszonyom! – üdvözölte a barnahajú nőt illedelmesen, mikor elhaladt előtte.

Yan és Perselus utánozták, Mrs. Lupin pedig felcsapott sereghajtónak, és velük tartott a másik helyiségbe.

James nyögve dobta le a „terheit" a konyhaasztalra. Eközben Remus nekiállt pakolni, kínosan ügyelve rá, hogy a vendégeknek mindig a hátát mutassa.

Mrs. Lupin az asztalra könyökölt, és sorban szemügyre vette a gyerekeket. – Lássuk csak! Az egyikőtök bizonyára Potterék fia.

James széles vigyorral lendítette a magasba a kezét.

- A szemüveges – közölte Remus unottan. Egy széken ágaskodva a konyhaszekrény polcaira rakosgatta a cukrot, sót, fűszereket.

Az emlék-James bemutatta a barátait az asszonynak, míg az idősebb kiadása megkísérelt az ajtókeretnek támaszkodni, hogy aztán egyensúlyát vesztve oldalra dőljön, eltűnve a falban.

- Lenne kedvetek itt maradni uzsonnára? – Andrea (Harry, miközben a kacagó Jameset próbálta talpra rángatni, félfüllel elcsípte Mrs. Lupin keresztnevét) intésére poharak és egy tál keksz röppent az asztalra.

- Állati! – motyogta James elragadtatva. - Ilyen lehet a kísértetnek lenni.

- Néhány nap után ráunnál – figyelmeztette Harry.

A kisfiú megrántotta a vállát, és vidáman behatóbb tesztelésnek vetette alá a jelenséget. „Egy kéz, két kéz, egy fej…" Harry úgy döntött, tanulságosabb James játszadozása helyett inkább a múltbéli eseményekre koncentrálni.

- Sajnos, dolgunk van – felelte Perselus olyan komolyan, mintha a kijelentés legalábbis azt takarná: „egy tea mellett megkíséreljük levezényelni két ellenséges óriás-törzs béketárgyalását". – Vásárolni indultunk, mikor összefutattunk Remusszal.

A nevezett személy végzett a rendezgetéssel, lezuttyant a legközelebbi székre, és maga előtt tartva, kinyitotta a Reggeli Prófétát.

- Akkor egy pohár üdítőt? – ajánlotta Andrea.

- Azt örömmel elfogadjuk – bólintott Yan.

- Egész úton ugrabugrált – csóválta a fejét James rosszallóan. (Más testrésze pillanatnyilag nem is tartózkodott a konyhában.) – Te is emlékszel: sziklára fel, szikláról le… Néha még rajtam is túltesz.

Yan mohón hajtotta fel az italt. James és Perselus ráérősebben kortyolgatták a frissítőt, közben nézelődve, vagy az újságot szuggerálva. Egy kis mozgolódás és a lapok zizegése mutatta, hogy Remus másik cikket keres (esetleg csak elege lett ugyanannak az oldalnak a bámulásából). James elhatározásra jutott.

- Mrs. Lupin! – Az asszony megfordult, és mosolyogva nézett a fiúra. – Meg tetszik engedni, hogy Remus holnap átjöjjön hozzánk?

- Megmondtam, hogy nem kviddicsezek! – szólt ki az érintett a Próféta mögül.

- Mást is lehet… - kezdte volna Perselus.

- Miért nem, drágám? – lépett közelebb Remushoz az anyja, és elhúzta a kisfiú elől az újságot. – Tavasszal minden hétvégén azért rágtad apád fülét, hogy vigyen ki a londoni pályára.

- Lebuktál – dúdolta Perselus a poharába alig hallhatóan.

Remus lecsapta az újságot. – És ha azt mondom – sziszegte ingerülten -, hogy egyáltalán semmi…

- Ott lesz – vágott közbe Andrea.

* * *

- Játszani akartatok, essünk túl rajta! – morogta Remus. A pályának kikiáltott tisztás szélén állt újdonsült ismerősei gyűrűjében, és lerítt róla, hogy repkedés helyett szívesebben támadna a kezében szorongatott seprűvel a másik három fiúra.

Mivel James, Perselus és Yan semmiféle hajlandóságot nem mutattak arra, hogy felszálljanak, Remus szitkozódva megkerülte őket. – Na jó, aki akar, majd jöjjön. – Felkészült az elrugaszkodásra.

- Ó, Remy! – gúnyolódott James. – Még mindig az zavar, hogy eléd mentünk, és így nem sikerült se eltévedned, se elég lassan idevánszorognod?

- Többek közt – vont vállat Remus. – De előkelő helyet foglal el a listán ez az idióta becézgetés is. – Letett arról, hogy a levegőbe emelkedjen. Elhajította a seprűt, visszasétált a fiúkhoz, és szigorúan végignézett rajtuk. – Meguntátok egymást? – szegezte nekik a kérdést.

- Séta közben meséltem, hogy Yan és Perselus már egy hete nálunk vannak – magyarázta James Harrynek.

Az emlékbeliek részéről egyöntetű fejrázás volt a válasz.

- Akkor miért akaszkodtatok rám? – fakadt ki Remus mérgesen.

Harry közelebb hajolt Jameshez, és halkan – bár itt szükségtelen volt suttognia – megkérdezte: - Tényleg, miért?

A fiú az állával a fiatalabb énje felé bökött, aki készségesen meg is adta a feleletet.

- Amúgy se lakik sok velünk egykorú gyerek Godric's Hollow-ban, és ilyenkor ők is rokonoknál vagy táborokban vannak – magyarázta. – Egyébként is muglik. Ha velük vagy, állandóan figyelned kell ara, mit mondasz, nehogy kikotyogj valamit. Például, nem szidhatod Merlint, valamelyik használati tárgyát, testrészét vagy rokonát… Tudod, a titokvédelmi alaptörvény meg a többi maszlag.

- Amneziátorok, tomboló szülők – folytatta Perselus.

- Tom bácsi és a prédikációi – dőlt a seprűtároló falának Yan rezignált sóhajjal. – Annyiszor citálják a Minisztériumba mindenféle apróság miatt, hogy mostanra kívülről fújja az összes jogszabályt. Persze – érintette az ujját az ajkához tűnődve -, a kettő nem feltétlenül függ össze. Néha eltöprengek rajta, akad-e olyan, amihez nem ért, már a barátságos viselkedésen kívül…

- Elég igazságtalan vele – jegyezte meg Harry, helytelenítően csóválva a fejét.

- Á, dehogy! – legyintett James vigyorogva. – Ilyenkor csak játszik. Az élete valójában sivár és unalmas lenne Denem nélkül. – A homloka ráncba szaladt. – Amit ugye nem érzékelne, mivel… - Perselus kommentárja beléfojtotta a szót.

- Azt hiszem, épp ennek köszönhető, hogy a szüleid mindig őt uszítják rád.

Yan élénken bólogatott. – Azután is órákig nyaggatott, hogy véletlenül megemlítettem Ludo Bumfolt botrányát Mrs. Grant gyerekeinek. Mintha elfelejtette volna nagyi meg nagypapa esetét…

James mély levegőt vett: - _Összefoglalva_: senki nincs a közelben az ismerőseid közül, nincs testvéred; egy hónap itt, csak a szüleiddel… Gondoltuk örülnél, ha lenne társaságod. – Mindehhez utánozhatatlanul ártatlan és szeretetteljes képet vágott, Harry pedig megállapította, hogy Perselus véleménye ide vagy oda, bujkál benne tehetség – vagy legalább fejlődőképesség – a megtévesztés terén.

- Aha, hát… – Remus most először nem tűnt olyan feszültnek. – Nekem indulnom kell – közölte sóhajtva.

- Nehogy azt hidd, hogy haragszunk! – sietett leszögezni James, és mellé szaporán hadonászott a kezeivel. – Bocsánatot se kell kérned, meg…

- Hülye! – Remus a seprűtároló melletti padhoz sétált, és belebújt az odadobott pulóverbe. – Haza kell érnem sötétedés előtt.

- Miért, megszidnak ha… - kezdte Yan vigyorogva.

- Sötétedés előtt, vagy mielőtt feljön a hold? – kérdezte hirtelen Perselus, és összeszűkített szemmel méregette Remust.

A fiú állta a tekintetét.

- Dehát… – James közelebb ment, és lehuppant a padra. – Amire célzol az… - Perselusra sandított. – Úgy értem… - A barátja ingerülten felsóhajtott, mire James megemberelte magát. – Úgy értem, Angliában alig élnek vérfarkasok. – Remus leült mellé. – Sőt… Néhány közép-európai meg orosz erdőséget leszámítva…

- Azokat ne a keverd össze a… Remus-félékkel! – figyelmeztette Yan, miközben szégyenlősen az említettre mosolygott.

Remus megvonta a vállát. – Igaz, hogy elenyésző a számunk, és az szintén, hogy legtöbbünkről meg se mondanád micsoda. – A fűben térdelő Perselusra nézett. – Miből jöttél rá?

- Nos… - fogott bele a fiú tudálékos hangsúllyal. – Állíthatnám, hogy az előbbi megjegyzésedből, vagy a sápadtságodból, vagy abból, tegnap milyen _harapós_ kedvedben voltál… – James felhorkant, és Remus szája is megrándult. – De valójában csak… ráhibáztam. Yan teóriája is teljesen elfogadható lett volna.

- Túl élénk a fantáziája, nem? – morfondírozott James.

Harry vállat vont. – Az egy bájitalmester esetében nem hátrány. – Letelepedett a fűbe Perselus mellé. – Különben is, apai örökség.

- Meg a rengeteg tévézés mellékhatása. Szerintem így inkább paranoiás lesz, mint kreatív. Komolyan, kinek jut eszébe arról, hogy „muszáj időben hazaérnem" a vérfarkas-kór?

- És – tapogatózott a másik James, miközben kicsit közelebb csúszott Remushoz –, ez az oka, hogy… hangyányit feszült voltál?

A fiú felnevetett, bár csak röviden és bátortalanul. – Idegesít, hogy muglik közt vagyunk – vallotta be. – Londonban egy idős kvibli meg egy gyógyító-házaspár a szomszédunk. Ha baj történne, ők tudnák mi a teendő, és nem esne bajuk, de itt… Ha valami gond lesz a némító vagy a záró-bűbájokkal…

Yan nyugtatóan szorította meg a vállát. – Félsz, hogy megmarsz valakit?

- Is. De azt se díjaznám, ha például rám lőnének.

- Godric's Hollow lakói nem ilyen agresszívek.

- Kivéve, ha előzőleg összefutottak egy vérengző, megvadult farkassal – hívta fel a figyelmét Remus a nem épp elhanyagolható körülményre.

Perselus hátradőlt a fűben és a sötétedő eget bámulta. – Legfeljebb farkaskölyökkel.

Remus szeme megvillant. – Tartsd fel még egy darabig, és tesztelheted.

- Tehát holnapra túlesel az átalakuláson – kezdte James óvatosan.

- Igen – felelte a fiú, hasonló stílusban, és nagy adag gyanakvással a hangjában.

- És… a hazautazásotokig nem lesz több telihold.

- Nem – rázta meg a fejét Remus növekvő balsejtelemmel.

- Tulajdonképpen nem is vagyunk olyan szörnyűek, igaz?

A másik tekintete mindegyikőjükön elidőzött néhány pillanatra. – Még nem sikerült végleges döntést hoznom – szűrte a fogai közt.

- Körmönfont módon azt az ígéretet próbálja kihúzni belőled, hogy újra eljössz – világosította fel Yan Remust megelégelve James kérdezősködését.

* * *

James, Perselus, Yan és Remus csomagok gyűrűjében ácsorogtak az indulásra kész Roxfort Expressz mellett. Pár lépésre tőlük a szüleik cseverésztek izgatottan, a saját első útjukat mesélve-tárgyalva. Harry azonnal felismerte köztük Leonardot, Patriciat, Tobiast, Eileent és Andreát – kizárásos alapon még Tom húgát is -, de a két férfi kilétét illetően csak találgathatott.

- Most ne őket nézd! – rántotta meg James a talárja ujját, és a boltíves átjáró felé bökött, amin keresztül épp akkor érkezett egy szőke lányka, majd egy fiú végül még egy lány, aki a kis csapat élére állt, és sietős léptekkel a vonat felé vette az irányt.

- Mozogj már, Sirius! – szólt hátra, mintha megérezte volna, hogy a ládáját küszködve-gyögdélcselve vonszoló fiú lassan lemarad tőlük.

- Jönnék én, de ez piszkosul nehéz – kiabálta a másik az erőlködéstől vöröslő arccal. – Miért nem hozhattuk Reget is? Legalább segítene…

- Az öcséd alig lát a láztól – ha netán elkerülte volna a figyelmedet, ezért kellett egyedül jönnünk -, és te képes lennél vele cipeltetni a cuccaidat? – torkolta le az unokanővére.

- De alig… bírom… megmozdítani – zihálta Sirius, miközben veszett módon cibálta a kuli fogantyúját.

- Nem kellett volna belezsúfolnod egy rakás felesleges holmit – válaszolta Bellatrix flegmán. – Példát vehetnél Cissyről. _Ő_ nem nyafog. - Narcissa hevesen bólogatott, hosszú copfja vidáman repdesett körülötte. – Pedig hidd el, több szekrénynyi ruhát tömött a ládájába, egy csomó csecsebecsét, ami szerinte otthonosabbá változtatja majd a hálót, mindenféle kacatot…

Narcissa abbahagyta a helyeslést, és szúrósan meredt a nővérére.

- Bella, segíííts! – esdekelt a fiú, túljátszott kétségbeeséssel.

A nevezett azonban nem figyelt rá. Lendületes tempóban indult újra a vonat felé, higgadtan magyarázva a továbbiakra vonatkozó elképzeléseit. – Akkor Cissy megkeresi a barátnőit, én meg a prefektusok fülkéjébe megyek. Boldogulsz egyedül is, remélem…

- Hogyne – vicsorgott az unokaöccse. – Akarnám is, hogy a nyakamon lógjatok…

- Sirius Black – jelentette be az emlék-James vigyorogva. – Láttam párszor, de még soha nem beszéltünk.

Remus lehajolt, hogy a vállára vegye a lábainál heverő táskát. – A Roxfortban majd bepótolhatod.

- Talán… - Yan leemelte a baglya kalitkáját az utazóláda tetejéről. - Bár úgy tudom, a Blackek általában a Mardekárba kerülnek. – Felkapaszkodott az Expressz lépcsőjén, majd a kezét nyújtotta, hogy az apja a többi csomagot is feladogathassa neki.

Míg a csoport a felszállással volt elfoglalva, Harry a nyakát nyújtogatva kutatott további ismerősök után.

- MALFOY! – Az üvöltés az egyik közeli ablakban csüngő barnahajú fiútól származott – aki mellett kikandikált még egy szőke és egy vörös fej -, a célpontja pedig természetesen Lucius volt.

A fiú befejezte a búcsúzkodást, majd komótosan a szerelvény felé indult.

- Csipkedd magad! Nézz csak körül, mennyien vannak itt! Ha nem igyekszel, eladjuk a helyed…

- Ne mondj árat! – szólt rá a vörös barátja.

- … néhány szépen csengő galleonért. Biztos akad egy bőkezű jelentkező.

- Az se csüggedjen, akinél nincs varázslópénz. Fontot is elfogadunk – tájékoztatta a bámészkodókat a szőke srác.

- Vagy dollárt, frankot, márkát, jent – sorolta a vörös. – Nem vagyunk válogatósak.

- Várunk még öt percet, aztán él az ajánlat – közölte vigyorogva a barna, aztán visszahúzta a fejét a fülkébe.

- Dögölj meg, Frank! – morogta Lucius az orra alatt, miközben ahhoz az ajtóhoz vonszolta az utazóládáját, ahol a négy gyerek is felszállt az Expresszre.

- Menjünk mi is! – indítványozta James. – Akkor nem örvénnyel fog váltani az emlék.

Harry ezt kifejezetten üdvös megoldásnak tartotta, de mielőtt követhette volna Luciust, akinek mostanra sikerült az utazóládáját is felcibálni a vonatra, egy újabb kiáltás megtorpanásra késztette.

- Hé, Lestrange! – A mardekáros talárt viselő fiú a vonat lépcsőjéről ugrott vissza – a barátai sietve hátrébb húzódtak –, Harry pedig döbbenten vette szemügyre a srácot, aki az ordítást hallva épp mellette fékezett le. – Két iskolaelső két éven belül, ugyanabból a családból. Ezt a szégyent!

A fiú gúnyosan meghajolt a barátai felé, majd mikor felegyenesedett tüntetően megdörzsölte a ruháján virító kitűzőt az inge ujjával.

- Lestrange? – pillantott Harry Jamesre. A kocsi távolabbi vége felé igyekvő roxfortos nem hasonlított a testvérek egyikére sem. (Bár az azkabani fogság és az átokhegek, amiket az „otthoniak" beszereztek, nehezítették az azonosítást.)

- Rabastan – bólintott James. – A bátyja arról ismert… _itt_ – pontosított, mikor látta, hogy Harrynek volna hozzáfűznivalója -, hogy végig bírta ülni ébren Binns óráit, ráadásul állítólag még élvezte is. Milyen perverz… Ne bámuld már! – bökte oldalba a másik fiút vigyorogva. – Maszk meg csuklya nélkül nem olyan érdekes. Szürke, idegesítően eminens iskola első.

Harry engedett James unszolásának. Felmásztak az Expresszre, és a kocsi vége felé evickélő négyes nyomába szegődtek.

Az egyik kupéból nyögések és tompa puffanások szűrődtek ki a folyosóra, de Yan, aki megunta a nehéz láda vonszolását, meg azt, hogy valahányszor szembejött valaki, a feje fölé emelt kalitkával a falhoz préselték, megrántotta a vállát, és elhúzta az ajtót, majd Jamesszel, Perselusszal és Remusszal együtt kíváncsian lesett be a fülkébe. A padlón két összegabalyodott fiú püfölte egymást.

Végül az egyikük észrevette, hogy közönségük akadt, kiszabadította a karját a másik szorításából, és felkönyökölve, kipirult arccal a vendégeikre nézett.

- Óh… üdv! – Először hosszabb „beszédre" készült, de aztán meggondolta magát, és szócséplés helyett a mellett fekvő, a hasát markolászva röhögő Sirius Blackre sandított.

- Visszajöhetünk később is – vetette fel James vigyorogva.

- Igen. Nyugodtan intézzétek csak el – fűzte hozzá Perselus.

Sirius felkecmergett a földről. – Nem, nem. Maradjatok! A főbb… pontokat már tisztáztuk.

A másik fiú kinyújtózott a szemközti ülésen, és lustán bólintott. – Úgy van, elismerte, hogy nekem van igazam.

Sirius fintorgott, de nem provokált újabb vitát. – Foglaljatok helyet! – intett nagyvonalúan.

Miután a négy újonnan érkezett is elrendezte a csomagjait, és lehuppantak Siriusék mellé (Harryék – James gyönyörűsére – úgy oldották meg a szűkös hely problémáját, hogy csak a felsőtestükkel tartózkodtak a fülkében, keresztülhajolva az ajtón), Remus alaposabban is szemügyre vette Sirius útitársát, mint azt a fiú épp közölte a többiekkel, Peter Pettigrew-t.

- A Irongate-be jártál, ugye? – A barátaihoz fordult. – Tudjátok, hogy a szüleim ragaszkodtak hozzá, hogy amíg nem kerülök a Roxfortba, mugli dolgokat tanuljak. Bizonyos időközönként vizsgákat kellett tennem…

- A Irongate-ben? – kotyogott közbe Perselus.

Remus bólintott. – Tavaly késében voltunk, ráadásul renoválták az épületet, így a termet se találtuk, és…

- Én igazítottalak útba – mosolyodott el Peter. – Emlékszem. Apukád majdnem fellökött, pedig: tilos rohangálni az iskolai folyosóin – idézte szigorú arccal. – És ez felnőttekre is vonatkozik.

- Időben észrevetted volna, ha nem azt a könyvet bújod.

- Atlasz volt – morogta a másik. – Különben meg, az ő kötelessége lett volna jobban odafigyelni. Kettőnk közül mégiscsak én vagyok a gyerek, akinek a testi épségét neki óvni kell.

- De egy rettentő harcias gyerek, már megbocsáss. – Yan előredőlt, és várakozóan meredt Peterre, aki egyelőre nem döntötte el, nevessen vagy megsértődjön. – Min kaptatok össze?

A nézeteltérés tárgya végül nem derült ki, bár Peter és Sirius hősies buzgalommal kezdtek bele újra és újra a magyarázatába. Harry annyit fogott fel, hogy a verekedést kiváltó történetben szerephez jutott néhány mugli, egy esernyő, egy virágcserép, a mozgólépcső meg a metró.

Később Bellatrix, aki nem annyira prefektusi elhivatottságból, mint inkább Sirius ellenőrzésének céljából bekukkantott hozzájuk, szólt, hogy lassan átöltözhetnek talárba. A művelet magában foglalta a csomagok ide-oda pakolászását – hogy mindenki hozzáférhessen a ládája mélyére süllyesztett ruhadarabhoz -, lökdösődést – minden zökkenőnél -, de végül, ha körülményesen és egy elvesztegetett félóra árán is, mind készen álltak a Roxfortba való megérkezésre.

- Szóval… James griffendéles lesz, Yan pedig mardekáros – összegezte a korábbi beszélgetésük tanulságait Peter.

- Ja, és asszem én is az ifjú Malazárral tartok – jegyezte meg Sirius. – Bella egy pillanatra se száll majd le rólam. Tanulj, viselkedj, csináld ezt, csináld azt, vagyis inkább ne csináld… - ecsetelte a kilátásait grimaszolva.

- Hé, remélem, nem hagytok mind magamra – kiáltott fel James megnyúlt arccal.

Perselus harmadszorra is nekiállt, hogy bekösse a cipőfűzőjét, de a szálak az egyre erősödő zötykölődés miatt minduntalan kicsúsztak az ujjai közül. – Passz. Az én felmenőim közt találsz mindent. Ez alapján nem tudom megítélni, mire számíthatok, a tulajdonságaim szerint dönteni meg a süveg feladata.

- Milyen szépen mondtad – mondta James „elérzékenyülve".

Perselus elhúzta a száját, és visszatért az addigi „munkájához".

- Én se ígérhetek semmit – veregette meg Remus James vállát együttérzően. – Mr. Bemagoltam-Az-Összes-Kötelező-Olvasmányt viszont szinte biztos hollóhátas lesz.

- Az elolvastam és a bemagoltam azért kicsit eltérő kategória – vitatkozott Peter.

Az Expressz erre a végszóra futott be a roxmortsi állomásra.

* * *

- És hogyan… - Harry megköszörülte a torkát. – Hogyan lettél vérfarkas?

Korábban valahogy sose gondolt bele, hogy Remus itt is megkaphatta azt a harapást. Ez a világ, bár messze nem volt tökéletes, eddig a napfényes és biztonságos oldalát mutatta neki, és egy efféle, az egész életen végigvonuló átok nem fért bele az így kialakított képbe. „Mégis sejthettem volna – korholta magát. – Hisz meg sem lepődött, mikor erről meséltem. Ostoba vagy, Harry, és felületes."

- Baleset volt. Azt hiszem, említettem James egyik emlékében, mennyire aggódom, hogy rosszul működhet valamelyik bűbáj. Jaj, ne nézz már így! – szólt rá Harryre. – Nem olyan iszonyú, mint ahogy te leírtad.

- Nem? – kérdezett vissza a fiú szkeptikusan. Az asztalra könyökölve, elmélázva figyelte Remust. (Az ő javaslatára Tom irodájában maradtak, várva, hogy az igazgató visszaérjen Flitwicktől.)

- Olyan, mint az allergia. Bizonyos körülmények közt jön csak elő… Vagy inkább, mint a lányoknál a… szóval… tudod – motyogta a kisfiú elvörösödve. – Manapság igazából nem is kéne vérfarkas_kór_nak nevezni.

- Farkasölőfű-főzet? – tippelt Harry.

- Nem. Nálunk azt nem találták fel. Kifejlesztették viszont a… nos, én csak gyógyszernek hívom. Van persze normális, szakszerű neve, de az latin, rém hosszú és sose bírtam megjegyezni – tette hozzá vigyorogva. – Teljesen megszünteti az átváltozást kísérő tüneteket meg minden utóhatást, és erős nyugtatót is tartalmaz, de a harapások attól még fertőzőek. Ez a legfontosabb különbség a ti bájitalotokhoz képest.

- Peter pedig fel tudná sorolni a száz másikat – vágta rá Sirius türelmetlenül, és leugrott a székről. – Mit gondolsz, Yan? A nagybátyád dugdos valahol édességet?

Sirius épp csak szerveződő, nyalánkságszerző expedíciójának elejét vette, hogy Tom viharzott be a szobába több pergamennel megpakolva, mint ahánnyal távozott, és felettébb ingerülten. Harry ezért okosabbnak ítélte még egyszer, gyorsan köszönetet mondani, és sürgősen kiterelni a gyerekeket a veszélyes övezetből.

* * *

Szerző megjgyezése: Tudom, hogy Perselus túl hirtelen jön rá a vérfarkas-ügyre, és hogy mindannyian talán túlzottan hamar és könnyen fogadják el a helyzetet. A mentségem csak annyi, hogy egyrészt - a történetben bemutatott világ alapján magyarázva - itt odafigyelnek nemcsak a muglik, hanem a varázslények jogaira is, tehát nem igazán számít, hogy valaki kentaur, kobold vagy esetleg vérfarkas. Másrészt vizsgaidőszak alatt írtam, még télen, így valamivel kevesebb gondot fordítottam rá, mint egyébként tettem volna.


	11. Tollak és csápok

Minden jog Rowlingé. :-)

* * *

11. fejezet: Tollak és csápok

Túlzás lett volna azt állítani, hogy Tom Denem, úgymond, jó passzban van. Persze, összeszedett volt, nyugodt, energikus, határozott és ha valamelyik diákjához szólt – ez az átlagosnál gyakrabban megtörtént, mivel szinte minden napja a kastélyban való fel-le futkosásból állt, ami elkerülhetetlenné tett bizonyos mértékű és természetű kontaktust –, gondosan ügyelt a szokott rideg-gunyoros hangnem megtartására… Mégis, akik jól ismerték (azaz Yan, Perselus, a Griffendél-ház négy tagja, valamint – önmaga legnagyobb riadalmára – Harry), látták az arcán a nyúzottság jegyeit.

- Jól van, uram?

Kellemes, őszi este volt: tintafekete égbolttal, izzó, ropogó fahasábokkal a kandallóban és a hippogriff-szelídítői ambíciókat dédelgető Harry James Potterrel az igazgatói iroda egyik bőrfotelében. (A szobába lépése pillanatában kerítette hatalmába az érzés: ahogy Tom fáradtságtól égő, szürke szemei rá szegeződtek, az igencsak hasonló élmény volt a Csikócsőrrel való első találkozáshoz. Megtetszett neki a párhuzam, ezért úgy döntött, a továbbiakban ennek megfelelően igyekszik kezelni a helyzetet. Hisz, ha tisztelettudó és higgadt, abból rossz nem származhat. Ezen elvben bízva kockáztatta meg végül az ominózus kérdést.)

- Ragyogóan – mormolta a férfi, fel se pillantva az éppen írott levélből. – Dupla annyi szobát?! Ez nevetséges! Nevelje meg azokat a finnyás, sznob kölyköket, mielőtt a nyakamra hozza őket! Mennek a házakba, ahogy eredetileg terveztük. Méghogy külön szállás!

Valószínűleg zömében kijelentő mondatokkal és az udvariassági formulák betartása mellett, de ugyanezt vázolta a címzettnek is.

- Harry – a tónus, amivel kiejtette a fiú nevét, határozottan dorgálónak tűnt -, az én dolgom, hogy aggódjak érted, nem fordítva.

„Hoppá! A hippogriff borzolja a tollait. Okosabb lesz kicsit hátrálni."

- Hogyne, uram. – A fenti megállapítás jegyében sietett egyetérteni Tommal, még ha valójában úgy is gondolta, az emlegetett érzelem teljesen érhető és elfogadható reakció a részéről.

„Elvégre kedvelem őt. – Gyanította, hogy ha odahaza a hosszadalmas bevezetőt (itteni élete regéjét) nélkülözve ilyen kijelentést tenne, Madam Pomfrey haladéktalanul ágyba parancsolná, a barátai szívszaggató jajgatása közepette. – Ezért természetes, hogy érdekel, mi történik vele."

Ráadásul, ha az a dolog nem túl személyes – márpedig, ha ennyire nyíltan intézik, valószínűleg nem az -, és nem is áll kapcsolatban olyan fogalmakkal, mint horcrux, halálfaló, Sötét Nagyúr, Főnix Rendje – ez az eshetőség szóba se jöhetett -, akkor a férfi nyugodtan beavathatná őt is.

„Valami dögunalmas, adminisztrációs ügy, vagy egy kukacoskodó minisztériumi alkalmazottal vívott levél-csata lehet, de nem számít. Nekem kifejezetten üdítő volna efféle csip-csup hercehurcáról hallani az otthoni téboly után."

Bár az igazat megvallva, se Dumbledore, se Piton – „És hozzácsaphatjuk még a Főnix Rendje tekintélyes névsorát." – nem törte magát, hogy őt tájékoztassa, pedig ha a saját világában információt akart kicsikarni, hivatkozhatott a Kiválasztott mivoltára (nem ilyen konkrétan, inkább szépen, terjedelmesen körülírva), de Tomnak még ennyi oka se volt bármibe is bevonni…

- Hallgatag vagy – jegyezte meg a férfi. Nem olvasta át a levelet, nyilván azért, nehogy meginogjon és megbánja a papírra vetetteket, hanem rögtön összecsavarta, aztán lepecsételte.

„Ó, a hippogriffnek feltűnt, hogy nincs egyedül, és most figyelmet akar" – konstatálta Harry kaján mosollyal.

Kényelmesen elterpeszkedett a fotelben. – Mit szeretne, miről meséljek?

- Ha nincs kedved hozzá, nem kell beszélned – rántotta meg a vállát Tom. – Csak épp ez merőben szokatlan viselkedés a részedről.

„Nézelődik, de mindig visszakapja rám a tekintetét. Jó."

- A napjaim újabban elég egyhangúan telnek. Azt tudnám csak mondani, mint akármelyik diák.

- Újabban?! – Tom összefonta az ujjait, és kissé előrehajolt. – Harry, ez a negyedik hét, amit nálunk töltesz. Kétlem, hogy ilyen rövid idő elég volt, hogy hozzászokj a világunkhoz. Múlt pénteken még fél tucat kis szörnyeteget hoztál a nyakamra, és az egész délutánt arra áldoztad, hogy az emlékeikben mászkálj. Számomra ez nagyon is arra utal, hogy nem függesztetted fel az összehasonlítgatást. – Új pergament húzott maga elé, és a pennát a tintába mártotta. – A fejlődés annyi, hogy (a rácsodálkozás mellett) most már inkább izgalommal, nem pedig ingerülten teszed.

„Kóstolgat. Megpróbál elijeszteni… Hah, abból nem eszel!"

- Miért dühítene, hogy az ittenieknek nem kell keresztül mennie azokon borzalmakon, amiken a másaiknak?

- Finomíts kicsit a megfogalmazáson! – tanácsolta Tom. – Hergel és felháborít. – Harry tiltakozni akart, de a férfi figyelmeztetően felemelt keze megállította. – Nem tagadhatod. Estéről-estére valósággal berontottál hozzám, hogy ajtó és asztal csapkodva előad a legfrissebb „sérelmedet".

„És maga türelmesen végighallgatta minden alkalommal. Egyértelmű célzás: felszólítás a meghajlásra."

- Rendben, így volt – válaszolta engedelmesen.

„Elégedett, de még mérlegel, viszonozza-e a gesztust vagy széttépjen?" A második lehetőség persze mindössze annyit takart, hogy a férfi közli, ez esetben, ha nincs ilyen, esetleg egyéb jellegű megbeszélnivalójuk, Harry összeszedelőzködhetne és elindulhatna vissza a pincébe.

- De hadd jegyezzem meg, csekélyebb anyagi kárral megúszta, mint otthon Dumbledore – mondta a fiú gyorsan, hogy elébe vágjon a nemkívánatos reakciónak.

- Ki kell, hogy ábrándítsalak, tombolhatsz, amennyit csak jólesik, ebben a szobában nem tudsz hozzáférni olyan holmihoz, amit ne lehetne rendbe hozni egy Reparóval.

„Felszegte a fejét, ahelyett hogy lehajtotta volna. Nem hódol be. Még…"

- Miért? Egyébként vannak itt értékes cuccok is? – Harry a Siriustól ellesett „sóvárgó héja"-tekintettel pásztázta az irodát.

- Cuccok… - csóválta a fejét Tom. – Ami azt illeti, ha az értékest tudományos, történelmi, szellemi vagy eszmei vonatkozásban érted, akkor a válasz, hogy természetesen vannak. Az avatatlan szemnek persze nem többek ósdi kacatnál… - Elnéző mosollyal várta, hogy Harry abbahagyja a forgolódást.

A fiú beletörődő sóhajjal nyugtázta, hogy dacára a hatévnyi harccal tarkított tilosban járásnak, eltemetett titkok feszegetésének, és a rendszeres Dumbledore-nál időzésnek, ő is a laikusok táborát gazdagítja. Az apró, megbarnult, foltos földgömb a szekrény tetején, például éppúgy lehetett egyszerű „dísztárgy", mint rafinált mágikus szerkezet (utóbbi esetben ellátva a legmagasabb szintű, legprecízebb védelemmel).

- Amit közszemlére bocsátok belőlük, az messze nem a legkülönlegesebb része a „gyűjteménynek".

- Egyszer… ha majd ráér… – Finom (észrevétlenül maradt, következésképp meddő) kísérlet volt, hogy visszaterelje a beszélgetést a kezdeti témára. Harry nem erőltette tovább a dolgot. – Megmutathatna közülük néhányat. Tudja, olyan tárlatvezetésféle – fűzte hozzá vigyorogva.

„Bókolás ismét. Rajta, Csikócsőr, csináld utánam!"

Tom is engedélyezett magának egy futó, leheletnyi mosolyt, miközben meglepetten felvonta a szemöldökét. - Mire véljem ezt a hirtelen támadt szorgalmat? – érdeklődött.

„Ééés igen! Még egyetlen lépés, és Harry Griffgyőző Potter kiérdemli a (sebtében kreált) becenevét."

- Világéletemben jobban izgatott a tankönyveken kívüli világ. Egyébként is Vold… akarom mondani…

- Voldemort – segítette ki Tom jóindulatúan.

Harry fanyar grimasszal bólintott. „Merlin tyúkjainak a tollas mindenségit! Pedig olyan közel volt… Bár… talán még nincs veszve minden." – Persze, ő. Úgy fejeztem volna be, hogy nyilván nem a _Bűbájtan haladóknak_ oldalairól szemezgetett, mikor megtervezte, miféle mágikus akadályokat hozzon létre a horcruxai őrzésére meg a halálfaló gyűléshelyek és börtönök elrejtésére. – Mély levegőt vett. – Azért visszakoztam, mert nem szeretném, hogy azt higgye, azzal gyanúsítom, a fekete mágiával kacérkodik, és…

- Voltaképpen… - Tom tűnődve dőlt hátra a magas támlájú fotelben, Harry pedig elkerekedő szemekkel bámult rá. – Még az első eszmecserénkkor mondtam neked, hogy ahhoz, hogy kellő alapossággal tanulmányozhassam a sötét varázslatok kivédésére kifejlesztett módszereket, ki kell ismernem és megértenem azt, ami ellen létrehozták őket.

- Oh, világos – lehelte Harry enyhe gúnnyal.

- Akkor se bírtalak meggyőzni, hogy igazam van – jegyezte meg Tom csendesen.

„Feléledt a remény – dörzsölte a fantázia-Harry vidoran a tenyerét. – A pillantását a földre fordítja… Lassan hajlik a térde…"

- Taníthatnálak – mondta az igazgató váratlanul, és ezzel kiragadta a fiút az emlékből, amelyben Harry a lélegzetvisszafojtva figyelő roxfortosok gyűrűjében, remegő szívvel bókol Csikócsőr előtt.

- Tessék?! – hüledezett a fiú. – Mire?

- Szerintem akad egy s más, ami még számodra is újdonságként hathat – vágta rá a férfi ingerülten. – Tehát hogy mire? Főbenjáró átkok, a szétszakított lélek tárgyakba zárása, hogy a szaftosabb területeket ne is említsem…

- Oké, elnézést – dünnyögte Harry morcosan. – Azt kéri, adjak egy esélyt az elméletének?

- Nem egyszerűen elmélet – javította ki Tom. – Alkalmaztam az óráimon, és ha a volt diákjaim különösebb hasznát nem is veszik a mindennapokban, ez értékes tudás – magyarázta elmélázva.

Harry mérlegelte az ajánlatot. „Minden ismeret arra szolgál, hogy felvértezzem magam Voldemort meglepetései ellen. A páncél pedig annál jobb, minél erősebb. Már a lovagkorban is erre esküdtek…" – Rendben.

- Helyes – bólintott Tom. – Ne felejtsd el, hogy ez nem kényszer, és nem is kötelezettség. Ha megterhelőnek, kellemetlennek vagy haszontalannak érzed, abbahagyjuk.

„Igeeen. – Harry szinte hallotta a képzelt tömegen végighullámzó dörgő tapsvihart. – Ez már valódi meghajlás."

- Nagyszerű – válaszolta gépiesen, néma diadalmámorban úszva.

„Nem hiába hajkurásztam Hagrid fenevadjait és viszont. – Harry gondolatban büszkeségtől dagadó kebellel veregette vállon magát. – Hidegvér, kiváló helyzetfelismerés és kezelés, és… a hippogriffek amúgy is szeretnek."

- Van még kérdésed? – érdeklődött Tom előzékenyen.

Harry lusta félmosolyra húzta a száját. – Egy volt, de felelet helyett leckéztetni kezdett.

- Pusztán egy megjegyzést fűztem hozzá, helyreigazítás gyanánt. – Nekiállt összeszedegetni az asztalát borító pergameneket. – Igazság szerint arra volnék kíváncsi, foglalkoztat-e a hazajutás. – Az egyik paksamétát a fiókba süllyesztette, aztán kíváncsian pillantott a fiúra.

- A lényeg inkább az, hogy magát foglalkoztatja-e – vágott vissza Harry szemtelen vigyorral. – Nekem néha még a nonverbális varázslással is meggyűlik a bajom, és (ahogy azt már párszor leszögeztük) semmi gyakorlatom a mágia sejtelmes mélységeinek kutatásában.

A következő papírstósz egy vaskos, kopott bőrkötésű mappába került. - Egyszer már elmagyaráztam – fogott bele Tom elkomolyodva. – Tudjuk, milyen varázslat hatása alatt álltál, mielőtt idecsöppentél, hogy épp hoppanálni készültél, és azt is kikövetkeztettük, Piton és Lestrange mit használt rajtad.

- Igen. – Harry feljebb tornázta magát, és összeráncolt szemöldökkel, elgondolkodva nézett a férfira. – És maga azt mondta, nem megoldás létrehozni „ugyanazokat" a körülményeket, mert…

- … mert az, ha működne is, olyan folyamatot eredményezne, mint ami iderepített téged, tehát nagy eséllyel egy harmadik univerzumba kerülnél, úgy az ötvenes évek tájékára – fejezte be a férfi. – De én nem erre céloztam.

Harry értetlenül meredt rá.

- Nem – jelentette ki aztán, ám ez a késés következtében inkább tűnt kérdésnek, mint egyetértő megállapításnak.

- Várod, hogy visszatérhess? Gondolsz a barátaidra, az ellenségeidre… azokra az ismerőseidre, akiket nehezen lehetne egy egyszóval jellemezhető kategóriába helyezni? – sorolta Tom monoton hangon.

- Szófogadó leszek, és felelek – kezdte Harry –, de ez nem épp ideális időpont egy efféle csevejre.

- Én meg nem vagyok ideális személy – vont vállat Tom. – Azonban… mit tehetnénk?

Harry az első mondatot hallva felnevetett. – Nos… Nem gondolok rájuk annyit, mint illene, de ez a körülményeket tekintve talán megbocsátható. – Tomra sandított, aki helybenhagyóan biccentett. – És persze, hogy várom, hogy visszamehessek, de nem türelmetlenül… Úgyis meg fog történni, nem most, de… meg fog, igaz? – motyogta elbizonytalanodva.

- Dolgozom rajta. – Tom néhány pillanatig az ujjai közt forgatott pennát figyelte. – Bár a napokban más elfoglaltságom akadt.

- Nem hiszem, hogy ez a rövidke idő meghatározó lenne – nyugtatta meg Harry. – Végtére is „amire eddig rájöttünk, az még kiindulópontnak is kevés" – idézte a férfi optimistának épp nem nevezhető kijelentését.

- Ez csak lelkesít. – A bíztató szavak erejét némileg mérsékelte a közben elnyomott ásítás (még ha az nem a vállalt feladatnak, hanem az elmúlt néhány teendővel zsúfolt napnak szólt is). – Nem hagylak cserben.

- Meg sem fordult a fejemben. – Harry felkászálódott a fotelből, és az ajtó felé indult. - Jó éjt, professzor!

- Jó éjszakát! – Csak mormolta a köszönést, ami arra utalt, hogy megint valami iratba temetkezett. – És Harry! – A fiú a kezével a kilincsen hátrafordult. – Bár roppant szórakoztató volt a hippogriff-analógiád – Harry látványosan elvörösödött – a jövőben ne feledkezz meg az okklumenciáról. Kár lenne veszni hagyni, amit, ahogy te fogalmaztál, kínkeserves gyakorlással elsajátítottál.

Harry tett pár lépést vissza, a szoba belseje felé, és felpaprikázva fogott a mondandójába: - Ha nem turkálna a fejemben…

- … lehetőséged volna hamis biztonságérzetbe ringatnod magad.

- Hamis? – vonta fel a fiú a szemöldökét.

- Általánosságban értettem. Nézd! A célunk, hogy fejlődj, amíg itt vagy, nem pedig, hogy eltunyulj. Azt a tanáraid és a társaid se írnák a javamra.

- Á, értem már! – csapott le Harry diadalmasan. – A mániája, hogy mindenütt elismerést vívjon ki magának.

- Bizony, most lebuktam – válaszolta Tom kedélyesen, és eligazgatta maga előtt a kioktatás kedvéért hanyagolt pergament. – Ebben a világban nem lehet panaszom a hírnévre, de a tiédben van mit csiszolni a rólam alkotott képen.

* * *

Harry az épp a helyére visszatelepedő kőszörnynek hátrált ijedtében, mikor észrevette a falnak dőlve várakozó, kicsi, vörös hajú alakot. Pedig hát, a lányka nem volt kifejezetten rémisztő jelenség, még így, szigorú, haragtól villogó szemekkel se, csak Harry nem volt felkészülve rá, hogy ilyen közelről lássa, és – ami elkerülhetetlennek tűnt – beszéljen vele.

- Hogy kerülsz ide? – kérdezte köszönés helyett. – Nemsokára takarodó. Neked…

Lily ellökte magát a faltól. – A szülők dolga kioktatni a gyerekeiket, nem fordítva – jelentette ki, majd durcásan lebiggyesztette az ajkát.

„Ma mindenki ezzel a dumával jön?" – futott át Harry agyán.

- Itt és most, még nem egészen ez a felállás – emlékeztette a lányt. – Sőt, soha nem is lesz, hacsak nem tervezed, hogy hozzámész Jameshez. – Eltűnődött. – Tulajdonképpen akkor se biztos, hogy én, illetve az én itteni megfelelőm lesz a fiad, mert ahhoz az kell, hogy a kellő időben… – Tisztában volt vele, az égvilágon semmi értelme annak, amit az imént összezagyvált, és Lily diszkrét köhintése is erre figyelmeztette.

- Nem hiszem, hogy a folytatást tőled akarom hallani – jegyezte meg a kislány szárazon.

- Igen… Bocsáss meg – motyogta Harry megszégyenülten.

Lily nagylelkűen legyintett, megadva ezzel a feloldozást, aztán csípőre tette a kezét. – Szóval kíváncsi vagy, hogy kerülök ide? – lépett a fiú elé fenyegetően. – Egyik reggel – vágott bele haragtól remegő hangon – alig tettem be a lábam a Nagyterembe, Petunia odarohant hozzám, és a nyakamba vetette magát. Zokogva szorongatott, és percekbe telt, mire lehámoztam magamról. Aznap velem evett, a Griffendél asztalánál, és csoda, hogy rá tudtam beszélni, hogy a saját órájára menjen, ne velem bájitaltanra. AZ ÉN HÚGOM NEM VISELKEDIK ÍGY! – fakadt ki.

- De nyilván elmagyarázta, mitől készült ki – gördítette tovább Harry a történetet óvatosan.

Lily lesimította a haját. – Természetesen. És én… Azt hittem, majd megkeresel – vallotta be szomorúan.

Harry felsóhajtott. – Ez… Nem nagy dolog, Lily, de tényleg…

A lány levegő után kapott felháborodásában: - Nem olyan nagy dolog?! Elhiszem, hogy neked, aki annyi kalandot átélt, nem az, de mi, egyszerű diákok nem egészen így vélekedünk erről. – Néhány pillanatig szúrós szemmel méregette az őt rendületlenül bágyadt csodálkozással bámuló Harryt. – Nem is gondoltad komolyan, igaz? – Tudta a választ anélkül is, hogy a fiú helyeselni kezdjen.

- Nekem is elég meredek – ismerte be Harry. – Nagyjából olyan, mintha egy hosszú lépcsőn rugdosnának lefelé.

Lily morcos tekintetébe cseppnyi szánakozás költözött. – Meg se próbáltál beszélni velem.

- A többiek társaságát se én akartam – mentegetőzött Harry. – Nem mintha terhes lenne – tette hozzá sietve. – De ők mardekárosok, csakúgy, mint én, nem menekülhettem és bujkálhattam előlük.

- Előlem viszont szabad – prüszkölte a kislány.

- Nem! – vágta rá a másik. – Csak nekem ez… Fogalmad sincs, milyen érzés. Láthatom, hogy milyen lehettél, vagyis hogy milyen lehetett az édesanyám. Iszonyú bonyolult… Míg távolról figyeltelek, képzelhettem azt, hogy őt nézem, de ha szóba elegyedek veled, és aztán többször is megteszem, az egész… kibogozhatatlanul zavaros lesz. Megismerlek; „új", tőle független emberré válsz, de valahol mégis ő maradsz…

- James, Sirius, Peter… – Lily közbeszólása elvágta a kusza monológot. – De vegyük csak Jamest! Vele kapcsolatban nem voltak ilyen fenntartásaid?

- A professzor – intett az igazgatói irodába vezető átjáró felé – nem adott se időt, se lehetőséget, hogy legyenek. Sirius, Peter, és azok, akikkel folytatnád a sort, maguktól jöttek hozzám…

- Kényelmes megoldás – morogta a lány.

- Késő van – ismételte Harry. – Nem szabadna a folyosón csatangolnod. Gyere, visszakísérlek a klubhelyiségbe. – Megkerülte Lilyt, és elindult, a lány azonban nem moccant.

- Te is kint vagy.

- Az más.

- Hát persze – tárta szét a karját a lány -, mert Harry Potternek minden megengedett. Az időutazó csodafiúra, a másik világ dédelgetett hősére nem vonatkoznak a szabályok.

Harry hitetlenkedve meredt rá. Eszébe se jutott, hogy itt is ilyesmit vághatnak a fejéhez, és hogy a tetejében pont Lily Evans teszi… Majd' egy percig csak tátogni volt képes.

- Nem rázhatsz le, csak mert neked úgy egyszerűbb – ordította most már a lány, hevesen gesztikulálva. – És ne képzeld, hogy parancsolgathatsz nekem. Mégis mi jogosítana fel rá? Vésd az eszedbe, hogy akármilyen szerepben is tetszelegsz odahaza, itt sima diák vagy (nem is prefektus), éppúgy, mint én. Nem ütheted bele az orrod a dolgaimba…

- Anya! Vagyis, Lily! – kiabált rá Harry türelmét vesztve.

A kislány becsukta a száját.

- Kettőnk közül jelenleg én vagyok a felnőtt.

- Értem – felelte Lily fagyosan, és összefonta a karját. – Ez bizony nagy felelősség – suttogta gonosz félmosollyal. – Felnőtt… – ízlelgette a szót. – Na és, mit szándékozol tenni ebben a minőségedben?

Harry feszengett. – Én… Nos… - Úgy gondolta, hozzá hasonlóan érezheti magát az a kisgyerek is, aki követeli, hogy ő dönthessen, és mikor megkapja ezt a jogot, váratlanul elbizonytalanodik, mert „hátha mégis jobb az, amit a szülei mondanak…"

Látta azt is, Lily milyen elégedett, amiért a szavai elérték a kívánt hatást. „Azért se hagyom magam. Nem hunyászkodom meg."

- Nyomás a Griffendél-toronyba! – adta ki az utasítást erélyesen.

* * *

Harry végül beiktatott jópár kanyart és kerülőt (Lily ámulva lépdelt végig a kastély rejtett folyosóin), hogy elmagyarázhassa, mennyire utálja, ha ajnározzák, és kivételeznek vele.

- Rendben? – kérdezte, mikor megérkeztek a Kövér Dáma portréja elé.

Lily komolyan bólintott.

Harry elvigyorodott. „Nagyszerű. Csak a miheztartás végett."

Lily tétován közelebb lépett, és felemelte a kezét. – Itt van, ahol…

Harry féltérdre ereszkedett, hogy a kislány megérinthesse a homlokán a villámalakú sebhelyet.

* * *

Az október végi szombat délelőtt, amit az az évi első kviddicsmeccs, a Hollóhát-Mardekár találkozó napjául jelöltek ki, csípős, vérbeli őszi idővel kedveskedett a nézőknek és játékosoknak.

Harry számtalan formájával találkozott már a lámpaláznak és bemutatkozás előtti gyomorgörcsnek, valamint ezek kezelésének, és Perselusnak hála, még egy feljegyzést csatolhatott a képzeletbeli gyűjteményhez.

A fiú, mikor Harry a fürdő felé tartva először látta, teljesen nyugodtnak tűnt. Talán leheletnyit álmatagabb volt, mint azt a korainak épp nem nevezhető óra indokolttá tette volna, de Harry ezt a Bellatrix diktálta irgalmatlan tempó számlájára írta. (Ő is végigszenvedte azokat a gyakorlásnak csúfolt délutánokat a pályán, és kissé dühítette is, hogy mindez az erőfeszítés tulajdonképpen hiábavaló. „Hacsak azt nem tekintjük eredménynek, hogy edzettebb vagyok, mint Piton egy intenzív párbaj-kurzusa után.") Ezért is volt megdöbbentő kép, ami a Nagyterembe lépéskor fogadta.

Az imént még higgadt, közönyös Perselus, ütemesen csapkodta a fejét az asztalon nyugvó, összekulcsolt karjaiba.

- Mióta csinálja ezt? – huppant le Harry Yan mellé, aki a barátja iránti aggodalom vagy együttérzés legapróbb jele nélkül szürcsölgette a teáját.

- Csak az előbb kezdte. Ébredéskor még nevetett rajta, hogy úgy köszöntem „Kviddicses jó reggelt!", aztán egyre hallgatagabb lett. – A csészéje felett sanda pillantást vetett Perselusra, aki felfüggesztette az önkínzást, a homlokát a karjára fektette, és néha ingerülten szusszantott.

- Ennie kéne – ráncolta a szemöldökét Harry. – Legalább pár falatot. Az lesz a vége, hogy leszédül a seprűjéről…

Yan erre csak legyintett, miközben felhörpintette a tea maradékát. – Nyugi! Arról már gondoskodtam. Mondtam, hogy eddig kezelhetőbb volt: felöltözött, mikor emlékeztettem rá, hogy a késés az új helyzetében elég feltűnő lenne (és mellesleg a fejére idézné vele Bella könyörületet nem ismerő bosszúját), aztán hagyta, hogy felvonszoljam ide, és engedelmesen megette, amit a tányérjára raktam. Amint látod, ez – az előadása alanyára bökött – egy tökéletesen kontrollált és kiszámított pánikroham.

Perselus újult buzgalommal veselkedett neki az előző tevékenység folyatatásának, de ezúttal szöveget is csatolt hozzá. – Miért? Áruljátok el? Ilyen rossz voltam? Esküszöm, többé nem piszkálok bele apa kísérleteibe (akkor se, ha már rég félretette őket), nem nyaggatom Petert, hogy fejezze be helyettem a mágiatöri dolgozatot, nem borítom rá a juharszirupot az utolsó adag palacsintára, csak mert tudom, hogy Remus azt utálja, végighallgatom Lucius lelkifröccseit, akárhány órán át tartsanak is, és… Francba! Dehogy ígérem meg. Az se ment meg. – Nyöszörögve borult az asztalra. – El tudja végezni valamelyikőtök a kiábrándító bűbájt?

Harry és Yan körbepillantottak helyette. Perselus produkciója vonzotta a tekinteteket, de csak annyira, mint egy felszínesen érdekes, megmosolyogtató látványosság, amit fél óra múlva már a reggeli bizarr összetevőjeként emlegetnek majd. „Szigorúan egyszereplős darab" – könyvelték el, és ennek megfelelően nem is tolongtak a jelentkezők.

- Senki? – nézett körül Perselus is, elgyötört arccal. – Harry?

Harry persze ismerte a kért varázslatot, és végre is hajtotta már milliószor, de úgy gondolta, a tanító célzat, a jellemfejlődés elősegítése, valamint egy sor egyéb, fennkölt indok azt diktálja, rögtönözzön inkább szívhez szóló, bölcs beszédet, belefoglalva többek között a bátorságot, érettséget, csapatszellemet, és előrevetítve a megfutamodás várható, keserű következményeit, melyek egy feketehajú fúria képében érik majd utol… Aztán, mielőtt a fiú alaposabban kielemezhetné a szavait, és felfedezhetné a mögöttük húzódó önös érdeket – Bellatrix neki, mint szabotőrnek, az őrzőjük aljas elbújtatójának, szintén nem kegyelmezett volna -, Yan közreműködésével kizavarja a pályára.

- El kell tűnnöm – motyogta Perselus, üres tekintettel meredve maga elé. – El kell…- A szemében rádöbbenés fénye gyúlt, és a következő mondatot már tisztán és számító lassúsággal ejtette ki. – Láthatatlanná kell válnom. Hol van Potter? – kérdezte élénken.

- Mögötted – susogta James, elnyújtva a magánhangzókat.

A három mardekáros megpördült ültében. „Akkor settenkedhettek ide, mikor a monológomat csiszolgattam." James a háta mögött összekulcsolt kezekkel, behúzott nyakkal ringatózott a talpán, ám a szendeséget sugárzó gesztust remekül ellensúlyozta az arcán ülő ördögi vigyor.

- Add oda a köpenyt! – követelte Perselus minden udvariasságot és bevezetőt mellőzve.

- Ugyan – ciccegett James kioktatóan. – Nincs neked arra szükséged. Ez csak egy kis játék… Csupa móka, kacagás.

- Esetleg a nézőtérről – dünnyögte a másik sötéten.

- Jah, elhiszem, hogy jót röhögnétek, ha eltalálná egy gurkó – morogta Yan vele egy időben.

Harrynek is épp ez jutott eszébe – az otthoni emlékek visszhangjaként -, majd miután képzeletbeli bokán rúgással jutalmazta magát az alaptalan és arcátlan megjegyzésért, az, hogy ha valaki lelkiismeretesen végrehajtaná rajta az így kiosztott fenyítéseket, hetekig sántikálna.

- Csakis azután, hogy meggyőződtünk róla, nem esett baja – jelentette ki Sirius komolyan, tudálékos bólogatás kíséretében.

- Pszt, Yan! – Peter becsusszant a fiú és Perselus közé, a füléhez hajolt, és ál-bizalmaskodással suttogta: – Lazíthatsz. Jelenleg senkit nem érdekel, fújunk-e egymásra, vagy ellenkezőleg, éppen hogy belé – intette a fejével Perselus felé – próbálunk lelket önteni.

- Tudom – mormolta a másik. – Nem is azért… Ez csak úgy… jött. Csöppet talán én is feszültebb vagyok a kelleténél – vallotta be.

- Perselusról ragadt rád – lépett közelebb Remus. – Érthető. Mi se bírtuk volna jobban, ha egész reggel pesztrálnunk meg vigasztalgatnunk kell.

Sirius elcsent az asztalról egy szendvicset és mohón beleharapott. – Fel nem foghatom, miért van úgy oda – sóhajtott színpadiasan. – A roxforti meccsek abszolút biztonságosak.

- Hát… azért előfordultak már elég durva balesetek – pontosított Yan. Az állát a tenyerébe támasztotta, és szórakozottan pöckölgette ide-oda a villáját.

- Ja, de többnyire a fogókkal – nyammogta Sirius, de egyéb észrevételt nem oszthatott meg velük, mert miután a szájába tömte a szendvics maradékát, a beszéd kivitelezhetetlen feladattá avanzsált a számára.

- Na igen. – Peter, Sirius példáján felbuzdulva, maga elé húzta az egyik bőségesen megpakolt tálcát, és falatozni kezdett. – Denem – bökött a fejével a tanárok asztala felé – mesélhetne erről.

Harry épp elmerült volna egy pohár zamatos sütőtöklé ízének élvezetében, de ezt hallva félrenyelt, és heves köhögőroham tört rá.

- A baj az, hogy meg is tette. – Yan túl nagyot lökött a villán, ami csörömpölve ütődött az egyik kancsónak. – Nem mintha annyira rajongana a kviddics-anekdotákért – folytatta, ügyet sem vetve a fuldokló Harryre –, akár vele kapcsolatosak, akár nem, de valamelyik nyáron, nem sokkal azután, hogy Perselusszal összebarátkoztunk, megunta nagyapa és Morfin bácsi családi vacsorák mellé dukáló, _késhegyre menő_ vitáját, és elmondta a saját verzióját arról, mi lehet egy játszma legmegalázóbb végkifejlete.

Harry beszélni ugyan képtelen volt, de hogy felhívja magára a figyelmet, ezúttal kissé erélyesebben köhintett.

Yan vigyorogva pillantott rá, és készségesen belefogott, hogy előadja a történetet. – Van egy manőver – nem tudom, nálatok létezik-e –, amikor a fogó nyílegyenesen, szédületes sebességgel száguld a talaj felé, aztán mielőtt…

Harry szakértően bólintott. – A Vronszkij-műbukás.

- Úgy van.

Harry elgondolkodva rágcsált egy süteményt. „Voldemort, ahogy a cikeszt hajkurássza? Hülye kép… Tom Denem, ahogy ugyanezt teszi? – Megrázta a fejét. – Nem sokkal jobb… Nevetséges." A kviddics felszabadító tevékenység volt, vad, „kötetlen", felügyelhetetlen… azaz a legkevésbé se illett, az olyan emberekhez, mint az igazgató, Hermione… „Piton. Korábban őt se bírtam játékosként elképzelni."

- Látványos mutatvány – jegyezte meg Peter, és a hangja visszarángatta Harryt a valóságba. – Kár, hogy a nagybátyád esetében olyan csúnya vége lett.

- Nem sikerült felrántania a seprűt? – tippelt Harry elkerekedő szemmel.

Yan megrázta a fejét. – Dehogynem. Csakhogy közvetlenül utána az egyik gurkó… – A jobb kezével éles kanyart írt le a levegőben, és az ujjai pontosan azután, hogy elkerülték az asztal lapjával való ütközést, durván nekivágódtak a másik irányból hasonló sebességgel közeledő jobb öklének.

Harry nagyot nyelt, ahogy végigpörgette magában a jelenetet.

Két barátjuk ezalatt bősz vitát folytatott. „Ők valószínűleg úgyis hallották már a sztorit."

- Megnézem, te hogy tűröd majd az első meccsed előtti órákat – csapott az asztalra Perselus felindultan.

James a hintázást befejezte ugyan, de a sunyi arckifejezés (immár lelkesedéssel keveredve) megmaradt. – Engem csak ne félts! Én erre születtem. Hogy ünnepeljenek, hogy a tömeg a nevemet skandálja – sorolta átszellemülten -, hogy…

- Persze, persze – legyintett a másik unottan. – James Potter öntömjénező szavait hallhattuk – kommentálta kicsit emeltebb hangon. – Visszakanyarodhatnánk az _én_ ügyemhez?

- Nem adhatom oda neked a köpenyt, Perselus – mondta James atyáskodva, és a teljesség kedvéért megszorította a fiú vállát. – Tudod, vannak csaták, amiket meg kell vívnunk, lejtők, amiken muszáj felkapaszkodnunk, ingoványok, melyeken át kell kecmeregnünk, bármilyen embertelen és mocskos küzdelem is – szónokolt. – Ezek a megpróbáltatások edzik és szilárdítják a jellemet. Önzetlen, gondoskodó barátodként nem engedhetem, hogy megfutamodj az egyik ilyen mérföldkő elől.

Perselus vicsorogva rázta le magáról a fiú kezét. – Te csak fogd be, Potter! Különben is… az egész a te hibád – mutatott vádlón Jamesre.

A mondat szöget ütött Harry fejébe. – Pontosan milyen baleset az, ami miatt Bella úgy gondolta, jó őrző lesz Perselusból? – fordult Yanhoz.

A kisfiú arca felderült. – Nos, azt történt, hogy…

Bellatrix trappolt végig az asztal mellett, a csapata hiányzó tagjai után kiabálva. – Kyra, Stephen, Perselus, gyerünk az öltözőbe!

* * *

Harry nemegyszer játszott már a mostanihoz hasonló, szeles, barátságtalan időben, így mélységesen át tudta érezni a pálya felett lebegő, Madam Hootch sípszavára váró csapattagok helyzetét. „De ők legalább mozoghatnak, míg mi itt fagyoskodunk a lelátón, Merlin se tudja, hány órán keresztül."

A távcső, amit az egyik szobatársától, Robert Dawlishtól kapott kölcsön, kitűnően működött. A rászórt bűbáj megsokszorozta a lencsék nagyítását, ezáltal páratlanul éles és aprólékos képet adott. Megmutatta például azt is, Perselus milyen görcsösen, egész testében remegve szorongatja a seprűje nyelét. „Vajon a félelem okozza vagy szimplán didereg?"

- Üdvözlök mindenkit az 1972-73-as tanév első kviddicsmérkőzésén – csendült egy lány mágikusan felerősített hangja. Harry futólag az emelvényre pillantott, ahol a közvetítő állt, mint minden diák süvegben és a nyaka köré tekert vastag, bolyhos sállal, ami az ő esetében a Griffendél színeiben pompázott. – Perceken belül kezdetét veszi a Hollóhát-Mardekár találkozó. – Kiélvezte a szavait követő ovációt, és csak azután folytatta: - Különösen izgalmassá teszi, hogy most debütál három új játékos, a harmadéves Barty Kupor, Hedvig házának hajtója, Gina Gray, a már nagy rutinnal rendelkező, hatodéves terelő, Celestina Magicca párja, valamint a Mardekár válogatottjában, a tavaly végzett Rabastan Lestrange őrzői posztjának örököse, Perselus Piton. Ráadásul – ki ne felejtsem – visszatért közétek mindenki kedvenc kommentátora, Rita Vitrol!

Harry azt hitte, leszédül a tribünről. – Rita? Vitrol? – suttogta összeszoruló torokkal.

- Aha. Miért? – érdeklődött Yan szórakozottan, pillantásával a Barty Kupor üldözte egyik mardekáros hajtóra, John Stanvickre tapadva.

Harry épp válaszolt volna, de John elhajította a kvaffot, ami – mielőtt a Hollóhát őrzője elérhette volna – átrepült az egyik szélső karikán, a mardekáros szurkolótábor pedig dobhártyaszaggató ordítással honorálta a találatot.

- Én… ismerem… őt – makogta Harry.

- Kit nem? – nézett fel rá Yan kuncogva.

- Tíz-nulla a Mardekár javára – jelentette be a rég hallott hang.

- És Rita ki is a te világodban? – érdeklődött a fiú, miközben a többiekkel együtt megtapsolta a lelátó előtt elszáguldó gólszerzőt.

- Egy rémes nőszemély – ingatta a fejét Harry fintorogva. – Szenzációhajhász, gátlástalan pióca. – Észbekapott, és utálkozó mormogás helyett normális tónusban kérdezte: – Amúgy hol volt mostanáig?

- A Szent Mungóban, ugyanis… – Yan kezei ökölbe szorultak, mert a kezdést jelző sípszó óta először, az egyik hollóhátas hajtó – a bizonyítási vágytól fűtött Barty Kupor – a mardekáros karikák dobótávolságába ért, aztán kifújta a visszatartott levegőt, mikor a csapatuk egyik terelője jóvoltából, egy gurkó keresztezte a fiú útját. – Azzal töltötte a nyarat, hogy suttyomban kitanulja az animágiát… A gyógyítóknak három hónapba telt, hogy úgy-ahogy rendbe hozzák.

Harry vállalva, hogy netán lecsúszik a meccs egy kulcsmomentumáról, behatóbb vizsgálatnak vetette alá a lányt, és rájött, hogy a Rita süvege alól kikandikáló, hosszúkás valamik, amiket ő ezidáig egy merész, egyedi fejdísz tartozékainak gondolt – Luna Lovegood kebelbarátjaként már nem lepődött meg az ilyesmin –, valójában csápok.

„Vagy úgy." Hangosan se volt képes bővebb kommentárt hozzáfűzni, helyette beérte egy nyilvánvaló, felesleges megállapítással. – Griffendéles…

Ez a tény, a lány kilétének ismeretében egészen más színezetet kapott. „Újabb rovátka a személyes sérelmek-listámon."

- NANÁ! – üvöltötte Yan. (Körülöttük felzúgott a zöld-ezüst tábor, mikor Bella a seprűjére hajolva meglódult a pálya másik vége felé.) – Miért szerinted kik szoktak tiltott transzformációkkal kísérletezni?

- Jogos – ismerte el Harry kelletlenül. „Nem is sejted mennyire."

- Ééés… Óóó! – búgta Rita csalódottan. – Bellatrix Black elszalasztotta a cikeszt. Sebaj! Talán még hálásak is lehetünk neki, amiért nem rövidítette le ilyen gyalázatosan a játékot. – Intett a pálcájával, mire a feje felett megjelent egy óriási, áttetsző szem, és a nézőkre kacsintott. Harry (és pár elsős) hátrahőkölt meglepetésében, de a publikum nagy része számára, úgy tűnt, megszokott az effajta „illusztráció". – Amúgy, azt hallottátok, hogy Frank Longbottom egy könnyed vajsörözgetés után sírig tartó szerelmet fogadott neki?

- Ajaj! – csóválta a fejét Yan kárörvendően. – Ritácska nincs formában. Ez tavalyi sztori. Lerágott csont. Különben is mindenki tudja, hogy Frank aznap délután Lángnyelv Whiskyt ivott meg valami gyanús kotyvalékot, amiből az egyik összetevőnek még Binns zsenge ifjúkorában lejárt a szavatossága.

Ha Yannak (és a Roxfort többi „veterán" lakójának) kivételesen nem is nyújtott újat Rita műsora – az elsősök pedig nem mindig tudták kit is iparkodik megpironkodtatni a lány –, akadt egy ember a nézőtéren, aki érdeklődve csüngött a szavain. Harryt soha nem foglalkoztatták különösebben a pletykák, de amiket Rita mesélt, azok inkább minősültek afféle történelmi lábjegyzetnek, mint érdektelen mendemondáknak. Megtudta például, hogy Rodolphus Lestrange a gyakorlati átváltoztatástan-RAVASZ-át megelőző percekben kénytelen volt megmártózni a roxforti tóban, majd az idő szűkössége miatt, a kákalagok által szétszaggatott ruhában, csuromvizesen megjelenni a bizottság előtt. „Hiába, kemény dolog a szakítás." Hogy Barty Kupor, az apja nyomására, minden évben vizsgázik valamilyen nyelvből. „Múlt májusban például a sellőből." Valamint, hogy…

- Perselus Piton számára eddig ez a mai erőpróba se tartogatott nagyobb izgalmakat, mint az az emlékezetes, egész tavaszon végighúzódó büntetőmunka, amikor… – A tömeg felhördült, és Rita is egyből visszatért a jelen eseményeinek taglalásához. – Tehát… Kupornak ismét meggyűlt a baja a mardekárosok gurkóival, ám mielőtt Madam Pomfrey gondoskodó karjaiba hullt volna (jobbulást neki), még lepasszolta a kvaffot Zuannek, aki megállíthatatlanul repül a karikák felé – hadarta Rita. – Nos, mit mutatsz nekünk Piton? – zengte kifulladva. – Pazar védést, vagy csak annak gyengécske, elfuserált kísérletét?

- Gyerünk – suttogta Yan. Előrehajolt, és görcsösen szorongatta a korlátot. – Menni fog, tudom.

Harry azon kapta magát, hogy ő is hasonló szavakat mormol.

- Gyönyörű! – sikította Rita.

Yan gyorsabb volt: másodpercek alatt, a szó tucatnyi szinonimáját sorolta fel „IGEN"-eket meg „EZ AZ"-okat ordítva közben. A túloldalon, a griffendéles tenger közepén James és a barátai is lelkesen hujjogtak.

Harry nevetve tűrte, hogy a ruhája ujját markoló, ugrándozó gyerek össze-vissza rángassa. Most és még sokszor az elkövetkező másfél órában, míg végül Bellatrix, idegtépő fogócska után győzedelmesen lendítette a magasba a kezében vergődő cikeszt.


	12. Régi idők nemes hagyománya

A jogok Rowlingnál. :-)

* * *

12. fejezet: Régi idők nemes hagyománya

A meccset követő napok a hat bizonyos másodéves közötti, addig példátlan hévvel fellángoló csatározás ellenére (ezeket általában a mardekáros résztvevők provokáltak, mert mint azt Perselus végtelen türelemmel elmagyarázta egy smaragdszemű értetlenkedőnek, a győzelemért megítélt házpontok komoly „hátrányba" hozták őket) viszonylagos nyugalomban teltek. Klubhelyiségbeli, vidám, dumálgatós (Harry prüszkölve köpte ki a Roxmortsból zsákmányolt vajsört, mikor meghallotta a szót Lucius Malfoy szájából) estékkel, szorgos körmöléssel töltött tanórákkal, és amit a Kis Mindent Túlélő a leginkább méltányolt, boldog, semmittevős délutánokkal. Bellatrix ugyanis nagylelkűen – a csapata tagjaival folytatott parázs vita után – engedélyezett egy kis lazítást.

- Időfecsérlés – dohogott, miközben Harryt kalauzolta a könyvtár felé. A fiú persze odatalált volna egyedül is (bármit állítottak is egyesek a könyvtárba járási szokásairól), de nem úgy, hogy méteres kódextorony akadályozta a navigációban. Eredetileg Petuniának akart egy apró szívességet tenni, aztán úgy hozta a sors (a fránya – „Bűnlusta!" – Regulus Black képében), hogy cipelhette vissza az elsős mardekárosok által kikölcsönzött összes kötetet. – Lógós banda. Nem tudom, hogyan akarnak így kviddicskupát nyerni. Vigyázz, kissrác… - Bellatrix elkapta a rossz irányba mozduló Harry karját, és maga felé rántotta – _balról_!

Harry kezében megingott a tekintélyes könyvrakás. – Azért szombaton is csak győztetek valahogy – jegyezte meg.

Bellatrix egyetlen, vékonyka gyógynövény-határozót hintáztatott az ujjai között, és meg se fordult a fejében, hogy segítsen. (A gondolatait túlságosan lefoglalta „alárendeltjeinek" mihaszna, pazarló és kapitány-ellen összeesküvő volta.) – Igen, egész tűrhető játék volt – ismerte be fanyalogva.

Az aznap este, a klubhelyiségben rendezett bulin még ennél jóval díszesebb, és ami a legfontosabb, májat hizlalóbb kifejezéseket használt a találkozó jellemzésére. De a mámor és a lelkesedés azóta elpárolgott, az örökké elégedetlen, keménykezű vezetőt hagyva szegény kviddicsezők nyakán.

- Legközelebb január elején kerülünk sorra. Jobbra! – szólt rá a fiúra unottan. – Ti meg nem tudnátok egy kicsit kevesebb hellyel beérni? – ripakodott a csoportba verődött hugrabugosokra, akik nevetgélve sétáltak el mellettük. – Nem a tiétek a folyosó.

Az egyik lehordott diák megfordult, és hátrafelé lépdelve, vigyorogva szalutált. – Igenis, prefi kisasszony!

A „falka" csúfondáros vihogással jutalmazta a gesztust.

- Milyen szófogadó lettél hirtelen – cukkolta a fiút egy szőke lány.

- Csak nem így akarsz bevágódni nála? – érdeklődött valaki a legelöl haladók közül.

- Vigyázz, ez a csaj megesz reggelire – kiabálta hátra egy alacsony fiú, akinek Harry csak a fekete fürtjeit látta a többiek válla felett.

Bellatrix felmordult, ám ahelyett, hogy végigüldözte volna a kastélyon a „szemtelen tökmagokat" – ahogy később hivatkozott rájuk -, megszaporázta a lépteit.

- Miért, az utolsó megállapítás helytálló – kockáztatta meg Harry a szelíd tréfálkozást egy vigyor kíséretében.

- Az hát – mosolyodott el a lány zordan. – Bóknak tekintettem, ezért is hagytam futni őket. Meg aztán, ha én megtorlásért lihegve utánuk rohanok, ki intézi el, hogy egy darabban érkezzetek a könyvtárba?

- Többes szám?

- A könyvek – magyarázta a lány komolyan. – És persze te is, de a te testi épséged szinte mellékes. Úgyse őrizheted meg sokáig, ha ezek egyike a legcsekélyebb kárt szenvedi. – Megkocogtatta a vastag köteteket, mire a torony teteje vészesen kilendült. – Hm… - Töprengve érintette az egyik ujját az ajkához, miközben Harry fogcsikorgatva küzdött azért, hogy újra egyensúlyba billentse a könyveket. – Madam Cvikker után pedig én vennélek kezelésbe. Nem jó értelemben – szögezte le. – Ahogy az előbb is mondtam, januárban lesz a következő meccsünk. Nem dőlhetsz ki, ádáz könyvtárosnők ide, báránybőrbe bújt, álnok szabotőrök oda.

- Túldramatizálod – jelentette ki Harry, de egyből meg is bánta ezt a meggondolatlanságot, mert Bellatrix vérszemet kapott, és hosszadalmas előadásba fogott, aminek a velejét a sport szépsége és haszna alkotta, meg azon kviddicsezőnek álcázott egyének végeérhetetlen szapulása, akik ezt képtelenek átérezni és megbecsülni.

„Szorozd meg Woodot Ernie McMillannel és Hermionéval, aztán vegyíts hozzá egy cseppnyi McGalagonyt! Így jellemzem majd, ha Ron megkérdezi, milyen. Aztán hozzáteszem, hogy amit elképzelt, még mindig csak a valóság erőtlen árnyéka."

* * *

A roxfortosok sorra álltak fel az asztalok mellől, hogy tele hassal – kissé bágyadtan, kissé kedvetlenül –, és elszánt kötelességtudattal az ebéd utáni óráikra induljanak. Az elején a művelet minden fennakadás nélkül, rendezetten zajlott, aztán egyre többen ragadtak ott a sarkig tárt ajtóban a zsibongásukkal alaposan megnövelve a Nagyterem egyébként se elhanyagolható zajszintjét.

Harry jóízűen befalta a tányérjára halmozott tekintélyes hús és krumpli-mennyiség maradékát (sötét varázslatok kivédésén a nonverbális párbajozást gyakorolták, ami megcsapolta az energiáját, és kellemesen kifárasztotta), aztán ő is csatlakozott a Nagyterem ajtaját eltorlaszoló csődülethez.

- Mi folyik itt? – érdeklődött, mikor sikerült egy griffendéles-hollóhátas csoporton átpasszírozva magát, az első sorba furakodnia, ahol Lucius is állt, összefont karral, arcán a szokásos (persze csak azokban az esetekben, mikor egyes másodévesek, és egyéb rendbontók nem voltak a közelében) közönyös-fensőbbséges grimasszal.

A fiú válaszul a tölgyfaajtó felé bökött az állával. Három férfi lépett be a szakadó esőről, és miután megszárították az utazóköpenyüket, az összesereglett diákok sutyorgása közepette sietősen keresztülvágtak az előcsarnokon.

- Az ott Dumbledore – mormolta áhítattal egy kislány, aki lábujjhegyen pipiskedve is alig látott ki az idősebb tanulók mögül.

- Dumbledore – közölte Lucius is, immár feleslegesen.

A pocakos, pirospozsgás varázsló csak halványan emlékeztetett arra az emberre, akit Harry a Főnix Rendjéről készült fotón vehetett szemügyre először, aztán akivel később személyesen is nem egyszer találkozott Piton és Mordon jóvoltából. (Aberforth kocsmája ideális menedék volt: eldugott, gyér forgalmú, hoppanálva is bármikor elérhető. Az egyetlen hátulütőnek a tulajdonos mogorva, szeszélyes természete bizonyult. Aberforth csak a hozzá hasonlóan morózus egyéneket tűrte meg huzamosabb ideig, még ha velük, a kölcsönös tisztelet – „Vagy mi fene?" – jeleként, többet is vitatkozott, mint más, kevésbé tüskés és gunyoros földi halandókkal.)

- És apu – kotyogott bele Barty Kupor, aki egy, a barátja vállára támaszkodó hatodéves karja alatt dugta át kócos, szalmaszőke üstökét, hogy láthassa a vendégeket.

Ismét csak szükségtelen információ volt. Az idősebb Kupor volt ugyanis az egyedüli, akit Harry fenntartások nélkül beazonosított.

- A harmadik pedig Rodolphus Lestrange – fejezte be a felsorolást Lucius.

Harry is erre tippelt volna. A barnahajú, nyurga fiatalember néhány, az összhatást vészesen nem befolyásoló jellegzetességtől eltekintve, a James King's Cross-i emlékében feltűnő Rabastan kiköpött mása volt.

- Apu titkára – tájékoztatta Barty.

„Na, ez már újdonság. – Harry hálásan elmosolyodott. – Bár, tegyük hozzá, gőzöm sincs, a mi Rodolphusunknak mi lehetett a foglalkozása. Már ha volt neki egyáltalán."

- Mit dolga lehet itt a mágiaügyi miniszternek meg a varázsbűn-üldözési főosztály vezetőjének? – Abban a hiszemben tette fel a kérdést, hogy a többiek éppolyan értetlenül állnak a különös trió felbukkanása előtt, mint ő.

- A nemzetközi máguskapcsolatok főosztályvezetőjének – javította ki Barty. Harry döbbenten bámult rá. – Bocs. Apróság, tudom – mentegetőzött a fiú félreértve a reakciót. – De legyünk hűek a tényekhez.

- Nem az… – rázta a fejét a másik kábultan. – Csak… nálunk azután mondott le az eredeti posztjáról, hogy – „Mit szépítsük? – téged az Azkabanba záratott.

- Itt meg azután, hogy anyu rákényszerítette. Vagyis… Fogalmam sincs, ez mennyit nyomott a latban, mikor döntött a váltásról, de anya elég gyakran emlegette, hogy ha igazi gyereket akar, úgy értem, olyat, aki nem csak genetikailag tartozik hozzá, akkor nem ártana több időt velünk töltenie. Meg arra is rájött, hogy a szűkös sötét varázsló felhozatal miatt, nem építheti olyan rohamtempóban a karrierjét, mint szerette volna. – Az arca fontoskodó kifejezést öltött. – A nemzetközi ügyekkel foglalkozni sokkal nagyobb hatalmat jelent. Ráadásul a csendes, kevésbé nyilvános fajtából – fejtegette ravasz mosollyal. – Plusz ingyen utazgathatunk. Akárhová. Ragyogó üzlet. – Fájdalmas kis nyikkanást hallatott, mikor a fiú, akinek a karja alatt átbújt, közelebb lépett a barátjához, hogy súgjon neki valamit.

- Hé! – A hatodéves szigorúan vonta össze a szemöldökét. – Te meg…

- Jól van, jól van – vágott közbe Barty. – Nyugi! _Épp beszélgetünk._ – Megpróbálta a feje után vállait is átpréselni, sikertelenül.

- És így is elég beosztottat ugráltathat – fűzte tovább Lucius a kisebb fiú gondolatát. – Persze, hogy azzal dicsekedhess, hogy mint magas rangú alkalmazottját, igazán megizzasztott, minimum három varázsnyelv ismerete a belépő.

- Igen – helyeselt az ifjabb Kupor -, én már most arra edzek. Azaz _ikjuh hugh hresfic kidsf dzaa_, ahogy egyes kaukázusi óriástörzsekben mondanák.

- Nagyon elvetemültnek kell lennie annak, aki Bartemiusnál jelentkezik gyakornoknak. – Lucius ezt csak azután tette hozzá, hogy Bartyt a két hatodéves visszalökdöste a helyére.

- Szóval, szerinted minek jöhettek ide? – kérdezte Harry ismét, a minisztériumi küldöttségre utalva, mire Lucius úgy nézett rá, mintha a fiú épp afelől érdeklődött volna, melyik évszakban van a nyári szünet.

- Te füldugóval császkálsz a kastélyban? – kérdezte szinte felháborodva.

- Nem, de… Miért?

- Nem igaz, hogy senki nem említette neked. – Mivel Harry nem válaszolt, csak meredt rá elfelhősödő tekintettel, összeszedte magát. – Idén itt a Roxfortban rendezik meg a Trimágus Tusát. Kétszázötven év után először! – mondta lelkesen. – Az egyik legrangosabb megmérettetés a varázslóvilágban, sőt a történelemben… - A másikra sandítva rájött, hogy nem lenne okos húzás ezt tovább ragozni. – Minden rendben?

- Én ezt… nem tudtam – motyogta Harry szerencsétlenül.

- Igen, elég nyilvánvaló volt már eddig is – bólogatott Lucius. – Denem ki fog akadni, ha megtudja, hogy nem hallottad – jegyezte meg a szituációnak szóló kaján vigyorral. – Azt szűri majd le belőle, hogy nem tanúsítunk kellő mértékű érdeklődést…

Harryt a probléma ezen oldala pillanatnyilag tökéletesen hidegen hagyta. „Trimágus Tusát… Itt. Trimágus Tusa… Megint. A hamis Mordon… Barty csak tizenhárom éves. A temető… Little Hangletonban van. Szép, gondozott hely lehet. Féregfark keze… Ő itt, így nem is létezik. Peter meg biztos igényt tart a jobbra és a balra is. Voldemort… A professzornak nincs szüksége rá, hogy újra testet öltsön. Megvan neki a régi, jól bevált. Higgadj le, Harry! De akkor is! Meséltem a negyedik évemről. Miért nem figyelmeztettet?" Elhatározta, hogy a délutáni programjába feltétlenül beiktat egy soron kívüli látogatást az igazgatói irodába.

* * *

- Trimágus Tusa? – Harry feldúltan masírozott fel-alá Tom irodájában.

- Harry, nyugodj meg! – próbálta csitítani a férfi.

- Jó, de… Mindjárt csak… TRIMÁGUS TUSA?! – pördült az asztal felé tajtékozva.

- Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy ez a téma - is - érzékenyen érint.

A fiú meghökkenve kapott levegő után. – Maga gúnyolódik rajtam?

- Olyasmi – hagyta rá Tom unottan.

Harry közelebb ment, és leroskadt a szokott foteljébe. – Miért? – kérdezte elkínzottan.

- Mert veled megtehetem – felelte a professzor őszintén. – _Rémes, zsarnoki_ hozzáállás, elismerem, de azután hogy több órát töltöttem összezárva Dumbledore-ral és Kuporral, nem bírok uralkodni magamon.

- És én a temérdek nyavalyámmal kitűnő alany vagyok – bólogatott Harry. – Különben nem erre céloztam. – Sóhajtott, és az asztalra támasztotta az állát. (Tom eltávolított kéztávolságból minden pennát és fontos pergament.) – A Tusa. Miért szervezték meg?

- Mert szép hagyomány, és a megfelelő óvintézkedések mellett nem is kell, hogy bárki komolyabban megsérüljön.

- Vagy meghaljon – motyogta a fiú immár az asztalra borulva, miközben az ujjával elmélázva tologatott egy sárkányt formázó papírnehezéket.

- Pláne.

- Miért nem szólt erről semmit, mikor a mi Tusánkról volt szó? – A vádló élt erősen tompította, hogy az arca egyik fele beszéd közben a mahagóni laphoz nyomódott.

- Kímélni akartalak. Később pedig azért nem hoztam fel, mert azt hittem, a többiektől már tudsz róla.

- Nem furcsállta, hogy elmaradt a mostanihoz hasonló reakció…

Tom megvonta a vállát. – Azzal magyaráztam, elég érett vagy ahhoz, hogy kordában tartsd az indulataidat.

- Nem tűnt fel, hogy ez nem illik az addigi tendenciába?

- Nem mindig viselkedsz következetesen. – Tom hátradőlt a magas támlájú fotelben. – Harry, nem kell, hogy bármi közöd legyen a Tusához. Sőt, _javaslom_, hogy ne is forgass ilyesmit a fejedben, mert nagyon utálnám, és talán nem csak magam nevében beszélek, ha a vége előtt búcsút kéne intenünk a bajnokunknak.

Harry nem válaszolt, csak megfordította a rézsárkányt, ami így felszegett fején és kitárt szárnyain támaszkodva feküdt előtte, és mivel azok nem voltak egy szintben, megbillent, valahányszor a fiú megérintette az egyik lábát.

- Egyszerű nézőként élvezheted a versenyt, ahogy azt a te világodban is kellett volna – folytatta az igazgató a győzködést rendületlenül.

- Melyik iskolák jönnek?

- A Beauxbatons és a Durmstrang.

Harry felnyüszített.

- Őket volt a legkönnyebb meggyőzni – magyarázta Tom mentegetőzve. – Azt hiszem, említettem már a francia rokonaimat. Ezer éve ismerik Madame Maxime-ot… A Durmstrang igazgatója pedig egy volt roxforti tanár.

Harry békén hagyta a sárkányt, és rendesen felült. – Egyvalamit nem értek – ráncolta a homlokát.

Tom kérdőn vonta fel a szemöldökét. – Éspedig?

- A kviddics – bökte ki a fiú. – Megtartottuk a szombati meccset, továbbra is vannak edzések, a Griffendél decemberben játszik a Hugrabuggal…

- Hány embert érint a Trimágus Tusa a Roxfort diákjai közül? – tette fel a kérdést Tom. – Egyet. A kviddics huszonnyolcat, veled együtt huszonkilencet. Hány próba van? – Harry már nyitotta a száját, de a férfi megelőzte. – Három, míg meccs hat. Néhány csapattag az idén végez. Miért fosztanám meg őket a lehetőségtől, hogy sportoljanak, és a többieket attól, hogy szurkolhassanak, mikor összemérik a tudásukat?

- Végül is – biggyesztette Harry a száját elgondolkodva.

- Egyéb?

- Ne… - akarta mondani, aztán eszébe jutott valami. – Ezért volt olyan ideges a múltkor! – kiáltott fel a nem várt rádöbbenés mámorában. – Madam Maxime-nak írta azt a levelet a szobákkal kapcsolatban.

Tom elmosolyodott. – Majdnem. Azt az üzenetet a Durmstrangba küldtem. Az én kedves barátom pedig nyilván nagyközönség előtt olvasta fel, hogy az elégedetlenkedő szülők meg az agyondédelgetett csemetéik a Roxfort szőrös szívű igazgatóját szidják a méltatlan bánásmód miatt őhelyette.

- Ügyes – hozta meg az ítéletet Harry elismerő vigyorral. – Tipikus mardekáros.

- Valójában egy tanulékony griffendéles – javította ki Tom.

Harry megrázkódott a visszafojtott nevetéstől. (Bármelyik házat dicsérték a kettő közül, ő okkal érezhette, hogy dagad a keble a büszkeségtől.) – Mikor érkeznek a delegációk? – kérdezte gyorsan.

- Jövő hétvégén.

A fiú bólintott, aztán megmarkolta a fotel karfáit, hogy feltápászkodjon.

- Ha már itt vagy… - Harry megállt a mozdulat közben. – Mennyit tudsz arról, Dumbledore milyen módszerrel védte a Tűz Serlegét? Én is kidolgoztam pár varázslatot, de nem hiányzik, hogy valamelyik túlbuzgó kalandor vagy pár becsvágytól fűtött okostojás megtörje, és felelőtlenül megölesse magát. – Eltűnődött egy pillanatra. – Vagy lejárasson engem. Megharcoltam ezért a Tusáért…– Észrevette Harry elsötétülő tekintetét. – De ezt ne feszegessük! – Megköszörülte a torkát. – A bűbájoknál tartottunk.


	13. Sápadt, őszi hold

A jogok a szokásosak.

* * *

13. fejezet: Sápadt, őszi hold

Harry a Black-nővérek és Yan között szorongott, szemben Perselusszal és a Peter nélkül kissé foghíjas griffendéles társasággal – a fiú nem sokkal korábban átmászott az asztal alatt az ő oldalukra, és befurakodott a Yan balján lévő helyre.

- Én nem azt mondom, hogy nem jó iskola a Durmstrang, de azt olvastam, az európai mágusképzőkben végzett felmérés eredménye szerint…

Bellatrix ekkorra végigkóstolta a karnyújtásnyi távolságon belül található összes édességet, és Harryhez fordulva lelkesen elhadarta, mi minden jutott eszébe majszolgatás közben a kviddics-stratégiáktól kezdve a csapnivaló franciatudásáig, így Peter fejtegetésének további része a fiú számára beleolvadt a Nagyterem általános nyüzsgésébe.

Mindenkin másként ütközött ki az izgatottság – Bella például összefüggéstelenül fecsegett (egyik se volt jellemző rá, főleg nem kombinálva), míg Narcissa merev tartással, némán ült, az asztal túloldalán a két barátnője pedig mintha a tükörképe lett volna -, ami a várakozás minden percével egyre nőtt, már-már elviselhetetlen mértékig fokozódva.

- Én meg nem mondtam, hogy olyan „hűdefantasztikus" volna – vitatkozott Yan. – Persze, a századok során temérdek nagyszerű varázslót meg boszorkányt adott a varázsvilágnak – darálta kötelességtudóan, mintha leckét ismételne -, de azért a Roxforttal nem kelhet versenyre.

- Morfin nagybátyád állítólag mégis oda akart járni – emlékeztette Peter. (Tulajdonképpen ez a véletlen közlés indította el kettejük eszmecseréjét.)

- Neki mindig is voltak fura hóbortjai. – Yan az egyik tálca fölé tartotta a kezét, és tétován jobbra-balra mozgatta a sütemények közt válogatva. – Ha a fejébe vesz valamit, attól iszonyatosan nehéz eltántorítani, már ha egyáltalán sikerül… A nagyi mesélte, hogy mielőtt megkapta a roxforti levelet, hónapokig rágta dédnagypapa fülét, hogy hadd mehessen inkább északra tanulni. Senki nem értette, mi ütött belé. – Megrántotta a vállát. – Szerintem ő maga se tudta volna megmondani.

- De végül azért ide iratkozott be, nem? – szólt át Sirius a túloldalról.

Yan fontoskodva kihúzta magát. – Még szép. – Elmélyítette a hangját. – „Mardekár Malazár leszármazottja, nem hozhat szégyent a családjára azzal, hogy egy idegen ország iskoláját helyezi az őse által alapított intézmény elé. Ezt vésd az eszedbe, fiatalember!" – recsegte a tőle telő legszigorúbb arcot vágva hozzá.

- Talán pont ez a „Család"-szöveg akasztotta ki. – Regulus szinte az asztalra feküdt, hogy Narcissa, Bellatrix és Harry mellett ellásson a beszélgetés középpontját jelentő párosig. – Ha az apja sokat szajkózta.

Harry el nem tudta képzelni, hogy hallhatta őket. A kisfiú ugyanis, mialatt a többiek erről tárgyaltak, Petuniával keveredett meglehetősen heves szóváltásba, és a lány sajátos grimasza arról árulkodott, mostanra igencsak kényes, robbanással fenyegető szakaszba sodródtak.

„Vagy a saját haját kezdte volna tépni pillanatokon belül, vagy Regulusét" – állapította meg Harry, a három Black háta mögött a „nagynénje" vonásait tanulmányozva.

Mivel a Tusa az összetartás jelképe volt, Tom engedélyezte, hogy minden diák oda üljön, ahova kedve tartja. Vagy ahová tud, tekintve, hogy a tanárok asztala felőli helyeket szabadon kellett hagyniuk az érkezők számára.

Így összezsúfolódva, színes kavalkádban szorongtak a padokon, és azt találgatták, milyenek lesznek a külföldi diákok, meg hogy a Roxfortból kinek lesz majd mersze benevezni a köztudottan rettentő veszélyes és ezért kivételes rátermettséget igénylő Tusára.

Harry mindenképpen meg akart kérdezni valamit, mielőtt elkezdődik a „műsor", ezért sietve a tanári asztal felé fordult, ahol Tom még suttogva egyeztetett valamit a mellette ülő tanárokkal, hogy ellenőrizze van-e ideje.

- Ki a Durmstrang igazgatója?

Remus épp inni készült, de a keze félúton megállt a levegőben. Nyelt egyet, és lerakta a poharat.

Harry azt hitte, azért hogy válaszoljon, de ha így is volt, egy másik, erélyes hang megelőzte.

- Elérkezett a nap – fogott bele Tom, felemelkedve a székéből -, mikor végre, kétszáznegyvenhét esztendő után először azért gyűlhettünk össze, hogy a Trimágus Tusa nyitányát ünnepeljük.

- Kétszáznegyvenhét? – Harry kihasználta, hogy a teremben még nem halt el teljesen a sustorgás. – Lucius azt mondta kétszázötven.

- Kerekített – vonta meg a vállát Perselus, kivételesen le se véve a szemét az igazgatóról.

- Ó, szegény drága Harry – csóválta a fejét Narcissa sajnálkozva. – Egyszer jegyzel meg egy történelmi adatot, és akkor is tévesen.

Tom eközben elérkezett a minisztériumi vendégek bemutatásához. (Persze szükségtelen volt, de a protokoll így kívánta.) - … és Rodolphus Lestrange – a fiú felállt, és akárcsak előtte a főnöke meg Dumbledore, fejet hajtott -, aki a díjkiosztóig a Roxfortban marad, hogy felügyelje a verseny szabályos és _reményeink szerint_ – Harry ezt kifejezetten fenyegetőnek, amolyan „próbáljatok csak belekontárkodni"-stílusúnak érezte – zavartalan lebonyolítását.

A háta mögött valaki megvetően felhorkant, de Harrynek nem volt elég helye, hogy megnézze, ki van ilyen lesújtó véleménnyel Lestrange képességeiről. (A hang alapján még azt se tudta megállapítani milyen korú, és egyáltalán fiú vagy lány-e az illető.)

- Most pedig nincs más hátra – Tom mély levegőt vett (Harry elkönyvelte, hogy sikerült elkapnia azon kivételes, ritka pillanatok egyikét, mikor a férfi nem bírja – vagy esetleg nem is igazán akarja – leplezni az izgalmát és örömét) –, mint hogy a Roxfortban üdvözöljük francia és északi barátainkat.

- Majd elválik azok lesznek-e – dünnyögte Sirius ádáz vigyorral.

- Madam Maxime, a Beauxbatons Mágusakadémia igazgatónője és diákjai. – Ezúttal határozottan idegesnek és feszültnek tűnt, amin Harry nem is csodálkozott.

Döndülve tárult ki a Nagyterem ajtaja, és óriás-termetű, büszke tartású asszony vonult be rajta, nyomában a futólépésnél csak kicsivel elegánsabban mozgó, különböző korú fiúkkal és lányokkal. Mindannyian a Beauxbatons világoskék egyentalárját viselték, melynek mellrészét két egymást keresztező, arannyal hímzett pálca díszítette: az iskola címere.

A tanári asztal elé érve felsorakoztak a Tom jobb keze felőli oldalon, szembefordulva a roxfortosokkal.

„Madam Maxime hajszálpontosan úgy néz ki, ahogy huszonkét év múlva fog. – Nem volt túl tisztelettejes gondolat, és még ha valószínű volt is, hogy nem lesz alkalma kifejteni ezt az észrevételt, gyorsan átvariálta: - Semmit se öregszik majd a követező két évtized alatt."

- A Durmstrang küldöttsége, és az iskola igazgatója…

„Igor Karkarov" – vágta rá Harry automatikusan.

- … Fenrir Greyback.

A fiú döbbenten nézett végig a szomszédain, kutatva, ki viszonozná az ő feldúlt, hüledező pillantását, de James, Perselus és Sirius, mintha mi se történt volna, meresztgették a szemüket, hogy jobban lássák a prémes köpenybe burkolózott durmstrangosokat, Bellatrix a fényes lepellel letakart tárgyat fixírozta, ami a tanári asztal mellett állt, idáig teljes érdektelenségben, Peter és Yan épp megállapították, hogy az összes beauxbatons-os üresfejű bájgúnár lehet, a Narcissa-Regulus-Petunia hármasig nem látott el, Remus pedig… Remus behúzta a nyakát, és konokul bámulta az asztal lapjának barázdáit. Csak egyszer nézett fel, egyetlen pillanatra, mikor a durmstrangos delegáció élén haladó férfi melléjük ért.

Harry is szemügyre vette Greybacket. „Ha nem mondják kicsoda, talán soha nem jövök rá – konstatálta. – Nos, lehet, hogy jobb lett volna." Más jelzőt tulajdonképpen nem talált rá: a legfeltűnőbb az volt, hogy a férfi _normálisan_ nézett ki. Lucskos, szürke szőrzetnek, ami az ő világában Greyback egész arcát borította nyoma se volt, és épp így hiányoztak az éles, sárgás karmok, az örökös, gyűlölködő vicsor, a vérrel keveredő izzadság émelyítő szaga…

„Valami akkor se stimmel."

- A beosztást az idősebb tanulókkal kezdjük…

„A fiatalabbakat azért hozták el, hogy kedvet kapjanak a következő Tusához, és az addig hátralévő két évben is legyen, aki élménybeszámolót tart a többieknek. Ráadásul ez beillik amolyan egyoldalú csereprogramnak is. Igen, megtanultam a leckét, Denem professzor… Mi van Greybackkel?!"

- HOLLÓHÁT!

A lány odasétált a Harryékétől jobbra eső asztalhoz, aminek a végén két-három hollóhátas ült, és lehuppant melléjük.

„Remus vérfarkas. Szinte biztos, hogy miatta. – Vetett egy gyors pillantást a fiúra, akinek a jelenlegi arcszínét még egy hiúbb kísértet is megirigyelhette volna. – _Teljesen biztos_, hogy miatta" – helyesbített.

- …cour!

Harry kábán pillantott az alacsony széken kuporgó alakra. A Süveg a fiú arcába csúszott, karimája alól csak hollófekete hajtincsek kandikáltak ki.

„… _a Durmstrang igazgatója pedig egy volt roxforti tanár_… Mit oktathatott?"

Nem hallotta, hogy a fiút, aki akár Fleur egy rokona is lehetett, hova osztották, és ahogy eddig, nála is minden diák tapsolt, így ez sem szolgálhatott támpontul, a beauxbatons-os pedig nem hozzájuk ült, hanem az egyik szélső asztalhoz.

„Milyen különös egybeesés lenne, ha tényleg itt volna egy Delacour – mosolyodott el Harry szórakozottan. – Majd később utánajárok… Greyback. …_az én kedves barátom_…"

- A Serleget a holnapi nap folyamán helyezzük el a bejárati csarnokban. Egy hét áll a rendelkezésükre, hogy…

„ … _egy tanulékony griffendéles_… - Harry elhúzta a száját. – Griffendéles. Persze, miért is ne?"

Zúgott a feje, és csak akkor eszmélt fel a töprengésből, mikor Bellatrix a fülébe ordított.

- POTTER! Fél perce szólongatlak. Mi ütött beléd? – Összevont szemöldökkel tanulmányozta a fiút, és beszéd közben a villáját lóbálta, rajta nagy falat cukormázas tortával.

Harry körülnézett. Javában folyt a lakoma: újdonsült asztaltársaik, félig angolul, félig az anyanyelvükön csacsogtak, a távolabb ülők vagy hozzájuk hasonlóan beszélgettek, vagy a vacsorájukkal foglalkoztak.

- Fenrir Greyback – bökte ki végül. Bellatrix szemöldöke magasra szaladt. – Mit tanított?

- Sötét varázslatok kivédését – felelte a lány készségesen, és ha lehet, még inkább furcsállkodva méregette a fiút.

Harry örömtelenül, gúnyosan felkuncogott, és nekilátott, hogy bármiféle további kommentár nélkül megpakolja a tányérját.

* * *

Körülöttük mindenki szedelőzködött. A prefektusok a vendég-diákok mellett toporogtak, hogy a klubhelyiségekbe kalauzolják őket, néhány kíváncsiskodó a Tűz Serlege körül sündörgött, a többség az utolsó sütiket gyömöszölte a zsebébe éjszakai elemózsia gyanánt, csak Remus nem mozdult, és mivel ő továbbra is a vacsorával piszmogott – holott mikor annak az ideje volt, rá se nézett az ételre -, a barátai is nyugton maradtak, bár Sirius egyre gyakrabban nyújtogatta a nyakát, vágyakozva meredve az ajtón kitóduló csoportokra. (Valószínűleg szerette volna közelebbről szemrevételezni a többi vendéget is, de így arra kényszerült, hogy ezt másnapra halassza.)

Harry még nem tért egészen magához, így az asztal túloldalán álló varázslót sem vette észre, míg az meg nem szólalt.

- Szervusz Remus!

Remus ha lehet, még jobban elsápadt, de erőt vett magán, és a derekát kicsavarva a férfihez fordult.

- Mr. Greyback – motyogta, és az arcán két pipacsvörös folt gyúlt.

- Rég találkoztunk.

A fiú nagyot nyelt, és csak bólintott.

- Ha lesz egy kevés időd, szeretnék beszélni veled.

- Rendben – nyögte Remus újabb bólintás kíséretében.

Greyback vetett még egy gyors, fürkésző pillantást a fiú társaságára, különös tekintettel egy kócos hajú, mardekáros talárban feszítő egyénre, aztán elsietett.

* * *

Harry hétfő délelőttje szabad volt, így ő, akárcsak minden hetedéves szerte a kastélyban, megengedhette magának, hogy akár ebédig is ágyban maradjon.

Mikor – a lustálkodás dacára – ásítozva és morcosan megérkezett a bejárati csarnokba, Tom, Greyback és Rodolphus Lestrange, épp az utolsó simításokat végezték a Tűz Serlege körüli temérdek védőbűbájon, hogy azok az elkövetkező egy hétben gond nélkül állják a bajkeverők ostromát.

Hat diák, négy griffendéles és két mardekáros, a Nagyterem ajtajából figyelte a ténykedésüket.

- Na! – rikkantotta Lestrange felemelkedve az állvány mellől. – Mostantól lehet nevezni. Valakiii? – Vigyorogva nézett körbe, abban reménykedve, hogy tanúja lehet az első cetli bedobásának, azonban csalódnia kellett, mert az „egymás sarkát taposó" roham elmaradt. A jelenlévők teljes közönnyel sétáltak tovább, ki órára, ki ebédelni.

Tom intett Greybacknek és a fancsali képet vágó titkárnak, hogy kövessék, aztán elindult a márványlépcső felé. Néhány méter után azonban megtorpant: - Ti hatan – mondta a válla felett hátrapillantva –, _rá se nézzetek_ arra a Serlegre.

* * *

Ha nincs az a bizonyos, rossz emlékű incidens másodikban, és ő nem irtózik annyira a naplóvezetéstől – meg persze nem túl lusta hozzá –, Harry cifra, arany betűkkel jegyezte volna fel a mai napot, mint elsőt (és valószínűleg egyetlent) élete során, mikor úgy kellett kidobni a könyvtárból. Sötét varázslatok kivédéséből írt házi dolgozatot, és a téma – _Az inferusokat irányító mágia_ – igazán érdekfeszítő volt. (Nem is beszélve a szűkre szabott, és hétvégén lejáró beadási határidő ösztönző erejéről.)

Az egyik tágas folyosón haladt, aminek a megvilágításához tiszta éjszakákon a kinti fény is elegendő volt, mikor hangfoszlányok ütötték meg a fülét.

A folyosót ajtónak is beillő magas ablakok tagolták. Néhányuk kis erkélyre vezetett. Ahogy közelebb ért, Harry észrevette, hogy ezek egyikén két alak álldogál, a sötétbe borult parkot figyelve. Tovább akart sietni, nehogy ráfogják, hallgatózik, de mikor Fenrir Greyback váratlanul megfordult, megtorpant és az árnyékba húzódott.

- Jól vagy? – Egész halkan beszélt, és a hangja tele volt feszült aggodalommal és bűnbánattal.

- Igen – felelte Remus lehajtott fejjel.

Egy darabig egyikük se szólalt meg. Harry úgy gondolta, megérett az idő a távozásra, és óvatosan hátrálni kezdett, de miután belerúgott egy elhagyott, beszáradt tintásüvegbe, ami csendülve gurult arrébb, inkább nyugton maradt.

Úgy tűnt, a kinnlevők nem figyeltek fel az apró közjátékra. Remus a kövek repedéseiben tanyázó moha szálait tépdeste, és néha futólag a parkra vagy a roxforti birtok határát jelző hegyekre pillantott. Greyback először a fiú „munkálkodását" nézte, aztán Remusszal épp ellentétes módon a kastély ég felé nyújtózó falait kezdte kémlelni. Remus megérezte, hogy már nem bámulják olyan kitartóan, és összeszedve a bátorságát, lopva a férfire sandított.

- Csodálatos, ugye? – Greyback háttal a mellvédnek támaszkodott, és mélyet szippantott.

Beletelt néhány másodpercbe, míg Harry rájött, hogy a férfi ezt nem az amúgy csípős esti levegőre értette, hanem a kastélyból sugárzó időtlen mágiára.

- Mondtam neked, mikor…

- Mikor először eljött hozzánk – fejezte be helyette Remus a suttogásnál is finomabban ejtve a szavakat. - _Az_ után.

Greyback testtartása hirtelen merevvé vált (Harry gyanította, hogy ha neki ilyen messziről szemet szúrt, akkor a közvetlenül a férfi mellett álló Remus is észrevette), és az arca zárkózott kifejezést öltött.

- Ööö… - A fiú most először emelte fel a fejét (legalábbis Harry érkezése óta). – Öhm… - Ezúttal nem csak foltokban pirult el, mint a lakomán: a bőre egyenletes, lángoló vörös árnyalatot kapott. – A Durmstrang nem ilyen?

Próbált higgadt, vidám és kíváncsi lenni, mintha tényleg csak arról volna szó, hogy cseveg egy kicsit egy rég látott ismerőssel. „Akivel nincs közös, bűntudattal és önváddal terhelt emléke."

- Nem egészen. – Greyback felengedett. „Hálás a témaváltásért." – A Durmstrang varázsa nyersebb, hidegebb… - Miközben magyarázott, úgy tett, mintha egy láthatatlan gömböt tartana a kezében, és azt formázná megfontolt, begyakorolt mozdulatokkal. – Az északi varázslatok más tőről fakadnak. Más céllal alkották őket, más módon. Eltérő hagyományai és ágai vannak, és hiába a tanulmányi rendszer miatti egységesítés, mert _ez_ sokkal mélyebb, elemibb. Eltörölhetetlenül átszövi a varázslat minden megnyilvánulását. Például, ha…

Harry már azt fontolgatta, elővesz egy pergament és nekiáll jegyzetelni, mikor a férfi félbeszakította önmagát.

- Be kéne menned. – Beletelt pár másodpercbe, míg Harrynek leesett, hogy ez nem neki szólt. – Egy betegséget már adtam neked.

Remus bólintott, és ellökte magát a faltól, mire Harry az ijedségtől szaporán dobogó szívvel sarkon fordult, hogy inkább kerülővel, a (jóval) hosszabb úton menjen vissza a Mardekárba.

* * *

A tó körül sétáltak. Az éjjeli eső feláztatta a földet, így a cipőjük, amire már amúgy is rothadó-nedves levéldarabkák tapadtak, minden lépésnél mélyen süppedt a sárba.

- Kempingezni voltam a szüleimmel – mesélte Remus. A hangja kissé rekedt volt, kezdődő megfázásról árulkodva. – Nem messze a… – Megrázta a fejét. – Végül is nem fontos. Valószínűleg úgysem ismered. – Nagy levegőt vett. (Harry nem szólt közbe, figyelmesen hallgatta.) – Mr. Greyback a közeli faluban élt. Egyedül. Vagyis… csak rajta múlt, jól működnek-e a védőbűbájok… – Felpillantott Harryre. – Évek teltek el úgy, hogy nem volt semmi probléma. Aznap éjjel viszont… Nem derült ki, pontosan mi történt, de Mr. Greyback szerint egy a közelben elvégzett erősebb varázslat okozhatott valami zavart, vagy előfordulhat, hogy ő nem volt elég precíz… – A rosszalló grimasz arra utalt, nincs ínyére az efféle hozzáállás.

- De abban a szerben – Harry homlokráncolva igyekezett felidézni a merengős bolyongását követő beszélgetést –, amit ilyenkor isztok, nyugtató is van. Jól emlékszem?

Remus aprót bólintott. Úgy tűnt, lélekben egész máshol jár.

- Akkoriban még nem használták? – találgatott Harry.

- De. – Remus sóhajtva tért vissza a jelenbe. – Ha így fut össze velem… Ágakat mentem gyűjteni. Tudod, a tűzhöz. Szóval… Mielőtt találkoztunk valamilyen állat támadott rá. Talán egy másik farkas. Sebesült volt, dühös… akkor már nem tudta uralni a cselekedeteit, és hát… megharapott. – Rálépett egy gallyra, ami reccsenve tört ketté a talpa alatt.

Harry összerezzent. – És… utána?

Remus megtorpant. – Hányingerem volt… mindenhol fájt – mutatott magára eltorzult arccal –, a karomból pedig ömlött a vér. Nem hallottam, alig láttam, mintha… mintha fátyolt terítettek volna rám. Lábra állni se bírtam, azt hiszem… Valahogy mégis sikerült visszatalálnom a táborunkba – váltott újra tárgyilagos hangra, és továbbindult. – Anya rögtön elvitt a Szent Mungóba. Kaptam gyógyszert a mérgezés ellen, a sebet meg beforrasztották és bekötözték. – Megvonta a vállát. – Másnap már a saját ágyamban ébredtem. Nem volt szükség rá, hogy ott tartsanak, mert mást már úgyse tehettek volna értem. A diagnózis meg egyértelmű volt: vérfarkas-fertőzés.

- Greyback?

Remus átlépett egy nagyobbacska tócsát. – Ő keresett meg minket. Beszélt a gyógyítókkal is, de a szüleimtől és tőlem is hallani akarta, hogy vagyok. – Keserűen elmosolyodott. – Hogy lehettem volna? El kellett fogadnom, hogy valami végérvényesen megváltozott bennem. Egy… nem jó dolog. Érted, ugye? – kérdezte reménykedve. Harry bólintott. – Persze… amennyire általában az olyanok érthetik, akik nem élték át. Mr. Greyback tudta egyedül, mit érzek, hogy mennyire félek, és azt, mitől. Felajánlotta, hogy ha szeretném, ha szükségem van rá, beszélget velem, és amiben tud, segít, hogy könnyebben túljussak ezen a szakaszon.

- A szüleid beleegyeztek? – „Én nem engedném a gyerekem közelébe azt, aki vérfarkassá tette" – gondolta Harry harciasan.

- Abban a helyzetben ő többet tehetett értem náluk. Különben is… _bele kellett, hogy egyezzenek_.

- Kellett? – hökkent meg Harry.

Remus buzgón bólogatott. – Hogyne. Vagy azt képzeled, csak engem viselt meg, ami történt?

Harry elszégyellte magát. – Nem. – Szinte csak tátogta a szót. Tulajdonképpen ő is komoly gyakorlatra tett szert a – „Megérdemelt és jogos" – önmarcangolás tudományában, így volt sejtése arról, Greyback milyen nyomorultul érezhette magát akkoriban. – Tehát, a szüleid hagyták, hogy eljárjon hozzátok, és a betegségetekről beszéljen veled.

- Nem csak a vérfarkas-kórról – javította ki Remus. – Azt a témát viszonylag hamar ki lehet meríteni… Viszont sokat mesélt az iskoláról. Szerettem hallgatni – fűzte hozzá tűnődve. – Kicsit olyan volt, mint egy felturbózott _Roxfort története_, unalmas részek meg száraz adatok nélkül. Olyankor mindig nagyon lelkes volt. – Elmosolyodott. – Imádta az egészet: a tanítást, a kastélyt, minden lakóját.

- Elkerülhetetlen következménye annak, ha egyszer átlépted a birtok határát – jegyezte meg Harry nosztalgikus mosollyal.

- Igazad lehet – mormolta Remus. – Ezért is lepett meg annyira, mikor – úgy augusztus közepe táján – bejelentette, hogy elhagyja az országot.

- Akkor hívták a Durmstrangba?

- Már sokadszorra – pontosított a másik. – Addig mindig visszautasította azt az állást, viszont a körülmények időközben megváltoztak. – Belerúgott az egyik kőbe, de az épp csak kifordult a helyéről. – Mr. Greyback azt mondta, a történtek után nem maradhat Angliában, mert… előbb-utóbb én is a Roxfortba kerülök, és akkor neki kéne tanítania. Az pedig… Nos, elég fura volna. Rossz értelemben. Így fogalmazott. – Köhögött, és ez Harrynek eszébe jutatta, hogy talán nem a sárban caplatva kéne ezt megtárgyalniuk.

„Ilyen hűvös, nyirkos időben kellemesebb lenne odabenn, mondjuk a kandalló előtt. Főleg, ha a másik fél egy betegség határán egyensúlyozó gyerek" – dorgálta magát, és elkezdte észrevétlenül a kastély felé terelgetni a fiút.

- A Durmstrangban azonban nem voltam ott én, hogy a „bűnére" emlékeztessem, és az ő jelenléte se eshetett rosszul senkinek – folytatta Remus.

- És az nem zavarta, hogy ezután is gyerekekért kell felelnie? – kérdezte Harry felháborodva.

Remus megállt és felnézett rá. – De ha egyszer egész életében azt csinálta – tárta szét a karját tehetetlenül. – Senki nem követelhette tőle, hogy lemondjon róla.

- Ha nem dönt úgy, hogy elmegy, engedték volna, hogy a Roxfortban maradjon?

Remus az iskola épületét figyelte. Néhány ablaksort – valószínűleg a termeket, ahol épp óra folyt – fáklyafény világított meg. – Azt hiszem, igen – felelte, miután alaposan megfontolta a választ. – A családomnak persze joga lett volna kérni, hogy küldjék el, és Denem hosszadalmas vita után talán bele is törődik, és teljesíti… Szent ég, a mi _jóságos_ igazgatónk hogy megkeserítette volna a napjaimat, ha úgy kerülök ide, hogy egy ilyen dolog szárad a lelkemen! – kiáltott fel színpadiasan, megborzongva. – De miért ítélkeztünk volna felette? – tért vissza az előző gondolathoz. – Hiszen az egész csak baleset volt, egy… hülye baleset.

A cirógató meleg és ínycsiklandozó uzsonna ígéretével kecsegtető, most még inkább mesebelinek tetsző kastély felé araszolva, Harry újra végigpörgette magában azt a merengőben látott jelenetet – azaz amire emlékezett belőle -, amelyben fény derült Remus vérfarkas mivoltára, és lassan minden a helyére került. Az például, a kisfiú miért aggódott annyira, hogy az óvintézkedések ellenére valami tragédia történhet.

* * *

- Harry Potter?

Harry megállt, és lassan, kelletlenül fordult a hang irányába. A gyengélkedőre tartott, hogy felvidítsa egy kicsit Iustust. (Arra az esetre, ha a személye kevés lenne a feladat sikeres végrehajtásához, cipelte magával a kilónyi csokibékát, bűvös bizserét, csótánycsokrot és ki tudja még mit – az egyik házimanó gondosan egy kisebb terítőbe bugyolálta az ajándékot, mielőtt ő visszaért volna a hálóterembe -, azokat a nyalánkságokat, amiknek a beszerzését előző délután még csak fontolgatta a többi hetedéves mardekáros.)

Kezdetben eléggé feszélyezte, hogy „leendő halálfalókkal" kell egy szobán osztoznia, és szinte menekült az olyan helyzetek elől, amikor a körükben kellett tartózkodnia, de viszonylag hamar belátta, hogy kénytelen lesz valahogy „együttműködni" velük. Végtére is, ők voltak azok, akik a leginkább segíthették a felzárkózásban és a beilleszkedésben.

„Például Macnair." Korábban a fiú korrepetálta őt, most rajta volt a sor, hogy megtegye neki ugyanezt a szívességet.

Az Ebshont óráján történt sajnálatos baleset óta, ő, Dawlish, Parkinson és Joel Flint naponta váltották egymást a lábadozó ágya mellett, beszámolva a gyengélkedőn kívüli világ eseményeiről, vagy a jegyzeteiket magyarázva, néha már-már szóról-szóra elismételve, melyik órán mi hangzott el.

„Na de vissza a jelenbe!" – intette magát Harry, és csüggedten nézett a fekete talárba öltözött alakra, aki ha csak néhány másodperccel később fordul be a sarkon, elszalasztja őt. „Bár úgy lett volna!"

- Mr. Potter. – A férfi megkönnyebbült, hogy nem tévesztette el. Elmosolyodott, és megnyújtott léptekkel elindult a hosszú folyosón Harry felé. – Egy pillanatra!

A fiú kifejezéstelen arccal várta, hogy Fenrir Greyback odaérjen hozzá.

- Tehetek Önért valamit, uram? – kérdezte, mikor a másik lefékezett alig két lépésnyire tőle. „Nem hangzott ez túl tányérbemászóan, vagy gúnyosan vagy… Áh, talán nem."

- Nem egészen. Nem _én_értem. – Greyback láthatóan valami elfogadható indok után kutatott. Olyasmire volt szüksége, ami kicsivel komolyabb benyomást kelt a „meg akartalak nézni közelebbről"-nél.

- Uram, esetleg…

- Igazából Tom akart szólni magának – vágott bele a férfi lendületesen, romba döntve Harry elméletét -, de mivel úgyis Roxmortsba indultam, felajánlottam, hogy megkeresem, és elmondom én.

„Mert meg akart nézni közelebbről" – tette hozzá a fiú gondolatban, egy pillanatra se hagyva lehullani a várakozva figyelő, szolgálatkész diák maszkját. „Ez vajon önteltség? – morfondírozott. – Naná, hogy az, Potter. Már látom, hogy hét év kitartó munkája se volt elég, hogy kicsit visszavegyél belőle." Harry morcosan hallgatatta el magában a háború hónapjai alatt, a közös küldetések és edzések során kifejlődött idegesítő Piton-duruzsolást, és immár tényleg teljes odaadással nézett Greybackre.

- Miről van szó, professzor? – érdeklődött, bevetve a legtökéletesebb „mérhetetlenül fáradt és elfoglalt vagyok" hangját.

„Remélem, nem az én világomról akar csevegni. Remus megkért, hogy igyekezzek ne elvetemült, gyerekvérre szomjas fenevadnak tekinteni. Jó. Semmi gond. Mostanra egészen belejöttem az ilyesmibe, de ha _ő_ kezd el győzködni, hogy nem az, nem állok jót magamért. _Butácska kölyök, vésd végre a csöpp agyadba, hogy az itteni embereket nem kezelheted a régi tapasztalataid szerint._ Felfogtam. Hiszen tegnapelőtt se akadtam ki. Annyira… Végül is lerendeztem magamban. Profi vagyok. Megingathatatlan." És arra is rájött, hogy sejtelme sincs, Fenrir Greyback mit magyarázott neki az elmúlt három percben.

Ingerülten megrázta a fejét. – Bocsánat, de mit is…

- … mondtam? – fejezte be a férfi jóindulatú mosollyal.

Harry röstelkedve bólintott.

- Semmit a világon. Láttam a szemeden, hogy kissé elkalandoztál.

- Aha – lehelte Harry szerencsétlenül. – De ettől a perctől csupa fül vagyok. – Ő is megpróbálkozott egy mosollyal, ám az inkább lett reszketeg, mint őszinte.

- Helyes. – Greyback néhány pillanatig a birtokot kémlelte a mellettük lévő ólomrácsos ablak mozaikján át. A Tiltott Rengeteg felől haragosszürkén kavargó, nehéz felhők kúsztak az égre. – Pletykálnak ezt-azt magáról – szólalt meg a férfi nagy sokára.

- Nem csak pletyka. – Harry sem tudta eldönteni, milyen is volt ez kijelentés: vidám, keserű vagy beletörődő.

Greyback visszafordult hozzá, és a szemében ravasz fény villant. – Olyan biztos benne, Mr. Potter?

Harry meglepődött. Először nem is értette, mire céloz a másik, de mivel nem tűnt túl valószínűnek, hogy valamiféle magasröptű filozófiai eszmecserébe akarja belerángatni – amiben körbejárnák több száz év létet érintő mugli- és máguselméleteit -, itt egy félreeső folyosó közepén, éppen őt („Szép kis páros: a jámbor vérfarkas meg a párhuzamos dimenzióból idevetődött időutazó."), végül sikerült kiválasztania a legracionálisabbat a kínálkozó feleletek közül.

- Miért gyártanának rólam új történeteket? Így is van elég. Kellően hajmeresztőek, higgye el!

„Potter…" A hang ezúttal nem susogott, hanem ciccegett, és – bár egy fantázia-hangocska természeténél fogva képtelen kellett volna, hogy legyen ilyesmire – a fejét csóválta.

- Nem dicsekszem – szögezte le mentegetőzve.

- Igen, a többség nem tenné – értett egyet Greyback. Nem egyedül Harry esett abba a „bűnbe", hogy nem a beszélgetésükre koncentrált. A férfi a háta mögött összekulcsolt kézzel, komoly arccal, merengve tanulmányozta a fiút, aztán mély levegőt vett, és a vonásai megélénkültek. „Mint aki a víz alól bukkant hirtelen a felszínre." – Visszatérve arra, miért forgattam fel magáért a kastélyt… Ugye, tisztában van vele, hogy messze nem ez a legrövidebb út a gyengélkedőre? – kérdezte váratlanul, minden átmenet nélkül.

Harry lenézett a kezében szorongatott tekintélyes csokoládé-ellátmányt rejtő csomagra, amit Iustusnak szánt. – Persze, uram.

Greyback nem firtatta tovább. – Nos, ha a Tusával kapcsolatban információra van szükségünk, mi csak a korábbi bajnokok, nézők és szervezők feljegyzéseire támaszkodhatunk.

- Vagy megkérdezhetnek engem – vonta meg a vállát Harry.

- Ha belegondol, hamar rádöbben, hogy az majdnem ugyanaz.

A fiú összeráncolta a homlokát, és már nyitotta a száját (úgy tűnt, mégiscsak vitatkozni fog), de aztán jobb belátásra tért. Biccentett, jelezve, hogy a másik folytathatja.

- Ön az egyetlen, aki részt vett már efféle megmérettetésen.

Harry még mindig nem tudta, hova akarhat a férfi kilyukadni. – Nem önszántamból tettem - sóhajtotta. – Nézze, lehet, hogy én vagyok túl nehézfelfogású… - „Nyilvánvalóan úgy van, Potter" – biztosította a hang, Greyback ellenben alig észrevehetően megrázta a fejét. – De azok a dolgok, amikről most beszélünk, hogy kapcsolódnak össze?

- Egy szívesség.

- Szívesség? – kérdezett vissza Harry. – Mégis miféle?

Greyback megvakarta az állát. – Tulajdonképpen Mr. Kuportól származik az ötlet…

„Alkalomadtán majd megköszönöm neki – morogta Harry. – Ha végre elárulja, mit akarnak kérni tőlem, azt is eldönthetem, mennyire szívből jövően."

- Segíthetne Rodnak.

Harrynek már a nyelvén volt a kérdés: kinek?! Aztán eszébe jutott a megoldás. „Rod. Az nyilván egyenlő Rodolphus Lestrange-dzsel. De honnan szedhette ezt a becenevet? Kuportól? Óriási haladás volna a Weatherby után." A felfedezés dacára meglehetősen bamba kifejezés költözhetett az arcára, mert Greyback aggódva hajolt hozzá közelebb.

- Azt ugye tudja, hogy Rodolphus Lestrange a Roxfortban marad a Tusa idejére?

- Mi? – nézett fel Harry kábán. – Ja! – Megköszörülte a torkát. – Hogyne. Pár részlet azért megőrződött a tegnapelőtt estéből… - „Például az a titokzatos szótagocska. Mindegy. Majd később kiderítem tényleg van-e Delacour nevű a vendégek között."

- Örömmel hallom – jegyezte meg a férfi.

- Miben kéne segítenem… – „Hogy nevezzem azt, akivel még egyetlen szót se váltottam? Nem kezdhetek én is csak úgy „Rod"-ozni. Viszont akkor? Mr. Lestrange? Kizárt. Rodolphus? Még ez is furcsa. És ez miért olyan nagy dilemma?" – … neki? – Végül a legsemlegesebbnél maradt a kínálkozó lehetőségek közül.

- Bartemius szeretné, ha a következő Tusa megszervezését és lebonyolítását a brit Minisztérium részéről teljesen rá bízhatná. Bár három év múlva…

- Nem öt? – bukott ki Harryből. – Elnézést, maga jobban tudja.

Greyback győzedelmes vigyorodott el. – Épp erről beszéltem… Tehát, bár három év múlva a Durmstrang ad majd otthon a Tusának, a kezdeményező továbbra is Anglia marad, konkrétabban Tom és Dumbledore. Vagyis a felelősség és az irányítás…

- … továbbra is elsősorban az övék – bólintott Harry. – Világos.

- Utazgatás, elhúzódó tárgyalások – magyarázta Greyback, miközben a kezével apró köröket írt a levegőbe. – Ezt egyikük se engedheti meg magának.

- Hiába, sok időt emészt fel egy iskolát vagy országot igazgatni – szúrta közbe Harry. – Nem mintha nekem bármelyikben is lenne gyakorlatom.

- És Bartemius se, ami azt illeti – tette hozzá a saját kijelentéséhez Greyback elgondolkozva. – Rodnak viszont nincsenek egyéb elkötelezettségei, ráadásul egy ilyen feladat mindenképpen előrelépést jelentene a számára. Ezért fontos, hogy minél többet tudjon a háttérmunkálatokról, az esetleges buktatókról… Érti már?

- Nagyjából – felelte Harry óvatosan. – De mi volna az én dolgom?

Fokozatosan sötétedett, és épp mikor Harry azon kapta magát, hogy már csak hunyorogva tudja kivenni a másik vonásait, fellobbantak a fáklyák, barátságos, narancsos fénybe borítva a folyosót.

- Nem tudom az előbbinél pontosabban körülírni – szabadkozott Greyback. – Leginkább amolyan… tanácsadásféle.

Harry a szemöldökét összevonva tűnődött. – Álljak mindig ugrásra készen, hátha szüksége van rám?

- Nem az ő, vagy a többi előkészületekben segédkező varázsló munkáját akarjuk elvégeztetni Önnel, Mr. Potter – csitította a férfi.

Harry a csomagra kötött, kibogozhatatlannak látszó csomóval babrált. – Rengeteget kell tanulnom – mondta csendesen. – Még többet, mint bárki másnak, ha minél teljesebben ki szeretném használni az időt, amit itt tölthetek. Ráadásul ott van még a kviddics, és ha igaz, lesznek még valamiféle különóráim is…

- Igen, igen – emelte fel a kezét Greyback, mire Harry elhallgatott a kifogásokat kereső mondat közepén. – Tom is említette.

Harry nem akart túl sokat nyafogni vagy akadékoskodni, ezért megpróbált egy korábbi – kitérőnek használt – témát feleleveníteni. Kapóra jött, hogy az első kövér esőcseppek akkor gördültek le az ablaküvegen. – Nem épp ideális sétálóidő.

- Valóban – értett egyet Greyback szórakozottan. Lerítt róla, hogy nem zavarja különösebben az idő mostohábbra fordulása. – Volt prefektus, Mr. Potter?

Harry megrázta a fejét.

- Nem? De arról gondolom, van némi fogalma, egy olyan kinevezés mivel jár.

Harry felidézte Hermione és Ron ötöd- és hatodéves pályafutását. – Van, persze…

- Remek – csapta össze a tenyerét Greyback elégedetten. – Ez is hasonló. Sőt: jóval kevesebb kötelezettséggel jár. Tulajdonképpen, csak azt kell csinálnia, amit a hírek szerint eddig is tett: elmondani, miben különbözik a mi Tusánk a magukétól. – Harry elhúzta a száját. – Könnyű lesz összehangolni a tanulással és a sporttal. Hiszen mostanáig is ment… Azért kell, hogy hivatalos legyen, mert „csak úgy" nem engednék be a próbák helyszínére.

„A prefektusok emlegetése arra szolgált, hogy emlékeztessen, mások is lehetnek elfoglaltak, mégis megoldják, hogy mindenben helyt álljanak – következtetett Harry bölcsen (és határozottan bosszúsan). – Rossz hatással volt rá, hogy diákként annyit forgolódott mardekárosok közt. Pontosabban rám van rossz hatással…"

- Nem kell rögtön válaszolnia – nyugtatta meg Greyback. – Úgyis csak akkortól lenne jelentősége, hogy a Serleg kijelölte a bajnokokat, és elindul az igazi felkészülés. – Izgatottan dörzsölte össze a kezét. – A versenyzők részéről, és a miénkről is természetesen.

- Rendben, akkor majd… átgondolom – motyogta Harry.

- Nagyszerű. Nem is tartom fel tovább. – Greyback megkerülte Harryt, és megemelte az egyik faliszőnyeget, ami mögött titkos átjáró nyílt, a szemfülesek számára lecsökkentve a távot a bejárati csarnokhoz. – Döntse el, ráér-e! – búcsúzott a férfi.

Harry titkon kicsit más oldalról közelítette meg a kérdést. „Vagyis rá akarok-e érni, hogy közelebbről is megismerkedjek Rodolphus Lestrange-dzsel?"


	14. Bajnokok

14. fejezet: Bajnokok

- Nem voltam észnél – ismételte Joel már vagy századszorra, miközben holtravált arccal masírozott fel-alá a hetedévesek hálótermében.

- Hát nem – morogta Rudolph. Törökülésben ült az ágyán, az ölében egy könyvtárból kölcsönzött mázsás kötettel. Mozgott a szája miközben olvasott, és az ujjával követte az utolsó sorokat. Mikor a szöveg végére ért, elégedetten bólintott, majd becsukta, és maga mellé dobta a könyvet.

- Négy sárkánykoktél után senki nem lett volna – jegyezte meg Robert megnyugtatásképpen.

- Vitrolék dolga lett volna, hogy észrevegyék, valami nincs rendben és odafigyeljenek rád – jelentette ki Iustus -, de úgy látszik, a griffendéleseknek nincs érzéke az ilyen finomságokhoz. Már bocs – pillantott Harryre, aki erre csak legyintett.

- Ugyan…

- Gondolom, kifejezetten jó poénnak tartották, hogy bedobod a neved a Serlegbe, és inkább felcukkoltak, minthogy megpróbáltak volna visszafogni – fejtegette Rudolph tárgyilagosan. – Bármit tesznek is, egyáltalán nem törődnek a következményekkel, sőt, szerintem azzal se számolnak, hogy lesznek olyanok.

- Nem voltam észnél – sopánkodott Joel, mintha egy szót se fogott volna fel a többiek beszélgetéséből.

- Remek – csapta össze a tenyerét Iustus, mire a másik fiú összerezzent, de azért rendületlenül járkált tovább, szomorú kétségbeeséssel a vonásain. – Ezt mondd majd a varázsbíróság előtt is.

- Ha fellebbezel, biztos be fognak idézni – bólogatott Rudolph. – Kikérdeznek téged, aztán a szemtanúkat, minden érintettet és hozzáértőt…

- Szabotálod a tusát – folytatta Robert komoly, szemrehányó hangon -, egy hosszadalmas huzavonával, ami amúgy teljesen értelmetlen, mert tudod…

- A Serleg mágikus szerződése felbonthatatlan – fejezte be Harry tudálékosan, aztán elvigyorodott, mire mindannyiukból kirobbant a nevetés.

- Nagyon köszönöm! – köpte Joel, és hatalmas nyögéssel lerogyott az ágyára. Mivel a gúnyos kórus nem akart csitulni, a könyökére támaszkodva szúrósan körbepillantott. – Jaj, fogjátok már be! – fakadt ki ingerülten, aztán visszahanyatlott a párnára.

Előző nap volt az év első olyan roxmortsi „kirándulása", amin Harry is részt vehetett. Csalóka, hol szeles, hol napfényes, cirógatóan meleg időben baktattak le a falucskába (ő például Bellatrix oldalán, a teljes kviddicscsapat kíséretében, a kapitány legújabb javaslatait hallgatva), ami szinte ugyanolyan volt, mint az, amit otthon annyiszor – hol engedéllyel, hol anélkül – meglátogatott.

Szembetűnő különbséget egyedül a Szellemszállás hiánya jelentett. Maga az épület persze megvolt, ugyanott állt, mint Harry világában, de épen, gondozottan, és senki nem hívta azon a néven, ami a fiúnak ösztönösen jött a szájára, mikor meglátta. Itt a szokványos, vészjóslónak még igencsak nyakatekert logikával is nehezen nevezhető Manzárdos Torony címet viselte, és Harry egészen biztos volt abban, hogy nem vezet belőle titkos járat a roxforti birtokra.

Nem volt ugyanis szükség arra – ezt Remus két bögre tea közt, sűrű szipogással meg orrfújásokkal tarkítva a héten mesélte el neki -, hogy a „vérfarkast" kivigyék a kastélyból. Az egyik régóta használaton kívüli, lezárt folyosó egyik termét átalakították úgy, hogy csak – akár a Griffendél klubhelyiségébe – egy portré által őrzött nyíláson keresztül lehessen bejutni.

A jelszót kizárólag Tom és Madam Pomfrey ismerte, a bejárathoz függesztett festmény társaságkerülő, marcona lakója pedig amúgy se lett volna hajlandó beereszteni mást, álljon elő az illető akármilyen ésszerű vagy épp szívszaggató történettel.

A Szárnyas Vadkan üzemelt, bár természetesen nem Aberforth keze alatt, és valamivel jobb hírnévnek örvendett, mint a másik világbeli párja. (Mindenestre a vendégek nyugodtan fogyaszthatták az italukat a kocsma poharaiból, nem kötötték a lelkükre aggódó ismerősök vagy tanárok, hogy inkább sajátot vigyenek.)

Joel is ott időzött szombat délután, Rita Vitrol, Henry Macmillan, Marius Scrimgeour és még két-három hollóhátas társaságában. Utóbbiak hamar – valamikor Joel első koktélja után – elköszöntek tőlük, mondván, hogy még be kell nézniük néhány üzletbe. A hátrahagyott kompánia tagjai nem dédelgettek ilyen terveket… Egy kis mulatozást követően, sötétedéskor értek vissza a kastélyba, és megakadt a szemük – azaz Joel szeme – az előcsarnok magányában barátságos, hívogató fénnyel táncoló lángokon.

Ami ezután jött, az már – ahogy Harry nagy' bölcsen idézte az ide vonatkozó mugli mondást – történelem.

A sárkánykoktél trükkje abban állt, hogy az ember akármennyit fogyaszthatott belőle, az ital csak kellemes és – általában – kezelhető bódultságot okozott. Az igazi hatását alvás után fejtette ki. A kieszelője szerint „olyan lesz, mintha egy mennydörgő alaposan megcsócsált volna, és most a saját tüzén sütögetne". Harry, akinek a világában ismeretlen volt ez az „alkotás", érdeklődve hallgatta a szobatársai beszámolóját, amibe Joel nyöszörgő panaszáradata vegyült.

A fiú iszonyú fejfással ébredt, és – erre nem mulasztotta el minden fél percben emlékeztetni az együttérzésből készségesen mellette maradó társait – égett az összes porcikája. Ám igazán pocsékul – se ő, se Harryék nem hitték, hogy az addigiakat lehet még fokozni – csak azután érezte magát, hogy eszébe jutott, mivel koronázta meg a roxmortsi kiruccanást.

* * *

- Azért tök jó lett volna, ha sikerül megtörnünk a védőbűbájokat. – James a padon térdelt, és a tányérok, poharak, kancsók közt könyökölt keresztülhajolva az asztalon, és Yannal meg Perselusszal beszélgetett.

- De ha egyszer nem ment – vonta meg a vállát Yan tanácstalanul.

- Pedig mindent megpróbáltunk – tárta szét a karját Sirius.

- Igen. – Perselus csüggedten támasztotta a tenyerébe az állát.

Persze eszük ágában sem volt bedobni a nevüket a napok óta éhesen lobogó, mágikus tűzbe – amint azt James és Remus meglehetősen durcásan közölték a nyakukban loholó, aggodalmaskodó Harryvel -, ám tucatnyi remeknek kikiáltott ötletük volt rá, hogyan hozhatnák Tom tudomására, hogy sikerült átküzdeniük magukat a Serleget vigyázó varázslatokon.

- Hé! – élénkült fel James. – Legközelebb már mi is benevezhetünk.

Peter bizonytalanul ráncolta a szemöldökét. – Nem is tudom. Akarunk?

- Én mindenképp.

- Én is – vágta rá hevesen Sirius.

- Én… – Perselus megrázta a fejét. – Annyira nem ragaszkodom hozzá, de azért a Durmstrangot szívesen megnézném.

- Egyértelmű – helyeselt James. – Ha csak egyikünk is megy, a többiek se maradhatnak itt.

Peter elgondolkodva rajzolgatott az asztal lapjára a mutatóujjával. – Denem egyáltalán hajlandó lesz magával vinni?

- Szerintem igen – felelte Yan a lehetőségeket latolgatva.

James elvigyorodott. – Ha másért nem is, hogy személyesen tarthasson szemmel.

- POTTER!

A csattanó hangú megszólításra James lustán megfordult – veszélyeztetve egy teáskanna épségét, és forró itallal való elárasztással riogatva egy tálca süteményt -, és végigmérte az újonnan érkezett csoport tagjait. – Áh, Dawlish! – A falfehér Joelre sandított. – Kételkedtem, hogy ide tudjátok csábítani a Vadkan kanját, bár… ha kiválasztják, Denem akármilyen eldugott zugból előrángatná…

- Nem fogják kiválasztani – sziszegte Iustus, gondosan hangsúlyozva a szavakat.

- Nem. Ebben egyetértek – ingatta a fejét James derűsen. – Ne vedd sértésnek! – szólt Joelhez. – Eszes vagy meg minden, de mégsem az a bajnokalkat.

- Aha – motyogta a fiú bágyadtan, miközben a szeme sarkából állhatatosan a tanári asztal elé, pontosan középre állított, csendesen sercegő Serleget fixírozta ellenségesen.

- Mit tehetünk értetek? – fordult vissza James Dawlish-hoz.

- Lekophattok – közölte Rudolph fenyegetően. – Ez ugyanis a mi helyünk.

James tüntetően végignézett a szinte üres asztalon, majd lecsusszant a padról. – Ahogy parancsoljátok, ó, naaagy, ijesztő hetedévesek! – hajolt meg gúnyos alázattal, aztán vigyorogva Harryre kacsintott. – Leszel megint a bajnokunk?

Harry vidáman megrázta a fejét. – Ki van zárva. Szerencsére. – Leült Joel és Robert közé, és a szemben, Yan és Perselus mellett ücsörgő, a fiúkat gyanakvó-rosszalló oldalpillantásokkal bombázó Luciusról példát véve hozzálátott, hogy készítsen magának egypár szendvicset.

* * *

- Naaa, áruljátok el végre, kik jelentkeztek! – követelőzött Narcissa.

- Én elárulom… – kezdte Lucius, mire Petunia sikkantott, és rémülten a szája elé kapta a kezeit – … hogy nem jelentkeztem.

A kislány kifújta a bennrekedt levegőt, aztán helyeslőn bólintott, mintha pontosan ezt várta volna a fiútól.

Narcissa dühösen legyintett, és elfordult Luciustól, aki győzedelmes vigyorral újabb szelet kenyeret vett ki a közeli kosárból, és nekiállt megvajazni. (Ő maga rég végzett a vacsorával, most már csak afféle pótcselekvésként űzte a szendvicsgyártást, jóllakatva a műveivel a környezetében ülőket.) – Valaki más? Lehetőleg olyan, aki hajlandó _normálisan_ válaszolni a kérdésemre.

- Én – nyöszörögte Joel síri hangon. – Én megtettem.

Narcissa az ajkát biggyesztve grimaszolt. – Igen, mesélték. Szóval… te vagy az egyetlen reményünk arra, hogy mardekáros képviselje az iskolát? – Fanyalogva méricskélte a fiút, igyekezve felbecsülni a benne bujkáló képességeket.

- Biztos akadnak mások is, csak ők kevésbé feltűnően intézték – mélázott Rudolph gonoszkodva oldalba bökve Joelt.

Narcissa végigfutatta a tekintetét a háztársain, de ha rejtőztek is köztük bajnokjelöltek, nem siettek felfedni magukat.

- És a többi házból? – Regulus lehuppant nem messze az unokanővérétől, és megnyalva az ajkát harapnivalót keresett. – Erről hallottatok valamit?

- Frank például bedobta a nevét – rántotta meg a vállát Lucius. – Meg azt hiszem, Alice is. Tudjátok az a lány, aki újabban egy percre se száll le róla…

- Csak nem vagy féltékeny? – búgta Iustus csipkelődve.

- Én?! Ugyan dehogy. – Lucius már nem kente, sokkal inkább csapkodta a kenyeret a késsel. – Pusztán arról van szó, hogy jól esne – és ezt Nikolas és Ralph nevében is mondom -, ha kicsit több időt töltene velünk, a barátaival.

- Nos, talán… – Rudolph kénytelen volt félbehagyni a mondatot, mert az igazgató a figyelmüket kérte.

- Elérkeztünk a Tusa tulajdonképpeni első próbájához – fogott bele Tom. – Percek múlva kiderül, a Serleg kiket ítélt a legérdemesebbnek arra, hogy megküzdjenek a Trimágus Kupáért.

A kisebbek türelmetlenül mocorogtak, az idősebb tanulók pedig egymás arcát fürkészték, ki találgatva, ki bíztatóan, ki megnyugtatásért könyörögve…

A Serleg ugráló lángnyelvei hirtelen kéken lobbantak fel vakítóan fehér, tépett cetlit köpve Tom kinyújtott kezébe.

- A Beauxbatons bajnoka… – A férfi Madam Maxime-ra pillantott, majd határozott hangon bejelentette: – PHILIPPE DELACOUR.

Harry, aki az elmúlt napokban teljesen megfeledkezett arról, hogy utána akart járni, tényleg akad-e ilyen vezetéknevű diák a franciák között, most érdeklődve mérte végig a griffendéles asztal mellől felkászálódó fiút.

Jóval magasabb volt annál, akit a beosztáskor, a háromlábú széken látott kuporogni, és a haja se fekete volt, hanem egészen világos, már-már szőkébe hajló barna…

Harry fülét megütötte az asztaluk vége felől terjedő sutyorgás – „Eugene bátyja" -, de számára ez kevésbé volt érdekes információ, mint azoknak az izgatottan forgolódó negyedéveseknek, akik nyilván közelebbről is ismerték a fiatalabb Delacourt.

Philippe eközben kisétált a terem elejébe, és az útbaigazítást követően továbbindult abba a szobába, ahol a bajnokok gyülekeztek.

Harry pontosan emlékezett a folyosóra, amin a fiúnak végig kellett mennie, ahogy arra is, neki milyen érzés volt, és igaz, hogy ezúttal nem kísérték volna döbbent, ellenséges hördülések, boldog megnyugvással töltötte el, hogy nem kell követnie Philippe-et.

A Serlegben ismét magasra csapott a tűz. Fenrir Greyback ellökte magát a széke támlájától, és feszülten meredt a négy asztalhoz szétszórt diákjaira.

Tom kigöngyölte az összecsavart pergamendarabkát, és elolvasta a nevet. – A Durmstrang bajnoka: NADIA SLOWSKY.

Greyback szája széles mosolyra húzódott, jelezve, hogy a férfi tökéletesen elégedett az eredménnyel.

Az új bajnok arcán ellenben alig tükröződött öröm, igaz, a vonásai nem árulkodtak másféle érzelemről se. Kötelességtudóan, rideg méltósággal engedte, hogy néhányan a közelében ülők közül megragadják és megrázzák a kezét.

Nem is ment, inkább vonult előre, oda, ahol az igazgatóhelyettes, Sinistra várta. Mint minden vendég, ő is a saját iskolájának egyenruhájában feszített, aminek a felkarjára hollóhátas színekben virító szalagot varrtak.

Mivel Iustusból és Rudolphból szinte egyszerre szakadt fel egy elragadtatott, árulkodó „Ó!", Harry is szemügyre vette a lányt, és el kellett ismernie, hogy Nadia vitán felül állóan gyönyörű. A szépsége azonban hűvös volt, elzárkózó és távoli, és messze nem olyan ragyogó, mint odahaza Narcissa _Malfoyé_ vagy Fleuré. Mellettük tulajdonképpen jelentéktelennek és jellegtelennek tűnt volna, és Harry úgy gondolta, egy esetleges „rangsorban" még Bellatrixot és – minden elfogódottság nélkül – Ginnyt is elé helyezné.

- Hé, Harry! – rázta meg a karját Robert. – Mi jövünk. – A hangja elfúlt a feszültségtől.

Harry balján Joel hatalmasat nyelt, majd kétségbeesett kis nyikkanást hallatott, mikor a Serleg tüze kékre váltott, és a harmadik, égett szélű pergamencetli Tom tenyerén landolt.

- A Roxfort bajnoka – a férfi mély levegőt vett, és felnézett, egyenesen a mardekárosokra -, BELLATRIX BLACK.

- Micsoda? – bukott ki Harryből.

Ő legalább csak suttogta, néhányan viszont kiáltották a kérdést. A többiek – a Marekár és a másik három ház lakói vegyesen – nemes könnyedséggel azonnal túlléptek a problémán, és üdvrivalgásban törtek ki. (Mindannyiuk közül Joel Flint ujjongott a legvadabbul.)

Harry a füléhez kapta a kezét, mikor a közelben valaki éleset füttyentett… Jópáran felpattantak a helyükről, hogy úgy tapsoljanak, vagy csak lássák Bellát. Lucius is felemelkedett kissé a padról, és a jobbját nyújtotta a lánynak, szertartásos gratulációt mondva közben, amiből azonban Bellatrix egy szót se hallhatott az óriási hangzavar miatt. Kicsit távolabb Kyra és Stephen, a mardekáros kviddicscsapat két hajtója egymás csuklóját markolva ugrándozott, sebtében költött versikét skandálva, ami mindenféle rímet és ritmust nélkülözve a kapitányt éltette és a kevesebb edzés ígéretéről regélt.

Narcissa haragvó, megbántott pillantással próbálta elkapni a testvére tekintetét, Bella azonban mostanra leküzdötte a boldog, vívódó megilletődöttséget, és sápadtan meredve maga elé, lassan felállt.

Narcissa végül letett az eredeti felelősségrevonó szándékról, és mosolyogva figyelte, ahogy a lány elszántan sétál a tanárok asztala felé.

- Cissy – Regulus kaján vigyorral csúszott oda az unokanővéréhez –, figyeld Siriust! – bökött az állával a Griffendél asztalára.

Harry is kíváncsian fordult arra, és még épp tanúja volt, ahogy James és Remus a fuldokolva köhécselő Sirius hátát veregetik, Peter pedig a fiú kezéből kicsavart kupának keres helyet a zsúfolt asztalon, sütőtöklé-cseppeket rázogatva az ujjairól.

Úgy tűnt, Siriust készületlenül, ivás közben érte a bejelentés, hogy Bellatrix lesz az iskola képviselője a Tusán, és mélységes megrökönyödéssel – meg félrenyelve – fogadta a hírt.

Sinistra mosolyogva érintette meg Bella vállát, és finoman az oldalt nyíló ajtó felé tolta a lányt… Amint Bellatrix elhagyta a Nagytermet, Tom szólásra emelkedett, bár nyilván sejtette, hogy csekély figyelmet áldoznak majd a szavaira.

Narcissa a nyakát nyújtogatta. – Úgy látom, rendben van a bátyád – fújta ki a levegőt, és most már ő sem bírta visszatartani a kacagást.

Regulus fülig érő szájjal bólogatott. – Lily barátnőjénél mintha lett volna fényképezőgép. Remélem, lekapta – jegyezte meg ábrándosan.

- A Trimágus Tusa első próbájára karácsony előtt három héttel, december másodikán kerül sor…

Az illatok, színek, a százhangú fecsegés és a fáradhatatlanul dübörgő taps elragadták Harryt, és miközben öntudatlanul ütötte össze a tenyerét újra meg újra ő is, évekkel korábbi rosszemlékű pillanatba vitték…

Tom épp valami záróbeszédfélét mondott arról, hogy bíztassák és támogassák a bajnokokat, ő pedig érezte, hogy a szíve egyre sebesebben ver. Pislogás nélkül, szorongva bámult a Tűz Serlegére, rettegve, várva, hogy ismét felcsapjon a láng, és egy negyedik cetlit repítsen az igazgató kezébe, amin az ő neve áll…

- Jó éjt! – Tom ellépett a székétől, majd megvárta, hogy a másik két igazgató, valamint Barty Kupor és Rodolphus Lestrange is felálljanak, és a társaságukban távozott az alacsony ajtón át.

Sinistra elővarázsolta az ismerős, ezüstös leplet és a Serlegre borította. A pillanat ezzel tovaszállt, és Harry fellélegezve fordult vissza a háza többi tagjához, hogy részt vegyen az este eseményeinek kitárgyalásában.


	15. Esélyekről

15. fejezet: Esélyekről

- Akkor… – Fenrir Greyback elégedett-fáradt nyögéssel süppedt az egyik bőrfotelbe, és úgy helyezkedett, hogy a fejét a háttámlára hajthassa. – Mesélj Harryről!

Tom megtöltött két poharat az áfonyaborral, amit Madam Maxime Rowle Gomoldnak szánt ajándékul. (Az igazgató meg is kísérelte átadni, a nagyapja viszont tajtékozva kijelentette, hogy „mióta az a francia banya egy nyáron keresztül traktálta vele, a látványát se bírja elviselni annak a mosléknak", és kicsin múlt, hogy nem vágta az üveget a szerencsétlen küldönchöz.) Greyback egy intéssel utasította vissza – egy időre legalábbis – az italt.

Tom lerakta a poharat a palack mellé, aztán ő is leült. – Mit akarsz tudni róla?

- Mindent? – vigyorodott el a másik. – Nem… Amíg itt van, egyedül az ő joga, hogy az életéről beszéljen. Később már mondhatjuk, hogy „képzeld, az időutazó fiú, aki nálunk járt, itthon ezt és azt csinálta". – Felsóhajtott. Tom mosolyogva hallgatta. – Nem is igazán ez érdekel, hiszen megkérdezhetném tőle magától is, már ha nem menekül el előlem…

- Az első néhány alkalom után leszokik róla – biztosította Tom.

- Arról beszélj, mi a véleményed róla – folytatta Greyback. - _Pontosan_ hogyan csöppent ide, és mit akarsz tenni, hogy hazajuttasd.

Tom még a másik két igazgató érkezésének másnapján adott egy meglehetősen vázlatos összefoglalót a „Harry-problémáról". Madam Maxime-nak láthatóan elég is volt ennyi, Fenrirnek azonban – ahogy azt már akkor is sejtette – nem. Ivott egy kortyot, és miközben az áfonyabort ízlelgette, összeszedte a gondolatait, hogy röviden és lényegretörően magyarázhassa el a történteket, és azt, szerinte melyik részlet mire utal.

- Nem tudom, mit csináljak – vallotta be végül.

- Nocsak. – Greyback feljebb tornázta magát a fotelben, de csak annyira, hogy elérje az asztalon várakozó poharat.

- Harry esete, a mostani ismereteink szerint, példátlan a mágiatörténetben. – Ezzel persze Fenrir is tisztában volt. – Soha nem feltételeztem, hogy azok az egyszerű bűbájok, amik az idekerülését előidézték, így is hathatnak.

- Sejtelmed sincs, hogy hozd helyre, ugye?

- Ó, ötletem rengeteg vannak – nevetett Tom keserűen. – De ezidáig mind hibásnak bizonyult.

Greyback megdöntötte a poharát, és elmélyülten figyelte a lángok fényének játékát a bor sötétbíbor felszínén. – Harry tudja?

- Azt igen, hogy próbálkozom, viszont egyelőre nem sokat haladtam. Azt nem, hogy ez mennyire idegesít.

Greyback jókedve egy csapásra visszatért a morgolódó tónus hallatán. – Pedig bárki kitalálhatja, hogy úgy van, aki egy kicsit is ismer – jegyezte meg vigyorogva.

- Nem akarom, hogy aggódjon emiatt – folytatta Tom, eleresztve a csipkelődést a füle mellett. – Épp elég a számára az a tudat, hogy magukra hagyta a barátait és a bajtársait.

- Sokat gondol erre?

Tom megrázta a fejét. – Még nem. De idővel fog, és akkora készen akarok állni a megoldással.

- Amit elhatározol, azt véghez is viszed. – Greyback elmosolyodott, ahogy felidézte kettejük diákkorát, és az azt követő sok-sok közösen „átvészelt" évet.

- Többnyire – finomított Tom a megfogalmazáson, aztán elkapta a barátja pillantását, és elszörnyedve hördült fel. – Hé, azért annyira nem vagyunk öregek! Mi az, hogy _sok-sok_ év?!

- Azt hinné az ember, hogy legalább a legjobb és legrégebbi cimborája társaságban lazíthat egy kicsit – dohogott Greyback sértődötten. – Nem mondták még neked, hogy udvariatlanság mások gondolataiban vájkálni?

Tom védekezően emelte fel a kezét. – Véletlen volt. – Aztán vidámabban hozzátette: – Esküszöm.

- Tizenhárom éves korom óta képtelen vagyok komolyan venni az efféle fogadkozásaidat.

- Mostanság gyakran használok legilimenciát – komorodott el Tom, ezzel a reakcióval is azt bizonyítva, hogy hiába a Tusa, amire hónapok óta olyan izgatottan készült, és a viszontlátás öröme, ez mind kevés ahhoz, hogy tartósan jó kedvre hangolja. – Ellenőriznem kell Harryt. Nem szabad, hogy elengedje magát, mert az csak a kárára lenne, amikor hazamegy.

- Egy háború kellős közepére… Van esélyük győzni?

- Dumbledore azt mondta, mielőtt itt hagyta az iskolát, hogy megküzdjön Grindelwalddal, hogy esély mindig van, emlékszel? És ki tudja, Harryén, ha hajlandó keményen tanulni, talán javíthatunk is.

Greyback elmerengve bólogatott. – Mit fogsz tanítani neki?

- Mostanáig hihetetlen szerencséje volt, ami bizonyára ezután is kitart majd, de határozottan nem ártana, ha lenne némi fogalma arról, mikor mit csinál, és hogy milyen lehetőségei vannak.

- Azt ugye tudod, mibe tenyereltél bele? Egy másik világ nyűgét veszed a válladra; azt hiszem, jobban is, mint kéne. – Eszébe jutahatott valami, mert helytelenítően összeszűkítette a szemét. – Elég volna a fiú visszaküldésével törődnöd, ha már megígérted neki, de pusztán az, hogy azon a másik helyen az alteregód szerepet játszott az életében, nem kötelez arra, hogy bármit is „jóvá tegyél"…

Tom erre elnevette magát. – Nem is azért csinálom. Nem kell aggódnod. Tisztában vagyok azzal, hol van Voldemort helye, és hol az enyém. Kímélj attól, hogy neked is bizonygatnom kelljen. Amit Harrynek ajánlottam, a különórák… nem vezeklés, mert nincs is miért, és igazán a legkisebb teher.

- Jó – morogta Greyback. – Rendben. De muszáj volt megkérdeznem. – Hogy kezdjen valamit magával, és ne neki kelljen továbbgördíteni a beszélgetést, felhajtotta a bor maradékát.

- Nem szeretném, ha ez az időszak hátráltatná Harryt abban a harcban, amit a maga világában vív. Az egyetlen pedig, amit ennek érdekében tehetek, ha felkészítem.

- Mire?

- Nos… Nagyjából… Mindenre, ami csak jöhet, ha az ellenfele a század, a történelem, vagy a nem is tudom mi, legelvetemültebb feketemágusa. A Kígyók Királya, a „csont, hús és vér"-szertartás meg a horcruxok után, kétlem, hogy lenne, amitől Voldemort visszariadna.

- Talán nincs olyan, ami az ő dimenziójukban létezik, a miénkben viszont nem – mondta Greyback tűnődve.

- És talán van olyan, ami nálunk ismert, náluk nem – egészítette ki Tom. – Az akár ütőkártya is lehetne Harry kezében…

- Elképesztő élete volt. – A szomorú, borús hang, amin kiejtette, egyértelművé tette, hogy nem jó értelemben gondolja.

- Igen. Lehet, hogy még jót is tenne neki, ha inkább köztünk maradna.

Greyback kérdőn vonta fel a szemöldökét. – Valóban így látod?

- Néha – sóhajtott Tom –, amikor kiderül, hogy megint zsákutcába kerültem a kutatással, eszembe jut.

- Nem volna helyes – mondta a másik figyelmeztetően.

- Én is tudom. Ahhoz a világhoz tartozik. Különben is… előfordulhat, hogy úgy egy évtized múlva megkapjuk a „saját" Harry Potterünket.

- Akkor végre lesz valaki, akiből mi is két változatot ismerhetünk meg.

Tom ezt a felvetést hallva látványosan megborzongott. – Szegény gyerek! Bízom benne… nem csak remélni merem, hogy James Potternek kivételesen lesz annyi esze, hogy ne traktálja a fiát már idejekorán Harrytől származó mesékkel. Habár… ha megteszi, talán magamat kellene sajnálnom – fűzte tovább a gondolatot töprengve. – Ez az időn- és világokon túli kis kaland felejthetetlen perceket szerez majd nekünk, Harry távozása után is.

Greyback újratöltötte a poharát. – Nem furcsa neked, hogy amikor a fiú történeteit hallgatod, az itteni Morfint, Rodolphust… és a többieket látod?

- Nem őket látom – felelte Tom. – Ismeretleneket képzelek a helyükre. Mert azok is. – Elmosolyodott, ami aggasztóan ritkán esett meg az este folyamán. – Őszintén: el tudod képzelni, mondjuk Bellatrix Blackről, hogy megkínozzon valakit? Vagy Perselus Pitonról meg a Potter-kölyökről, hogy utálják egymást? Bár… őket végül is nem ismered…

Greyback kapott az alkalmon, hogy témát váltson. – Ha már Miss Black került szóba, elégedett vagy a Serleg döntésével?

Tom erre csak bólintott. – Ahogy te is.

- Mi az hogy! Teljes mértékben – vigyorodott el Greyback titokzatosan.

* * *

A mardekárosok tomboltak. Majd' egy óra távlatból már rejtély volt, kinek köszönhetően, de a klubhelyiségben dübörgő zene szólt, ami mintha a falakból áradt volna, a kisebb-nagyobb csoportokra oszlott diáksereg pedig igyekezett még azt is túlkiabálni. Joel felállt az egyik asztalra, és fennhangon részletezte, a körülmények miféle szerencsétlen összjátéka jutatta el őt a Tusára való nevezéshez, valamint azt bizonygatta, mennyire megkönnyebbült, hogy mégse neki kell versenybe szállnia.

A hallgatóinak a száma azonban egy idő után látványosan megcsappant, mivel egyre többen gyűltek Harry köré, aki először vonakodva, aztán növekvő lelkesedéssel mesélte, miként is zajlott az ő kiválasztása, és mennyire megrémült, mikor közölték vele, hogy muszáj részt vennie a próbákon. Mikor százszori félbeszakítás után a történet végére ért, néhányan, főleg a fiatalabbak közül unszolni kezdték, hogy mondja el újra, mert lemaradtak az elejéről; a többiek pedig odamerészkedtek az egymást közt pusmogó vendégdiákokhoz, hogy a saját bajnokaikról faggassák őket.

Narcissa és Bellatrix az egyik sarokba húzódtak, és onnan figyelték az önfeledt kavargást.

- Miért nem mondtad el? – kérdezte Narcissa szemrehányóan.

- Tessék?

- Miért nem… – Megrázta a fejét, aztán előhúzta a pálcáját. – _Disaudio_!

Bella meghökkenve pislogott. – Ez miféle varázslat volt?

Narcissa mosolya határozottan elvetemültnek tűnt. – Siriustól tanultam, ő pedig Harrytől látta, aki odahaza az ottani Piton bájitalkönyvében bukkant rá. Mit szólsz?

- Bámulatos – felelte a lány őszintén.

- Miért titkoltad el, hogy beneveztél a Tusára?

Bella megvonta a vállát, és semmi pénzért nem nézett volna a húga szemébe, miközben válaszolt: – Nem lehettem biztos a sikerben. És tudod, milyen vagyok: nehezen viselem, ha amibe belevágok, nem úgy alakul, ahogy terveztem. Nem akartam, hogy elterjedjen, hogy bedobtam a nevem a tűzbe, aztán… megszégyenüljek. – Az utolsó szót már csak motyogta.

- Ostobaság! – legyintett Narcissa. – Megszégyenülés… – folytatta dohogva. – Nézd meg Flintet! Így viselkedik az, aki a kudarctól összetörten legszívesebben elbujdosna a röhögve mutogató tömeg elől?

Bellatrix a válla felett a fiúra pillantott, aki igazán elemében volt ezen az estén. Valóban harsányan _nevettek_ rajta, füttyögtek, és még _mutogattak_ is rá… de mivel az egyszemélyes előadás célja pontosan ez volt, Flint csak úgy sütkérezett ebben a figyelemben. – Joel esete teljesen más.

- Ha nem választanak ki valakit, az nem azt jelenti, hogy ő nem jó, csak annyit, hogy van nála alkalmasabb jelölt… – magyarázta Narcissa, aztán elkapta a nővére dacos, „Na látod, éppen ez az!"-pillantását, és mindentudóan bólintott. – Óh, értem már.

- Bár… talán rossz ötlet volt úgy dönteni, hogy részt veszek a Tusán – jegyezte meg Bellatrix komoran. – Nem hiszem, hogy örülnek nekem, mint bajnoknak…

A húga erre kétségbeesetten rázta meg a fejét. – Ezt mégis honnan veszed? Denemnek például, úgy tűnt, kellemes meglepetést okoztál.

- Na, persze – szusszantott Bella elégedetlenül. – Én nem is a tanárokra gondoltam.

- Kyra és Stephen addig üvöltöttek, míg be nem rekedtek mindketten, sőt valami fura törzsi táncot is kreáltak hozzá – sorolta tovább Narcissa győzködőn.

- Boldogok, mert abban bíznak, hogy így kevesebbet fogok foglalkozni a csaptattal – kacagott a másik örömtelenül –, de majd meglátják…

Narcissa somolyogva nyugtázta, hogy a lány apránként kezd magára találni. Épp azon morfondírozott javasoljon-e egy kiadós alvást, ami – véleménye szerint – majd végképp kigyógyítja a nővérét a hirtelen rászakadt felelősség okozta kétkedéstől és önsajnálatból, mikor nem messze tőlük mozgolódás támadt. Néhányan feltápászkodtak a padlóról és a fotelokból, de helyükre rögtön új bámészkodók telepedtek, köztük egy-két durmstrangos és beauxbatons-os diákkal.

- Ne menjünk oda a többiekhez? Ahogy elnézem – Narcissa kihúzta magát, és a nyakát nyújtogatva kereste a kandalló előtti ülőhelyekre zsúfolódott társaság középpontját – kikönyörögtek Harrytől egy izgalmas esti mesét…

Bella körbefutatta a tekintetét a klubhelyiségen. – Nem is tudom. Nem nagyon hiányolnak. Mintha nem is az én bulim volna.

- Mert nem is az – kuncogott Narcissa. – Flinté, mert megúszta. Harryé, mert ezúttal kimaradhat belőle, ahogy mindig is akarta. A kisebbeké, mert ti prefektusok még soha nem hagytátok nekik, hogy ilyen sokáig fenn legyenek és eddig a vajsört meg a mézesfalásos édességeket se kóstolták… Láthatod, hogy te mindössze az egyik ürügy vagy. – Megragadta Bella kezét, és felhúzta a lányt a puffról. – Gyere! Legalább egy üveg vajsört szerezzünk, mielőtt mindet megisszák.

* * *

- … és még Ron se hitte el, hogy nem te cselezted ki valahogy a korhatárvonalat? – kérdezte Regulus rosszalló álmélkodással.

- Eddig csak ötször ismételte el, hogy _nem_ – fújtatott Petunia.

Mindketten a szőnyegen ültek, egy alacsony, általában lábtartónak használt asztal két oldalán, az állukat az öklükre támasztva, és valahányszor egymásra néztek fintorogtak vagy grimaszoltak – úgy tűnt, mindkettőből kifogyhatatlan gyűjteménnyel rendelkeznek. (Iustus és Robert legalábbis kizárólag azért szorongtak még a Harry melletti fotel karfáin, hogy őket tanulmányozzák.)

Regulus nyelvet öltött a lányra. Meglehetősen gyenge teljesítmény volt tőle, főleg mivel Petunia ezt már a „játékuk" elején elsütötte. – Én csak most jöttem ide – jegyezte meg védekezően. – Tudjátok, mit tudtam meg arról a durmstrangos csaj…

- Azért olyan kitűzőt nem hordott, ugye? – vágott közbe egy másodéves lány.

- Milyen kitűzőt? – Bellatrix arrébb hessegette Yant és Perselust, hogy Narcissa meg ő a kanapéra ülhessenek.

- Potter a bénák bajnoka, szurkolj Cedric Diggorynak, a Roxfort igazi bajnokának – felelte Lucius szinte unottan, aztán Narcissához fordult, és elvigyorodott. – A „fiunk" csinálta. Meg kellett volna nevelnünk – csóválta a fejét.

Harry más esetben rávágta volna, hogy az a Lucius és Narcissa kifejezetten elégedettek lettek volna Draco tréfájával (és szó, ami szó tényleg ügyes gyártmány volt az az átokverte kitűző, az évfolyamukból talán csak Hermione lett volna képes hasonlót készíteni). Azonban tudta, hogy a tőle egy karnyújtásnyira ülő fiú is tökéletesen tisztában van ezzel, és a körülöttük felcsapó vidám nevetés bizonyította, hogy felesleges és ünneprontó lenne minden további megjegyzés.

- Jaj, Bella – csapott a homlokára Regulus –, Sirius üzent neked.

Bellatrix érdeklődve vonta fel a szemöldökét. – Igazán? – Ismerve az unokaöccsét nem sok jóra számított.

- Jah – szólt közbe Yan –, a majmocska – mutatott Regulusra – odajött vacsora után, hogy kicsúfolja a bátyját a tökleves attrakciója miatt…

Narcissa a tenyerét a szájára tapasztva próbálta elfojtani a nevetést.

- Miután leállítottuk… _mindkettőt_, Sirius kérte, mondja meg neked…

- … hogy ha valamelyik próbán felfalna egy bestia… Tudod, Peter említette neki, hogy régen előszeretettel használtak akromantulákat, kimérákat… egyszer még a kezdet kezdetén állítólag egy vak baziliszkuszt is… szóval megtartaná emlékbe a seprűdet. Úgyis te tanítottad repülni…

- De nem a mostanin – vitatkozott Bella dühösen. – Különben is nyáron új széria jön ki a Jólsep-R-ből. Egy szavába kerül, és…

- Sok szavába – szúrta közbe Regulus.

- … és megkapja.

- Tárgyald meg vele – fordult el tőle a kisfiú, elutasító legyintéssel –, én csak a bagoly voltam.

Lucius megköszörülte a torkát, és előrehajolt, hogy lássa Bellatrixot. – Lefordítva… – kezdte vontatottan – Sirius szerint nincs esélyed megnyerni a Tusát?

Regulus lendületesen megrázta a fejét. – A bátyám nem így működik. Nagyon is büszke a _mi_ Bellánkra, de inkább leharapná a nyelvét, minthogy ezt bárkinek is beismerje, azért beszél így.

Narcissa csípőre tette a kezét, és harciasan hordozta körbe a pillantását a többieken. – Miért, ti úgy látjátok, a nővérem nem győzhet? – kérdezte számonkérően.

- Ellenkezőleg – tiltakozott azonnal Lucius. – Hiszen erős…

- Elszánt – kontrázott Stephen, aki a kviddicscsapat tagjaként igencsak sok tapasztalatot szerzett ezen a téren. (És akinek a szájából az előbbi jelző korábban legfeljebb panaszként hangzott el.)

- Ravasz – rántotta meg a vállát Perselus –, elvégre mardekárosok vagyunk.

Bellatrix behúzta a nyakát, és pirulva hallgatta a felsorolást.

- De nekünk persze fogalmunk sincs, milyen egy igazi bajnok – sóhajtott Kyra. – Közülünk _valaki_ viszont az volt, és ismert másik hármat.

Iutus vidáman – és erőteljesen – hátba vágta a gyanútlan Harryt. – Úgy van.

Lucius szórakozottan bólogatott, majd mikor már mindenki a feszengő hetedévest figyelte, feltette a kérdést: – Mit gondolsz, Harry?

Bellatrix kissé előredőlt, és a tekintetét aggodalmasan a fiúra függesztette.

Harry szótlanul nézte őt egy darabig, aztán elmosolyodott. – Jobb bajnokot nem is kívánhatnánk.


	16. Kimondva, kimondatlanul

16. fejezet: Kimondva, kimondatlanul…

– Mit szólnál, ha írnék rólad egy könyvet?

Harry iszonyodva meredt Rita Vitrolra. Késő délután volt – novemberi mércével mérve –, a lenyugvó nap fáradtarany sugarai lustán ömlöttek a Nagyterem poros padlójára. A lány és ő a mardekáros asztalnál ültek, és mint a többi vagy két tucat diák a teremben, a házi feladataikon dolgoztak. (Harry legalábbis így tett, és mindezidáig meggyőződése volt, hogy Rita is követi a példáját.)

– Nem! – vágta rá a legmélyebb megbotránkozás hangján.

Rita elszontyolodva biggyesztette le az ajkát. – Miért nem?

– Mert… – Harry újra nekiveselkedett: – Hát mert… – hápogta. – Már megbocsáss, de ez hogy jutott eszedbe?

– Szerintem kézenfekvő gondolat – vont vállat Rita. – És szeretném, ha megállapodnánk, mielőtt más is lecsapna rád.

– Megállapodás?

– Jaj, Harry – csattant fel a lány –, egyszerűen add az engedélyed!

Harry mély levegőt vett, hogy ezzel is érzékeltesse, a másik mennyire felbőszítette a képtelen ötletével. – Megmondtam: nem!

– Dehát… – Rita bizalmaskodóan közelebb csúszott hozzá, és suttogóra fogta a hangját. – Miért ódzkodsz tőle ennyire?

– Ezernyi oka van – biztosította a fiú nagy' komolyan.

– Csodás. Fejtsd ki az egyiket!

– Van fogalmad róla, nekem ez milyen kínos volna?

Rita közönyösen, bármiféle együttérzés nélkül pislogott rá. – Ez a legerősebb érved?

– Ha eltöltenél egy órácskát a világomban… az én bőrömben – pontosította –, megértenéd. Csak annyi kéne, hogy végigsétálj az Abszol úton vagy keresztül a kastély parkján… Persze itt is megbámulnak, de nem olyan ácsingózva, nem olyan erőszakosan, és főleg nem félelemmel vagy ellenségesen. Nekem pont elég hírnév az „időutazó csodafiú"-nak lenni…

– Ki mondta? – kuncogott Rita.

– Lily Evans – felelte Harry szomorkás sóhajjal. – Nem hiányzik, hogy mellette még az otthoni _hős_tetteimen is csámcsogjanak.

– Aki ismer, nem vetemedne ilyesmire.

– És aki nem ismer? – Határozottan megrázta a fejét. – Szeretnék kivételesen, csak a próba kedvéért egyszerűen Harry lenni, nem Kis Túlélő vagy a Kiválasztott… Épp ezért – nagyot sóhajtott, aztán kimondta – nem akarom, hogy valaki olcsó ponyvát kreáljon az életemből.

Rita savanyúan húzta el a száját, és eltűnődve bólogatott. – Ezen éppenséggel megsértődhetnék, de ma szerencsés napod van. Elismerem, hogy a világodbeli énemmel közös múltad, meg amit eddig feltehetően tudsz az itteni… mondjuk úgy munkásságomról, nem a legjobb ajánlólevél. Amit a kviddicsmeccsek alatt csinálok, azok a szenzációhajhász kis kommentárok…

– Én bírom őket – sietett leszögezni Harry.

Rita elmosolyodott. – Nos, szórakozásnak megteszi. A közönség vevő rá, és nem állítom, hogy én magam nem élvezem, de igazából másfajta hírnévre vágyom. – Harry felvonta a szemöldökét. – Igenis vágyom rá – közölte a lány durcásan. – De valami komolyabbra és tartósabbra, mint amit a pletykarovatok adhatnának. – A fiúra sandított. – Eddig elég meggyőző? – érdeklődött óvatosan.

– Alakul. Bár inkább csak érdekesnek mondanám.

– Tudod… Neked talán elárulhatom, mert biztos nem kotyogod ki… én tulajdonképpen írtam már egy könyvet.

– Kiről?

- Nem _kiről_ – rázta a fejét a lány –, miről. – Látta, hogy Harry figyelme teljesen az övé, ezért folytatta: – Elemeztem a Teszlek Süveg dalait. Nemcsak az utolsó hét évét, hanem az összeset, persze ameddig vissza tudtam keresni. Az évkönyvek elején mindig idézik, 1876 óta. Kár, hogy nem hasonlíthatom össze azokkal, amiket a te világodban énekelt ebben az időszakban – sóhajtotta. – Áh, pedig izgalmas lenne…

– Belenézhetnék?

- A kéziratomba? – Rita az állát a tenyerébe támasztva még mindig az elszalasztott lehetőségen töprengett keseregve, így hát kissé kábán pillantott a fiúra. – Te lennél az első…

– Megtiszteltetésnek tekinteném – hízelgett Harry.

– Azt el is várom – bólintott a lány fensőbbségesen. – Holnap elviszem átváltoztatástanra, ott majd megkapod. – Pár másodpercnyi hallgatás után hozzáfűzte: – Nem hittem volna, hogy felkelti a kíváncsiságodat.

– Miért? – húzta ki magát Harry sértődött arckifejezéssel. – Nem szerethetek olvasni?

– Dehogynem… – vágta rá a lány nem sok átéléssel – akár szerethetsz is… Milyen könyvet nyitottál ki önszántadból az utóbbi években a _Kviddics évszázadain_ kívül?

– Én…

– Aminek nem volt köze a háborúhoz vagy a tanulmányaidhoz.

– Nem sokat… Na jó, talán egyet se – adta meg magát Harry. – De mindig annyi minden mással volt tele a fejem… Most félretehetem ezeket egy kicsit, és kideríthetem, mi érdekel, miket csinálok szívesen… Azt már most kijelenthetem, hogy a világodról örömmel tudnék meg minél többet.

– Túlbeszéltük – mosolyodott el Rita. – Térjünk vissza a másik ügyünkhöz: mi lesz a te könyveddel?

Harry belemártotta a pennáját a tintatartóba. – Semmi. – A lap fölé emelte a kezét, de nem kezdett írni, hanem Ritát nézte. – Nem akarom, hogy ilyesmiken fantáziálj, mert ebbe sose rángatsz bele.

– Jól érvelek, és levakarhatatlan vagyok – figyelmeztette a lány.

– Igen, az utóbbit már tapasztaltam – felelte Harry keserű grimasszal.

Rita csak nevetett rajta. – Elsőként gondolkodj el a következőn: _én_ mindenben kikérném a véleményed, ha elkészülök egy-egy résszel, megmutatnám, hogy ellenőrizhesd… Ha más csinálná meg, a távozásod után, nem volna beleszólásod. Akkor nagy eséllyel tényleg pénzéhes kétbalkezesek – vagy inkább kétbaltollasok – áruja lenne az életedből, amit viszont én ajánlok, inkább afféle dokumentáció. Nos?

Harry megérintette és kissé megemelte a lány állát, miközben egészen közel hajolt hozzá. – _Nem._ – Elhúzódott Ritától, és győzedelmes vigyorral nézte a bosszankodó griffendélest. (Egyre természetesebbnek és szórakoztatóbbnak érezte a mardekáros életformát.)

– Most nyilván azt képzeled, ez volt az utolsó szavad – jegyezte meg Rita ravaszkodva.

– Ó, úgy véled, tévedek? – érdeklődött a fiú finom kétkedéssel a hangjában.

– Hamarosan rádöbbensz mekkorát – válaszolta a lány sejtelmes mosollyal. – Összecsöpögtetted a pergament – bökött az állával Harry félkész dolgozatára. A tekercs közepén csinos, egyre növekvő tintapaca díszelgett.

A fiú elrántotta a kezét a lap fölül, közben pedig a Rontól eltanult káromkodások legízesebbje csúszott ki a száján.

Rita kuncogva figyelte, hogyan igyekszik fogcsikorgatva mindent tintamentesíteni maga körül. – Ez az előbbi… kitűnő cím volna az előszónak, amiben vázolom a könyv létrejöttének nehézségeit.

Harry felmordult, de jelenleg sürgetőbb feladata is volt, mint Ritával vitatkozni. – Nincs más dolgod, mit engem traktálni a sületlenségeiddel?

Rita vidáman megrántotta a vállát. (Közben azért maga elé húzta az asztronómiakönyvét.) – Semmi halaszthatatlan.

* * *

Harry épp csak fordult egyet – visszavitte a könyveit és a jegyzeteit a hetedévesek hálótermébe –, mégis mire visszaért a Nagyterembe, az egészen más képet mutatott. Az asztalok megteltek a közelgő vacsora kellékeivel, a hosszú padokat pedig az eddig ki tudja merre bóklászó diákok serege foglalta el. Az ismerős, vidám zsibongás mérhetetlenül messze állt attól a bágyadt, estébe forduló nyugalomtól, amit Harry alig húsz perce, egy ráérős sétával korábban otthagyott.

Úgy tűnt, minden a szokott mederben halad. Tányérok, kések és villák csörömpöltek – néhányan unalmukban vagy türelmetlenségükben az evőeszközökkel játszadoztak –, beszéd és nevetés egymásba olvadó zsongása kúszott a bűvös mennyezet felé… A tanárok – azok, akik rendszeresen a diákokkal együtt étkeztek – még nem érkeztek meg, és a házak asztalainál is akadtak üres helyek, foghíjas társaságok.

Aztán Harry a mardekárosok felé közeledve felfigyelt egy furcsaságra. A háztársai közül többen, tulajdonképpen az összes első- és másodéves, valamint egy kizárólag lányok alkotta csoport tagjai megbabonázva meredtek a Narcissa Black mellett ülő, beauxbatons-os fiúra. A Hugrabug asztalától is sokan odafordultak, mintha egy érdekes történet vagy csevej vonzaná őket, csakhogy a fiú nem beszélt. A nyakát behúzva, sunyi mosollyal pillantott végig újra meg újra az őt tátott szájjal figyelőkön.

Harry látott már hasonlót. Az ő világában Fleurt szokták ugyanilyen leplezetlenül és ekkora áhítattal bámulni. Mire ezt végiggondolta, volt egy kitűnő tippje arra, kicsoda a fiú, és a mardekárosok miért hívták maguk közé.

– EUGENE! – Philippe Delacour viharzott el mellette, és franciául kiabált még valamit az öccsének, de Harry azt persze nem értette. A hangsúly viszont egyértelműen mutatta, hogy parancsról van szó, és árulkodott az idősebb testvér indulatáról is.

Eugene azonnal engedelmeskedett, de a zavarbaejtő mosoly nem tűnt el az arcáról, sőt inkább kiszélesedett, miközben a fiú bólogatva hallgatta a bátyja dörgedelmeit.

Harry merengve nézte őket. Bár testvérek voltak, nem is lehettek volna különbözőbbek. Philippe – ahogy azt már a bajnokok kiválasztásánál megállapította – a külsejét tekintve hasonlított Fleurre; a lényében hordozta a véla-leszármazottakra jellemző bájt és ragyogást. Eugene viszont… Harryt leginkább a muglik katedrálisainak oromzatán strázsáló vízköpőkre emlékeztette. A selymes, reszketeg gyertyafény pedig csak kiemelte a fiú arcának koboldszerű vonásait.

– Engedd el őket! – suttogta Bellatrix, mire Harry összerezzent ijedtében. Fogalma sem volt, mikor lopakodott mögé a lány, vagy egyáltalán honnan került elő.

– Tes…?

– Philippe ezt mondta az előbb. Engedd el őket!

– Ó… Nem tudtam, hogy a véla-bűbáj kisebb gyerekeknél egyaránt hat a fiúkra és a lányokra – jegyezte meg Harry.

– Én se – rántotta meg a vállát Bella –, de eddig nem is töprengtem rajta. Azt hallottam, a kis kobold – bökött az állával Eugene felé – megéri a pénzét.

„Szóval nem egyedül nekem jutott eszembe ez a hasonlat" – gondolta Harry szórakozottan.

– Az ő lánya volt az egyik ellenfelem – felelte a fejét kicsit oldalra döntve. Aztán észbekapott. – Úgy sutyorgunk, mint holmi összeesküvők.

Bellatrix erre elmosolyodott, és ellépett tőle. – Nem megyünk oda hozzájuk? – kérdezte immár normális hangerővel.

Philippe láthatóan feladta az egyoldalú vitát. Lemondóan megcsóválta a fejét, majd finoman arrébb tuszkolta az öccsét, és most ő ült le Narcissa mellé.

Harry bólintott. – De… persze, menjünk.

Bellával az oldalán az asztalhoz sétált, és némi fogcsikorgatós, sziszegős rendezkedés árán sikerült megszerezniük a franciákhoz legközelebb eső két helyet – a méltatlankodó tulajdonosok nem kis bosszúságára.

– Ha kíváncsi vagy, miért nem kérdezel engem? – kérdezte épp Philippe, miközben vidám biccentéssel nyugtázta, hogy új tagokkal gazdagodott a köréjük tömörült társaság. – Senkitől nem tudnál meg rólam többet, mint tőlem.

– Bárkitől többet tudnék meg – vágott vissza Narcissa pimaszul, mire Philippe elnevette magát.

Harry orrát megcsapta a fiú ruhájából áradó sajátos, nehéz illat – a gőzös, fülledt pincebéli laborok jellegzetes szaga volt –, fortyogó, bűvös löttyök, és felaprított, főzéshez előkészített összetevők képét hívva elő. Philippe külseje is tökéletesen illeszkedett ehhez: a talárja ujját könyékig feltűrte a főzőcskézéshez – azóta talán meg is feledkezett róla, mindenesetre nem kezdte igazgatni –, a haja csapzott volt, az arca pedig kipirult.

– Honnan tudtad, hogy mit művel? – Kyra a szeme sarkából haragosan méregette Eugene-t.

– Megéreztem. Egy véla, még egy félvér is, mint én, mindig észreveszi, ha hozzá hasonló kerül a közelébe, főleg ha az _illető_ nem átallja ilyen nyilvánvaló és álnok módon felhasználni az erejét.

Ezt hallva többen mohó elégtétellel néztek egymásra. Nehezteltek a fiatalabb Delacourra amiért kiszolgáltatottá és nevetségessé tette őket, és örömmel tapasztalták, hogy van aki megtorolja a sérelmüket – még ha Eugene-ről nyilvánvalóan lepergett is mindenféle nevelési célzatú szurkálódás.

– Honnan rohantál ide ilyen lélekszakadva? – érdeklődött a fiú. (Valószínűleg nem annyira a válasz érdekelte – úgyis rájött, ha csak feleolyan alapossággal vette szemügyre a testvérét, mint Harry –, sokkal inkább az, hogy valahogy megint magára terelje a figyelmet.)

– Bájitalokat főztem.

– Tényleg? – kapta fel a fejét Perselus. (Harrynek eddig fel se tűnt, hogy ő is a közelben van, holott majdnem szemben ült vele – beleolvadva a kábult-rosszkedvű alsóbbévesek tömegébe.) – Pontosan milyen…

– Majd később megbeszélitek – vágott közbe Bellatrix durván, de rögtön azután rájött, hogy ő is valami hasonlóra kíváncsi. – Miféle bájitalokat? – kérdezte elvörösödve.

– Ó, hát ezt is, azt is – mosolygott Philippe titokzatosan.

– Jó, de mégis – unszolta Bella, és Narcissa is várakozóan nézett a fiúra. (Harry döbbenten konstatálta, hogy a lány csillogó tekintete, majdnem olyan hatásos – ha nem is a beauxbatons-ossal szemben –, mint a véla-bűbáj.)

– Nem is tudom – ráncolta a homlokát a fiú megjátszott tétovázással. – Kiadhatja az egyik bajnok a praktikáit a másiknak?

Bellatrix felélénkülve hajolt közelebb hozzá. – De mennyire!

– Cserébe te is elárulod, hogyan készülsz az első próbára?

A lány pirulva hajtotta le a fejét. – Még nincsenek határozott elképzeléseim.

Természetesen szemtelen hazugság volt. Harry esküdni mert volna, hogy Bella már akkor kitalálta, milyen módon edz a Tusára, amikor a nevét a Serlegbe dobta.

Philippe hiába csak rövid ideje ismerte a lányt, szintén hasonlóan gondolhatta, mert hátravetette a fejét, és harsányan felkacagott.

Bellatrix összefonta a karját és sértődött fintorral meredt a fiúra.

– Engeszteld ki Bellát, mondd el, milyen főzeteket készítettél! – kérlelte Narcissa kedvesen Philippe-et.

– És azt is, hogy miért! – fűzte hozzá durcásan a nővére.

– Szóval – adta meg magát a fiú – én arra gondoltam, a próbán, akármi lesz is az, jól jöhet, ha tartok a zsebemben pár hasznos főzetet. – Körbenézett és a döbbent arcok láttán magyarázni kezdte. – A szabályok nem tiltják a bájitalok alkalmazását, persze előtte egy szakértő gondosan megvizsgálja őket… Bellatrix úgy látom, nélkülem is tudta. – A lány büszkén bólintott. – Készíteni akarok sebforrasztó-szirupot, fájdalomcsillapítót, altatófőzetet, na meg… – mély levegőt vett, és máshogy folytatta, mint eredetileg tervezte – néhány trükkös kotyvalékot. Azt hiszem, már éppen eleget fecsegtem. – Szórakozottan megkavarta a tányérjába mert főzeléket. – Beszéltem a professzorotokkal – a fejével Lumpsluck felé intett –, és engedélyezte, hogy minden délután egy-két órát használhassam a bájitaltantermet.

Bellatrix összeszűkített szemmel, spekulatívan méregette a házvezető tanárukat, aztán az önmagával folytatott néma eszmecsere lezárásaként megrázta a fejét. – Az én módszerem más.

– Szabad megkérdeznem, pontosan micsoda?

– Hogyne.

– És esetleg válaszolsz is rá? – puhatolózott tovább a fiú.

Bella kelletlenül megrántotta a vállát.

– Akkor vedd úgy, hogy megtettem!

– Fejlesztem a reflexeimet, új varázslatokat tanulok, és dolgozom a régiek erősségén – foglalta össze Bella szűkszavúan.

– Vagyis párbajozol.

– Ha akad kivel – felelte a lány. – Az üst fölött görnyedni… hát az nem az én asztalom.

Philippe megértően bólogatott, aztán váratlanul az öccséhez fordult. – Zöldséget is egyél! És szedj egy kicsit több rizst!

– Fogd be! – morogta Eugene. Az eddiginél is jobban összehúzta magát, egészen ráhajolt a tányérjára, és eszébe se jutott a bátyja utasításait követni.

Yan zuttyant le az asztalhoz, a zajos érkezéssel feloldva a hirtelen támadt, kellemetlen csendet. – Nahát, vendégeinek vannak? Igazán örülök. – Philippe-re vigyorgott, aztán kotorászni kezdett a táskájában, miután pedig megtalálta, amit keresett elégedetten dobta le, a pad alá.

Perselus, akit épp azoknak a rejtélyes „trükkös kotyvalékok"-nak a kérdése izgatta, amikre Philippe szószátyársága már nem terjedt ki, eddig rosszkedvűen, duzzogva gubbasztott a helyén, a barátja felbukkanásától viszont újra felélénkült. – Merre jártál?

Yan fájdalmas arccal szorította a kezét a mellkasára. – Ó, ez aztán szép, mondhatom. Mostanáig fel se tűnt a hiányom? – érdeklődött elkámpicsorodva, sírásra görbült szájjal.

– Nos… mit felelhetnék? Nem – vonta meg a vállát Perselus, majd egy cseppnyi lelkiismeret-furdalás nélkül visszafordult a vacsorájához.

Yan beletörődően felsóhajtott, aztán mintha mi se történt volna, megválaszolta a kérdést, amivel fogadták. – Remus és Peter végzett egy kis kutatást, amolyan felmérésfélét. Megpróbálják kikövetkeztetni, nagyjából milyen feladatokra lehet számítani a Tusán. Tudod, egy kis statisztika: miféle próbák voltak, mennyire régen, adottak-e hozzájuk a feltételek… ilyesmi. Összefutottam velük a könyvtár előtt, és mikor elmesélték, mivel töltötték a délutánt, gondoltam, „hé, ez jó ötlet, és érdekes is lehet", úgyhogy lemásoltam a listát. Azért késtünk ennyit mindhárman.

Valóban, Harry, aki Yan mondókája közben a szeme sarkából a griffendéleseket figyelte, látta Petert és Remust befurakodni a barátaik mellé – utóbbi pedig az ételt egyelőre pillantásra se méltatva, fennhangon magyarázott valamit a tátott szájjal bámuló Jamesnek és az elmélyülten bólogatva falatozó (amúgy rájuk se néző) Siriusnak.

– Nem baj, hogy ezt ők is hallották? – bökött Perselus a Delacour-testvérekre.

– Persze, hogy nem – kuncogott Yan, és hátba veregette a fiút. – Ennyire azért ne legyünk mardekárosak…

Akik értették a tréfát, felnevettek vagy elmosolyodtak, Philippe azonban kissé zavartan pillantott Bellatrixre és Narcissára.

– Yan Mardekár Malazárnak, a házunk névadójának a leszármazottja – magyarázta meg a szőke lány a vidáman.

– Tényleg – mormolta az említett teli szájjal, mire Petunia az oldalába könyökölt (Regulus Black pedig puszta kedvtelésből a lányéba) –, mi a helyzet a Beauxbatons-nal? – Lenyelte a falatot, és ingerült pillantást vetett a támadójára, aki viszont már a másik szomszédjával volt elfoglalva.

– Helyzet? – ismételte Philippe.

– Aha – sietett a segítségére Perselus –, tudod, merre van?

– Hasonlít a Roxfortra?

– Ott is szétosztják a diákokat?

És a kérdések csak úgy záporoztak a megrökönyödött fiúra.

– Engedjétek már szóhoz jutni! – dorgálta meg Narcissa a kiabálókat.

Philippe hálásan rámosolygott, aztán megköszörülte a torkát. – Nos… Mivel is…? – motyogta töprengve, a mutatóujját az ajkára szorítva. – Á, megvan… A Beauxbatons jóval későbbi alapítású, mint a Roxfort. És itt most évszázadokról beszélek. Abban az időben, mikor a ti iskolátokat létrehozták – és azt megelőzően hosszú-hosszú ideig – az országunk nem volt egységes. Nem is igazán lehetett országnak nevezni… Különálló tartományok osztoztak a frank területeken, több száz is, kisebbek és egész hatalmasok, az élükön álló főurak pedig királyi jogokat gyakoroltak. Többen közülük varázslók voltak, vagy ha ők maguk nem is űztek mágiát, sokszor tudtukon kívül boszorkánnyal házasodtak vagy házasították össze a fiaikat… és a tanácsadóik körében is szépszámmal akadtak varázshasználók. Így – felsóhajtott – a mugli világ megosztottsága átterjedt a varázsnépre is. Voltak persze iskoláink, ami azt illeti több is, mint amire más körülmények közt szükség lett volna… de ritkaságszámba ment, ha egy mágusképző vonzásköre legalább két-három területre kiterjedt. A Capeting házból való uralkodók idején aztán lassan javult a helyzet, csakhogy a varázstudók viszálykodása tovább húzódott a muglikénál, hiszen… – megrántotta a vállát – az életünk is hosszabb és így messzebbre nyúlik az emlékezetünk… A tizenötödik században, mikor a reneszánsz hatására sokakat elragadott a tudás- és alkotásvágy, a mágikus világban egyre többen kezdték rebesgetni, hogy szükség lenne egy francia varázslóiskolára, méltóra az olyan híres elődökhöz, mint a Roxfort és a Durmstrang. Az ezerötszázas évek eleji „Beauxbatons-terv" volt az első igazán nagyszabású, és talán pont ezért, sikeres próbálkozás. Külön erre a célra építettek egy kastélyt, a Loire mentieket mintájára egy…

– Nincs akcentusod! – jelentette ki Harry hirtelen, mindenféle előzmény nélkül.

– De sokára esett le, Potter! – gúnyolódott John Stanvick, a Mardekár (saját sűrűn hangoztatott véleménye szerint) elsőszámú hajtója.

– Nincs – értett egyet Philippe vigyorogva.

– De szer'hetnéd 'ogy lágyen? – érdeklődött Eugene egy szelet gyümölcskenyeret csipegetve. – Mer'ht megold'átó.

– Miattam igazán nem kell – szabadkozott Harry. – Csak meglepődtem, ennyi.

– Egy bájital segítségével küszöbölték ki – közölte Petunia fontoskodva. – Hallottam, mikor Lucius megkérdezte az egyik ötödévestől.

– Inkább _kihallgattad_ – javította ki Regulus rosszallóan.

Petunia ingerülten összepréselte az ajkát.

– Leskelődsz utána, folyton követed – vádaskodott tovább a fiú; láthatóan elhatározta, hogy minél megalázóbb helyzetbe hozza a kislányt.

– Nem igaz!

– De igenis az.

– Reg, szerintem… – kezdte Narcissa, de mivel nem bizonyult kellően erélyesnek, nem hagyták, hogy végigmondja.

– Akkor viszont _te_ is leskelődsz _utánam_ – csattant fel Petunia. – Különben honnan tudnád?

– Ugyan, hiszen az előbb szinte bevallottad. És nincs, aki ne vette volna észre már réges-régen. Malfoy is látja, és nyilván jót röhög rajtad. Meg is érdemled, amilyen buta és szánalmas vagy!

Petunia felpattant az asztaltól. – Ki nem állhatlak, Regulus Black! – kiabálta könnyes szemekkel. – Ilyeneket mondani… és úgy hogy mindenki hallja… Hát miféle barát vagy te? – Azzal sarkon fordult, és kirohant a teremből.

Harry és a társai megkövülten figyelték a két elsős közt lejátszódó jelenetet. Megszokott dolog volt, hogy Petunia és Regulus ugratják, piszkálják egymást, sokszor durvább vagy épp gyerekesebb módon az elfogadhatónál, de ezidáig mindketten lenyelték a sérelmeket, és úgy tűnt, a végtelenségig is képesek lennének folytatni a bizarr játékot. Regulus azonban az iménti akciójával elvetette a sulykot – őt magát döbbentette meg talán a legjobban, hogy ez megtörténhet.

Egy ideig még tanácstalanul bámult arra a pontra, ahol korábban a lány állt, aztán összeszedte a bátorságát és visszafordult az asztalhoz, hogy rosszalló, hitetlenkedő, és – ami a leginkább szíven ütötte – az unokanővérei részéről csalódott tekintetek kereszttüzében találja magát.

– Megkeresem, és bocsánatot kérek – vetette fel óvatosan.

– Majd akkor, ha képes leszel tisztességesen csinálni – intette le Bellatrix hűvösen.

Regulus most már komolyan megrémült. – Bella…

– Jobb, ha hallgatsz. Ma már eleget jártattad a szádat, egyetértünk?

A kisfiú szégyenkezve bólintott.

– A kastélynál tartottál – emlékeztette Bella Philippe-t, olyan ellentmondást nem tűrő szigorral, mintha épp a tananyagot kérdezné ki egy engedetlen, lusta diáktól.

– Én… – a fiú futólag a vacsoráját turkáló, magába roskadt Regulusra pillantott, de mivel senki más nem foglalkozott a gyerekkel, sóhajtva adta be a derekát – igen. Tehát… az épület egyáltalán nem hasonlít erre – felnézett a mennyezeten kavargó ezüstös felhőkre –, nem viseli ennyire magán a mágia bélyegét, végül is mugli stílust utánozva emelték, egy egészen más értékek és szabályok szerint szerveződő korban…

– Jaj, hagyd már a tankönyvi maszlagot! – legyintett Eugene türelmetlenül, az utolsó falat süteményt rágcsálva. – Mesélj inkább a parkról meg Madame L'Honret folyosóiról, ahol csak lábujjhegyen szabad járni, mert különben… – Fenyegetően meglóbálta a villáját a mardekárosok felé. – Otthon se azt várják majd, hogy ledaráld nekik azt a könyvet, a… – tanácstalanul vakarta meg a fejét – tudod… Madame Maxime adta az út elején… a… a _Roxfort történetét_. – Győzedelmesen pillantott körbe, arra számítva, hogy igazat adnak majd neki, de csalódnia kellett.

– Nekünk ez is érdekes – jegyezte meg Anna Weawer, az egyetértő mormogás bizonysága szerint mindenki nevében.

– Igen, például én se sokat tudok a Roxfortról – tette hozzá Philippe kioktatóan –, épp csak az alapokat, és könnyebb, ha valaki szóban összefoglalja a lényegesebb részleteket.

– Úgy van – helyeselt egy hatodéves fiú.

Eugene nem mutatta, hogy különösebben elcsüggedt volna. Sajnálkozó-belenyugvó mosollyal rántotta meg a vállát: – Felőlem… – Azzal a süteményes tálca felé nyúlt, hogy egy szelet csokitortával kárpótolja magát.

– Elég már! – szólt rá Philippe szelíden. (Volt azonban a hangjában más is, valami feddő és kioktató zönge. Harry érezte, ahogy Eugene is – erről tanúskodott az arcát elöntő dühös vörösség.) – Azzal a rengeteg édességgel elrontod a gyomrod.

– Te csak ne aggódj! – vágott vissza a kisebb fiú. – Erős a szervezetem.

Philippe teátrálisan széttárta a karját. – Ahogy gondolod.

– Így gondolom – morogta Eugene, akit a végletekig felhergelt a bátyja álszent gesztusa.

Ezúttal Harrynek se esett nehezére lefordítani az üzenetet, hiszen az a hangszín, a dallam és az arcjáték univerzális nyelvén „szólt": ha ilyen makacs vagy, edd csak degeszre magad, majd a saját károdon megtanulod, hogy igazam volt; én mindenesetre figyelmeztettelek, megtettem a kötelességemet.

Eugene pedig utálta őt ezért. Harry értette, és látta Philippe viselkedésének a fonákságait is, de tisztában volt vele, hogy amit ő képes észrevenni és értelmezni csak a felszíne egy számára idegen és kibogozhatatlanul finom szövedékű viszonynak.


	17. Nem érek rá

17. fejezet: Nem érek rá

– Naaa, Harry, kérlek, muszáj segítened – kuncsorgott Bellatrix.

Harry a hátát a tölgyfának döntve állt, és kitartóan rázta a fejét – lassan beleszédült. – Nincs időm párbajozni veled – magyarázta boldogtalanul, tudván, hogy szinte semmi esélye ezt elfogadtatni a lánnyal.

– Ó, hogyne! – fakadt ki Bella bosszúsan, miközben hessegető mozdulatot tett a kezével. – Mind ezzel jöttök. _Nem érek rááá_. – Az utolsó szót olyan nyafogós – és megfázástól rekedt – hangon ejtette ki, hogy az végigborzolta Harry idegeit. – De amint elfordulok, folytatjátok a láblógatást.

– Én meg még ki? – érdeklődött a fiú közönyösen.

– Perselus, Kyra, John…

Harry sóhajtva készült fel, hogy a lány felsorolja a teljes kviddicscsapatot, majd a rokonait, az évfolyamtársait és még pár diákot, aki a közelmúltban felidegesítette. Bella viszont meglepően – ijesztően – hamar lehiggadt. – Ne állj be közéjük, Harry! – kérte a sokat megéltek szomorú bölcsességével.

– Nincs más? – próbálkozott a fiú.

Bella flegmán rántotta meg a vállát. – Aki vállalni merte, azt már elintéztem. Flitwick professzor ugyan eléggé megszorongatott, de…

– Flitwick? – Harry elborzadva bámult a lányra.

– Miért ne? Fiatalkorában hírhedt párbajozó volt. Ő volt az egyetlen, aki nem fanyalogva, hanem _kitörő örömmel_ egyezett bele, hogy felkészít. Persze akkor még nem sejtette, mi vár rá, ha velem kezd – fejezte be elvetemült büszkeséggel.

Miután a lány megemlítette a professzor párbajhősi múltját, Harrynek kezdett derengeni, hogy ő is hallott már egy félmondatnyi utalást ezzel kapcsolatban, valamikor régen… Mindegy. Már akkor se tartotta fontosnak, és most pláne nem, illetve nem annyira, mint azt a tényt, hogy Bellatrix orra csak centikre van az övétől – hogy mi módon alakult így, azt elképzelni se tudta, mindenestre teljesen összezavarodott.

– Ma nem vagy túl kommunikatív. – Bella hátrébb húzódott ugyan (éppolyan hirtelen, mint ahogy előzőleg hozzá hajolt), de továbbra is úgy vizsgálgatta – rosszallóan összeszűkített szemmel –, mint Madam Pomfrey szokta a különösen felelőtlen pácienseit. – Beteg vagy? Andromeda szokott ilyen nyomott lenni, amikor elkap valami nyavalyát. Nem tudom, Ted mellett is ezt csinálja-e – folytatta tűnődve. – Cissyt és engem annak idején az őrületbe kergetett vele.

Harry bágyadt mosollyal vonta fel a szemöldökét. – Ezt vehetem célzásnak?

– Áh! – Bella összekulcsolta a kezét, és ő is a tölgyfának dőlt. – Add fel, most még ez sem megy. Jobb lesz, ha mielőbb ágyba bújsz; aztán… valaki biztos megszán és szerez neked egy bögre forró teát vagy csokit a konyháról. Az majd helyrehoz… Csak ne Yant vagy Perselust kérd meg, mert tavaly nagyon kihúzták a gyufát a manóknál.

Csapatnyi zsibongó másodéves hollóhátas és hugrabugos rontott ki a kastélyból, élénkszínű papírsárkányokat lobogtatva. Harry szórakozottan nézte, ahogy a zsinórokkal bajlódnak; először azt hitte, megbűvölték a játékokat, de az ügyetlenkedésükből, és abból, ahogy a feltámadó szélben sürgették egymást, egyre inkább úgy tűnt, közönséges mugli sárkányokat hoztak magukkal.

– Nem kell se alvás, se ital, bár… ha belegondolok mindkettő remekül hangzik. – Elábrándozott egy pillanatra, aztán elutasítóan megrázta a fejét. – _Tökéletes egészségnek örvendek_, csak épp holnap különórám lesz az igazgatóval, és ami azt illeti, kissé ideges vagyok miatta.

– Az igazgató, mi? – Bella arckifejezése kifejezetten számítónak tűnt. Harry – hogy ne kelljen azon elmélkednie, milyen tervek is szövődhetnek mögötte – sietve elkapta a tekintetét a lányról.

– Nem tudom, mit tartogat nekem, és félek, hogy…

– Semmi okod rá, ő legendásan jó tanár, legalábbis azt mondják… – Bella esze még mindig máshol járhatott, mert amikor válaszolt, a hangja furcsán távolian csengett.

Harry gúnyosan felkuncogott. – Lehet, én viszont legendásan pocsék diák vagyok, és ha eddig nem is hitte el, amit a kollégái esetleg meséltek rólam – meg én magamról –, most majd bebizonyítom, hogy valóban reménytelen esettel van dolga.

– Hagyd már ezt a hülye önostorozást! – ripakodott rá Bella türelmetlenül. – Unalmas.

– Sajnálom.

Bella szkeptikusan húzta el a száját, aztán pár percnyi hallgatás után évődve megkérdezte: – Mit szólnál egy figyelemelterelő párbajhoz?

– Bella!

– Jó, akkor mondd el, nálatok mik voltak a próbák. Csak hogy tudjam, milyen kaliberű feladatokra kell készülnöm.

– Kérdezd Yan és Perselust! Vagy az unokatesódat. Feltúrták a fél könyvtárat; majd' egy tucat tekercsre való anyagot gyűjtöttek.

Bella figyelmeztetően csípőre tette a kezét. – Harry!

A fiú lehajtotta a fejét és beleegyezően bólintott. – Tulajdonképpen… akár be is avathatlak.

– Helyes. Akkor tégy úgy!

Az egyik nagyobbacska narancs-zöld sárkány kötele megfeszült, ahogy a szél belekapaszkodott a papírmaséba, a reptetők pedig visongva ünnepelték a sikert.

– Tehát – gyürkőzött neki Harry – az első próbára minden bajnoknak hoztak egy s… sss… – Felfüggesztette a próbálkozást, és töprengve bámult maga elé.

– Ssss? – noszogatta Bella.

– Sss… Előbb megkérdezek valakit, hogy ezzel nem árulok-e el valami titkot – döntött Harry, és gratulált magának, amiért ilyen váratlanul sikerült meglelnie a távozás módját. Ellökte magát a fatörzstől, és a kastély felé indult.

– Lestrange a gyengélkedőn van – jegyezte meg Bella segítőkészen.

Harry megtorpant. – A gyengélkedőn?! – Ha egy diák került volna oda, azt nem találja különösebben meglepőnek. „Mindennapos eset." De hogy Rodolphus Lestrange?

Bella szomorúan felsóhajtott. – _Ő_ hajlandó volt párbajozni velem – magyarázta. – Csak hát… történt egy apróbb baleset…

* * *

Rodolphus az egyik frissen huzatolt ágyon ült, és tűrte, hogy Madam Pomfrey ellássa a sérülését: egy ronda, mély vágást, ami a vállától a kulcscsontjáig húzódott. Harry odahaza látott már ennél jóval cifrább sebeket is, de az utóbbi időben elszokott az effélétől, így kissé felkavarodott a gyomra.

– Elnézést – mondta, mikor bekukkantott az ajtón. – Bejöhetek vagy esetleg jobb, ha később…

Rodolphus érdeklődve kapta fel a fejét, a javasasszony viszont felé se pillantott, úgy válaszolt. – Jöjjön nyugodtan, Mr. Potter. Rögtön végzek.

Azonban Madam Pomfrey fogalmai szerint a „rögtön" merőben mást jelentett, mint Harry képzeletében, aki szerette volna mielőbb letudni ezt a kínos látogatást, amibe szerencsétlen módon önmagát hajszolta. A javasasszony a vágásba csepegtetett valami sűrű, lilásfekete főzetet, aztán egy ecset segítségével a sérülés környékét is átkente vele (a két fiú ezalatt egymást méregette: Harry bizonytalanul és szörnyű zavarban, Rodolphus viszont inkább felvillanyozva), végül gyolccsal vastagon betekerte a páciense vállát, és meghagyta, hogy este nézzen be hozzá, addig pedig eszébe ne jusson piszkálni a kötést.

Harry erre kérdőn vonta fel a szemöldökét.

Madam Pomfrey persze észrevette, elvégre az volt a dolga, hogy mindenre odafigyeljen, ami a felségterületén történik, beleértve az ilyen önkéntelen gesztusokat is. – Pocsék egy beteg – zsörtölődött (még örült is, hogy van ürügye megtenni), miközben a bájitalos üvegcséit rendezgette, és egy pálcalegyintéssel feltekerte a kötszereket. – Szófogadatlan, izgága… Szerencse, hogy viszonylag ritkán került a kezeim közé.

Rodolphus nosztalgikus félmosollyal hallgatta, majd mikor az asszony eltűnt az egyik oldalsó helyiségben és az ajtó döndülve becsapódott mögötte, Harryhez fordult. – Nos?

– Bellatrix egy _egészen kicsi_ sérülést említett.

Rodolphus vetett egy pillantást a vállán fehérlő kötésre, aztán legyintett. – Óh, ez igazán semmiség. Egy párbajban meg szinte természetes, hogy valamelyik fél beszerez hasonlót… De mit tehetek érted?

Harry habozott. Hogy időt nyerjen, óvatosan leereszkedett a Lestrange-ével szomszédos ágyra. – Bella arról faggatott, mik voltak a próbák a mi Tusánkon. Nem mondtam el neki, mert aggódtam, hogy titkot fecsegek ki, anélkül hogy tudnám.

Rodolphus komoly arccal bólogatott. – Ezért aztán hozzám küldött, hogy kikérdezz a feladatokról – következtetett.

– Igazából én ajánlottam, hogy… – Harry elharapta a mondatot. „Bezony' magad alatt vágtad a fát. Örülök, hogy végre megértetted. Ebből az esetből is világosan látszik, hogy menthetetlenül hülye vagy" – közölte a Piton hangú képzelet-Harry keserű sajnálkozással.

– Milyen segítőkész vagy – jegyezte meg Rodolphus csipkelődve, de voltaképpen nem figyelt Harryre; lefoglalta, hogy fél kézzel valahogy felügyeskedje magára az ingét.

Harry elhúzta a száját. – Igen – morogta fanyalogva. – Szóval, Rodolphus, a Tusával kapcsolatban…

A másik félbeszakította. – Rod. És feltétele van annak, hogy erről beszélhessünk.

– Rod – nyugtázta Harry. „Ahogy óhajtod." Valójában nem volt sem olyan furcsa, sem olyan kellemetlen kimondani a becenevet, mint várta. „És miért is lett volna? – korholta magát. – Ha már nincs olyan ember, aki mellett, vagy olyan szituáció, amiben rosszul érezhetem magam, hát igyekszem kreálni egyet. Szánalmas." – Miféle feltétel?

Rodolphus – immár majdnem teljesen felöltözve – elnéző mosollyal csóválta a fejét. – Ha egy kicsit töprengenél rajta, magadtól is kitalálnád, de egye fene… Greyback professzor egyszer felvetette neked, hogy részt vehetnél a próbák előkészítésében. Rémlik? Nos, erről lenne szó. Külsősökkel _szigorúan tilos_ a versenyről cseverészni, ha viszont elfogadod az ajánlatunkat, és a segédem leszel…

– A mid? – vágott közbe Harry megrökönyödve.

Rodolphus hessegető mozdulatot tett a kezével. – Jaj, ne akadj már fenn jelentéktelen részleteken. Szerintem jópofa megszólítás, és kifejező, na meg arról se feledkezzünk meg, hogy bizonyos határokon belül én dirigálok. Nem vagyok zsarnok, ettől ne félj; nem használlak ki, nem élek vissza sem az időddel, sem a jószándékoddal, de meg foglak dolgoztatni… Igen, tudom, mit mondott Greyback professzor – emelte fel a kezét, mikor Harry tiltakozni akart –, csakhogy én másképp gondolom. Hasznodra válnak majd a velem töltött órák, ezt megígérhetem, és természetesen nekem is, ami, ugye, szintén lényeges szempont.

Harry hüledezve, egyre mélyebb kétségbeesésbe sodródva hallgatta a megállíthatatlanul zubogó szóáradatot. „Mint amikor megnyitsz egy csapot, aztán bele is szakadhatsz, akkor se bírod elzárni."

Rodolphus – mintha csak a titkon költött hasonlatot akarná megcáfolni – jólesően felsóhajtott. – Ne bámulj már ilyen elveszetten! – Mivel Harry nem reagált, tovább próbálkozott. – Csak ugrattalak, na! De most már ideje komolyan tárgyalnunk. – Az arckifejezése ehhez igazodva minden átmenet nélkül váltott tréfálkozóból könyörtelenül hivatalosba. – Amit megtudsz a munkánk során, az köztünk marad, érthető?

– Értem – biccentett Harry. – Titoktartásban verhetetlen vagyok.

„Ami azt illeti, Pitonhoz és Dumbledore-hoz képest kispályás, de ezt neki nem muszáj az orrára kötni."

– Meglátjuk – dünnyögte Rodolphus, aztán feltápászkodott az ágyról. – Sétáljunk egyet, jó? Elmacskásodott a lábam a sok ücsörgéstől, és ezt a rémes – undorodva szipogott –gyengélkedő-szagot se bírom már tovább.

Harry engedelmesen követte a fiút a folyosóra, közben pedig azon morfondírozott, hogyan is lesz képes nap, mint nap, órák hosszat elviselni; mivel _Rod_ társasága legalábbis kimerítő volt. „Legyünk optimisták… Ne ámítsd magad, haver, te kényszeresen a rosszat, a sötétet, a kilátástalant találod meg mindig mindenben. Oké, persze, mégis… talán ez csak a párbaj izgalmainak az utóhatása, vagy Madam Pomfrey kencéi zavarták meg a fejét."

– Most már kérdezhetsz – adta meg az engedélyt Rodolphus, miután megbizonyosodott róla, hogy egyetlen önjelölt kém se bóklászik a gyengélkedő környékén. – Gyerünk!

– Akkor először is… – veselkedett neki Harry. – Lesznek sárkányok?

– Sárkányok? – Rodolphus meglepett grimaszt vágott. – Dehogy. 1666 óta tilos behozni őket az országba. Úgyhogy ezzel a sztorival nyugodtan kábíthatod a kalandra ácsingózó kiskölyköket, meg – a homloka ráncba szaladt – mindenki mást, ha jobban belegondolok. Kezd például velem! Még sose láttam élő sárkányt, kiállítva ugyan van egy a londoni Mágikus Tudományok Múzeumában, de a két élményt nem lehet összemérni.

Harry már épp készült eleget tenni a fiú kérésének – meglelte a tökéletes indítómondatot: frappáns volt, humoros –, Rod viszont meggondolta magát.

– Ne, várj! – És bár ez Harry történetére vonatkozott, megragadta a fiú karját, és visszahúzta őt maga mellé. – Előbb inkább… – a hangja egyszerre volt remegős és ünnepélyes – Harry, essünk túl rajta!

– Mármint min?

– Hajmeresztő pletykák tömkelege jutott a fülembe, és kétségem sincs afelől, hogy a nagy részük – sajnálatos módon – igaz. De azért szeretném a te szádból hallani, elvégre az a leghitelesebb verzió. – Mély levegőt vett. – Nos tehát, a te világodban ki az a Rodolphus Lestrange?

* * *

Közeledett a vacsoraidő, mire Harry megszabadult Rodtól és visszatérhetett a Mardekár klubhelyiségébe. Alig páran időztek ott: Narcissa az egyik fotelben kuporogva olvasott, Lucius Malfoy a Reggeli Prófétát böngészte, két hatodéves a sarokba húzódva sakkozott, Regulus pedig a kandalló előtti szőnyegen hasalt és egy agyonrágcsált pennával firkálgatott egy méretes pergamenre. (A korábban elmaradhatatlannak tűnő Petuniát Harry sehol nem látta.)

– Bella? – kérdezte, miután megbizonyosodott róla, hogy a lány nem bujkál a teremben.

– Nem t'om – motyogta Regulus közönyösen, és folytatta a rajzolgatást. (Harry nem akart hinni a szemének. A kisfiú nem csillagtérképet szerkesztetett, nem is dolgozatot írt, egyszerűen csak… dühödt összevisszaságban gyártotta a házacskákat, pálcikaembereket, napot, virágot, kidolgozatlan, girbegurba ábrákat. Lényegében tehát nem csinált semmit. Mert Harry biztos volt benne, hogy ha Regulus _igazán_ rajzolna, mélységesen komolyan venné, ahogy – egyes embereken kívül – mindent, amihez köze volt.)

– Nemrég itt járt, de hogy azóta hova ment… – szólt oda az egyik sakkozó.

Narcissa töprengve ráncolta a homlokát. – Mintha a könyvtárba indult volna.

Lucius csak megrántotta a vállát, és újra belemerült az újságolvasásba.

Harry úgy döntött, se kedve, se ereje megint lépcsőt mászni, és fáradt nyögéssel roskadt le ez az egyik szabad fotelbe.

– És te merre kószáltál? – kíváncsiskodott Narcissa.

– Roddal voltam, segíteni fogok neki a próbák előkészítésében. – Lerítt róla, hogy ez a tény finoman szólva nem lelkesíti, Lucius és Narcissa azonban tapintatosan hallgattak. (Regulus pedig talán azt se vette észre, hogy Harry egyáltalán mondott valamit.) – És természetesen eljátszottuk a szokásos „Mesélj a másik énemről!"-műsort, hisz tudjátok, hogy megy.

– Nem nagyon törte le a történet, vagy tévedek? – Az újság megzörrent, ahogy Lucius tovább lapozott.

Harry a fejét ingatta. – A szerencsés fajtából való. Azt mondta, ezer más dolog foglalkoztatja, nem ér rá, hogy ez több legyen egy érdekes, de amúgy – idézem – eléggé lelombozó mesénél. – Kimerülten fújt egyet, aztán folytatta. – Olyan részleteket próbált kihúzni belőlem, amikről fogalmam se lehet; amikor meg közöltem, hogy nálunk Bellatrix a felesége, egyszerűen kiröhögött – panaszolta.

– Ki hát – felelte Lucius őrjítő tudálékossággal. – Egyrészt soha meg se fordult a fejében, hogy _úgy_ tekintsen Bellára – volt, aki gondoskodjon róla, hogy ne tegye…

– Emellett – fűzte hozzá Narcissa – ő is tisztában van vele, hogy a nővéremből nem válik semmiféle Mrs. amíg nem lesz…

– Mi?

– Mágiaügyi miniszter – jelentette ki Lucius kiábrándult sóhajjal (Narcissa, Regulus és a két bőszen fülelő hatodéves kórusa pedig jámbor egyetértéssel ismételte). – Mi más?


	18. Hát miféle barát vagy te?

18. fejezet: Hát miféle barát vagy te?

– Igazgató úr! – Szószátyár Samuel lihegve, a mellkasát markolászva érkezett, és kíméletlenül félretaszigált egy felháborodottan tiltakozó igazgatót, hogy a portréját elfoglalva beszélhessen Tommal. – Gondoltam, értesítem: diákok ólálkodnak a folyosón.

– Csak nem? – játszotta a meglepettet a férfi, de azonnal vissza is süllyedt az addigi közönyös nyugalomba. Réges-régi feljegyzések és óravázlatok közt lapozgatott, hogy kitalálja, pontosan hogyan is kezdje Harry tanítását. – Mi ebben az újdonság?

– Ezek elsősök!

– Nocsak. – Tom szórakozottan felvonta a szemöldökét, de továbbra sem nézett a hírhozóra.

– Na de hát… _Nem néz utána_?! – habogta Samuel megbotránkozva.

Tom sóhajtva rakta le a pergameneket. „Lehet, hogy azt kellene" – ismerte be magának. Voltaképpen még halovány, szikrányi kíváncsiság is bujkált benne a szabályszegők kilétét illetően. Elsősök… Őszintén szólva, a mostani évfolyamból senkiről nem tételezett fel ekkora vakmerőséget. De ha Samuel azt állítja azok, ismerve a kotnyeles varázslót, el kellett hinnie.

– Mutatom az utat, igazgató úr! – Samuel izgatottan mutogatva rohant előre, a többi festményalak pedig szitkozódva ugrált félre az útjából.

Tom ráérősen sétált a nyomában. A lassú tempó miatt a varázsló kénytelen volt, újra és újra visszafordulni, hogy aztán annál türelmetlenebbül szaladjon megint előre.

– Ott, abban a teremben vannak, Binns professzor termében – közölte végül, és a szemei lángoltak az örömtől.

Tom bosszankodva intette csendre. Amint benyitott, a kelleténél talán kicsit lendületesebben – el is határozta, másnap szól a gondnak, hogy szorul és nyikorog az ajtó –, megpillantotta őket: két vékonyka alakot, mardekáros talárban, egymás mellett ülve egy pad tetején, ahogy rájuk vetül a beáradó holdfény.

* * *

Egy hét telt el, mire Regulus feladta. Megpróbált ő mindent – leveleket irkált, tanácsot kért, akitől csak mert (Bellatrix után már óvatos volt; a lány minden tapintat nélkül közölte, hogy csak azt kapja, amit régóta megérdemelt, és faképnél hagyta) –, Petuniának pedig látnia _kellett_ az igyekezetét, mégis makacsul elzárkózott attól, hogy szóba álljon vele.

– Mr. Black, felsorolná, melyek egy közönséges mágikus háló létrehozásának lépései? – A fiú nem reagált, ezért Oswald Ritter, a sötét varázslatok kivédése professzor közelebb lépett, és ezúttal hangosabban szólította meg. – Mr. Black! – A nyomaték kedvéért a tenyerével a padra csapott.

Regulus összerezzent, és álmatagon pillantott fel rá.

– Tudja, mit kérdeztem?

Regulus erre csak a fejét csóválta. A professzor bosszúsan legyintett, és hátat fordított neki. „Hát még ő is" – konstatálta a fiú csüggedten, és mivel a büntetése ezek után úgyszólván biztosítva volt, lelkiismeret-furdalás nélkül hajtotta a fejét a karjaira. „Minek akárcsak eljátszani, hogy odafigyelek?"

– Miss Evans!

Petunia persze azonnal darálta a választ. – Először is…

Regulus halkan felsóhajtott, és a homlokát még jobban a talárja puha anyagába fúrta, mikor meghallotta a fontoskodó, kedves hangot.

* * *

– Segíts, kérlek! – Regulus maga volt az elesettség és megbánás – ő legalábbis így gondolta –, bárkinek megesett volna a szíve rajta (kivéve Bellát). – Mibe kerül az neked?

– Hogy mibe kerül? Hogy mibe kerül? – sipákolta Sirius, felháborodottan lengetve a karjait. (Az arra haladó diákok vigyorogva-mutogatva bámulták meg őket.) – Lily már most úgy bánik velem, mintha én sértettem volna meg a húgát… vagy őt magát. Szerinted mit kapok azért, ha a fülébe jut, hogy egy követ fújok veled?

Regulus hüledezve meredt rá. – De hát a testvérem vagy, mint ő Petuniának. Kötelességed mellettem állni. – A szeme ravaszul megvillant, és sajnálkozva folytatta: – Bár ha ennyire gyáva vagy, nekem is jobb, ha nem erőltetem.

– Nem vagyok gyáva, de hülye sem – vágott vissza Sirius. – A kis műsorodnak köszönhetően kitaszított lettél, megbélyegzett, az ilyenektől pedig okosabb tartózkodni… – Azt várta, Regulus legkésőbb ezen a ponton félbeszakítja; annyira készült rá, hogy ösztönösen elhallgatott, mielőtt a mondat végére ért volna. De nem jött se gúnyolódás, se röhögés, ehelyett úgy tűnt, Regulus meneten elsírja magát.

Sirius pánikba esett, majd gyorsan közelebb húzódott a testvéréhez, hogy eltakarja az arra lézengők elől. „Mégiscsak egy Black, hogy a fene vinné el!"

– Ugyan már, Reg! Ne csináld, na! – kérlelte szerencsétlenül. – Nem mondtam komolyan.

Regulus képzeletben dicsérően hátba veregette magát, majd egy reszketős sóhaj után – ami mintha a lelke legmélyéről szakadt volna fel – kijátszotta az ütőkártyát. – Legyél csak olyan, mint Bella – motyogta.

Sirius azon nyomban felfüggesztette az ügyetlen vigasztalgatást. – Még hogy én olyan, mint Bella?! – hápogta felpaprikázva. – Meg egyáltalán: hogy van képed _utána_ jönni hozzám.

– Ő lány és idősebb és kéznél is volt – felelte az öccse higgadtan. – Csakhát elzavart, ahogy most te is.

Sirius szóhoz sem jutott a méregtől. – Nos, rendben – prüszkölte. – Megteszem. Segítek. Láthatod, hogy mennyivel különb vagyok nála.

Regulus nehezen bírta türtőztetni magát – bőségesen akadt volna replikája erre –, de a cél érdekében hajlandó volt kivételesen áldozatot hozni, és csendben maradni. – Remek, akkor… mit tanácsolsz?

Sirius felhúzta az orrát és az állát vakargatva töprengett. – Mit szólnál például ahhoz… hooogy… Megvan! – csapott az öklével a tenyerébe diadalmasan. – Küldj neki engesztelésül valamilyen ajándékot. Valami szépet… nem tudom, amit a lányok szeretnek.

Regulus fanyar, kétkedő grimaszt vágott. – De én nem járok Petuniával.

– Na és? – tárta szét a karját a bátyja. – Én se Remusszal, mégis mindig adok neki valamit, mondjuk születésnapjára.

– Petuniának nem is mostanában van a születésnapja – ráncolta a homlokát Regulus.

– Jaj, te jóságos Merlin! – Sirius nyöszörögve temetette az arcát a tenyerébe, úgy ingatta a fejét. – Letagadom, hogy rokonok vagyunk, esküszöm. Mázlid van, hogy ezt a választ egyetlen mardekáros se hallotta, mert páros lábbal rúgnának ki maguk közül. Gondolkozz már, öcskös! – kiáltott rá türelmét vesztve.

Regulus bocsánatkérően vonogatta a vállát. – Ezek valahogy nem az én napjaim.

Sirius egyetértése jeléül mogorván bólogatott, miközben kritikusan végigmérte a fiút. „Haj… rendben, ruha… kifogástalan, cipő… fényes. Anya elolvadna a gyönyörűségtől. Arc, szemek… ez már problémás." Regulus összességében elég nyomorultul festett, és hogy úgy is érzi magát, azt alig próbálta leplezni. Sirius némi késéssel – sok felesleges kör árán – kezdte igazán megsajnálni.

– Figyelj! – Beletelt pár másodpercbe, míg Regulus végre méltóztatott így tenni, de Sirius zokszó nélkül kivárta. – Hallottam egy kósza pletykát arról, hogy Frank meg a haverjai estefelé leruccannak Roxmortsba. Esetleg megkérhetem, hogy vegyen neked valamit. Jó így?

– Lekötelezel – mormolta Regulus kimerülten.

A bátyja összefonta a karját, és fensőbbségesen nézett rá. – Abban biztos lehetsz.

Regulus tényleg azt hitte, hogy Sirius ötlete működni fog. Petunia reggelinél, a bagolyposta érkezésekor kapta meg a csomagot, de már azelőtt, hogy kibontotta volna, dühös fintorba torzult az arca (felismerte Regulus baglyát, Randolph-ot). Az édességet szétosztotta a közelében ülők között, a dobozt viszont – a fiú szíve erre nagyot dobbant – belegyömöszölte a táskájába. Regulus pislákoló reményeit azonban kegyetlenül összetörte, mikor vacsora alatt előhúzta a megviselt dobozt, és fellebegtette a gyertyák közé.

A mellette beszélgető két lány, meg Yan és Perselus pánikszerűen húzódtak el tányérostul-poharastul a rájuk szitáló pernye elől, Lumpsluck levont tíz pontot… Petunia azonban meg se rezzent. Szobormereven ült, és az arcán dühödt, sötét elégtétellel bámult a száját tátó Regulusra.

A fiú viszont fel se fogta, hogy Petunia őt nézi, elhűlve figyelte a groteszk bemutatót. „Ez mire volt jó?"

Még akkor is az okokon morfondírozott, mikor másnap délután kivörösödött arccal, két hatalmas, sáros cserepet ölelve kacsázott Narcissa után, a harmadik számú üvegházban felállított asztalok között. A lány épp egy kísérletet végzett – ezzel szerette volna kiváltani a félévi vizsgáját –, toldozott-foltozott munkatalárt viselt, a szükségesnél jóval méretesebb, kopott bőrkesztyűt valamint védőszemüveget (Regulus futólag eltűnődött rajta, hogy talán neki se ártottak volna efféle kellékek) és nagy szakértelemmel vizsgálgatta az általa nevelgetett növényeket.

– Cissy! – nyögte a kisfiú.

– Írj neki levelet! – mondta Narcissa oda se figyelve.

– Jó van, de… mindjárt leszakad a karom. Mi van ezekben, kő?

Narcissa megfordult, és sietve elvette az egyik cserepet az unokaöccsétől. – Ami azt illeti, himalájai sziklarózsa-gumó. A súlya már ebben a kezdetleges állapotban is megegyezik a kifejlődött növényével, azért ilyen nehéz. Nagyon érdekes, mert mesterséges úton hozták létre, speciális bájitalokat kell öntözésnél a vízhez keverni, a burok pedig, ami most még körülveszi annyira kemény, hogy vésővel kell feltörni, viszont nem mindegy, hogy csinálod, mert egy mozdulat, és mentehetetlenül tönkreteheted…

– Cissy! – ismételte Regulus, ezúttal méltatlankodva.

– Persze, persze – köszörülte meg a torkát a lány –, majd megtanulod, ha eljön az ideje. Szóval… Petunia. Mi a véleményed a levélírásról?

Regulus kétkedve húzogatta a száját. – El se olvasná.

– Nem tudhatod – vetette ellen Narcissa. – Különben is, ha élőben nem hajlandó végighallgatni, a békítő ajándékot pedig nem fogadja el… nem hiszem, hogy maradt volna egyéb lehetőséged.

– Hát… éppenséggel írhatok neki – egyezett bele a fiú vonakodva. - Segítesz megfogalmazni?

– Amint ezzel végeztem – ígérte a lány.

Regulus takarodóig ücsörgött a klubhelyiségben az unokanővérét várva, aztán felkullogott a hálóterembe és a takarója rejtekében egyedül fogott neki a levélírásnak.

Sokat fáradozott vele, és mikor végzett, igazán büszke volt magára, ám Petunia épp csak elolvasta a címzést, aztán darabokra szaggatta a borítékot, majd a fecniket a padlóra szórta és mielőtt kirohant a Nagyteremből, látványosan megtaposta Regulus művének maradványait.

* * *

– Egyetértek, valóban kissé teátrális véleménynyilvánítás volt – bólintott Harry. Regulusnak szinte futnia kellett, hogy lépést bírjon tartani a kviddicsedzésre igyekvő fiúval. – De talán, ha újra megpróbálnád… Nem ismerem őt, igazán otthon se ismertem, így sajnos nem tudok mást tanácsolni.

Tulajdonképpen azt már megfigyelte, hogy az itteni Petunia éppolyan haragtartó és csökönyös, mint az ő nagynénje volt, de ezt inkább nem említette, nehogy még jobban elkeserítse Regulust.

– Oké, értem, de ha őt nem is… Ha Hermionéval összevesztél, azt hogy hoztad helyre?

Harry megtorpant. Ez bizony fogós kérdés volt. Miközben eltöprengett rajta, észrevette, hogy Regulus kifulladva kapkodja a levegőt mellette. – Bocsáss meg – kérte bűntudatosan –, nyugton maradok. Még ha kviddicsről és Belláról van is szó, egy kis késés nem a világ. – Amint kiejtette, rádöbbent, mekkora sületlenséget mondott, de elhatározta, hogy Regulus problémájával foglalkozik, ezért a saját jövendő gondjait félresöpörte. – Mit is kérdeztél?

– Hermione – emlékeztette Regulus.

– Ó, nos hát, az az igazság, hogy általában… _én_ haragudtam _őrá_. Nem is jut eszembe fordított eset.

Regulus csalódottan grimaszolt.

– Amikor pedig Ronnal kaptak hajba… idővel mindig adódott valami súlyosabb, ami mellett a nézeteltérésük már jelentéktelennek tűnt.

– Remek – morogta a kisfiú kedvetlenül. – Szóval várjak? Mégis mire? – Ingerülten megdörzsölte a homlokát. – Áh, erősen kétlem, hogy ez a mi világunkban működne.

Harry ezzel nem vitatkozhatott. – Az efféle ügyekhez nem értek.

– Igen, látom – sóhajtott Regulus. – Azért kösz. Na… siess edzésre, mert Bella leszedi a fejed, ha sokáig elmaradsz. – Azzal sarkon fordult, és visszabaktatott a Mardekár klubhelyiségébe újabb bocsánatért esedező levelet gyártani.

Petuniát azonban ez se hatotta meg – hogy másképp történjen, arra minden bizonnyal nagyobb esély lett volna, ha egyáltalán kinyitja a pergamentekercset. A második levelet ugyan nem tépte szét, hanem a talárja zsebébe süllyesztette, Regulus mégsem táplált különösebb reményeket, és az, hogy a nap végére se változott semmi, igazolta a hozzáállása helyességét.

Reggeli után – alig pár falatot sikerült leerőltetnie a torkán – elszántan emelkedett fel a padról, és a tekintetét egyetlen (még gyanútlan) személyre függesztve, a Griffendél asztalához sétált.

– Szia Lily! – Eddig tartott ki a bátorsága. Fél tucat szempár szegeződött rá, barátságtalanul, ádázul, és ő oldalra pillantani se mert, amíg hebegve-habogva előadta, mit is szeretne.

* * *

– Cserbenhagytak a szavak? – cukkolta Lily, miközben a lemaradozó fiúval a nyomában megmászta a márványlépcsőt. Bekukkantott az első útjukba eső terembe, majd betessékelte Regulust. – Egy egész mondatot se voltál képes kinyögni.

– Te se tudnál, ha _úgy_ bámulnának rád – védekezett a fiú sértődötten.

- Paranoiás vagy, kicsi Black, senki rád se nézett.

Regulus nem szólt vissza a „kicsi Balck" miatt – túl fásult volt hozzá – a megjegyzésre pedig csak legyintett. Felkapaszkodott az egyik padra, és szórakozottan lóbálta a lábát.

Lily felült az ablakpárkányra, és gondosan eligazgatta a ruháját. – Mondd! – szólt rá a fiúra parancsolóan, aztán gonoszul elmosolyodott. – Hacsak nem leküzdhetetlen a tőlem való félelmed. – Nem tudta megállni, hogy még egyet oda ne szúrjon. (Rögtön meg is bánta, mert Regulus, főleg ebben a mostani, megtört testtartásban, szánnivaló látványt nyújtott.)

A fiú lesújtó pillantást vetett rá. – Ha-ha – dünnyögte morcosan. – Ha ilyen szőrösszívű vagy, talán jobb, ha bele se kezdek.

Lily egy-két percig várta, hogy a másik lecsusszanjon a padról, és dühösen eltrappoljon, de mivel Regulus a kijelentése dacára nem moccant, úgy döntött, megkísérli folytatni a beszélgetést – ha már egyszer iderángatták egymást. – Ne levélben kérj bocsánatot! – javasolta megenyhülve. Regulus felkapta a fejét. – Abban csak találkozót ajánlj. Az ilyesmit tanácsosabb személyesen intézni.

– De kínosabb – nyafogott a fiú.

– Nos, ez ezzel jár – vont vállat Lily minden sajnálat nélkül. – Magadnak kerested.

Regulus érezte, ahogy a kezei önkéntelenül is ökölbe szorulnak. Megfogadta, hogy Lily az utolsó, akitől ezt eltűrte; ha még valaki a fejéhez vágja, hogy rászolgált erre a bánásmódra, _ő_ fog irtózatosan megsértődni.

– Úgyse olvassa el, amit írok – tért rá a gyakorlati problémákra.

Lily legyintett. – Dehogynem. A múltkorit is kibontotta, ott voltam, és miután a végére ért, nekem is odaadta, hogy…

Regulus elvörösödött zavarában, és inkább elfordította a pillantását a lányról. – Magántermészetű levél volt…

– Igen, az – helyeselt Lily kaján vigyorral. – Mindegy, csak azért árultam el…

– Hogy láss elpirulni? – kérdezte a fiú búsan.

– …hogy tudd, kettőtök dolgában _hozzám_ fordul segítségért.

– Vagyis?

– Vagyis… talán szólhatok pár szót az érdekedben – pendítette meg Lily.

– Komolyan megtennéd? – Regulus elkínzott tekintetében bizakodó fény csillant.

– Ha mondom.

Megeshet, hogy Lily betartotta az ígéretét, de ha így is történt, a tanácsainak a húgánál láthatóan nem volt foganatja. Regulus úgy határozott, ideje meggyőzni magát, hogy veszített, és a Petuniával való viszonyát már nem hozhatja helyre – mégis hogyan, amikor a lány foggal-körömmel tiltakozik ellene?

Az óra zaja lassanként zsibbasztó, távoli duruzsolássá halkult, ő pedig szívélyesen tárta ki a karját a felé ólálkodó édes álom felé… mikor valaki fejbe dobta egy keményre gyúrt pergamengalacsinnal.

Regulus azon nyomban felegyenesedett, és sajgó halántékát vakargatva, haragosan nézett körbe a támadója után kutatva. Hiába. Az osztálytársai szorgalmasan jegyzeteltek, nem törődtek vele, ahogy Ritter sem – az imént elkönyvelte, hogy a fiú ezen a héten tökéletesen hasznavehetetlen.

Regulus abbahagyta a forgolódást, és – jobb dolga nem lévén – kigöngyölte és kisimítgatta a pergamendarabkát. Mikor meglátta a kézírást, elakadt a lélegzete a meglepetéstől.

_Óra után várj meg a terem előtt! P_

Újra és újra elolvasta, hogy megbizonyosodjon róla, nem képzelődött, és az az egy mondat még mindig ott virít a lapon; a pennáját, a könyvét és a pergameneket tologatta, rendezgette, az ablakon nézelődött, mocorgott; az üzenetet a markába gyűrve tartotta, a zsebéhez közel, de nem rakta el… közben pedig ujjongva és idegesen számolta a hátralévő perceket.

Mikor Ritter professzor végre-valahára elköszönt tőlük, Regulus úgy pattant fel, mintha a székére rugót szerelte volna, és elsőként sietett ki a teremből, hogy aztán türelmetlenül toporogva figyelje, mikor bukkan fel a folyosóra özönlő diákok között Petunia ismerős alakja.

Petunia nem igyekezett úgy, mint ő. Komótosan pakolta el a holmiját, a táska csatjaival piszmogott… majdnem utolsónak lépett ki az osztályból. Megállt Regulus előtt, és ridegen végigmérte.

– Fél tizenegykor a mágiatörténet teremben – mondta, megelőzve a fiút, aki épp összeszedte volna a bátorságát, hogy megszólaljon.

Regulus zavarba jött, a boldog-reménykedő mosoly lehervadt az arcáról. – De hát az takarodó után van.

– Akarsz beszélgetni, vagy nem?

– Akarok.

– Akkor legyél ott – vágta rá Petunia kérlelhetetlenül, majd megfordult és elmasírozott.

* * *

– Ezt valamiféle próbának szántad? – Regulus feltornázta magát a padra Petunia mellé. (A kastély ijesztően csendes volt – és hatalmas, komor, tiszteletet követelő, nem úgy, mint napközben, mikor zsibongó diáksereg töltötte meg a folyosóit –, a fiú az idevezető úton többször gondolt rá, hogy fogja magát és visszafordul, de egyszerűen nem tehette. Mert _tudta_, hogy a lány ott van, és ha Petunia képes volt az éjjeli csatangolás kockázatait vállalni, ő se futamodhat meg. Így minden ízében remegve továbbaraszolt a barátságtalan folyosókon, egészen a mágiatörténet teremig.)

– Olyasmi – ismerte be a lány.

– Szóval… ezzel… el van intézve? – puhatolózott a fiú, és előrehajolt, hogy Petunia szemébe nézhessen.

– Még nem. – A másik végre hajlandó volt felemelni a fejét. – Előbb hallani szeretném.

Regulus beleegyezően bólogatott. – Legyen. Jogos kérés. – Mély levegőt vett, és igyekezett komolyan, lassan mondani, hogy Petuniának megfeleljen. – Megbántam, _amit_ mondtam, és azt is, _ahogyan_ mondtam. Nem szabadott volna.

– Nem – értett egyet a lány halvány mosollyal. – Örülök, hogy ezt tisztáztuk.

– De… feleennyire se sajnálnám – folytatta Regulus felbátorodva –, ha nem mondtad volna… azt.

– Mit?

– Hogy miféle barát vagyok – idézte Regulus. – Igazából… én addig nem is gondoltam, hogy annak tartasz.

Petunia kiegyenesedett, és meghökkenve pislogott. – Akkor mit hittél, mik vagyunk?

Regulus a fejét ingatta, jelezve, hogy fogalma sincs. – Folyton piszkáltalak…

– Én meg viszonoztam – rántotta meg a vállát a lány. – A drágalátos bátyád meg a cimborái nem ugyanezt csinálják?

– Tulajdonképpen… de. Viszont ők előre megbeszélték, hogy így tesznek. Mi meg csak… mi meg csak…

– Jön magától – sietett a segítségére Petunia.

A fiú bólintott. – Igen.

– Most, hogy ezt megtárgyaltuk – folytatta a kislány óvatosan –, esetleg megpróbálhatnánk újra.

– Csak máshogy… Örülnék. – Regulus napok óta először mosolyodott el felszabadultan.

Egy darabig hallgatagon ücsörögtek, végül a fiú megtörte a kellemes csendet: – Többet nem cukkollak Malfoy miatt.

– Ajánlom is, hogy ne tedd. – De Lucius említését nem bírta ennyiben hagyni. Összefonta a karját és dacosan kihúzta magát: – Feleségül megyek hozzá.

– Igen – mondta Regulus. – Biztosan úgy lesz.

Ebben a pillanatban nyikorogva kivágódott az ajtó, és ők az ijedtségtől dermedten bámultak a felbukkanó árnyra.

* * *

Tom miután belépett az ajtón, rájött, hogy óriási baklövést követett el. A kíváncsiság hajtotta ide – meg persze a minden lében kanál, notóriusan szabálytisztelő Samuel –, és egyáltalán nem állt szándékában megbüntetni a két kis rendbontót. Igazságtalan lett volna, hogy egy álmatlanságban szenvedő portré túlbuzgósága miatt olyasmiért fizessenek, amit annyian megúsznak – ezen az éjszakán is. De mégsem tehetett úgy, mintha nem látná őket – hiszen farkasszemet néztek egymással –, és különben is, ő volt a „szigorú igazgató". A tekintélyén esne csorba – egy újabb –, ha szemet hunyna a kihágás felett.

Bár eltartott egy darabig, míg ebben a kérdésben dűlőre jutott magával, mégis ő találta meg a hangját elsőként (vagy a gyerekek túlságosan megszeppentek voltak ahhoz, hogy meg merjenek szólalni). – Miss Evans, Mr. Black, volnának szívesek elárulni, mit csinálnak itt az éjszaka közepén?

– Beszélgettünk, igazgató úr – válaszolta bátran Regulus.

– Ne mondja! – húzta el a száját Tom fanyarul. – És a klubhelyiség talán nem volt elég tágas hozzá?

A fiú elvörösödött, és lehajtott fejjel mormogott valamit.

– Én hívtam ide, hogy lássam, megtenné-e, megszegné-e a házi rendet a kedvemért – sietett a segítségére Petunia.

Tom egyre kevésbé érezte helyénvalónak a jelenlétét, és úgy gondolta, ez igencsak tarthatatlan állapot egy igazgató esetében (pláne olyankor, ha épp két rebellissel áll szemben). Így üdvösebbnek találta mielőbb véget vetni neki.

– Térjenek vissza a hálókörletükbe! – Regulus és Petunia engedelmesen ugrottak le a padról. Mikor elhaladtak Tom mellett, a férfi még hozzátette: – Öt-öt pont a Mardekártól.

„Csak a miheztartás végett – nyugtázta magában. – Nekik is, nekem is."


	19. Denem professzor

19. fejezet: Denem professzor

Harry elhűlve nézett körbe a teremben. – Ezt nem gondolja komolyan, ugye?

– Dehogynem – biztosította Tom, aztán már el is fordult tőle, vissza az üsthöz, ami alatt vakító lángokkal lobogott az előre felszított tűz. – Mégis mit hittél, miért ide hívlak?

A fiú nem válaszolt; elkeseredetten bámulta a terebélyes asztalra kikészített, színes porral és löttyökkel teli üvegcséket, tálkákat, a táncoló fényben meg-megcsillanó késeket, az ezüstmérleget…

– A pinceszinten kizárólag bájitallaborok vannak – világosította fel az igazgató.

– Aha – bólintott Harry kedvetlenül –, most már én is tudom.

– Bár a legtöbbet évközben nem használjuk, csak vizsgák idején, és persze kutatási célból… nem mintha manapság sokakat fűtene tudományos becsvágy.

– Tényleg kétségbeejtő – mormogta Harry álmatagon.

– Ne vágj már ilyen bánatos képet, ez egy rendkívül fontos bájital.

Harry beletörődően szusszantott. – És felteszem, rendkívül komplikált is.

– A kettő nem minden esetben jár együtt, de… igen. Kiváló gyakorlás, mert minden bájitalfőzésnél előforduló trükk szükségeltetik hozzá. – Harry elkínzott fintorát látva nem bírta megállni, hogy incselkedve meg ne kérdezze: – Hogy hangzik?

– Pocsékul.

Tom felnevetett. – Egyszer még hálás leszel ezért.

– Tudom, hogy az leszek – felelte Harry lemondóan. – De attól még nem kell élveznem. – Tom helybenhagyóan biccentett. – Szóval, mit kotyvasztunk?

– Ejnye! – ciccegett Tom dorgálóan. – Ne olyan lekezelően, hiszen ez szinte már művészet… Azt a főzetet készíted el, amit az itteni mesterek alkalmaznak, hogy a varázspálcákat védetté tegyék egyes bűbájok ellen.

– És honnan veszi, hogy az én pálcám odahaza nem kapott ilyen… megerősítést?

– Talán kapott? – kérdezett vissza Tom. – Nem hiszem, hogy különösebben sokat tudnál a pálcakészítésről…

– Maga viszont mindenről tud mindent, mi? – vágott közbe Harry sértődötten.

Tom megvonta a vállát. – Többé-kevésbé – felelte szerényen. – Nos, kizárt, hogy a te világod Ollivandere használná a főzetünket; azt észrevetted volna.

– Miből is egész pontosan…

Tom ujjai közt villant a pálca – Harry nem is látta a mozdulatot –, majd a férfi hanyagul felé suhintott. – _Capitulatus_! – Biztos kézzel kapta el a felé reppenő pálcát (le se tagadhatta volna, hogy valaha fogó volt), aztán győzedelmesen elmosolyodott. – Na, mit mondtam?

Harry azonban nem tett semmiféle megjegyzést, inkább a védelem természetét kezdte firtatni. – Csak a lefegyverzéssel szemben működik?

Tom odalépett hozzá, és visszaadta a pálcát. – Nem, elméletben valamennyi bűbáj és átok ellen jó, ami közvetlenül a varázspálcát érné. Nem tudod eltörni, megbénítani… óh, látom, erre is ki kell majd térnünk – fűzte hozzá Harry döbbent arcát fürkészve. – Vagy elvenni, kizárólag Invitóval, esetleg ha kivered az illető kezéből…

– Hogy lehet, hogy a begyűjtést nem gátolja?

– Ha ezt megválaszolod, idén minden teketória nélkül neked ítélik a Flamel-díjat – mondta Tom komolyan, aztán várt egy-két pillanatig, hátha Harrynek maradt még kérdése, majd miután megbizonyosodott róla, hogy a fiú tudományok iránti fellángolása elcsitult, belefogott a magyarázatba. – A bájital minden esetben egyedi, ugyanis az összetételét, és a készítés egyes mozzanatait befolyásolja az, az adott pálca milyen fából van, mi alkotja a magját, sőt hány hüvelykes. Szereztem egy táblázatot, amiben… – Harry fancsali ábrázata láttán hirtelen elhallgatott. – Úgy veszem észre, nincs sok kedved hozzá. Pedig ez hasznos óvintézkedés, a mi világunkban alapvető, míg a tiédben előnyt jelent, főleg ameddig meg nem fejtik, hogyan működik.

Harry a vállát vonogatta. – Persze, örömmel megcsinálnám… – sóhajtott, és önmagán mulatva megrázta a fejét – na jó, _csak megcsinálnám_, és nyilván igaza van, abban, amit mondott, csak én meg a bájitalok… hát… bizalmatlanok vagyunk egymással, ami… nos… elég gyakran kellemetlen következményekkel jár.

Tomot viszont nem aggasztotta túlzottan az ő esetleges ügyetlenkedése. – Itt vagyok, mi történhetne?

– Persze magát még a bájitalok is tisztelik – motyogta a fiú az orra alatt. – Feleslegesen keresnék kifogásokat, igaz? Tulajdonképpen, semmiképp se válik a káromra, és ha hazamegyek elkápráztathatom valamivel Pitont – igyekezett lelkesnek mutatkozni, de továbbra is inkább savanyú volt –, alig várom, csak… Nem sejtettem, hogy főzőcskézni akar – vallotta meg egészen őszintén.

– Hanem… mire számítottál? – érdeklődött Tom türelmesen.

– Párbaj? – pedzegette Harry félénken. Mert a sötét varázslatok kivédése ezt jelentette a számára: ellenállni a támadásoknak, elhárítani őket, és viszonozni, ha lehetséges. Bella ajánlatait (és parancsait) ugyan rendre elutasította – bár újabban már-már hajlott rá, hogy vállalkozzon egy párbajra a lánnyal –, de ahogy közeledett az első különóra időpontja egyre jobban beleélte magát, hogy megmozgathatja végre az izmait – ráadásul szívesen kipróbálta volna magát Tom Denem ellen.

– Nem fogunk párbajozni – közölte a férfi határozottan.

– Miért nem? – pislogott a fiú leforrázva.

– Még a végén megsérülnél.

Harry szemében erre ádáz fény csillant. – Vagy maga.

Úgy tűnt, Tom átgondolja az eshetőséget. – Nem, én nem.

– Miért olyan biztos benne? – csattant fel Harry felpaprikázva. – Lehet, hogy idősebb, tanultabb, tapasztaltabb, habár… én is az vagyok, csak más módon, ami szerintem épphogy nekem jelent előnyt… – Érezte, hogy kezd belezavarodni a mondandójába, ezért gyorsan lezárva a mérgelődést, meglehetősen durcásan még annyit tett hozzá: – Nem kéne lebecsülnie.

– Sosem tenném.

Hihetően hangzott, igazán, Harry mégse hitte el. Fortyogva gondolt arra – és aztán vetette el rögtön –, hogy megvádolhatná Tomot azzal, hogy fél tőle. Nevetséges, abszurd ötlet volt, tudta jól, hiszen nyilván arról volt szó, hogy a férfi őt féltette. „De mitől, könyörgöm?! Ő az, akinek fogalma sincs, milyen egy csata. Én megjártam nem egyet, az egyéb _kalandokról_ nem is beszélve."

Tom figyelte a fiút egy darabig, aztán egyszer csak megszólalt: – Tudod mit, Harry, párbajozom veled.

* * *

– Megsérültél.

– De nyertem.

– De megsérültél.

– Nyertem – ismételte Tom konokul, ezzel lezártnak tekintve a vitát.

Fenrir Greyback feladta. Bosszúsan fújt egyet, és lazítva az addigi merev testtartásán, hátradőlve belesüppedt a kényelmes fotelbe. – Jól van, nyertél, gratulálok! – vágta oda ingerülten, mire Tom gúnyos vigyorral fejet hajtott. – Volnál szíves végre elárulni, mi a francért érezted szükségét ennek az ostoba erőfitogtatásnak?

Tom elkomorodott, és kissé sértetten nézett rá. – Én? Semmiért. Viszont Harry nem hagyott volna nyugtot, míg bele nem egyezem. Gondoltam, így legalább nem akadályoz a további munkában… És, na jó, be akartam bizonyítani, hogy nincs igaza – ismerte el morcosan.

– Miben is? – érdeklődött Greyback kaján vigyorral.

Tom megérintette a karját – Madame Pomfrey rég begyógyította a vágást, csak a ruha szakadása jelezte a hajdani sérülést. – Hogy nem tudna megsebezni – felelte megadóan. – Mondtam már. – Aztán sóhajtva hozzátette: – A nagyanyám ezt isteni igazságszolgáltatásnak hívná.

– És te minek hívod?

– Pech, figyelmetlenség, meglepetés… – sorolta a másik egykedvűen. – Bár… az egy-két átokkal korábban ért… Eddig is nyilvánvaló volt, hogy Perselus Piton tehetséges, már ami a bajkeverést illeti… de ha a tetejében itt is nekiáll saját gyártású bűbájokat kreálni, szép kis évek következnek.

Greyback várakozó mosollyal nézett rá.

– Fellógatott – bökte ki Tom méltatlankodva. – A lábamnál fogva. Megalázó volt – panaszolta.

– Úgy kell neked.

– Talán – bólintott Tom, amivel alaposan meghökkentette a barátját. – Merthogy elbizakodott voltam… egy csöppet. Nehezebb párbaj volt, mint amire számítottam, azonban közel sem olyan nehéz, mint amilyennek lennie kellett volna.

Greyback nem vitatkozott, nem jegyezte meg, hogy a másik ezt kizárólag a saját képességei dicséretére állítja. Hasonlóval már amúgy is megvádolta egyszer az este folyamán, komolyabban, mint ahogy most gondolta volna, pedig tudta, hogy Tomnak nincs szüksége semmiféle önfényezésre, a tudása nyilvánvaló volt, ha akarta, ha nem. (Tulajdonképpen már a Roxfortba is úgy érkezett, hogy feltételezték róla a tehetséget. Fenrir először szívből utálta emiatt; azért is, mert ő maga egészen másfajta címkét viselt akkoriban. Az ellenszenve azonban merőben egyoldalú volt, és nem is tartott – nem is tarthatott ki – sokáig. Nem kellettek hozzá nagy tettek, vagy nagy szavak, csak…)

– Van pár tényező, amit elfelejtettem számításba venni – vallotta be Tom töredelmesen visszarángatva a barátját a jelenbe.

– Mint például?

– Mozgékony.

- Persze, hogy az, tizennyolc éves – vágta rá Greyback ingerülten.

Tom szemöldöke bosszús ráncba szaladt. – Én meg vén vagyok, mi?

A másik sunyi vigyorral vonta meg a vállát. – Nem én mondtam…

– Harrynek meggyőződése, hogy a párbajtudás a legfőbb mérce; sőt, szerintem valahol az is, hogy ő bárkinél jobb benne, leszámítva Voldemortot – ami magyarázza miért ragaszkodott annyira hozzá, hogy próbára tegyen. Kérdezted, miért csináltam. Hát, ez a válasz: meg kellett leckéztetnem, meg kellett mutatnom, hogy nem kell ahhoz Sötét Nagyúr, hogy legyőzzék.

– Csak ezért, Tom? Csak ezért?! – hüledezett Greyback.

A férfi lehunyta a szemét és a fejét a falnak döntötte. – Nos, azért nem egészen. Kíváncsi voltam…

Greyback várt egy darabig, de mivel úgy tűnt a másik a gondolatiba merülve egyre távolabb sodródik tőle, megfeledkezve arról, hogy mondani kezdett valamit, a tettek mezejére lépve megszólította. – Mire?

Tom elrévedve pillantott rá, aztán magához tért. – Igen – köhintett –, szóval tudni akartam miért állítja az a vacak jóslat, hogy a Harry az egyedüli, aki legyőzheti Voldemortot; hogy mutatja-e valami azt a titokzatos erőt, amit „a Sötét Nagyúr nem ismer".

– Nem – jelentette ki Greyback mély meggyőződéssel.

Tom egyetértően ingatta a fejét. – Remek párbajozó, veszélyes, ami persze nem csekélység, de semmi több. – Gondterhelten felsóhajtott. – Valamit… valójában sok dolgot – feltevéseket, döntéseket – nem értek ebben a történetben. Amikor majd a horcruxok pusztulása után harcra kerül a sor… miért akarnak udvariaskodni Voldemorttal, miért számolnak szabályos párbajjal? És ha úgy is alakulna, miért Harryt küldenék ellenfélnek? Miért nem aurorokat, Rend-tagokat, olyanokat, akik nem haboznának ölni, ha egyszer muszáj? Ugyanúgy engedelmeskednek a jóslatnak, ugyanúgy alárendelik magukat neki, mint Voldemort. Ezt… gyakran tűnődtem rajta, és egyre inkább egyszerű gyávaságnak tartom – jelentette ki megvető grimasszal. – Arra kötelezik Harryt, hogy elfogadjon egy sorsot, amit nem ő választott, még ha ő az ellenkezőjét is hiszi… Felkészítik, hogy bátor legyen és cselekedjen helyettük is, ugyanakkor nem sokat tesznek azért, hogy biztosabban sikerrel járjon. Mintha arra játszanának, hogy a döntő pillanatban, majd megtörténik, aminek kell; valahonnan, valami módon megérkezik a megoldás, de ez így nem helyes.

– Nem, viszont tudnak egyebet csinálni? – tárta szét a karját Greyback. – Azt mesélted, Harry szerint Dumbledore a szeretetmágiától várja a csodát, azt pedig nem lehet befolyásolni, kitanulni, az… csak ösztön, szerencse. Másképp nem is működhetne.

Tom elmerengve bólogatott – sokkal inkább tűnt úgy, hogy a gesztus a kétségeit hivatott kifejezni. – Én se hiszem, de ki tudja. Megeshet, hogy ez a nyitja… Az világos, hogy mindent Voldemort indított el azzal, hogy megtámadta Potteréket, de vajon miért épp őket nevezte meg a prófécia? – Merőben szónoki kérdésnek szánta, nem úgy a következőt: – Mennyire emlékszel jóslástanból?

Greyback lebiggyesztette a száját. – Kényelmesek voltak a fotelok, jólesett bennük az alvás – mondta végül.

– Igen – morogta Tom. – Mégiscsak kénytelen leszek megkérdezni Trelawneyt.

– Csak vigyázz, hogy előtte ne minősítsd vacaknak a jóslatot… – tanácsolta a másik.

* * *

– Te nem vagy észnél, Harry! – sopánkodott Rudolph.

Harry hason fekve hevert az ágyon, és arra se vette a fáradságot, hogy kinyissa a szemét, és ránézzen az őt intenzíven, aggodalmasan bámuló fiúra. Sajgott minden porcikája, mégis… rég érezte magát ennyire elégedettnek.

– Egyáltalán hogy jutott eszedbe… Ha ennyire nem férsz a bőrödbe, miért nem hagytad, hogy inkább Bella verjen laposra? Úgyis napok óta azért nyaggat, hogy megtehesse.

– Őt legyőzném. De hé…! – Mégiscsak kinyitotta a szemét, és fel is könyökölt. – Ezt nehogy továbbadd neki!

Rudolph sunyin vigyorgott rá; egy pillanat múlva aztán megkönyörült és megrázta a fejét. A haja, ami lassan a válláig ért, tisztességesen összekócolódott a lendületes – és kissé talán túljátszott – mozdulattól. – Hova gondolsz? Már most is elég ramatyul festesz. Képzeld csak el mi lenne, ha még Bellatrixot is rád uszítanám! Brrr… – Összerázkódott, megint csak eltúlozva a dolog drámaiságát. – Jelen állapotban egy kiszuperált mumus ellen se volna esélyed…

Harry hozzávágott egy párnát. – Ellened viszont azért igen, úgy látom – állapította meg kedves mosollyal.

Rudolph nekifogott, hogy másodszorra is rendbe szedje a frizuráját – legalább annyira, hogy kilásson a borzas tincsek mögül. – Az a szerencséd, hogy nincs kedvem felkelni innen. – Próbálta fenyegetően mondani, de a szavai hitelét erősen rontotta, hogy az ágya csak karnyújtásnyira volt Harryétől, így jelenlegi pozíciójában is könnyedén elérhette volna a fiút.

Harry csak mulatott rajta. Rudolph először bosszús volt emiatt, ám végül ő is elnevette magát, aztán hanyatt dőlt az ágyon, és hogy lefoglalja valamivel a kezeit elkezdte a plafon felé dobálni az egyik díszpárnát, újra és újra… (Az anyja csinálta, ahogy a másik egy tucatot is, és mindet őrá tukmálta otthoni emlék vagy karácsonyi ajándék gyanánt.) – Tulajdonképpen mire volt ez jó? Már azon kívül, hogy kiütetted magad Denemmel?

Harry is a hátára gördült. – Csak be akartam bizonyítani valamit – felelte ásítva.

– Mit?

Lehunyta a szemét; úgy tűnt, Rudolph hangja távolabbról szól, és másként, mint eddig, mintha valamelyikük víz alá merült volna.

– Már magam se igazán tudom.

Természetesen nagyon is jól tudta, de Rudolph-nak mégse mondhatta el, mert akkor be kellett volna vallania azt is, hogy a célja, ha nem is feltétlenül a győzelem volt, annyit mindenestre el akart érni, hogy bebizonyítsa, képes megsebezni az igazgatót – és sikerült. Igaz ugyan, hogy a parányi vágásnak másnapra nyoma sem lesz, hogy senki nem fog tudni róla – mert ő nem árulja el, mulassanak csak a vereségén, hiszen nem rosszindulatból teszik –, de ő látta, emlékezni fog rá, ahogy Tom Denem is, és ez tökéletesen elég volt.


	20. Trelawney

20. fejezet: Trelawney

Tom Denem nem szeretett Michel Trelawneyval beszélgetni. A professzor szája szegletében ugyanis mindig ott bujkált a jóindulatúnak álcázott, ám valójában fölényes, mindentudó mosoly. Pedig – hiába súgott neki az univerzum – ő sem tudott mindent (de, becsületére legyen mondva, ezt alkalomadtán legalább maga is beismerte).

A jóslástan professzor irodája bizonyos értelemben a legvarázslatosabb hely volt az egész kastélyban. A bútorok, a magas, csúcsíves ablakokat félig takaró hosszú függönyök, a szőnyeg… tulajdonképpen egyszerű darabok voltak, cseppet sem hivalkodók, leszámítva azt az apróságot, hogy tüntetően bronzárnyalatban és kékben virítottak. (Trelawney a Roxfortba kerülése idején gyakran mondogatta, hogy egyszer még a Hollóhát házvezető tanára lesz. Tom erre rendre azt felelte, hogy az ki van zárva, ám figyelembe véve, milyen bámulatos képességekkel bírt a férfi, aggasztóan nagy volt a valószínűsége, hogy valami úton-módon mégis úgy történik. Flitwick is ekként vélekedhetett, de ő nem bosszankodott miatta, inkább jóízűt nevetett a dolgon, és annyit mormogott biztatóan: „Helyes, fiam, nagyon helyes, csak tarts ki, mert nem egyhamar következik be…") Szóval, ami igazán feszélyezhette a látogatót – Tom legalábbis mindig kellemetlenül érezte itt magát –, az a mágia túlságosan is szembeötlő jelenléte volt; ott lüktetett, sugárzott rájuk minden irányból, a napfényben szikrázó kristályüvegcsékből, amelyek jelentéktelen látomások emlékeit rejtették, és a szoba egészén körbefutó polcon sorakoztak tucatjával. (Tom a maga részéről el tudott volna képzelni eszményibb dekorációt is. Ez – emberi sorsok kivonata – túlságosan nyomasztó volt a számára, bár kétségkívül nem nyújtott utolsó látványt.)

Trelawney kényelmes, kék szövettel kárpitozott karosszékbe süppedve fogadta; pimasz, önelégült tekintettel, ami azt hivatott demonstrálni, hogy bizony számított a jövetelére – és Tom ilyenkor sose tudta eldönteni, valóban így van-e.

- Minek köszönhetem a megtiszteltetést, prefektus?

A férfi elhúzta a száját a megszólítás hallatán. Michel Trelawney lelki békéjéhez hozzátartozott, hogy havonta minimum egyszer így nevezze őt, emlékeztetve a régi, közös iskolásévekre. A Trelawney-testvérek akkor kerültek a Roxfortba, amikor ő hatodik évét kezdte, és néhány hét alatt elérték, hogy a költőpénznek küldött galleonok jelentős hányada az ő zsebükbe vándoroljon, cserébe pedig tajtékzó prefektusok lessék árgus szemekkel minden mozdulatukat.

Ablakmélyedésekben, üres tantermekben ugyanis vándorló jósdát üzemeltettek – Michelnek adottsága volt hozzá, a nővérének kitűnő színészi vénája. Túlzás lett volna azt állítani, hogy minden egyes alkalommal becsapják a kuncsaftjaikat, de kétségtelen tény volt, hogy általában azt teszik. A jövendölés tudniillik – ahogy azt éppen Michel Trelawney hangoztatta előszeretettel – nem működött gombnyomásra, bár szó se róla, ő és Sybille mindent elkövettek, hogy ezt az akadályt legyőzzék, vagy legalább elleplezzék, és szakadatlanul nyaggatták az időt – teafűvel, kártyával, kristálygömbbel –, hogy feddje fel előttük a titkait. A kozmosz azonban szeszélyes volt: hol válaszolt, hol nem.

Ha történetesen nem, Michel hallgatott, a nővére pedig szemrebbenés nélkül hazudott valamit, ám olyan homályosan és kétértelműen fogalmazott, hogy Delphoiban is megirigyelték volna, és fejet hajtanak előtte.

Így aztán a híveik meg voltak győződve róla, hogy valódi látók és mindig igazuk van, az ellentábor – a prefektusok nagyrészt – pedig ugyanolyan vehemensen állították, hogy közönséges csalók és ráadásul tolvajok is, hiszen olcsó szemfényvesztéssel kihízelgik bárki pénzét, aki hajlandó lépre menni.

Tom is ekként gondolkodott, egészen hetedév májusáig. Akkor történt, hogy a klubhelyiség felé tartva, jóval takarodó után – ő engedéllyel volt odakinn, Lumpslucknál járt –, az ifjabbik Trelawneyba botlott.

Michel az egyik ablakpárkányon ült törökülésben, a nyakában hosszú, lila sállal, amire a holdfázisokat hímezték, valamint temérdek értelmetlen krikszkrakszot, amik rúnáknak tűntek, de nem voltak azok – Tom már csak tudta.

– Vetek neked kártyát – mondta a fiú, és már ki is terítette a paklit.

Tom diadalmasan mosolygott rá. – Holnap büntetőmunkára mész.

Michelt nem törte le a bejelentés, közönyösen megvonta a vállát. – Akkor akár végig is hallgathatsz.

Ez tulajdonképpen igaz volt; Tom beletörődően, a megrögzött és felettébb türelmetlen kétkedők sóhajával támaszkodott a falnak. – Csak gyorsan. Fáradt vagyok.

Michel nem figyelt rá. Egy ideig csendben tanulmányozta a lapokat. – Kártya igazából nem is kell hozzá. Meg a többi vacak se. Azért használjuk őket, mert hitelesebbé teszik a dolgot a többiek szemében. – Hirtelen mozdulattal egy kupacba söpörte a kártyalapokat, majd az ezüstfehér éjjeli fényben fürdő parkra pillantva megszólalt. – Dumbledore hamarosan megküzd Grindelwalddal. Itt leszel a Roxfortban, mikor elbúcsúzik, ahogy Greyback barátod is és még rengetegen, idősek, gyerekek… utána véget ér a háború… Ja – folytatta élénkebben –, a gyakorlati bűbájtanon húzódj minél távolabb Maximilian Lestrange-től, mert kicsit elszabadul a Piroinitója. Feltűnés nélkül megteheted, az asztal jobb szélén ülő vizsgáztatóhoz kerülsz majd.

Nem kellett megvárnia a RAVASZ-vizsgát, hogy megbizonyosodjon Michel igazáról, már akkor és ott elhitt neki minden szót. Talán azért, mert amit mondott, annyira más természetű volt, mint a többi hallomásból ismert jóslat, mint például az, amit a húga, Sylvia kapott. (Nevezetesen, hogy kiválóra osztályozzák a bájitaltan esszéjét – ha kiérdemli. Sylvia persze meg volt győződve róla, hogy úgy van, éppen ezért igencsak elcsodálkozott, mikor meglátta a dolgozatán éktelenkedő gigászi B-t. „Kifejtetlen, nem elég megalapozott, nincs kellő tényanyag, összecsapott – magyarázta Lumpsluck rosszallóan; harcsabajsza remegett. – Ha tanul, ha megfelelően készül… bizonyára kiérdemelte volna a jobb minősítést." Tom annyit jegyzett meg nem titkolt kárörömmel, hogy ezt ő is megmondta volna, ingyen.)

A történtek ellenére a véleménye nem változott: Trelawney szemfényvesztő volt és született svindler, még ha rendelkezett is – márpedig rendelkezett – a harmadik szem adományával.

– Vetek neked kártyát – jelentette ki Michel, és az asztalt gyakorlott mozdulattal beterítette kártyalapokkal. Új pakli volt, fényes, alig használt, nem úgy, mint az a másik elrongyolódott készlet, amit Tom három évtizeddel korábban látott nála.

– Most inkább ne.

– Te tudod. Pedig érdekes dolgokat mondtam volna.

– Harryről… – kapta fel a fejét Tom reménykedve.

A másik elutasítóan intett. – Róla nem tudnék. Csak átmenetileg tartozik ehhez a világhoz. Én az időt látom – már amikor – nem a teret.

– Értem.

– Szerintem nem… Jól van, jól van – emelte fel a kezét Trelawney szabadkozva. – Miért látogattál meg?

– Vannak bizonyos fenntartásaim a Harryről szóló próféciával kapcsolatban… – Azzal elismételte, amit előző éjjel Greybacknek mondott.

Michel figyelmesen hallgatta – nagyon intenzíven és meggyőzően tudott figyelni –, aztán felismerve, hogy hosszadalmas eszmecserére számíthatnak, friss, gőzölgő teát hozatott a konyháról, és hozzálátott, hogy megválaszolja Tom tengernyi kérdését, amik időközben egyre csak szaporodtak, majd kiegészítse mindezt a saját nézeteivel a témát illetően.

Lelkiismeretesen és alaposan csinálta, így Tom, kimerülten és információktól meg elméletektől zsongó fejjel, ugyanakkor elégedetten készült távozni. Felállt az álmosítóan kényelmes karosszékből és kinyújtóztatta elgémberedett tagjait.

A nap lassan a Tiltott Rengeteg lombjavesztett fái mögé bukott, a fénye már gyenge volt, és éppolyan bronzos, mint némelyik bútor árnyalata a szobában.

– Köszönöm. Hasznos beszélgetés volt.

Michel felnevetett. – Már ezért a néhány szóért megérte.

Tom fanyar grimaszt vágott, és riposzt helyett inkább sietősen az ajtó felé indult. Közben pedig már azon töprengett, hogyan érhetné el, hogy a jóslástantól való – érthető – viszolygása ellenére, Harry is vállaljon egy könnyed délutáni csevegést a professzorral, aki bizonyára jobban el tudná magyarázni neki azt, amiről szó volt, mint ő.

A keze a kilincsen volt, mikor Trelawney utána szólt. – Hé, Tom… Szólj apádnak, hogy a hétvégén ne menjen Great Hangletonba. – A férfi rémülten bámult rá. – Semmi komoly, de azt hiszem, nem viselné jól, ha hetekre ágyhoz lenne kötve…

* * *

A Roxfort parkjának egy részét magas palánkkal kerítették körbe. Nem volt diák, akinek a tekintete a kviddicsstadion vagy az üvegházak felé menet ne tévedt volna az unalmas deszkafalra, és bizonyára nem akadt volna, aki nem próbál átkukucskálni a réseken, ha James Potter és Perselus Piton nem terjesztik el már az első napon, hogy nem érdemes – a szemük körül díszelgő monokli pedig különös nyomatékot adott a szavaiknak.

Harrynek szabad bejárása volt a bűvös határon túlra – szigorúan Rodolphus társaságában –, ám erről (bölcsen) mélyen hallgatott. Minden másnap kimentek és körbesétálták a területet, szorosan a kerítés mentén haladva. Rodolphus olyankor komoly volt és néha elégedetten bólogatott. Harrynek – szégyellte – gőze sem volt, mit is kéne figyelnie, mindenesetre, hogy ne tűnjön kontárnak a többi ott dolgozó varázsló előtt, igyekezett utánozni a másikat.

– Nem jöttél még rá, mit csinálunk, igaz? – kérdezte Rod bujkáló mosollyal, három nappal az első próba előtt.

Harry zavarba jött. – Kellett volna? – érdeklődött óvatosan.

– Tulajdonképpen nem. Azt viszont vártam, hogy faggatni kezdesz – jegyezte meg Rodolphus félig rosszallóan, félig csalódottan.

– Ó… – lehelte Harry. – Szóval… megbuktam a vizsgán?

– Ha vizsgának szánom, akkor csúnyán elhasalsz – biztosította a másik nagy' komolyan.

Harry, hogy kiköszörülje a csorbát, hízelegve, alázatosan pislogott rá. – Rod, elárulnád, mi folyik itt?

Természetesen elárulta, elvégre szemlátomást jobban szeretett volna eldicsekedni vele, mint amennyire Harry furdalta a kíváncsiság. – Erdőt telepítünk.

– Miféle erdőt?

– Gonoszat – felelte Rodolphus ördögi vigyorral, és intett, hogy induljanak tovább. A hegyek felől csípős szél süvített, egyre erősödve, mióta odakint jártak, és a fiatalembernek nyilvánvalóan nem fűlött a foga ahhoz, hogy sokáig időzzön a parkban, ezért nem is szívesen nyújtotta volna a szükségesnél hosszabbra az ellenőrző sétát.

Mire befejezve a kört a kapuhoz értek, Rod is végzett Harry beavatásával. Ennek eredményeként a fiú arcán ugyanaz az elvetemült, várakozó mosoly ült – Harry úgy érezte lassan oda is fagyott a hidegben –, mint az övén, mióta beszélni kezdett.

A kijáratot két tekintélyes méretű szekér állta el előlük – egyszerű, mugliféle tákolmányok voltak, és mivel Harry, aki olykor-olykor a borús, ónszürke égre pillantott, nem látta elsuhanni őket a fejük felett, valószínűleg Roxmorts felől érkeztek, a földúton zötykölődve, mugli módon. Az egyetlen, ami arra utalt, hogy a mágusnépség használatában vannak, az eléjük fogott két jólmegtermett, szárnyas paripa volt – tiszteletet parancsolóak, mint amik a Beauxbatons hintóját vontatták, bár robusztusabbak és nem olyan kecsesek.

Az addig a közelben ügyködő varázslók odasereglettek, és szorgalmasan láttak neki az újabb feladatnak: a szekerekről nagy faládák tucatjait rakodták le; a ládák pedig izegtek-mozogtak, dübörögtek, egymást gerjesztve, szüntelenül. Egészen olyan volt, mint…

– A mumusok – jelentette ki Harry kissé döbbenten. (Talán a mennyiség lepte meg, talán az, hogy az alig egy perce emlegetett lények egyszerre csak ott vannak az orra előtt.)

– Brávó! – ütötte össze a tenyerét Rod. – Bár, hadd jegyezzem meg, így már könnyű dolgod volt. Végre megérkeztek – sóhajtotta elégedetten, de aztán eszébe juthatott valami, mert bosszúsan összeráncolta a szemöldökét –, igazság szerint tegnapelőttre ígérték a szállítmányt…

– Nem mindegy magának, Mister? – szólt oda neki unottan az egyik bakon ülő férfi. Nem nézett rájuk, a próba majdani helyszínét pásztázta a tekintetével. Ugyanolyan keveset érthetett meg az ott folyó munkából, mint Harry, de őt ez nyilvánvalóan cseppet sem feszélyezte; lustán rágcsálta a szájából lógó pipa végét. – Itt lesznek, amikor idehozzuk, nem megmondtam? Hát itt is vannak, tessék.

Rod erre csak legyintett, és visszafordult Harryhez – elismerésre vágyott. – Hálásak lehetnek nekünk – szónokolt büszkén. – Összefogdostuk jóformán az összes Angliában fellelhető mumust.

– Mi fogdostuk össze maguknak, én meg a gyerekeim… és a sógorom – javította ki a férfi közönyösen. – És őszintén szólva a galleonok csörgése forróbb hálálkodásra késztet minket, mint a dögök eltűnése azokat a vaksi muglikat. Merthogy mi tudjuk, mit nyerünk, ők meg, mielőtt észbe kapnának, találnak mást, amitől ijedezhetnek. Tehát? Hol a fizetség?

Rodolphus fancsali képpel mérlegelte a dolgot. – Persze, máris. – A férfi elégedetten mormogott, úgy tűnt, most először alakul valami igazán a kedvére valóan. – Segédem!

Harry összerezzent, és aggodalmasan sandított Rodra. (Attól félt, a másik őt szalajtja el, hogy hozza le a rendelkezésére bocsátott szoba-irodában felejtett pénzeszsákocskát.)

– Mára végeztünk – mondta ehelyett Rodolphus nagylelkűen. – Menj nyugodtan.

Harry szinte eliszkolt – most, hogy lehetett –, de nem sokkal arrébb, még látótávolságon belül megállt, félig-meddig egy vastag fatörzs mögé húzódva. Elhatározta, hogy megvárja, míg a szekerek útra kelnek – csak hogy lássa a röptüket.


	21. Zöld

A Tusa első próbája mutáns mumusokkal - mert itt ők sem egészen úgy működnek, mint Harry világában -, és nem túl részletesen, némi előzménnyel fűszerezve: a mardekáros Blackek virrasztanak, a Griffendél-klubhelyiségébe pillantva pedig magyarázatot nyer a fejezet címe.

A jogok továbbra is Rowlingéi. :-)

* * *

21. fejezet: Zöld

Regulus a klubhelyiség kanapéján hevert, az arcát egy nagy, élénkzöld párnába fúrva, és nyöszörgött az álmosságtól. Narcissa az egyik karfán ücsörgött, összefont karokkal, unottan lóbálva a lábát. Nem hallatszott más nesz, csak a fahasábok lusta ropogása a kandalló lassan kihunyó tűzében, és Bellatrix papucsainak surrogása a kövezeten.

A lány fel-le masírozott, és sóhajtozott vagy csak az ajkát harapdálta – eleinte próbálkozott a körömrágással is (pedig ez soha nem volt szokása, még gyerekkorában sem), de miután Narcissa, aki akkor még éberebb volt és így fürge is, rávágott a kezére, inkább abbahagyta.

– Ez nem igazság – nyafogta Regulus elnyújtva az utolsó szó magánhangzóit. – Sirius persze aludhat.

– Ha ő is mardekáros lenne, mérget vehetsz rá, hogy ugyanúgy iderángattam volna, mint téged – biztosította Narcissa.

– De nem mardekáros – sziszegte a fiú. – A feltételes mód pedig nem vigasztal.

– Bella mellett kell lennünk, hogy támogassuk. Ez a kötelességünk.

– Akkor lőjünk ki rá egy _Stupor_t – javasolta Regulus. – Azzal többet segítenénk, mint a virrasztással.

Narcissa ezúttal őt ütötte meg, bár onnan, ahol ült, csak a kisfiú lábát érte el. (Úgy tűnt, igencsak verekedős kedvében van.)

Bellatrix megtorpant, és töprengve nézett az unokaöccsére, aki ezt természetesen nem láthatta. – Később talán még megkérlek rá.

– Ne butáskodj, Bella! – ripakodott rá Narcissa türelmét vesztve. – Olyan kótyagosan térnél utána magadhoz, mint akit egy troll csapott kupán, és sajnos ugyanez a hatás vonatkozik az altatófőzetekre is.

– Igaz… - Bellatrix elfoglalta a kanapé másik karfáját, felhúzta és átkarolta a lábait, az állát pedig a térdére támasztotta. – Csak olyan jó lenne aludni egy kicsit a próba előtt… De hát mit csináljak, úgy mégis? Számoljak törpegolymókokat?

– A muglik bárányokkal szokták – jegyezte meg Regulus.

Narcissa töprengve érintette az ujját az ajkához. – Kétlem, hogy az állat fajtája lenne a lényeg… Esetleg bűvölök neked egy játékmacit – ajánlotta felvidulva.

– Kösz, nem – morogta a nővére.

– JÁTÉKMACI! – bődült el Regulus – Bellatrix kis híján lebucskázott az ülőhelyéről ijedtében –, és igyekezett úgy fordulni, hogy a két lányra nézhessen.

– Teljesen meg vagy húzatva? – méltatlankodott Narcissa. – Az előbb a szádat is alig bírtad kinyitni, akkor most minek kiabálsz?

A fiú rá se hederített. – Már korábban is akartam szólni – mondta Bellának –, rögtön a kiválasztásod után… hallottam valamit a durmstrangosoktól Nadiával kapcsolatban. Valószínűleg nem sok hasznát veszed, de azért jobb, ha tudsz róla… Szóval, Nadia animágus. Medvévé képes alakulni, jegesmedvévé egész pontosan.

Bellatrix falfehérre sápadt, és inkább lecsusszant a karfáról az unokaöccse mellé – ott mégiscsak biztonságosabb volt.

– Nos akkor, reméljük nem halfogás lesz a próba – jegyezte meg Narcissa gonoszkodva, ám a nevetése meglehetősen reszketegre sikeredett.

* * *

– Nem is tudom, James. – Sirius oldalra billentett fejjel tanulmányozta az asztalra kiterített sálat. Hunyorgatott is hozzá, hátha úgy másképp fest, de nem… – Nekem ez nem tűnik zöldnek.

James kissé hisztérikus mozdulattal túrt a hajába (ez idestova a hatodik kudarca volt). – Megmondtam, hogy ne várj tökéletes eredményt.

Remus elgondolkodva biggyesztette az ajkát. – Ez nemhogy nem tökéletes, még a kábé jótól is rendkívül távol van, már meg ne sértődj!

James viszont igenis megsértődött. Ledobta a pálcáját, és összefont karral huppant le a fotelbe (az átváltoztatás kényes, nagy koncentrációt igénylő műveletét állva próbálta elvégezni, homlokráncolva a célpont – Sirius sálja – fölé hajolva). – Ha annyira értetek hozzá, csináljátok meg ti! – fröcsögte.

– Senki nem vonja kétségbe, hogy transzformációból utolérhetetlen vagy – hízelgett Peter. – De ez nem… ez akkor sem… – Egyre jobban feszengett; szinte már vicsorgott kínjában. – Láttál te már zöldet? Tudod, mint a fű, a fák koronája, Rita Vitrol ocsmány papucsa vagy… Hé, Lily! – A lány, aki egy közeli asztalnál olvasgatott kérdőn pillantott fel. – Vagy, mint Lily szeme… és Harryé, vele talán többet is beszéltünk mostanság. Na most, szerinted ez – felemelte a sálat, és James orra alá nyomta – hasonlít?

– Nem – dörmögte James a puha anyagba, majd miután Peter elégedetten visszahúzta a kezét, prüszkölve köpdöste ki az apró pamutszálakat.

– Nincs más hátra, hozzáértőbb személy segítségét kell kérni – jelentette ki Sirius.

– Vagyis?

– Egy felsőbb évesét, természetesen. – Sirius megmarkolta a sálat, és győzelmi zászlóként maga után húzva odamasírozott a kandalló előtt ücsörgő hatodévesekhez. – Frank, kérhetnék egy szívességet?

Frank Longbottom elhúzta a száját egy pillanatra, aztán nagylelkűen bólintott. – Várj! – emelte fel a kezét – mert Sirius rögtön mondta volna –, és csettintett. – Tollat, papírt! Oké, kinek kell és micsoda? De ezúttal előre kell fizetned, mert a magam kiadásaira is alig van pénzem.

– Mi? – bámult rá Sirius meghökkenve. – Ja, nem, nem vásárlás, másról van szó. Át tudnád ezt varázsolni zöld-ezüstre? – nyújtotta a sálat a fiú felé.

– Naná – bólintott Frank magabiztosan, miközben alaposabban is szemügyre vette a ruhadarabot. – Mitől lett ilyen undorító színe?

James ezt hallva úgy mordult fel, mint valami dühös kutya. – Az zöld, vagyis olyasmi…

– Ez ugyan nem – vitatkozott Frank, aztán a térdére terítette a sálat. – Minek neked ilyen ál-mardekáros holmi?

– Ez egy gesztus Bella felé – húzta ki magát Sirius méltóságteljesen. – Így akarjuk jelezni neki, hogy szorítunk és lélekben vele vagyunk.

– És miért nem kérted el mondjuk Narcissáét?

Sirius sértődötten fonta össze a karját. – Mert Cissy lány. Nem hordok női ruhát – jelentette ki önérzetesen.

– De hát ezek csak sálak! – emlékeztette Peter. – Ugyanolyanok.

– Akkor az öcsédét – vetette fel Alice, Frank barátnője.

– Regulus kisebb nálam.

– Sálak, Sirius – ismételte Peter végtelen türelemmel –, közönséges, roxforti sálak, egy méretben készülnek, egy fazonban. Különben is, mindössze pár centi van köztetek. A múltkor úgy néztem, Reg magasabb Jamesnél…

James felvonyított mérgében.

– Kész is – jelentette Frank. – Gyerekjáték volt. – Odanyújtotta a sálat Siriusnak, de nem eresztette el, hanem töprengve, a homlokát ráncolva meredt rá. – Egyébként ez egész jó ötlet… – Sirius, aki feladta, hogy megpróbálja kirángatni szerencsétlen, megviselt ruhadarabot az idősebb fiú markából, dühösen szusszantva lépett hátrébb. Frank nem figyelt rá, a körülötte állókhoz fordult: – A tiéteket ne változtassam át? Vagy bárki másét? – kérdezte ezúttal fennhangon. – Természetes, hogy az egész Roxfort Bellatrixnak szurkol…

– Hát azért Nadia… – kezdte az egyik évfolyamtársa szégyenlős mosollyal, Frank azonban ingerülten beléfojtotta a szót.

– Mondom az egész Roxfort _Bellának_… – Ezúttal senki nem merészelt vitatkozni. – Így látná, hogy mind _teljes szívvel_ mellette állunk. Tudod, hogy értettem, édes – tette hozzá sietve, mikor Alice sértődötten távolabb húzódott tőle.

A lány nem is számíthatott egyéb engesztelésre, mert rövidesen a Griffendél-ház valamennyi tagja ott sorakozott Frank előtt, sálakat, kesztyűket és süvegeket szorongatva…

Így történt, hogy a három bajnokot a zsúfolásig telt stadionba lépve, zöld-ezüst tenger fogadta, amiből csak itt-ott tűntek ki a durmstrangosok fekete és a beauxbatons-osok selyemkék szigetei. Bella máris jobban érezte magát, de csak egy pillanatra – addig viszont a szíve szárnyalt, és ismét könnyű feladatnak tűnt a légzés –, aztán a torkát szorongató gombóc visszatért.

* * *

Denem nem árult el túlságosan sokat azt illetően, mi is vár rájuk a fák között. A beszéde érdemi részét voltaképpen össze lehetett foglalni annyival, hogy „íme, itt ez az erdő, menjetek be, aztán gyertek ki a másik végén, útközben pedig tegyétek, amit jónak láttok".

A bemenni részt viszonylag zökkenőmentesen sikerült végrehajtani, de Philippe határozottsága abban a pillanatban elszállt, hogy a baljóslatú, sötét fák eltompították a közönség zsivaját, és a világ homályba borult különös, ködből és árnyékból szőtt lombkoronáik alatt. A fiú tanácstalanul toporgott, próbálta kitalálni, merre is volna a legokosabb indulnia. Előre természetesen, ez tűnt a legkézenfekvőbbnek, de mégis… Gyanította, hogy ebben a varázserdőben a nyílegyenesnek látszó út is éppolyan viszontagságos és hosszadalmas, mint bármely másik.

Végül mélyet sóhajtott, és találomra nekivágott az egyik ösvénynek. Kövek csikorogtak a csizmája alatt, apró gallyacskák roppantak el, ahogy rájuk taposott. A szíve a torkában dobogott; minden neszre riadtan kapta oldalra a tekintetét, támadásra számítva, míg rá nem jött, hogy ismét csak ő okozta a zajt. Mivel egyre nevetségesebbnek érezte ezt a viselkedést, megemberelte magát, és bátrabb léptekkel haladt előre.

Semmi, semmi, semmi, hosszú perceken keresztül. Philippe aggodalma és balsejtelme nőttön-nőtt, mindazonáltal iparkodott kihasználni ezt a gyanús békét, hogy minél előrébb jusson, mielőtt lecsapna rá valami… Nos, valami egyelőre ismeretlen veszedelem.

– Nahát, Philippe! – Az egyik fa mögül Eugene vigyorgott rá gúnyosan (úgy kukucskált ki a göcsörtös törzs takarásából, mintha csak bújócskáznának). – Miért is nem lepett meg, hogy mindenáron jelentkezni akartál? Na és az, hogy a Serleg téged választott? Egyértelmű volt a legelső perctől. Hiszen tökéletes vagy, mindenki mindig téged választ. Sőt, akár már azt is hozzátehetjük: _minden_ téged választ. Milyen érzés mondd? Diadalmas? Boldoggá tesz? Tudod, én nem tapasztalhatom meg. Éppen miattad nem…

– Mi vagy te? Mumus? – érdeklődött Philippe rosszkedvűen, miközben elszántan trappolt tovább a hepehupás talajon.

– Csalódtam volna, ha nem jössz rá elsőre. – A mumus kuncogva zárkózott fel mellé. – Nem akarsz velem beszélgetni? Persze sosem akarsz, miért pont most tennél kivételt.

– Igaz, miért is? – kérdezte a fiú filozofikus hangon. – Te nem az öcsém vagy, egyáltalán semmi közöd nincsen hozzá.

– Nana, bratyó, lassan a testtel! Mindaz vagyok, amit a testvéredben látsz, amit gondolsz róla. Az emlékeidből táplálkozom… az érzéseidből.

– Tűnj innen!

– Hjaj, jaj! – sóhajtott a mumus sajnálkozva. – Ilyen könnyű összezavarni? Nem a „tűnj innen" a varázsszó. De nehogy már én mondjam meg.

– Akkor maradj, felőlem.

– Hát jó, csak mert ennyire szépen kérsz, ilyen szívhez szólóan: _Comikulissimus_! És képzelj hozzá valami vicceset. – Philippe azonban nem fogott rá pálcát, még csak felé se pillantott. – Na mi az? Mi a baj? – gügyögte a mumus. – Nem akarsz nevetségessé tenni? Hisz' annyiszor elkövetted már, és meg se kottyant. Mármint neked… Mire vársz?

– Egyre kevésbé alakítod jól a szerepet, mumus – figyelmeztette a másik zordan.

– Tudod, én is tekerhettem volna mardekáros sálat a nyakam köré. Vagy húzhattam volna kucsmát durmstrangos módra. Hiszen miért ne hirdetném, amire vágyom: hogy veszíts, hogy megszégyenülj… hogy végre engem is észrevegyenek.

Philippe nem válaszolt, csak grimaszra húzta a száját.

– Mi lesz már? Mondd, hogy arra úgysincs esélyem, hogy ha fakul is a ragyogásod, az enyém akkor is semmi lesz. Hogy nem csak nálad vagyok értéktelenebb, hogy kevesebb vagyok mindenkinél, egy nevetséges kis törpe… Mondjad már! – üvöltötte egészen közelről.

– Te tényleg elég nevetséges vagy – jelentette ki Philippe szárazon. – Eugene meg majd megnő, apára ütött, ő se volt magasabb az ő korában. Egyébként… sose beszélne úgy, mint te az előbb. Úgyhogy akár be is foghatnád. Hatni ezzel nem tudsz rám, legfeljebb idegesítesz.

– Az is valami – vont vállat a mumus komoly képpel.

Philippe ebben a pillanatban lépett bele az első csapdába. (A csapdák a Rejtélyügyi Főosztály néhány vállalkozó szellemű és kellő mennyiségű szabadidővel megáldott munkatársának találmányai, tulajdonképpen afféle „becsomagolt" bűbájok voltak, amiket a megfelelő katalizátor – jelen esetben az emberi érintés – indított be. Az őket alkotó kis csapat vicces kedvű vezetője Tréfi-projektnek nevezte a munkájukat – Rodolphus azután se tudta kellőképpen értékelni a poént, hogy hosszas küszködés árán elmagyarázták neki, így többnyire inkább csak zsörtölődött miatta.)

A lustán gomolygó, leheletfinom köd összesűrűsödött Philippe lábai körül, és alig engedte mozdulni.

A mumus lekuporodott egy mohos szikladarabra. – Milyen? – érdeklődött vidáman.

– Mintha sebes sodrású folyóban evickélnék – szűrte a fiú a fogai közt.

A mumus erre jókedvűen kuncogott; kétségtelenül élvezte a látványt.

Philippe feladta a kilátástalan küzdelmet, és vékony kristályfiolát halászott elő a zsebéből. A mumus összehúzott szemmel, ellenségesen figyelte a kéken derengő bájitalt.

– Az meg mi?

– Mindjárt megtudod, ne türelmetlenkedj! – Pár másodperccel azután, hogy felhajtotta az üvegcse tartalmát, Philippe áttetszővé vált, akár egy kísértet – csak színesben –, vagy mint a hologramok bizonyos mugli filmekben. A köd nem akadályozta többé – és a tekergőző gyökerek, az alattomosan megbújó, éles kövek sem –, könnyedén sétált, szinte siklott a fák között.

A mumus leugrott a szikláról, és bosszankodva követte. – Zseniális, mondhatom – mormogta az orra alatt.

– Ugye, hogy az? – Philippe végre nyeregben érezte magát. A tekintetével épp azt kutatta, vajon melyik irányban ritkulnak a fák, és várja a kivezető út.

A mumus figyelmét ezzel szemben egy aranyló villanás vonta magára. – Csak az a gond, hogy a szellemkezek nem igazán alkalmasak cikesz-fogásra…

Philippe megpördült, elriasztva a szemtelenül éppen mögötte lebegő labdácskát. – Mit hablatyolsz? – De amint kiejtette a kérdést, már ő is látta: körös-körül a fák vetette árnyékban, cikeszek repdestek; apró, törékeny szárnyaik csattogtak a nehéz levegőben. – Meg kéne fognom őket?

– Semmi sem véletlenül került ebbe az erdőbe – felelte a mumus kitérően. – Kénytelen leszel feladni az anyagtalanságot, bármilyen kényelmes, mert súlyos pontok múlhatnak ezeken a muris kis gömbökön.

– Gondolod? – pislogott Philippe bizonytalanul.

– Rosszabb: te gondolod, én pusztán közvetítem.

Sajnos így volt. Nem mondhatott le a pontokról, amit a cikeszek esetleg értek, ezért hát sóhajtva kotort elő egy újabb üvegcsét. Az ellenszer tulajdonképpen gomolygó sápadtzöld füst volt, nem meginni kellett – egy afféle művelettel a szellem-Philippe nem is boldogult volna –, hanem beszippantani.

– Vigyázz, egy lélegzetvételnyi se vesszen kárba! – szólt oda a mumus, és várakozóan figyelte, hogy múlik el apránként az előző bájital hatása.

A testetlenség összességében nem hozott sok előnyt; Philippe morcosan araszolt tovább, szakadatlanul a dühítően néma erdőt fürkészve, ám a cikeszek most, hogy lehetősége lett volna a kezébe kaparintania őket, széles ívben elkerülték. Ráadásul a köd további trükköket is tartogatott…

Philippe felállt egy a fehér gomolygásból kimagasló kőre, és épp azt latolgatta, a törékenynek tetsző faágak elbírnák-e a súlyát, valamint még ha netán úgy is van, érdemes-e megkockáztatnia, hogy a fákra kapaszkodva haladjon tovább.

– Ó, kérlek, próbáld meg! – unszolta a mumus gonosz vigyorral.

– Meggyőztél, hogy ne tegyem. – Philippe óvatosan lépett vissza a földre, igyekezett ugyanazt a helyet kitapintani, ahol az imént állt, de nem vigyázott eléggé.

A köd tükörsima jégpáncéllá szilárdult, mire Philippe alól kiszaladt a lába, és a fiú a hátára vágódott. A mumus ennek láttán a hasát markolászva összegörnyedt, kárörvendő kacagásától zengett az erdő.

* * *

Nadia nem sokat teketóriázott, amint az első mumus az útjába toppant villogó szemű farkas képében, végrehajtotta az animágus transzformációt. (Ebben persze nem hidegvér és számítás vezette, egyszerűen csak halálra rémült, ami kifejezetten jót tett a mumushorda önbecsülésének Philippe akadékoskodása után.) A fenséges jegesmedve aztán vidáman galoppozott keresztül az erdőn – míg bele nem futott a mágikus csapdák egyikébe.

Akkor azonban egycsapásra olyan sötét lett körülötte, mint amikor minden fényt kioltanak egy ablaktalan szobában. Nadia futólag eltűnődött rajta, hogy talán okosabb lenne visszavedlenie emberré – mert ki tudja, mi bújik meg a sötétség mélyén –, végül mégis maradt az állatalaknál. Ha varázsolni így nem is tudott, négy ormótlan mancson járni messze biztonságosabb volt, mint két ingatag emberlábon. Tapogatózva, meg-megcsúszva, elbotolva haladt előre – és még így is gyors volt.

Másképp érzékelte az időt most, hogy ő bóklászott az erdőben, de egészen biztosra vette, hogy nem teketóriázik annyit, mint Philippe tette egy ostoba mumus miatt. Egyre inkább felbátorodott, és megszaporázta a lépteit, elvégre, a csapdákat így se, úgy se kerülheti el, ráléphet valamelyikre minden óvatosság ellenére is, hiszen ki tudja, mi rejti a fenyegetést: egy nagyobb kavics, egy száraz ág, vagy egy fűcsomó…

A sötétség lassan oszladozni kezdett, vagy a szeme szokott hozzá… Nem, ezt a lehetőséget elvetette, biztos volt benne, hogy a varázslat ereje csökken, és abban is, hogy azért csökken, mert ő közeledik az erdő széléhez. Sőt, mintha a fák is ritkultak volna, már amennyire ezt ki tudta venni a félhomályban a szemét erőltetve.

Már-már azt hitte, baj nélkül megússza az egész kalandot, és a Tusa első próbájára úgy emlékezhet majd vissza, mint egy többé-kevésbé kellemes sétára, mikor a talaj megremegett a mancsai alatt, és messze hangzó, mély dübörgés verte fel az erdő csendjét.

A föld hullámokat vetett, egyre hevesebbeket és magasabbakat, ide-oda dobálva a tehetetlen medvét. Nadia igyekezett talpon maradni, de amikor egy csöppet arrébb lépett, hogy kiegyensúlyozza magát, megcsúszott, a következő hullám pedig a levegőbe dobta és hátra, egyenesen neki egy fának, ami reccsenve tört ketté.

Nem érzékelte, pontosan mennyi idő telt el, de úgy gondolta, egy-két perc lehetett, mire a hullámzás elcsitult. Addig meg sem próbált feltápászkodni, csak hevert, és hagyta, hogy a föld kedvére játsszon vele, hadd emelje újra és újra a magasba… Most jól esett a mozdulatlanság és a nyugalom, ráadásul megbizonyosodhatott arról is, helyesen feltételezte, hogy a cél közelében jár. Az eget már nem feddte el előle olyan tökéletesen a fák koronája, a szinte csupasz ágak közt átderengett a decemberi ág halványkékje.

Mindjárt – bíztatta magát –, mindjárt felpattan és kicammog az erdőből, első lesz, ez kétségtelen, hiszen képtelenség, hogy Bellatrix Black gyorsabb legyen nála. És ekkor vette észre: csillámlások a levegőben, apró, fürge, szemtelen ki labdácskák.

Nadia keservesen felnyögött. Nem kviddicsezett, nem is volt nagy rajongója a sportnak, de annyit azért tudott: a cikeszek arra valók, hogy elkapják őket.

* * *

Bellatrix lélegzetvisszafojtva, megilletődve indult meg a sötéten ásító erdő felé. A közönség, alkalmazkodva hozzá, néma csendben, pisszenés nélkül várt. Bella nem hallott mást, csak az apró kövek ropogását a talpa alatt, és valami tompa zúgást – a vér dübörgését a fülében. Felemelő, ünnepélyes pillanat volt… egészen addig, míg Sirius a lelátón el nem rikkantotta magát: – HAJRÁ, BELLA!

Bella hálás, bár kissé reszketeg mosolyt küldött abba az irányba, ahol a hang alapján a fiút sejtette, aztán elszántan sétált tovább, mígnem a fák homálya őt is elnyelte, ahogy órákkal korábban a versenytársait.

Minden rosszra és kínszenvedésre felkészülve vágott neki az erdőnek. Igaz, hogy Nadia viszonylag kevéssel megúszta, Philippe viszont az út tekintélyes részét négykézláb kúszva tette meg, ráadásul azt a fránya, locsogó mumust is el kellett közben viselnie. A nézők persze mindössze annyit láttak, hogy a lény Eugene Delacour alakját öltötte fel, de hogy miről beszélt Philippe-pel, vagy Philippe-nek azt nem hallhatták.

Bella ugyan megértette – vagy úgy vélekedett, megérti – Philippe miért nem tüntette el a mumust, bár egészen biztos volt benne, hogy ő lelkiismeretfurdalás nélkül elintézné, akármelyik rokona képében toppanjon eléje. Nem mintha el tudta volna képzelni, hogy Narcissának, vagy Siriusnak, vagy egy másik Blacknek köze van az ő legnagyobb félelméhez, azonban az igazat megvallva azt sem tudta, mi lehet az a bizonyos félelem.

Aranyszínű villanást vett észre a szeme sarkából. Oda sem nézve nyúlt ki, és ragadta meg a cikeszt; ehhez legalább értett – ha medvévé változni nem is tudott, hogy megkönnyítse a saját dolgát –, és a labdácska amúgy is meglehetősen lassú repülésre volt beállítva ahhoz képest, ahogy a meccseken használtak cikáztak.

Magabiztosan ment tovább, azt ismételgetve némán, hogy bármi jöjjön is, megbirkózik vele. Ám – ha valóban nem is ijedt meg – igencsak meglepődött, mikor idősebb mása sétált vele szemben a fák homályában.

– Te? Te vagy a legnagyobb félelmem? – bámult a mumusra elképedve. – Ne is haragudj, de téged bűbáj nélkül is könnyedén kinevetlek.

A mumus jóindulatúan mosolygott rá. – Mielőtt hozzákezdenél, azért töprengj el rajtam egy percre.

– Sajnálom, nincs rá időm. Épp egy próba közepén tartok, tudod…

– Hogyne tudnám. Mindig épp valaminek a közepén tartasz, és sosincs időd másra. Ennek természetesen meglesznek a következményei a jövőben. Jók és rosszak egyaránt. – Miközben beszélt a hajába ősz tincsek vegyültek, és a bőre egyre ráncosodott.

Bellatrix elkapott még egy cikeszt, és csak azután felelt. – Hatalmasat tévedsz, ha azt hiszed, félek attól, hogy megöregszem.

– Hatalmasat tévedsz, ha szerinted azt hiszem, ettől félsz. Ismerlek – kuncogott a mumus. – Nem maga a tény a gond, hanem a mód. Az, hogyan öregszel meg.

Bella azon tűnődött, hogyan is tehetné nevetségessé önmagát. Siriusnak persze lett volna javaslata százszámra, ebben nem kételkedett, csakhogy a fiú most nem volt itt, így egyedül kellett boldogulnia.

– Elértél mindent, amire vágytál – jelentette ki az idős Bella büszkén. – Persze magányos vagy, de hát az nem ár érte, igaz?

Bellatrix dühösen lendítette a kezét a magasba, és mikor visszahúzta, újabb cikeszet vergődött a markában kétségbeesetten. – Én nem leszek magányos. Egyszerűen azért, mert nem akarom.

– Ez nem kizárólag rajtad múlik.

– Fogadunk? – morogta a lány ádáz vigyorral, aztán a mumusra szegezte a pálcáját. – _Comikulissimus_!

* * *

Bella körül cudar hóvihar tombolt. Ezüst-arany villanásokat látott mindenütt, de honnan tudhatta volna, melyik cikesz, és melyiket okozzák az örvénylő pelyhek? Elveszetten forgolódott, a hideg csípte az arcát és az örvénylő hó úgy mart ezerszer is bőrébe, mint megannyi apró szilánk. Elege volt: ellenséges, erőszakos fák szaggatták meg a ruháját, kövek gördültek tucatszám köréje, hogy csapdába ejtsék, gyökerek nyúltak ki a földből alattomosan, hogy elgáncsolják, a haja megpörkölődött, és elvesztette az egyik csizmáját, mikor egy semmiből termett lápon gázolt át. Ráadásul a mumus-Bellák percnyi nyugtot sem hagytak neki, hiába zúdította rájuk mindazt az otromba tréfát, amit csak ki bírt ötleni.

Az egyetlen, ami elégedettséggel tölthette el a zsebeit lehúzó cikesztömeg volt. Elhatározta ugyanis, hogy ha már gyors nem lehet, minél alaposabban végzi el a feladatot. Elvégre ki tudhatja, mennyi pontot ér egy-egy cikesz? Valamennyit bizonyára, így pedig behozhatja az esetleges hátrányát, és – de ebben alig-alig mert reménykedni – megelőzheti a versenytársait.

Mindenesetre a cikeszek itt köröztek, nyilván nem véletlenül. És hol máshol lenne egy cikesz helye, ha nem egy fogó kezében?

Lépett egyet, mire a következő pillanatban elcsitult a szél zúgása, a kavargó hópelyhek pedig lehulltak, finom, csillogó szőnyeget borítva a földre. Ez semmi jót nem jelenthetett, Bellatrix legalábbis így érezte, és ami egy szívdobbanással később történt, őt igazolta. Recsegő hang hallatszott, mint amikor meghasad a vizek jégpáncélja, és Bella lába alatt beszakadt a föld.

Még időben sikerült megkapaszkodnia, mielőtt belegurult volna a jégtáblák alatt háborgó tóba. Az ujjai azonban hamar elgémberedtek, nem maradt hát több vesztegetni való ideje. Immár csak félkézzel fogódzkodva lógott a hullámok billegtette jégtáblán – félő volt egy haragosabb lökés átfordítja azt a másik oldalára, vele együtt. A másik kezével a pálcája után kotorászott, amit az övére erősítve viselt, ám épp csak sikerült megmarkolnia, mikor az ujjai engedtek a hidegnek és a fájdalomnak, ő pedig a vízbe pottyant. Az utolsó, amit látott a parton sorjázó fák homályos vonala volt valahol a messzeségben…

Aztán már csak a lenti fekete, fagyos némaság maradt, ami körülfonta és azzal fenyegetett, hogy nemcsak a testét, a gondolatait is megbénítja… Bella ezt nem hagyhatta, lázasan kereste a menekülés útját, és az jutott eszébe: akármilyen átkozott, bűbájos tó is ez, valahol a mélyben véget kell érnie.

Nehézkes köröket írt le a pálcájával, hívva odalentről az iszapos földet, a köveket, és végre, mikor a karja már alig mozdult, a tó gyomrából oszlop tört felfelé, amin megvethette a lábát, és ami a felszínre vitte őt.

* * *

Narcissa és az unokaöccsei lementek a bajnokok sátraihoz, hogy Bellával együtt várják ki az eredményhirdetést, és mindenesetre már előre gratuláljanak neki, hiszen akárhogy is pontoznak a bírák, szép teljesítményt nyújtott. De úgy alakult, hogy még messze nem lelkendezték ki magukat kellőképpen, mikor egy újabb látogató érkezése beléjük fagyasztotta a szót: Rodolphus Lestrange toppant a sátorba, és határozott léptekkel egyenesen Bellatrixhoz sétált.

– Gondoltam, megosztom veletek, a státuszukból adódóan szükségképpen jóval elfogulatlanabb szemlélők miként ítélik meg az erdőbeli alakításotokat.

A bírákra célzott természetesen – ez a körülményes megfogalmazás ellenére is világos volt mindannyiuknak. Bella izgatottan fészkelődni kezdett, és lerázta a válláról Narcissa kezét. Rodolphus azonban meg sem mukkant örökkévalóságnak tűnő másodpercekig, így kénytelen volt a lány noszogatni, hogy beszéljen végre. – Rod…?

A fiú végignézett az egybegyűltek feszülten figyelő arcán, aztán elmosolyodott – nem bíztatóan, de legalább nem is sajnálkozva. – Senki nem nyújtotta kiemelkedő teljesítményt – vágott bele, Sirius viszont rögtön félbe is szakította.

– Miket beszélsz?! Bella fenomenális volt!

Narcissa és Regulus döbbenettől kikerekedett szemmel bámultak rá, holott aznap annyi jelét adta már az unokanővére iránti őszinte elkötelezettségének, hogy igazán nem kellett volna meglepődniük.

– Persze, hogy az volt – legyintett Rodolphus mérgesen –, de többiek is.

– Áruló patkány – sziszegte Sirius, és durcásan összefonta a karjait.

– Hagyd a „lelkiismeretesen pártatlan bennfentes vagyok" szöveget – szólt rá Narcissa is türelmetlenül. – Azt mondd inkább: megvan az eredmény?

Rod bólintott. – Igen, Denem pár perc múlva bejelenti. Jut is eszembe: súgni jöttem – vigyorodott el cinkosan.

Bella ezt hallva megdermedt, és idegesen pislogott a fiúra. Miért nem mondta már előbb, hogy ilyen tudás birtokában van, miért nem kezdte rögtön ezzel? Mindegy, a lényeg, hogy most hajlandó elárulni. Igaz ugyan, hogy csak egy picivel korábban a hivatalos kihirdetésnél, de az is valami.

– Nadia volt a leggyorsabb, ez nem is vitás, viszont a cikeszekről elfelejtkezett, és mivel nem akart visszamenni a sűrűbe, az erdő szélén próbált összeszedni párat – nem túl hatékonyan, mint azt láthattátok. Te ellenkezőleg: azt hittük, sose keveredsz ki onnan, ugyanakkor az összes cikeszt összefogdostad. Philippe nagyjából egyenletesen teljesített – lassabb volt, mint Nadia, nyilván, és kevesebb cikeszt szerzett, mint te. És természetesen – ki ne hagyjam! – számít az is, mely helyzetben milyen megoldást alkalmaztatok. – Mély levegőt vett. – Ennek fényében a pontok: Nadiának 255, neked 241, Philippe-nek 234. Francia cimboránk vagy harminc pontot bukott el azzal, hogy nem szállt szembe a mumussal. Te elvileg még így is utolsó lennél, de mivel a cikeszek bónuszpontokat érnek, sikerült feljönnöd a második helyre, úgyhogy végül is nemhiába piszmogtál miattuk annyit. Gratulálok! – Újra elmosolyodott, ezúttal már szívből jövően. – Most pedig gyere ki! Hadd ünnepeljünk egy kicsit!


	22. Bál előttem, köd utánam

Egy kis emlékeztető, hogy követhető legyen a fejezet:  
Robert Dawlish, Rudolph Parkinson, Iustus Mcnair és Joel Flint hetedéves mardekárosok, és mint ilyenek, Harry szobatársai.  
Ralph Lucius Malfoy egyik barátja, ötödéves mardekáros; nincs is nagyobb szerepe, mezei statiszta.  
Rodolphusnak pedig hetedéves korában volt egy balul sikerült kapcsolata – Rita emlegette a kviddicsmeccs kommentálása közben. A lány még mindig a Roxfortba jár, és nagyon nem tetszik neki, hogy a Tusa miatt Rod is visszatért az iskolába.  
Michel Trelawney Sybill Trelawney öccse, az itteni jóslástan professzor – igazi látnok, amellett még Hermione is elégedett lenne azzal a fajta jóslástannal, amit ő oktat.

22. fejezet: Bál előttem, köd utánam

Olyan meghitt, nyugodalmas délután volt… Csak ketten időztek a klubhelyiségben – Bellatrix meg ő. A kandallóban ropogott a tűz; a lány a lángokra meredve töprengett valamin, Harry pedig olvasott. Meghitt, nyugodalmas délután, igazán… mígnem Bella váratlanul azt mondta: – Együtt kéne mennünk a karácsonyi bálra.

Harry kezéből kicsúszott a könyv, és koppanva esett a padlóra: - Hogy mit kéne? – hápogta magasra szökő hangon.

– Együtt mennünk a karácsonyi bálra – ismételte Bella készségesen, halálos komolysággal.

– Miért? – bukott ki Harryből, és csak aztán jutott eszébe, hogy a méltatlankodása sértő a lányra nézve.

– Mert ez így logikus. Úgyis olyan lányt hívnál el, aki már a barátod, és nem is akarod többnek. Miért akarnád, ha egyszer otthon Ginny Weasley vár rád…? Én pedig – mutatott magára – túl elfoglalt vagyok: a kviddics, a Tusa, a prefektuskodás… idén végképp nincs időm még holmi romantikus marhaságra is. Te tudod, hányadán állunk, nem kell magyarázkodnom, hogy ne érts félre.

Harry nagyot nyelt. Igazából bele sem gondolt, hogy el kell majd mennie a bálra, és hogy ha már megy, egyedül mégsem jelenhet meg – legalábbis nem volna szerencsés. És igen, ha választania kell, nyilván Bellatrixot kéri meg – ebbe a ténybe, valamint a tény magától értetődőségébe beleszédült egy pillanatra –, esetleg Ritát, ha egy griffendéles le nem csapja előbb a kezéről. De azért – és ez pironkodásra késztette – az imént egy tizedmásodpercre igenis félreértette Bellát.

– Rendben? – firtatta a lány kérdőn felvont szemöldökkel.

– Nem – jelentette ki Harry határozottan.

Bellatrix ezen jócskán meghökkent, és fel is háborodott. – Tessék?

Harry fészkelődött egy kicsit, míg elegendő elszántságot gyűjtött, hogy a lány haragtól lángoló szemébe nézzen. – Az úgy nem működik, hogy te hívsz el engem – felelte kioktatóan.

– Miért nem? – kérdezte Bellatrix ártatlanul pislogva.

– Mert… csak. Sérti a…

– Hiúságodat.

Harry elfintorodott. – Önérzetet akartam mondani, de lényegében, igen. Szóval – megköszörülte a torkát –, Bella, eljönnél velem a karácsonyi bálra?

– Ezer örömmel – mosolyodott el Bellatrix angyalian.

* * *

Aznap este, mikor már mindannyian lefekvéshez készülődtek – sőt, Iustus, akit kifárasztott Ebshont egész délutánon át húzódó legendás lények gondozása órája, réges-rég húzta a lóbőrt –, Harry mintegy mellékesen beszámolt az esetről. Voltaképpen csak a nyitómondatig sikerült eljutnia, a bejelentésig, hogy Bellatrix Blackkel megy a karácsonyi bálra, mert abban a pillanatban, ahogy a bál szót kiejtette, Joel méltatlankova kapta fel a fejét. – Héj, semmiféle bálról nem volt szó!

– De igen, volt – sziszegte Rudolph, aki általában a legrosszabbul viselte a fiú nemtörődömségét.

– Mikor? – tudakolta Joel még mindig elképedve.

– Mikor Denem azt mondta: „nem tudom, mennyire vannak tisztában a Tusa lefolyásával; tartok tőle, hogy nem túlságosan, ezért, valamint mivel egyébként is kötelességem az önök körültekintő tájékoztatása, elárulom, hogy a hagyományhoz hozzátartozik egy bál is, ami szokásosan karácsony előtt pár nappal, december 22-én kerül megrendezésre".

Joelről lerítt, hogy igyekszik felidézni az ominózus szavakat, ahogy az is, hogy eredménytelenek az erőfeszítései. – Jaaa! – Aztán megrántotta a vállát. – Ezek szerint akkor épp nem figyeltem.

Rudolph fitymálóan legyintett, ledőlt a párnára, és magára húzta a takarót, jelezve, hogy a további beszélgetésben nem kíván részt venni.

– Sürgősen szereznem kell valakit – jelentette ki Joel eltökélten; úgy tűnt, legszívesebben rögvest kipattanna az ágyból és nekiindulna a kastélynak, ha volna értelme.

– Oké… hát Bellát például ne kérdezd meg – figyelmeztette Robert előzékenyen. – Mert ő ugyebár Harryvel megy.

– És Nadiát se, mert ő meg velem – tette hozzá Rudolph, a párnájába mormolva a szavakat.

– Nadia? – hökkent meg Harry. – A durmstrangos bajnok?

– A csodálkozásod már-már sértő – motyogta Rudolph, anélkül, hogy feléjük fordult volna.

– És azt nem is látod, milyen képet vág hozzá – vigyorgott Robert.

Rudolph lustán felkönyökölt, és végre Harryre nézett. – Igen, a durmstrangos bajnok. Nem is az az elsős griffendéles… – Mivel a többiek szemöldöke kérdőn felszaladt, türelmetlenül folytatta: – Mert igen, van egy elsős a Griffendélben, akit ugyanígy hívnak. És ezt onnan tudom, hogy nekem, mint iskolaelsőnek kötelességem tisztában lenni azzal, kik járnak a Roxfortba. Legyenek akármilyen jelentéktelenek is az én szempontomból… Tehát visszatérve a fő témánkhoz: Nadia, a durmstrangos bajnok. Próbáljátok megemészteni! – Azzal elégedetten hátat fordított nekik, és magára húzta a takarót.

* * *

Joel terve, miszerint felkéri báli partnernek az első mardekárost, akivel reggel összetalálkozik, dugába dőlt, mivel a fiú hiába strázsált majd' fél órát a klubhelyiség bejáratánál, hogy a megfelelő pillanatban a jelöltje elé toppanhasson, csak első és másodévesek szállingóztak a lányhálók felől.

Joel végül bosszankodva elvonult a Nagyterembe – épp csak bevágódott mögötte az ajtó, mikor a hatodéves lányok Bellatrix vezetésével besorjáztak a klubhelyiségbe –, de mint később kiderült, nem kenődött el túlságosan a kudarc miatt, és még kevésbé vesztegette az idejét.

– Reggelinél összefutottam Kathrine Higgsszel. Megkérdeztem, ő meg igent mondott; együtt megyünk – tájékoztatta őket szűkszavúan a nap fejleményeiről, miközben arra vártak, hogy a manók esti főztje megjelenjen a hosszú asztalokon.

– Kathrine-nel? – kérdezett vissza Rudolph elképedve.

Joel hevesen bólogatott. – Aha, miért mi a baj vele?

Áhítatos sóhaj hullámzott végig a Nagytermen, mikor a vacsora színpompás, finoman illatozó fogásai feltűntek. Robert, Iustus, Harry és Joel azonnal rájuk vetették magukat, és teleszedték a tányéraikat, Rudolph azonban, mint mindig, előrébbvalónak tartotta Joel okítását.

– _Általában_ semmi. Viszont mióta Lestrange a kastélyban van… elég ingerlékeny, nem tudom, feltűnt-e.

– Hát… - Joel bekapta a villájára szúrt falatot, és komótosan rágni kezdett – Rodról megfeledkeztem.

– A bál éjszakáján majd nem fogsz, azt garantálom – jegyezte meg Iustus, mire Robert szapora bólogatásba kezdett, és Rudolph is biccentett.

– És azután sem – fűzte hozzá Robert jóindulatúan –, Lestrange-nek ugyanis nem fog tetszeni, hogy Kathrine körül legyeskedsz, még ha most már nincs is túl sok köze hozzá.

Joel azonban nem törődött velük, őt a felszolgált vacsora sokkal jobban érdekelte, mint a nem is olyan távoli jövő imént pedzegetett problémái.

* * *

Harry mögött alig csukódott be a Mardekár klubhelyiségének ajtaja, mikor Petunia toppant elé könnyáztatta arccal. – A te hibád – közölte bármifajta bevezetés nélkül.

Harry elképzelni sem tudta, mit követhetett el Petunia ellen, vagy tulajdonképpen bárki más ellen ebben a világban. – Mi az én…?

– Lucius Malfoy Cissyt hívta el a bálba. – Regulus olyan hirtelen bukkant fel a könyökénél, hogy Harry hátrahőkölt ijedtében, pedig hát számíthatott volna rá, hogy ha egyszer a lány itt van, a fiú is valahol a közelben ólálkodik. – Petunia szerint ez a _szörnyűség_ csakis azért történhetett, mert _te_ elmesélted, hogy világotokban ők ketten, mármint Malfoy és Cissy, házasok. Ebben ugyan van egy kis igazság, Lucius is hivatkozott rád, mikor előadta, mit szeretne… de nekem úgy tűnt, inkább csak tréfából teszi. Egyébként se értem, miért kell ezt úgy felfújni – sandított haragosan Petuniára –, végig figyeltem Malfoyt, és nem volt sóvárgó, vagy bármi ilyesmi… sőt, szerintem úgy nézett ki, mint akinek nincs jobb ötlete, és különben sem akar mást, mint egyszerűen letudni az egész partneresdit. Ezt elmondtam már Petuniának is – vagy százszor –, meg azt is, hogy a közös bálozás nem vezet automatikusan házassághoz, de nem hallgat rám.

– Pedig igazad lehet – jegyezte meg Harry tétován. Alig ocsúdott még fel a sajátos köszöntés okozta sokkból, és egyelőre hiába is igyekezett felzárkóznia a körülötte zajló eseményekhez.

Regulus győzedelmesen elvigyorodott. – Ugye? És emlékeztettem arra is, hogy ő még csak tizenegy éves, így Lucius semmiképp sem hívta volna el.

– De hogy pont Narcissát! – szipogta Petunia alig hallhatóan. Sarkon fordult, és a kanapéhoz csoszogott, hogy kétségbeesett sóhajjal lerogyjon rá.

Regulus persze ott loholt a nyomában. – Nekem már most elegem van ebből az egész bálmizériából – panaszolta Harrynek, aki így hiába is pislogott vágyódón a hálótermekhez vezető ajtó irányába, kénytelen volt egy darabig még velük maradni. Lezuttyant az egyik fotelba és várta, hogy Regulus folytassa. – Mintha mindenki megkergült volna, de tényleg… Azt reméltem, hogy ez a hiszti csak negyedévtől felfelé sújtja az embereket, erre…! Nézd csak meg Petuniát! – Mély levegőt vett, hogy lehiggadjon. – Hallom te meg Bellával mész. mesélte, hogy elhívott.

– Én hívtam őt – javította ki Harry az igazsághoz híven.

Regulus megrántotta a vállát, jelezve, hogy egyrészt neki mindegy, másrészt meg úgyse hiszi el. – Egy jó tanács: Bella fantasztikus táncos, szóval, ha tényleg olyan ügyetlen vagy, mint állítottad, sürgősen állj neki gyakorolni. – Felkászálódott a kanapéről, és a magába roskadt Petuniát és talpra rángatta, aztán szúrós szemmel újra Harryre nézett: – Még egy jó tanács: fogadd meg, amit mondtam, és vedd nagyon komolyan.

* * *

Harry Roxmorts főutcáján ácsorgott a szakadó hóesésben és figyelte a zsibongó ünnepi forgatagot. A falvacskát elárasztották a roxfortosok és az iskola külföldi vendégei, akik most mindannyian a boltokat járták; édességgel meg különféle alakú és nagyságú csomagokkal megrakodva araszoltak ajtótól ajtóig.

A hófüggönyön túl kiszúrta Pitont és Regulust, aki az egyik épület sarka mögött rejtőzve leskelődtek Sirius után – mardekáros létükre nem is lehettek volna feltűnőbbek. Szerencséjükre azonban Sirius túlságosan belemerült a kirakatok tanulmányozásába, hogysem észrevegye őket.

_– James azt mesélte, Sirius jóformán táncra perdült örömében, amikor meglátta a kiírást – mesélte Yan egyik éjjel a klubhelyiségben._

_A jelenlévők az egyik beauxbatons-os és Lucius egyre elkeseredettebb sakkjátszmáját figyelték. A mardekárosok többsége réges-rég megunta a dolgot és inkább aludni tértek, csak a hatod- és hetedévesek maradtak (meg Yan és Perselus) – mert őket Robert belerángatta egy fogadásba még a meccs kezdetén –, valamint az ötödévesek közül Ralph – mert baráti kötelességének tartotta Lucius miatt. És persze ott ücsörgött Petunia, törökülésben, görcsös tartással, mintha pusztán azzal, hogy meredten bámulja a bábukat, beléjük szuggerálhatná a győzelmet. (Mögötte a kanapén Regulus kókadozott – a kviddicsmagazin, amit korábban lapozgatott, kifordult a kezéből és a padlóra pottyant.) A kislány büszke volt magára, amiért kitart, ellentétben Narcissával, aki szégyenletes módon az elsők között hagyta faképnél Luciust._

_– De hát miért? – Harry beleásított a kérdésbe. – Ő nem is mehet Roxmortsba._

_– Téves – csóválta a fejét Perselus. (Egyúttal mintha az álmosságot is megpróbálta volna elűzni.) – A karácsony előtti utolsó hétvégén mindenkit elengednek a faluba, de persze ott van az összes tanár is, hogy vigyázzanak ránk, kisebbekre. – Az utolsó szónál elfintorodott. – Nem szabad szem elől tévesztenem Siriust – jelentette ki eltökélten –, mert egyelőre ötletem sincs, mit adjak neki ajándékba. Jamesnek: valami kviddicses cucc, Peternek: könyv, Remusnak: könyv vagy valami kviddicses cucc… Ez egyszerű. Ő viszont…_

_– Te is könnyű eset vagy – szúrta közbe Yan, miközben azt latolgatta, vajon meg bírná-e őrizni az éberségét akkor is, ha elheveredik a kandalló előtti puha szőnyegen. Végül a „nem" mellett dönthetett, mert ülve maradt._

_Lucius összecsapta a kezét, és vigyorogva hátradőlt a széken. – Sakk-matt._

Sirius benyitott a boltba, az öccse és Piton pedig a kirakathoz settenkedtek és térdre ereszkedve az üveghez préselték az orrukat, hogy lássák, mi zajlik odabenn.

– Vásárolni indultál? – Tom Denem toppant Harry mellé.

A fiú rég nem ijedt már meg tőle, akármilyen hirtelen bukkant is fel, így ezúttal is illő higgadtsággal fogadta a férfi megjelenését. Bár azon megdöbbent kissé, hogy Tom is lejött a faluba, nem hitte volna – utólag maga sem értette, miért –, hogy a „_mindenki_ Roxmortsban tölti a délutánt" rá is vonatkozik.

– Nem. Miből? Persze nem panasz, csak… – Rájött, hogy felesleges magyarázkodnia, az igazgató is tisztában volt a helyzetével. A Minisztériumtól minden hónapban kapott valamennyi pénzt, de azt okosan kellett beosztania, és amit szükségesnek tartott, azt már beszerezte előző alkalommal, most újra takarékoskodott. – Szóval nem, nem terveztem, hogy bármelyik boltba is bemennék.

– Helyes. Beszélni akartam veled, de máskor nem hiszem, hogy sikerülne időt szakítanom rá. – Ráérős léptekkel elindult az utca távolabbi vége felé, Harry pedig követte. – Jövő héten meg kellene látogatnod Trelawney professzort. Szünetben már nem lesz rá alkalmad, mert nem marad az iskolában, és…

– Nekem bőven ráér újév után – szakította félbe Harry. – Tudja, nem kedvelem túlzottan a jósokat. Még ha ők zavaró módon kedvelnek is engem, és üldöznek a próféciáikkal.

– Garantálom, hogy a professzor nem fog jósolni neked. Ő azt állítja nem is tudna, és manapság már nincs okom kételkedni a szavában.

– Manapság?

Az igazgató szemében számító fény villant. – Elmesélem, ha cserébe felkeresed még szünet előtt.

Csábító, következésképp aljas ajánlat volt. Harry bármilyen szilárdnak is gondolta a korábbi elhatározását, eltűnődött egy pillanatra a lehetőségen – csak egy pillanatra. – Nem. Szünet után – kötötte az ebet a karóhoz. – Békében akarok karácsonyozni.

Tom fejet hajtott. – Ahogy óhajtod. Ez esetben rátérhetünk a másik ügyre.

– Van másik ügy is?

– Hogyne.

Harry szinte várta, hogy hozzáteszi: mindig van másik ügy. Remélte, hogy ezúttal a különóráik témája lesz az.

– Mondtam már, kihasználom, a lehetőséget, hogy végre szót válthatok veled. Nem volt könnyű lerázni Mr. Lestrange-et és Madam Maxime-ot.

– Hogy Rodot nem könnyű, azt már én is tapasztaltam – jegyezte meg Harry együttérzően. – Madam Maxime-tól pedig Hagrid talán megszabadíthatta volna, ha itt lenne… - Újabban már nem kellett faggatózásra számítania az efféle célozgatások után, Tom pontosan értette, mire gondol, mert hála a kezdeti eszmecseréiknek a két világ dolgairól, az igazgató éppúgy ismerte az odaát lezajlott eseményeket – akármilyen csekély jelentőségűek voltak –, mintha azok is az ő mágiatörténetük egy fejezetét alkotnák.

Tom mintha csak kiolvasta volna a fejéből az iménti gondolatait, mert így folytatta: - Nos, a szünetben folytathatjuk a különórákat, hacsak persze nincs más dolgod. Nyilván nincs, elvégre azért hívják a szünetet úgy, ahogy… Figyelmeztettelek már többször, hogy használj mindig okklumenciát, akkor is, ha nincs rá okod. Így természetessé válik, és rengeteg kellemetlenségtől megóv téged. – Aztán a szigor, amilyen hirtelen jött, úgy el is tűnt a hangjából. – Még valami, és elsősorban ezért kerestelek, Michelle végül is nem fut el, az ajánlatom viszont egyszeri… - Megállt és szembefordult Harryvel. – A családom nevében meghívlak, Little Hangletonba, hogy vacsorázz velünk karácsonykor. – Harry egy pillanatig elfelejtett levegőt venni, és csak bámult bambán a másikra. – Valószínűleg érdekes tapasztalat lenne, és úgyis régen szörnyülködhettél el bármin igazán – célzott Tom a fiú korábbi kirohanásaira. – Gondolkozz el rajta.

Harry megrázta a fejét. – Nincs ezen gondolkodnivaló. Örömmel megyek. Köszönöm.

– Rendben – bólintott Tom mosolyogva. Észrevette az utca túloldalán tébláboló alakot, és felsóhajtott. – Mr. Lestrange engem keres, ha nem tévedek. További szép délutánt!


	23. December 22 napján

23. fejezet: December 22. napján

Hermione dühödt mordulással csapta le Ron elé a Reggeli Prófétát, amelynek címoldalán Rita Vitrol **Követeljük Harry Pottert!** című cikke virított. A lányt régóta nyomasztotta, hogyan leplezhetnék Harry eltűnését.

_– Az emberek suttognak – jelentette be vészjóslóan néhány nappal az ominózus csata után._

_– Mit suttognak?_

_Hermione letérdelt a fotel mellé, amiben Ron terpeszkedett, és egészen közel hajolva a fiúhoz, sejtelmes suttogássá halkította a hangját. – Pletykákat… mindenfélét… Harryről. Azt, hogy nyoma veszett._

_– Ez nem pletyka, hanem a színtiszta igazság. – Ron válasza kiabálásnak hatott a lány motyogásához viszonyítva._

_Hermione türelmetlenül ciccentett. – Természetesen, de ezt rajtunk kívül senkinek nem szabad megtudnia. Hisz' belegondoltál már mi történne akkor?_

_Ron már épp bevallotta volna, hogy mostanáig nem nagyon töprengett ezen, Hermione viszont nem hagyta szóhoz jutni, mert szentül meg volt győződve arról, hogy a kérdés Ront is ébren tartja éjszakánként, csakúgy, mint őt, hogy rémséges képeket fest elé, és szüntelen aggodalmaskodásra kényszeríti… Így aztán rögvest ecsetelni kezdte, miféle fedő sztorit gondolt ki, arra az időre, míg Harry távol van. _

Csakhogy az az idő egyre nyúlt, a leplezésére szolgáló történet pedig hétről-hétre kacifántosabbá vált.

Harry kezdetben külföldön tartózkodott – az ő társaságukban persze; így ők sem mutatkozhattak, csak nagy' ritkán, álöltözetben, egyébként meg az Odóban vagy a Roxfortban malmoztak. A Prófétába közben egyre-másra érkeztek az olvasói levelek, amik arról számoltak be, azon a héten a szemfüles varázslók és boszorkányok hol vélték látni a Kis Túlélőt. A lap lelkiismeretesen leközölte valamennyit, és tovább bátorította az embereket: adjanak hírt arról, merre jár Harry Potter. Hermionénak végül elege lett – bár a felhajtásnak megvolt az az előnye, hogy tökéletesen összezavarta a halálfalókat –, ezért aztán Harry október végén visszatért Angliába, de mint kiderült, sajnos összeszedett egy ritka és rendkívül ragályos nyavalyát, ami szigorú ágynyugalomra kárhoztatta – Ron szerint a betegség, aminek több jeles szakértője is felbukkant a semmiből és nyilatkozott azokban a napokban, Hermione agyszüleménye volt, nem valóban létező dolog. Harry nehézkes és sokáig kétséges felgyógyulása után a Rendnek intézett roppantmód titkos ügyeket, végül visszaesett a szeszélyes kórságba… (Mint Piton megjegyezte mindez – bár úgy ahogy van, ökörség – egyáltalán nem lenne meglepő a fiútól.)

Most újra felmerült a kérdés: hogyan vezessék félre az egyre gyanakvóbb varázsvilágot?

– Mondhatnánk, hogy külföldön van küldetésben, amiről tilos bármit elárulnunk – vetette fel Ron.

– Azzal kezdtük a hazudozást, nem emlékszel? – Hermione megrázta a fejét. – Harryt akarják… hát megmutatjuk nekik. – Felpattant, és lázas izgalommal fel-alá kezdett járkálni a szobában. Ron lemondóan sóhajtott, felvette az újságot, és kikereste a sportrovatot. – Előbb is eszembe juthatott volna…

– Bizony – helyeselt a fiú, miközben elmélyült böngészte a híreket.

– Valahol lennie kell egy hajszálnak…

– Iiigen… minden tele van hajszálakkal – és macska- meg golymókszőrrel –, szerintem is rémes, majd szólok Ginnynek, hogy takarítson.

– Pofonegyszerű…

– Mindig is egyszerű volt pofonokat osztogatnod… De micsoda pofonok voltak azok!

– Ha most nekiállok, karácsony környékére el is készülök vele…

– Én se vettem még neked ajándékot, emiatt nem kell aggódnod…

– És te leszel Harry – fejezte be Hermione elégedetten.

– És én leszek Harry – mormolta Ron, aztán riadtan felkapta a fejét. – Hogy… várj! Hogy micsoda?

Hermione letérdelt a fotel mellé, és megragadta Ron kezét. – Te leszel Harry. Te ismered a legjobban, nincs, aki nálad hűbben utánozhatná. Megiszod a Százfűlé-főzetet, és megmutatod magadat, vagyis őt az embereknek. Egy kis séta az Abszol úton vagy ilyesmi.

Ron kábán ingatta a fejét. – Kezd csak elölről, Hermione! Milyen főzet, és milyen séta?

* * *

Harry álmatag elégedettséggel figyelte a pergő-forgó párokat. Itt volt hát – lassan már múlófélben – a karácsonyi bál. Így, hogy nem bajnokként vett részt rajta, hanem mint a bajnok kísérője, az egész hajcihő nem is tűnt annyira borzasztónak. Ez Bellatrix, Nadia és Philippe estéje volt elsősorban, vele tehát nem foglalkoztak, a háttérbe húzódhatott, ha akart, különösen, hogy a nyitótáncnál bemutatott produkciója után táncolni se nagyon hívták.

_– Láttál volna a saját bálunkon – védekezett, mikor Bella az utolsó akkordok elhalása után félrevonszolta, és szúrós szemmel bámulva rá, felelősségre vonta. – Neked legalább nem tapostam a lábadra. Egyébként is: minden áldott nap gyakoroltam, hiába. Ha megfeszülök is, tőlem csak ennyire futja._

_Bellatrix nem adta fel. – Próbáljuk ki úgy is, hogy nem minket bámul az egész terem – javasolta nagy' kegyesen, aztán kézen fogta Harryt és visszavezette a táncolók közé._

_Másodszorra tényleg jobban ment, Harry nem bizonytalankodott annyit, és ha el is tévesztett egy-egy lépést, a nekik ütköző párokra foghatta._

_– Képzeld azt, hogy kviddicsezel – tanácsolta Bella._

_Harry nem igazán értette. – Cikázzak ide-oda a teremben? – kérdezte a homlokát ráncolva._

_– Például. Végtére is nem muszáj egy helyben toporognunk. Közben meg forogj, fordulj körbe körülöttem. – Harry tette, amit a lány mondott. – Így, csak könnyedebben – bíztatta Bella. – Gondolj csak bele, ha a seprűn ilyen görcsös lennél, az első alkalommal, hogy megdob egy légáramlat, egyensúlyodat vesztve csapódnál a földbe… Lazíts már… Most én fordulok, tartsd a kezed a derekamon. Alakul, egész jó… Ah, a te Ginnyd az adósom lesz…_

_Harry később táncolt még Ritával is, miután a lány partnere, Philippe lekérte Bellát, de aztán az első kínálkozó alkalmat kihasználva a Nagyterem túlsó végében felállított asztalok oltalmába menekült._

Az izgalom és feszültég, ami egyre magasabbra hágott, és az utolsó napokban már-már úgy tűnt, szétfeszíti a Roxfort méltóságteljes falait, féktelen és fáradhatatlan jókedvben oldódott fel ezen az éjszakán. Mindenki örült a bálnak, volt, aki azért, mert jó ideje minden másnál jobban várta, volt, aki meg azért – és közéjük tartozott Harry is –, mert azt jelentette, hogy másnap reggel azzal a boldog tudattal köszönthetik majd a napot: túl vagyunk rajta.

_Minden tanár részt vett a bálon. Harry attól tartott, Trelawney professzor esetleg megpróbálja megkörnyékezni őt, és belerángatni abba a beszélgetésbe, amiről ő világosan megmondta, hogy csak szünet után szeretné szerét ejteni. Ezért igencsak megriadt, mikor egy hang a nevén szólította, mialatt ő épp az asztaldzsungelen igyekezett átvergődni, hogy minél messzebbre kerüljön a táncparkettől._

_– Lám csak, Harry Potter. Még nem volt szerencsénk egymáshoz._

_Harry olyan lassan fordult hátra, mintha abban reménykedne, mire végez a mozdulattal, a férfi köddé válik. Persze, nem így történt._

_– Jó estét, professzor! – Majd, hogy elejét vegye mindenféle nem kívánt eszmecserének, sietve folytatta: – Nem hiszem, hogy ez megfelelő alkalom volna…_

_– Egyetértek. Bár nem lett volna ellenemre, hogy részt vegyek egy ellened szőtt összeesküvésben, Tomnak nem volt ideje szervezkedni – és talán a döntésedet is tiszteletben akarta tartani, ki tudja… Mindenesetre a pillanat valóban tökéletesen alkalmatlan arra, hogy jóslatokról cseverésszünk._

_Harry elvörösödött zavarában. – Elnézést, azt hiszem egy kicsit…_

_– Beképzelt? Az voltál? – A professzor láthatóan jól mulatott rajta. – Vagy gyanakvó? Mert azt csak dicsérni tudom. Különben is, mint mondtam, Tomtól nem áll távol a trükközés. Elvégre mardekáros… Igaz, tőlem sem. Nem házak függvénye, valójában…_

_Harry elvigyorodott. – Választottam: gyanakvó voltam, professzor._

_Trelawney, látszólag feledve mit is akart mondani, bólintott. – Okos döntés. – Rövid hallgatás után a táncolók kavalkádjára mutatott. – Ha sejtenék, amit én sejtek róluk… De megfogadtam, ma semmi jövőbolygatás. – Észrevett valakit a tömegben és felélénkült: – Ó, mégis, csak ezt az egyet: maradj kettőig, és sétálj el a bejárati csarnok felé… Nem leszel útban, ne félj; így is, úgy is összeverődne ott a közönség…_

_– Mi fog történni?_

_– Mindössze azt tudom, mi történhet. Lehet, hogy nem lesz semmi. Rodolphuson áll._

Nem csak Petuniát viselte meg a hír, hogy Lucius és Narcissa együtt megy a bálra. Eugene Delacour éppolyan féltékenyen és bosszúsan fogadta a dolgot, ahogy a kislány is tette. Most ott ült, nem messze Harrytől az egyik asztal tetején, és borús képpel, reményvesztetten kísérte a pillantásával a vidáman kacagó Narcissát, aki szinte lebegni látszott a parkett felett, aranyhaja tündökölt a gyertyafényben. Bár Eugene volt a félvéla, úgy bámult a lányra, mintha az igézte volna meg őt.

Harryt a bál jótét, nagylelkű hangulatba ringatta – felvértezte a szerelmi ügyek elviseléséhez is; nem bírta nézni a fiú magányos tengődését, így félretologatva a szanaszét álló székeket, odaevickélt hozzá.

– Unatkozol?

– Duzzogok, 'Arry – mormolta Eugene az állát a tenyerébe hajtva. – Sajnálom magam, ha úgy tetszik. – Most már a Harry kedvéért használt akcentust is elhagyta.

– Felkérhetnéd – bökött a fejével a fiú Narcissa felé.

– Hát persze – károgta Eugene. – Megtehetném, kiröhögtethetném magam… de épp nem érzek elég bátorságot hozzá.

– Nem értem, miért nevetne ezen bárki is…

Eugene gúnyos vigyorral csóválta a fejét. – Hagyj békén, jó? Szeretnék nyugton ücsörögni itt, és minél jobban belelovalni magam a Philippe iránti dühömbe.

– Philippe? – Harry nem értette, ő hogy jön ide. – Azt hittem, Narcissáról szól…

– Még szép, hogy róla.

Harry ezen a ponton végképp elvesztette a fonalat. – De Philippe még csak a közelébe se ment… már amennyire én láttam – tette hozzá elbizonytalanodva.

– Viszont megtehetné. Ellentétben velem. – Sóhajtott. – Ha úgy néznék ki, mint ő… – Mintha csak akkor vette volna észre, hogy Harry még mindig mellette ácsorog. – Húzzál már el, hányszor kérjem még!

* * *

Harry – igyekezve elnyomni az ösztönei ijedt tiltakozását – a táncoló párok közé furakodott, és lábujjhegyre ágaskodva, a nyakát nyújtogatva, Bellatrixot kereste. Nem volt nehéz dolga; a lány épp búcsút vett egy durmstrangos fiútól, és a parkett széle felé indult, hogy kifújja magát.

Harry elállta az útját. – Ráérsz?

– Neked mindig – mosolygott rá Bella fáradtan, aztán türelmetlen grimaszt vágott: – Csak könyörgök, üljünk le egy percre!

* * *

Bella egyik kezével fintorogva dörzsölgette a lábát, aranyszín cipője lustán himbálózott a másikban; hogy mutassa, figyelmesen hallgatja Harryt, bólogatott. A beszámoló végeztével Eugene-re sandított, aki továbbra is Narcissát nézte vágyakozva.

– Épp, mint a bogarak, amik képtelen ellenállni a lámpafénynek – jegyezte meg Bellatrix epésen.

Harry a homlokát ráncolta. – De azok, ha nekirepülnek, megégetik magukat, vagy esetleg…

– Tudom, tudom, de ő is úgy gondolja, hogy ez történne – átvitt értelemben persze. Ami hülyeség… Cissy nyilván ráragyogtatná a legelbűvölőbb mosolyát, és éppúgy bánná vele, mint a többiekkel, akik felkérték.

– Talán Eugene nem is akarja, hogy kedvesek legyenek vele – tűnődött Harry. – Talán jobban örülne, ha igazolnák az elméletét, miszerint nem érhet fel Philippe-hez, mégpedig azért nem, ahogy kinéz. Az ő korában, ami nem is volt olyan régen, én is kicsi voltam és vézna, meg kócos, törött szemüveggel…

– Most valamivel nagyobb vagy, de még mindig elképesztően kócos, és nem az igazi a szemüveged sem.

– Pontosan – vágta rá Harry túlságosan is lelkesen, mielőtt még észbe kapott volna, hogy mihez is helyesel voltaképpen. – És előfordult, hogy irigyeltem dolgokat emberektől, de soha nem – vagyis szinte sohasem – a külsejüket.

Bella töprengve húzta el a száját. – Nem ilyesmiért ugyan, de egy időben én is irigykedtem Andromedára.

– Már nem?

– Minek? Ha akartam valamit, megpróbáltam elérni – többnyire sikerült is –, és hiszek benne, hogy ha elég kitartó és elszánt vagyok, ez a jövőben sem változik majd. Miért irigyeljek tőle bármit is? Ha igazam van, mikor eljön az ideje, én is megkapom, amire vágyom.

Harry szórakozottan elmosolyodott. – A mágiaügyi miniszter székét?

– Akár még azt is – felelte Bella talányosan.

* * *

Harry és Bella egymásba kapaszkodva odaforogtak-botladoztak az asztalhoz, amin Eugene kuksolt, mint holmi baljóslatú, bizarr madár.

– Harry azt hiszi, megtanult táncolni. Pedig épp csak elbotladozik – panaszolta Bellatrix. – Megmentenél tőle?

A fiú arra se méltatta őket, hogy rájuk nézzen. – Tudom, miért csinálod.

Bella felvonta a szemöldökét. – Vagyis nem?

Eugene ronda grimaszt vágott. – Te vagy a Roxfort bajnoka, téged ünneplünk, ezért az történik, amit te akarsz. – Azzal megfogta a felé nyújtott kezet.

* * *

A második dal kezdődött éppen, mikor Harry siklott melléjük a karján Narcissával – bár a mozdulat kecsessége sokkal inkább a lánynak volt köszönhető, mintsem neki.

– Csere? – ajánlotta.

Mielőtt Bellatrix felelhetett volna, Narcissa mohón kapott az ötleten. – Remek, veled még úgysem táncoltam – fordult Eugene-hez. – Pedig ha később dicsekedni akarok, és akarok, a lehető legnagyobb számú táncpartnert kell felvonultatnom.

Eugene-nek láthatóan így is tökéletesen megfelelt a dolog. Meghajolt Bella, majd kicsit mélyebben Narcissa felé, aztán óvatosan a lány derekára tette a kezét. Harry nem figyelte őket tovább, a saját partneréhez fordult.

– Sosem szabadulok tőled? – kérdezte Bella nevetve.

Harry elvigyorodott. – Fáradt vagy – jelentette ki.

Bella hirtelen megállt, és a fiú vállára hajtotta a fejét. – Az nem kifejezés – sóhajtotta. – Mi lenne, ha aludni mennénk? Maradéktalanul teljesítettem a bajnoki kötelezettségeimet, ebben megegyezhetünk…

– Én csak miattad maradtam mostanáig, meg persze… Mennyi is az idő?

– Kettő-fél három felé, miért?

Harry megvonta a vállát. – Nem tudom. Gyere, nézzük meg!

* * *

Akármi folyt is a bejárati csarnokban, Harryék a nagyjáról lecsúsztak. Mikor kiléptek a Nagyteremből, elsőként Rodolphus Lestrange-en akadt meg a szemük, aki védekező tartásban állt, a következő pillanatban a felé suhanó narancsszín rontás szétfröccsent az előtte feszülő mágikus pajzson.

– Csak ahhoz van merszed, hogy háríts? – ordította gúnyosan Kathrine Higgs, Joel partnere, és megint meglendítette a pálcáját.

Joel maga a márványlépcsőn téblábolt, ahová több más bámészkodóval együtt szorult.

– Nem támadhatok meg egy roxforti diákot – felelte Rodolphus a jelenleg tőle telő legnagyobb méltósággal.

– Pedig szeretnéd?

Egy pillanatig úgy tűnt, Rodolphus elneveti magát. – Átokról átokra jobban – vallotta meg.

Rudolph, aki unottan az ajtókeretnek dőlve figyelte a sajátos párbajt, odaszólt Harryéknek. – Nem jön erre tanár, ugye? – Bella megrázta a fejét. – Merthogy iskolaelsőként kötelességem lenne leállítani őket…

Kathrine mögött ott állt Rita Vitrol – akinek ebben a világban is megvolt a tehetsége hozzá, hogy mindig arra sertepertéljen, ahol történik valami –, Philippe Delacour meg egy lány, aki Ritának pusmogott valamit. Aztán a saját pajzsa védelmében átsiklott Harryék térfelére.

– Három az egyhez, hogy Rod kibír még öt támadást?

– Kathrine, figyelj… Én csak megpróbáltam olyan döntést hozni, ami…

– Neked a legjobb. Értem én. – Újabb átkot küldött, és a védőháló ezt már nem bírta ki. Rodolphust hátravetette a becsapódó lila csóva. – Menj a pokolba! – Azzal Kathrine elcsörtetett a Hugrabug klubhelyisége felé.

– Igen – helyeselt a sötét hajú, szeplős lány Harry mellett. – A pokolba veled, Lestrange. Buktam nyolc galleont.

Rodolphus kétségbeesetten bámult Kathrine után, de aztán rendezte a vonásait, és pillantásra se méltatva a lépcsőn ácsorgókat, megindult a torony felé, ahol a szállása volt.


End file.
